


Good intentions and their consequences

by Depth888



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, POV Original Female Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 76,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depth888/pseuds/Depth888
Summary: Поиски редкой книги для обычной студентки медицинского факультета в итоге оборачиваются знакомством с весьма необычными ангелом и демоном и неожиданным участием в финальной битве Добра и Зла.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

В этом июне идеальное раннее утро - неспешно пить первую горячую чашку кофе, расслабленно сидя у открытого окна. Бездумно рассматривать просыпающуюся лондонскую улицу и спешащих по своим делам людей. Медленно просыпаться, морально готовясь к новому дню. 

Моросил легкий дождь, но сквозь тучи проглядывало солнце. Оно обещало тепло, но наверняка обманывало. Начало лета выдалось довольно прохладным. Для меня лично оно стало весьма напряженным из-за поступления на третий курс медицинского факультета. 

Впереди предстояло пережить четыре пары лекций, после - долгий поход с Лизой по магазинам (опять она хочет впечатлить своего бойфренда новым платьем, но меня-то зачем приплетать?). А к вечеру мне предстоял визит в книжный магазинчик в районе Сохо, о существовании которого я узнала совсем недавно. Но, пока что можно расслабиться, благо у меня есть еще целый час на сборы.

Хлопнула дверь. Лиза вернулась со свидания. И это значит, что она проспит все лекции, а потом будет клянчить у меня записи. Впрочем, я привыкла. Для Лизы сейчас на первом месте новая студенческая любовь и искушающая жизнь ночного Лондона. Я же в последнее время больше думала о сдаче экзаменов и поиске более удачной подработки. Лиза назвала это "загоняюсь не по теме". Для меня эта фраза характеризовала кое-что другое. Поиски редкой книги под названием Библия Далеко Посылающая*.

Сама я в ее существование не верила. Название больше смахивало на шутку. Но слухи об этой книге давно ходили в деканате. Потом они дошли и до сокурсников, которые тут же принялись искать ее, чтобы эти слухи подтвердить. Конечно, стимулом для этого послужило не праздное любопытство. Началось все с нашего лектора по истории права. Он уже много лет коллекционер-любитель раритетных изданий. Мистер Биггс утверждал, что Библия Далеко Посылающая была издана примерно в 1651 году, но ее продажи не увенчались успехом и привели к банкротству издательства. Призом для нашедшего эту дурацкую книгу была высокая оценка на экзамене по истории прав человека. Мистер Биггс мечтал найти Библию Далеко Посылающую, без всяких логических аргументов уверовав в ее существование. Двинутый он или нет, но подаренная А+** на экзамене этого старого педанта стоила того, чтобы полазить по книжным лавкам Лондона. Собственно, поэтому вся моя группа, как одержимая, принялась разыскивать раритет, и эта участь не миновала и меня саму.

— Сволочь! — раздался в кухне злющий голос Лизы.

От удивления я чуть не выронила сигарету.

Это она своего кавалера так обозвала? С чего бы, еще вчера у них была идиллия. Та самая, что в романтических фильмах в чрезмерном количестве вызывает тошноту.

— Придурок тощий!

Хм. Джереми не тощий. Он больше смахивает на качка. Значит, _«сволочь»_ — это кто-то другой.

Снова хлопнула дверь. В комнату залетела растрепанная и донельзя злая Лиза.

— Доброе у…- начала я.

— Опять здесь куришь?! — буквально зарычала на меня подруга. — Сколько раз говорила — иди на улицу! Из-за тебя все мои вещи дымом пропахли!

— …тро тебе, — ошарашенно докончила я.

Лиза фыркнула и упала на диван. Отшвырнула в сторону сумочку.

— Охренеть, ну и видок у тебя, Лиз. Не задалась свиданка? — осторожно поинтересовалась я. На всякий случай потушила сигарету.

— Мое свидание было бы отличным, если бы какой-то урод едва меня не сбил, когда я шла домой! — сказала Лиза, стягивая с себя шарф. — Пусть не думает, что я это так оставлю! Я запомнила номера его тупой тачки!

— Э-э, погоди, на тебя наехали? — не на шутку встревожилась я.

— Да! Я шла по переходу... была немного навеселе, а дорога была абсолютно пустая. И тут этот тощий кретин появился! Он словно из-под земли выскочил! Он едва меня не сбил! Я даже потеряла сознание! А потом все внезапно прошло и вот я уже сижу на асфальте, а этот мудак орет на меня во все горло. Как будто это была моя вина!

— Но сейчас с тобой все нормально? — с облегчением спросила я. Легкомыслие подруги вызвало злость и досаду. Насколько глупой надо быть, чтобы шататься пьяной в одиночестве по улицам?

— Да, если не считать того, что я испугалась до усрачки! — продолжала возмущаться Лиза. — И кто вообще сейчас ездит на таких машинах?! Ей место в музее! Старье безвкусное!

— Наверняка какой-нибудь очередной «хозяин жизни», у которого огонь в заднице, — сказала я успокаивающим тоном. — Забудь о нем, Лиз. Главное, что ты цела и все обошлось обычным скандалом. А на этого придурка можно в суд подать за наезд.

— Я так и сделаю! — подруга вскочила с дивана и ушла в кухню. Наверняка, чтобы сварить себе кофе. — Я ему устрою Ад на Земле, мудаку этому!

— Нам через полчаса на лекции, так что устрой ему Ад чуть позже, окей? — отозвалась я, поворачиваясь к окну.

День был чудесный. Хотелось наполнить его позитивом, несмотря на подобные неприятные ситуации. И я должна найти эту Посылающую Библию. Смех смехом, но вдруг она взаправду существует? История прав человека была очень скучной. Будет здорово выиграть пари и проскочить экзамен. 

Дело уже близилось ко второй половине дня, когда Лиза наконец-то выбрала себе новое платье. Довольная и сияющая она ушла домой. Измученная шоппингом, я села на автобус, который направлялся в Сохо. Лень и стремление добраться до книжной лавки отчаянно боролись во мне друг с другом за время поездки. К счастью, победило второе.

Внешний вид магазинчика сразу мне приглянулся. Одним только тем, что довольно нелепо и странно смотрелся в одном ряду с бутиком интимных товаров и прочими не столь культурными заведениями. Над входом виднелась довольно приметная гравировка — _«А.З. Фэлл и Ко.»._ Сбоку над стеклянной витриной привлекала внимание надпись _«Антикварные и необычные книги»_. За прошлую неделю я повидала множество букинистических лавок, но ни одна из них еще не интриговала так сильно.

Я толкнула дверь магазинчика. Вошла внутрь, с любопытством осматриваясь. Даже если не удастся найти эту мифическую Посылающую Библию, думаю, что _«А.З. Фэлл и Ко»_ стоит посетить хотя бы из-за его незаурядности.

Внутри магазинчика было пыльно и полумрачно. У входа стояла вешалка, на которой висели темная шляпа, шарф, и старомодное светло-бежевое пальто. Впечатлившись, я задержалась на пороге. С приоткрытым ртом осматривала магазинчик, все больше поражаясь его видом.

Все пространство вокруг был завалено книгами. Они громоздились на полках. Высились башенками на стульях. В немыслимом количестве лежали на полу аккуратными стопками. Немного опешив, я молча разглядывала их, на несколько секунд забыв, зачем вообще пришла.

Это место пропахло стариной и чем-то, смутно напоминающим волшебство. Ощущение не портили даже запах сырости и полумрак. Удивительно, что здесь, кроме меня, не было ни одного посетителя. Магазин казался воплощением Рая для книголюбов. 

Раздались легкие торопливые шаги. Спустя несколько секунд из задней комнаты магазины вышел полноватый мужчина средних лет. Незнакомец выглядел довольно приятным на вид, хоть и казался немного не от мира сего — голубоглазый блондин, старомодно одетый и немного суетливый. Похоже, что он и являлся А.З. Фэллом и владельцем всего этого книжного великолепия. 

— Здравствуйте, — сказал мне этот чудак. Снял со своего носа смешные круглые очки и принялся нервно крутить их в пальцах. — Я очень рад, что Вы решили посетить мой магазин, юная леди. Но к сожалению, я уже собирался его закрывать. Не могли бы Вы заглянуть сюда завтра утром? 

— Черт! — расстроившись, ругнулась я. Мистер Фэлл на это недовольно поморщился. — В смысле, да, конечно. Извините за беспокойство. Я просто ищу одну книгу… Если честно, сомневаюсь, что она существует…Но она очень мне нужна, чтобы сдать экзамен… Точнее, выиграть спор… Ну, и то, и другое, честно говоря.

— Правда? И что же это за книга такая? — спросил мистер Фэлл, глядя на меня с интересом.

— Библия Далеко Посылающая, — ответила я. Редко когда мне приходилось чувствовать себя такой идиоткой, но уж очень не хотелось сдавать экзамен. 

Мистер Фэлл понимающе кивнул.

— Да, эту книгу ищут многие. Но к сожалению, слухи о ее существовании — это всего лишь миф, - уверенно сказал он.

— Да-а-а? — разочарованно протянула я. — Вот досада-а-а…. Я так надеялась.

— Увы, — мистер Фэлл взмахнул руками. Улыбнулся мне с сочувствием. — Извините, но мне очень нужно закрыть магазин. Не могли бы Вы, дорогая, прийти в другое вр…

— Ангел!

Дверь в магазинчик широко распахнулась, являя мне и мистеру Фэллу крайне нервного и обиженного молодого человека. Его рыжие волосы были уложены в модную прическу (кажется, ее называют обманный ирокез). На бледном лице визитера сидели солнцезащитные очки, полностью скрывавшие глаза. Стиль его одежды вызывал ассоциации с какой-нибудь стареющей рок-звездой. Выражение лица этого парня было такое, словно он решился ограбить магазин в лучших жанрах гангстерского кино. Для полного образа не хватало только пистолета-пулемета. 

Но последующие слова рыжеволосого незнакомца тут же развеяли мою мимолетную бредовую фантазию.

— Ангел, в чём дело, во имя всего дьявольского?! Мы же собирались пообедать вместе! Я специально освободил столик в Ритце именно на это время, как ты и просил! - сказал визитер с крайним возмущением. 

— Кроули, я немного занят! Никак не могу выпроводить эту леди, — с волнением ответил мистер Фэлл. Выразительно указал на меня пальцем. "Гангстер" взглянул на меня, скривив губы. И неожиданно мне очень срочно захотелось спрятаться от него за стеллажом.

— Так чудес-с-сни ее отсюда подальше, да и все! — нетерпеливо сказал мистер Кроули.

— Что? Я не могу раскидывать неугодных мне людей в разные части мира! — возмутился мистер Фэлл.

— А я могу! — сказал "гангстер". Поднял руку и сложил пальцы так, будто собирался щелкнуть ими.

— Э-э-э… — сказала я. Ощущение реальности ускользало все быстрее с каждой секундой.

— Даже не думай сделать это, змей старый! — воскликнул мистер Фэлл. Совершенно по-детски топнул ногой. Но мистер Кроули послушно опустил руку.

Букинист быстро взял с полки какую-то книгу. Настойчиво протянул ее мне. С изумлением я поняла, что он отдает мне именно ту самую Библию Далеко Посылающую, существование которой лично категорически опровергал.

— Забирайте, дорогая! Не благодарите. И двигайте-ка отсюда поскорее и пусть не угаснет над Вами солнце! — нервно сказал мистер Фэлл.

— Я же д-должна заплатить за нее, — заикающимся голосом сказала я ему. Ответом мне был легкий вздох досады. 

— Мы сейчас опоздаем на обед, ангел! — с раздражением напомнил букинисту мистер Кроули.

Ангел? Эти двое чудаков встречаются? 

— У вас свидание? — ляпнула я, не сдержавшись.

В магазинчике повисла тишина.

Мистера Кроули перекосило то ли от отвращения, то ли от недоумения. Сложно было понять. На лице мистера Фэлла читался искренний ужас. 

— Свидание? Мы с Кроули друзья! Нет! Мы даже не друзья, мы просто работаем вместе! - торопливо заверил меня он. 

— Да, ладно, это же сейчас нормально, — с удивлением сказала я.

— Мы по разные стороны баррикад! — возмутился мистер Фэлл. Эмм, что он имеет в виду? В Лондоне война началась?

— Ты что за ерунду несешь, ангел? — с возмущением спросил мистер Кроули. Повернувшись к мистеру Фэллу, он скривил обиженную гримасу. — Мы знакомы уже шесть ты… много лет. Я тебя знаю, как себя.

— Это ничего не меняет! — упрямо заявил мистер Фэлл.

У "гангстера" стал настолько поникший вид, что я невольно прониклась к нему жалостью. Если бы меня так жестко отшили, то, наверное, я бы неделю не выходила из депрессии. Помнится, даже было что-то похожее на первом курсе.

— Эй, он же в Ритц Вас пригласил! За что Вы его так? — бездумно вступилась я за расстроенного мистера Кроули.

— Что? — удивлённо переспросил меня мистер Фэлл. 

— Не будьте сволочью. Дайте этому парню шанс, — сказала я, окончательно переставая понимать, что тут происходит. — Вы же ему явно нравитесь.

— Мисс, с-с-сделайте одолжение — закройте рот! — зашипел на меня мистер Кроули.

— Так я помочь пытаюсь, — сказала я, пытаясь оправдаться.

— Не нужна мне Ваша помощ-щ-щь! — еще больше взъярился тот. Сделал ко мне неожиданный резкий шаг. 

От неожиданности я попятилась назад. И незамедлительно врезалась в ближайший стеллаж с книгами. Несколько из них посыпались прямо мне под ноги. Из одного, наиболее старого экземпляра вылетела куча страниц и самым печальным образом они разлетелись во все стороны.

В магазине снова наступила тишина. Только теперь она была другая. Тяжелая и несущая в себе угрозу непосредственно для меня. Мистер Фэлл то открывал, то закрывал рот. С негодованием он указывал пальцем на разбросанные книги и страницы. Мистер Кроули громко цокнул языком.

— Ой, — сказала я, не придумав ничего более умного.

— Я бы на Вашем месте сейчас очень быстро убежал, — сказал мне мистер Кроули. 

— О мой Бог! Это же «Кодекс Лестера»***! — в неподдельном ужасе воскликнул мистер Фэлл. — Вы хоть понимаете, что наделали, глупое дитя?! Вы повредили единственный в мире экземпляр, изданный в шестнадцатом веке!

— Мисс, я не шучу. Уносите ноги отсюда, — с сочувствием повторил мне мистер Кроули.

— Почему?! — спросила я, неизвестно чего пугаясь.

Ответ пришел в виде разгневанного мистера Фэлла. Он повернулся ко мне и резко щелкнул пальцем. В следующую секунду все вокруг меня померкло. Единственное, что я увидела напоследок — это смеющийся взгляд янтарных глаз с вертикальным зрачком, сверкнувший за приспущенными черными очками. 

Разбудил меня дождь. Внезапный и совсем не летний он только начинал накрапывать, но я мгновенно проснулась, почувствовав на лице холодные капли. В голове было совершенно пусто. И что самое неприятное — я понятия не имела, как днём из автобуса, направляющегося в Сохо, вдруг переместилась на лавку в центре Сент-Джеймсского парка вечером.

Зазвонил мой мобильный. Это оказалась Лиз, и голос ее был довольно нервным:

— Где тебя носит? Уже почти одиннадцать! Ты же говорила, что только в книжную лавку зайдешь!

— Книжную лавку? — с недоумением переспросила я. — Какую еще книжную лавку?

— Ты там напилась или что?! — начала ругаться Лиза.

Но я ее выражения не слушала, продолжая в полном обалдении разглядывать парк. И только тут заметила, что на моих коленях лежит книга. Та самая Библия Далеко Посылающая, которую так долго разыскивал мистер Биггс.

— Ой, бля, — сказала я от неожиданности.

— Что такое? — спросила Лиза, прекратив ругаться.

— Ты не поверишь, но, кажется, завтра я все-таки получу А+ на истории права! — радостно сказала я, рассматривая книгу.

— Да, ладно?! Ты нашла эту дурацкую Библию?!

— Да! Вот только…я не помню, как именно, — сказала я, чувствуя растерянность. 

— Что значит «не помнишь»?!

— Лиз, я… Я тебе перезвоню. Я уже еду обратно на квартиру, — с замешательством сказала я. Отключила связь, бесцеремонно прерывая разговор. 

Это было странно, но я совершенно не могла вспомнить, где купила Посылающую Библию. Помню, что утром я собиралась в Сохо, чтобы поискать книгу. Помню, как мы с Лизой отсидели пары и сходили по магазинам. Потом я села на автобус, направляющийся в нужный мне район.

А дальше — темнота.

— Просто непостижимо… — растерянно сказала я сама себе, продолжая некоторое время рассматривать Библию. Поднялась с лавки и направилась в сторону метро, чтобы поскорее добраться до квартиры, которую мы с Лиз снимали. Находилась она едва ли не на окраине города, так что путь предстоял неблизкий. Но я все равно не отчаивалась. Посылающая Библия и вправду существует, и завтра я выиграю пари, когда отдам ее мистеру Биггсу.

О странном провале в памяти и своем не менее странном перемещении по городу стоило подумать позже. Сейчас я была замерзшая, уставшая и переполненная вопросами, на которых ответа нет. Не лучший день, чтобы разбираться со всякого рода странностями.

Все дальше удаляясь по аллее из парка, я немного отвлеклась от своих мыслей, заметив внимание к себе со стороны двух странных мужчин. Они сидели вдвоем на лавке возле пруда, о чем-то беседовали и почему-то смотрели мне вслед. Первый был полный и одетый во все белое. Второй — полная противоположность — худой и в черном. Оба мужчины пристально смотрели на меня и улыбались. На мгновение они показались мне странно знакомыми, но у меня не было ни малейшего желания подойти ближе и проверить это знакомство. Наоборот, я невольно ускорила шаг и не замедляла его, пока не покинула парк, а два колоритных джентльмена окончательно не скрылись из виду.

Хватит с меня извращенцев и в университете, вот что я думаю.

И непостижимых странностей тоже.

**Примечания:**

_Библия Далеко Посылающая*_ — нагло спертая идея из книги Нила Геймана и Терри Пратчетта.

_А+**_ — наивысшая оценка, выставляется достаточно редко.

_«Кодекс Лестера»***_ — это записи научных наблюдений, сделанные Леонардо да Винчи в период 1506–1510 гг. Это буквально единственная в своем роде книга, написанная от руки самим да Винчи.


	2. Chapter 2

Со дня моего удачного и необъяснимо позабытого похода за редкой книгой миновало чуть больше недели. Светящийся от счастья мистер Биггс безоговорочно поставил мне А+, когда я вручила ему Библию Далеко Посылающую. Лиза продолжала нервировать меня вопросами о том, почему я так надолго задержалась в Сохо и не помню почти ничего из того дня. Я сама советовала ей успокоиться уже и прекратить искать чокнутого водителя раритетной тачки, чтобы вручить ему повестку в суд. Лиза сразу же обижалась, но даже она прекрасно понимала — на субъектов вроде этого парня лучше не нарываться и вообще держаться от них подальше.

— Этот рыжий тощий придурок наверняка состоит в мафии! — заявила как-то она в очередном разговоре. — По крайней мере выглядел он, как глава какой-нибудь опасной банды. Такой загадочный красавчик, весь в кожаном, на глазах темные очки, похожи на байкерские, и постоянно орет…

Я едва не подавилась куском тоста, который в этот момент к несчастью решила надкусить. Лиза взглянула на меня с недоумением.

— Этот парень… Он был весь в черном и у него рыжие волосы? — уточнила я у подруги, чувствуя, как в голове буквально что-то щелкает от напряжения.

Вот чем угодно клянусь, но я похожего человека уже видела. Неделю назад в парке. Он сидел со своим другом, немолодым полноватым блондином и наблюдал за мной. И я очень хорошо помнила необъяснимое чувство убраться от этих двоих подальше.

Что это было? Страх? Интуиция?

— Да, — ответила мне Лиза. — А ты его встречала, что ли?

— Не уверена…- пробормотала я. — Скорее всего они просто похожи.

— Кто «они»? — с недоумением спросила подруга.

— Забудь, — махнула я рукой и поспешно ушла к себе, пытаясь привести в порядок мысли. И вспомнить.

Целый кусок из моей жизни был вырван. В этом куске было примерно три-четыре часа. И куда они пропали, я до сих пор понятия не имела, но в этом явно кто-то был виноват. Почему я привела именно такую теорию? Да потому что в тот «беспамятный» день я не пила алкоголя и не принимала ничего такого, чтобы начисто забыть, как купила уникальную книгу, умудрившись даже не заплатить за нее деньги! 

Я рациональный человек, убежденный атеист, и, наверное, немного гедонист, но кто не без греха? И не верю в мистику вроде призраков, вампиров, адских псов и прочей странной хрени. Не верю, хотя вчера со мной приключилась именно что мистика. Но зато уверена в силе науки. Именно научный прогресс двигает человечество вперед, когда как религия и иже с ней напротив толкают его в мракобесие прошедших веков. Чего только одна испанская инквизиция стоила, бр-р-р… 

Суть в том, что со мной произошла какая-то чертовщина, иначе не назвать, и как к этому относиться и принять это? Я знаю, что болезнь Альцгеймера начинается с расстройства кратковременной памяти. Прогрессирование болезни поначалу даже не замечается. А у меня сразу целый кусок жизни вырван. Одним махом. Кто-то стер мне память? Зачем? Что я такого сделала? Зачем я ездила в Сохо? Чтобы найти книгу, верно. Но где я искала ее? Кто мне ее дал? Как я оказалась вечером в Сент-Джеймсском парке?

Столько вопросов, но стоит ли искать на них ответы?

Поразмыслив, я решила, что да. Оно того стоит. Иначе я до конца жизни буду сомневаться во всем, что верила раньше и изводиться от любопытства. Я не могу просто сделать вид, что со мной ничего не случилось. Я должна разобраться в чем дело. Но с чего начать? Наверное, с Сохо. Надо снова отправиться туда тем же маршрутом, что и неделю назад. Может быть я смогу восстановить забытые воспоминания, если повторю весь прошлый путь с самого начала.

После принятия решения стало немного спокойнее. Я вернулась в кухню, где Лиз все еще пила кофе и что-то читала, уткнувшись в телефон. Улыбнувшись ей, я тоже поставила чайник. Потом села за стол и открыла забытый конспект. Впереди два экзамена и сдача курсовой, но расследование вчерашнего странного происшествия откладывать будет неумно.

Внезапно Лиза рассмеялась.

— Представляешь, — сказала она, заметив мой вопросительный взгляд. — В Интернете настоящая истерика по поводу надвигающегося Армагеддона.

— Чего? — недовольно протянула я. — Да нам этот Армагеддон чуть ли не каждый год обещают. Живем же, пока.

— А вот на сайте пишут, что Конец света наступит через полгода. И даже доказательство есть — на Землю уже пришел Антихрист.

Я фыркнула. Лиз уже смеялась вовсю.

— Прикинь! — сказала она. — Антихрист! Как в старом фильме «Омен». Помнишь его?

— Ага.

— Так вот. Здесь пишут, что все случится точь-в-точь, как в этом фильме!

— Офигеть.

— И Антихрист призовет Всадников Апокалипсиса, а Ад и Рай начнут войну!

— Очуметь.

— А потом все будет по классике — моря закипят, земля загорится, все люди умрут мучительной смертью.

— Прекрасно, — сказала я. — Теперь могу я нормально выпить кофе?

— Да, брось, это же смешно! — сказала Лиза. — Эти идиоты всерьез верят в подобную бредятину!

— Какие идиоты? — с интересом спросила я.

— Сатанисты, какие же еще! Они свой собственный сайт сделали и на нем поклоняются пришедшему в мир Антихристу. И хвалят какой-то там Орден Святой Бериллы. Вроде как именно в их монастыре младенцев подменили.

— Нет такого Ордена, — скептически сказала я. — Лиза, с каких пор ты вообще подобной темой интересуешься?

Подруга вдруг перестала смеяться. Она взглянула на меня со смесью полной растерянности и беспокойства.

— Не знаю. Я просто случайно наткнулась на этот сайт и решила рассказать тебе о нем.

— Мне-то зачем? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я такие темы не люблю, и во все эту мистическую чушь не верю.

— Но именно эта мистическая чушь с тобой и случилась! — воскликнула Лиза. — Ты весь вечер была сама не своя, Пейдж! Признайся, ты до сих пор ничего не помнишь?!

— Отстань, — вяло огрызнулась я.

— Но ты об этом думаешь! — заявила Лиза.

— Думаю. И так просто я это не оставлю, — сказала я, отпивая кофе. — Ты сказала, что я собиралась в какую-то книжную лавку, потому что там продаются редкие книги?

— Да, тебе кто-то в университете о ней рассказал, — подтвердила Лиза.

— Значит, я пойду в нее снова, — решила я. — Может быть все вспомню тогда.

— А если это опасно? — спросила подруга.

— Интересно, чем?

— В прошлый раз для тебя все закончилось потерей памяти, — сказала Лиза. И ее слова были вполне резонны. Я в смятении взглянула на подругу.

— Думаешь, именно с лавки все началось?

— Есть другие идеи?

Я обхватила руками голову.

— Не пойму, что там со мной могло случиться? Продавец книг подсунул мне наркоту? Но это же бред какой-то.

— Мы пойдем туда и все узнаем, — радостно сказала Лиза. Я кивнула и в следующую секунду замерла.

— Постой, «мы»?

— Я не собираюсь отпускать свою лучшую подругу в далекий путь, полный опасности и могущий привести к смерти, — патетично заявила подруга.

— Ты просто давно не была в Сохо и тоже хочешь посмотреть на эту странную лавку, — перевела я. — Ладно, поедем вместе. К тому же мы давно никуда не выбирались. Если с лавкой не выгорит, сможем хоть развлечься. И перестань лазить по сатанинским сайтам, умоляю. Лучше Стивена Кинга почитай.

За своей скептичностью и бравадой я успешно смогла спрятать испуг, вызванный моим же собственным решением. Но чем ближе автобус подъезжал к району Сохо, тем сильнее рос этот испуг, и я сбилась с толку, пытаясь найти этому причину. Ну что такого, ну сходим в эту дурацкую книжную лавку, ей-богу, не пришельцы же там работают в самом деле. Это самое обычное старое букинистическое заведение, если верить словам Лизы. Сама я лавку так и не смогла вспомнить, и наверняка не смогла бы даже найти, если бы не подруга. Она ориентировалась в Сохо гораздо лучше меня, и поиски мистической (пф-ф-ф) книжной лавки завершились спустя полчаса после их начала.

— _«А.З. Фэлл и Ко»_ , — прочитала Лиза на вывеске, и громко фыркнула. — Ну и название! Могли бы и что-то более оригинальное придумать! Это она, Пейдж? Очень надеюсь, потому что больше никаких книжных лавок мы поблизости больше не встретили. 

— Наверное, — сказала я, разглядывая внешний вид магазина и чувствуя, как подрагивают пальцы рук.

— Я думала, что эта лавка будет выглядеть как-то…готичнее, что ли, — с разочарованием сказала Лиза. — Зайдем?

— Может быть не надо? Я все равно ничего не смогла вспомнить, — промямлила я, делая шаг назад.

Лиза закатила глаза, ухватила меня за руку и уверенно толкнула дверь книжной лавки. Внутри оказалось полутемно, сыро, но на удивление уютно. Из посетителей была только пара человек — симпатичная женщина лет тридцати пяти и какой-то старик с внушительной бородой.

— Ну? Вспомнила что-нибудь? — спросила меня Лиза, разглядывая лавку все с тем же разочарованием.

— Нет, — огорченно ответила я. — Вообще ничего.

— Ладно, если хочешь, побудь здесь, а я сгоняю за подарком для Джереми неподалеку, — сказала Лиза, которая, похоже, окончательно потеряла интерес к магазину.

— Ты про тот интим-бутик, что недавно открылся? — подколола я подругу. Лиз весело подмигнула мне и была такова.

Едва дверь за ней закрылась, как меня охватила легкая паника. Стараясь держать себя в руках, я прошлась по магазину, взяла какую-то книгу и стала листать ее, чтобы своим странным поведением не привлекать внимание остальных посетителей.

Что же это, черт возьми, такое? У меня четкая уверенность, что я посетила эту книжную лавку впервые, но почему в душе такое чувство, будто я здесь уже была? Что, если я и вправду была здесь неделю назад, но как тогда я могу этого не вспомнить? Что со мной случилось, во имя Гиппократа?!

Позади раздались размеренные легкие шаги, и я вздрогнула, почувствовав чужое присутствие у себя за спиной. Обернувшись, я увидела весьма встревоженного мужчину средних лет, одетого в светло-бежевый костюм. Спустя пару секунд я осознала, что видела этого человека в Сент-Джеймсском парке, в тот злополучный вечер. Без сомнения, это был он. 

Голубые глаза мужчины были полны беспокойства.

— Мистер Фэлл? — нерешительно спросила я.

Букинист кивнул. Улыбнулся немного нервно и сцепил между собой пальцы ухоженных рук.

— Вы хотели что-то купить, мисс? - спросил он. 

— Э-э-э….Нет, я просто зашла посмотреть, — сказала я. Мистер Фэлл издал вздох облегчения. — И еще хотела кое-что у Вас спросить, — тревога, сошедшая было с его лица, вернулась на место. — Вы случайно не видели меня здесь около недели назад?

— Простите, что? — пискнул мистер Фэлл, явно не ожидая от меня подобного вопроса. Я вздохнула, понимая, насколько глупо выгляжу. Но отступать не собиралась. Раз хватило духу явиться в эту лавку, хватит и на все остальное.

— Послушайте, я не пью, не употребляю наркотиков, и ничем не больна…

— Это очень хорошо, мисс. Я слышал, что непорочная жизнь продлевает молодость и хорошо влияет на ум, — немного растерянным, но одобряющим тоном сказал мистер Фэлл.

— Да. Но дело не в этом. Просто я не могу вспомнить, заходила ли в эту лавку раньше? — сказала я. — Это похоже на мистику, понимаете, а я не верю в мистику. Я верю в научный прогресс, я учусь на доктора!

— Научный прогресс благотворно повлиял на человечество, но привнес с собой и существенные недостатки. Лень, например, — поддержал беседу мистер Фэлл.

— Эм-м, да. Может быть. Но суть не в этом, а в том, что… Это немного безумно прозвучит, но я не могу вспомнить, была ли здесь раньше. Вы…случайно…меня не видели?

— Уверен, что нет, мисс. Нет. Абсолютно точно, нет. У меня хорошая память на лица, я знаю почти всех своих покупателей, но Вас вижу в первый раз. Это правда, - очень быстро и как-то чересчур уверенно заявил мистер Фэлл, сделав при этом очень честное лицо.

— Твою мать, — расстроенно сказала я, но тут же спохватилась. — Извините, не сдержалась. Наверное, я все-таки схожу с ума и нуждаюсь в визите к психиатру. Наверное, это все учеба — впереди столько экзаменов. Я, пожалуй, пойду.

— Всего хорошего, — мистер Фэлл кисло улыбнулся и даже помахал мне ручкой. У меня возникло стойкое ощущение, что этот человек надо мной издевается, хотя, в сущности, он не сделал мне ничего плохого.

Сдавшись, я вышла из книжной лавки и решила дождаться Лизу на улице. Она все еще выбирала подарок для своего парня. Весь мой испуг прошел начисто, уступив место унынию. 

Ну и чего я добилась? Правильно, ничего. Вот чем угодно готова поклясться, что мистер Фэлл мне лгал. Но как это доказать? На вид он вполне себе обычный человек, даже приятный в чем-то. Но, как правило, в фильмах именно такие приятные, непримечательные на вид персонажи оказываются злобными пришельцами, колдунами или демонами.

Тьфу, блин. О чем я вообще думаю? Мистер Фэлл никакой не колдун, не демон, и тем более не инопланетянин! Он обычный, слегка придурковатый букинист! Таких чудаков, как он, в Лондоне тысячи живет! Похоже, пора мне завязывать с мистикой и вернуться к экзаменам, если не хочу заиметь кучу хвостов.

Лиза задерживалась. Тряхнув головой и выгнав из нее глупые мысли, я достала телефон, решив почитать что-нибудь из сохраненных конспектов. Содержимое интим-бутика меня совершенно не интересовало, а вот запланированная веселая прогулка по Сохо очень даже. Можно будет завалиться в кафе или посмотреть камеди-шоу, или…

Мои размышления прервал резкий визг тормозов, раздавшийся совсем близко. Если бы я не стояла на тротуаре, то решила, что машина едет прямо на меня. Оторвавшись от телефона, я уперлась взглядом прямо в Бентли примечательного раритетного вида. Модели, подобные этой, я видела только в старых фильмах и в журналах своего бывшего парня, который увлекался антикварными тачками. Сказать, что она выделялась среди прочих на улице Лондона двадцать первого века — значит ничего не сказать.

Из Бентли выскочил худой рыжеволосый пижон в темных очках, и быстрым шагом направился к магазину. Он почти прошел мимо меня, но вдруг запнулся на месте и повернулся в мою сторону. Я же пялилась на незнакомца в открытую, все еще не веря собственным глазам.

Он был в Сент-Джеймсском парке! Именно его и того чудаковатого белокурого букиниста я видела неделю назад!

— Ты?! — рявкнул пижон, продолжая смотреть на меня в упор.

Я заморгала, чувствуя себя очень неуютно. Откуда этот тип меня знает? И почему вообще орет на меня? Я его вижу во второй раз в своей жизни… Стоп. А во второй ли? 

Да что, во имя Гиппократа, здесь творится?!

— Что ты тут делаеш-ш-шь?! — прошипел незнакомец, делая ко мне шаг. Двигался он словно змея — волнообразными грациозными движениями. Выглядело это пугающе.

— Ничего! — испуганно воскликнула я. — Просто стою!

Пижон скорчил раздраженную гримасу. 

— Тебе нельзя было сюда возвращаться. Никогда, — сказал он. Поднимая руку, скрещивая пальцы.

— Охренеть! Это же ты! Я тебя узнала, сволочь! Ну, сейчас я тебе устрою, гад ползучий! — раздался яростный вопль Лизы.

Подруга бежала к нам, и на лице ее отражалась целая гамма чувств, от возмущения до злости. Пижон опустил руку и слегка приоткрыл рот, разглядывая ее с недоумением. Я же окончательно перестала что-либо понимать. Лиза подбежала к обескураженному парню и изо всех сил толкнула его обеими руками. Потеряв равновесие, рыжеволосый владелец Бентли оступился и нелепо уткнулся задом в дверь собственной машины.

— Ты меня чуть не сбил насмерть и думал, что это сойдет тебе с рук?! — продолжала орать на него Лиза.

— Э-э, погоди, — сказала я, недоумевая. — Так этого типа ты разыскивала?

— Да! Я узнала его тачку!

Я указала пальцем на незнакомца, который все еще прислонялся к Бентли.

— Он тот самый «тощий придурок»?

Пижон взглянул на Лизу и поморщился.

— А! Пьяная девушка с пирсингом! Вот уж не думал, что мы снова встретимся! — сказал он, но за всей его саркастичностью явно проглядывало изумление.

— Обалдеть! — сказала я. — А меня-то Вы откуда знаете?!

Незнакомец недовольно зашипел.

— Я тебя вообщ-щ-ще не знаю! - заявил он. 

— Вы меня уже видели здесь, да? В магазине! — наседала я все больше.

— Ты должен заплатить мне за моральный ущерб! — продолжала кричать Лиза.

Пижон оглядел нас с крайне презрительной гримасой на лице.

— Дос-с-стали уже…- злейшим голосом протянул он. Зачем-то приподнял обе руки вверх. 

Мы с Лизой не сговариваясь буквально прыгнули на наглеца, резко пригвождая его к машине. Тот смешно крякнул под давлением наших тел, и тщетно попытался высвободить руки. Но он был худ и не ожидал атаки. Лиза когда-то увлекалась боксом, и сила у нее была что надо, а я была зла до чертиков и полна решимости кому-нибудь хорошенько навалять. В итоге рыжеволосый был крепко придавлен к своему Бентли без единого шанса вырваться.

— Я требую свои деньги! Иначе я по судам тебя затаскаю! — верещала Лиза.

— Кто-то стер мою память! — рявкнула я. — И ты знаешь, кто! Ты узнал меня, значит, уже видел раньше! Что со мной сделали неделю назад?! Что со мной сделали, отвечай, сволочь!

Пижон отвечать не стал. Вместо этого он задрал голову и завопил во всю глотку:

— АНГЕЛ, НА ПОМОЩЬ, МЕНЯ ТУТ УБИВАЮТ, РАДИ ЧЕГО УГОДНО, ПОМОГИ МНЕ!

Ангел? Он серьезно? 

— Заткнись! — рыкнула я. Крепко тряхнула парня за шиворот и наступила ему на ногу. Лиза тем временем пыталась оторвать его ухо. — Мы студентки медфака! Мы прошли через огонь, воду и медные трубы! Никакие ангелы не помогут против нас!

Вопреки моим словам дверь книжной лавки распахнулась, и на улицу выбежал обеспокоенный мистер Фэлл. На его выразительном лице ясно отражались паника и нешуточный гнев.


	3. Chapter 3

— Ради всего святого, что вы творите, молодые леди?! — закричал на нас мистер Фэлл, смешно размахивая руками. — Немедленно отпустите моего друга!

— Он должен мне деньги! — с возмущением рявкнула Лиза.

— А мне память! — брякнула я.

— Ангел, убери от меня этих сумасшедших или я за себя не ручаюс-с-сь! — закричал букинисту рыжеволосый. Казалось, что он всей этой ситуацией не более чем раздражен. 

— Как мне их убрать, Кроули?! Вокруг же полно людей! — в полном отчаянии воскликнул мистер Фэлл. — Надо, чтобы ты остановил время!

— Я не могу остановить время! Если ты не заметил, НА МЕНЯ НАПАЛИ И ДЕРЖАТ ЗА РУКИ! — буквально прорычал пижон. — Чудесни их отсюда сам, будь так добр!

— Я не могу! Я только вчера получил предупреждение от Гавриила! Еще одно чудо и у меня будут проблемы наверху! — сказал мистер Фэлл. Он едва не подпрыгивал от волнения. Кроули прошипел какое-то невнятное ругательство. 

Во всей этой ситуации не было ничего нормального и адекватного. Но по крайней мере, всегда можно договориться с людьми, даже если они не от мира сего. Именно так я и решила поступить и обратилась к букинисту, стараясь выглядеть как можно более внушительно:

— Вы сейчас впустите нас в свой магазин, мистер Фэлл и объясните, какого Гиппократа со мной сотворили! Тогда ни Вы, ни Ваш друг не пострадаете!

Букинист на мой ультиматум только горько вздохнул.

— Мало того, что Армагеддон на подходе, так теперь еще и это ужасное недоразумение. Что за безумные времена наступили? — пробормотал он вполголоса.

Армагеддон? Какой еще Армагеддон? О чем это он?

Мистер Фэлл снова взглянул на меня, Лизу, и обиженно шипевшего рыжеволосого. И миролюбиво сказал:

— Хорошо, мисс…э-э…

— Меттьюз, — поспешно подсказала я.

— Хорошо, мисс Меттьюз, я выполню Ваши требования. Только отпустите Кроули. Что за варварство — нападать на людей посреди белого дня! Мы же не в четырнадцатом веке живем, упаси Боже!

— Четырнадцатый век был ужас-с-сен! — едва слышно прошипел мистер Кроули. Да что за странная привычка шипеть во время разговора? У него какой-то дефект речи или что?

— Этот урод меня едва не убил! — заявила Лиза, дергая изрядно покрасневшее ухо пижона.

Мистер Фэлл обратил на друга неожиданно тяжелый взгляд и тот покраснел, мигом перестав шипеть. Вид у мистера Кроули стал немного виноватый.

— Я жду объяснений, — веско произнес букинист.

— Это было нечаянно, ангел! — быстро сказал мистер Кроули. — Она выскочила на дорогу и сбила мою машину.

— Ах, ты... — замахнулась на него Лиза, отчего рыжеволосый снова зашипел на нее. Со стороны это выглядело донельзя странно.

— В смысле «сбила машину»? — сказала я. — Может быть, все было наоборот?

— Мне лучше знать! — огрызнулся на меня мистер Кроули. В ответ я дала ему крепкую оплеуху, заставив снова зашипеть.

— Мало того, что ты чуть не убил мою подругу, так еще и смеешь ее в этом обвинять, сволочь!

— Прошу, не надо его бить! — взвизгнул мистер Фэлл, снова нервно взмахивая руками.

— Надо! — одновременно сказали мы с Лизой.

— Вот и делай после этого благочестивые дела! — с возмущением сказал Кроули Фэллу. — Да я сбил ее, и что с того?! Девчонка была пьяна! И я даже синяки этой дурочке вылечил, не говоря уже о сломанном позвоночнике! Мне вообще-то полагается убивать людей, а не исцелять их! А ведь мог просто оставить ее валяться на дороге, как любой другой демон!

— О! В таком случае ты совершил удивительно хороший поступок, дорогой мой друг! — радостно сказал Фэлл. Взгляд его заметно посветлел. Кроули скорчил гримасу отвращения, но я услышала его вздох облегчения.

Мы с подругой переглянулись. 

— Сломанном позвоночнике? У меня был сломан позвоночник? — сказала Лиза. Изменившись в лице, она быстро отпустила Кроули.

— Демон? — растерянно переспросила уже я, глядя на его бледное лицо. Кроули в ответ довольно оскалился и от этого у меня мороз прошел по коже. Я резко отпустила воротник его черной пижонской рубашки и отскочила на пару шагов назад.

Кроули громко фыркнул. Встав ровно, брезгливо оправил свою одежду. Нападать в ответ он явно не спешил и словно ждал чего-то.

— Пожалуйста, давайте пройдем в магазин и не будем привлекать лишнее внимание! — попросил нас Фэлл. Вид у него был самый разнесчастный. — Милые леди, прошу! Не нужно устраивать здесь скандал, у меня в последнее время и так много проблем с начальством. Уличные чудеса оно просто не потерпит!

— Чудеса? Не бывает никаких чудес! — воскликнула я.

— Пожалуйста! — настойчиво повторил букинист, распахнув дверь в книжную лавку.

Лиза взглянула на меня и покачала головой. Я без труда поняла, какие удивление и страх она сейчас испытывала. Со мной было то же самое, потому что более безумного дня мне проживать еще не приходилось.

— Ты уж извини, Пейдж, но с меня хватит всего этого дерьма. Я возвращаюсь домой, — сказала Лиз и голос ее заметно подрагивал.

— Ты меня бросаешь?! — возмутилась я.

— Они какие-то странные, эти двое. И пугают меня до усрачки. Честно, мне уже и денег никаких не надо, — сказала подруга. — Такое чувство, будто я с ума схожу. Я просто хочу убраться подальше с этой улицы и вернуться к привычным вещам.

— Понимаю, — сказала я, перестав злиться. — Что ж. Иди, но, если я не вернусь домой к вечеру, вызывай сюда полицию.

— Хорошо, — сказала Лиза, и быстрым шагом направилась в сторону площади Пиккадилли, изредка оглядываясь. Я могла ее понять — с таким же видом я убегала из парка, когда потеряла память. Мистические фокусы в стиле сериала «Сумеречная зона» — это не то, к чему готовила меня жизнь. И сейчас мне тоже очень хотелось позорно сбежать, но любопытство и желание разобраться во всей этой кутерьме пересилило страх. Я готова побиться об заклад, что уже была знакома с мистером Фэллом и мистером Кроули раньше. Но вот только каким образом?

Кроули в это время что-то шептал Фэллу, на что тот очень резко начал возражать. Я подошла к ним, стараясь выглядеть грозно, хотя желудок сводило от страха. Интуиция советовала мне двигать отсюда со всех ног и никогда больше не возвращаться. Но здравый смысл требовал объяснений и сдаваться не собирался. К счастью, рациональное во мне победило. Я пришла узнать правду, и именно это я и сделаю.

— Мисс Меттьюз, — позвал меня Фэлл, стоя в дверях магазина. Кроули стоял рядом с ним, недовольно кривясь.

— А твоя подруга умнее, чем ты, если решила уйти по доброй воле, — сказал он мне.

Я его замечание проигнорировала и вернулась в книжную лавку. Букинист любезно предложил мне присесть на стул, а Кроули облокотился на один из стеллажей, не переставая за мной наблюдать. С удивлением я заметила, что остальные редкие посетители книжной лавки вдруг положили книги, которые просматривали, обратно на полки и покинули магазин в спешке. Фэлл закрыл за последним из них дверь и взглянул на меня с выражением крайней досады. 

Я же от души надеялась, что не выгляжу сильно потрясенной увиденным.

Наверное, это был гипноз. Массовый гипноз. Да, именно так. 

— У меня есть предложение, — с напускным спокойствием сказала я. Фэлл заметно напрягся. Кроули красноречиво выгнул левую бровь.

— Что еще за предложение, Меттьюз? — с сарказмом спросил он.

— Я угощу вас обоих выпивкой. А вы расскажете, какого Гиппократа здесь вообще происходит, — сказала я, примирительно улыбаясь.

— Угостите нас? — с удивлением переспросил Фэлл.

— Гиппократа, — повторил Кроули, явно сбитый с толку. — Почему Гиппократа?

— Полагаю, в знак извинения, это нам следует угостить Вас, мисс Меттьюз, — сказал мне Фэлл. — Ума не приложу, как Вам удалось все вспомнить и вернуться сюда, потому что раньше такого никогда не случалось.

— Стареешь, ангел, — шутливо сказал Кроули.

Чего он букиниста ангелом называет? Встречаются они что ли? Хм-м, ладно, в этом Фэлле буквально проскальзывает что-то голубое, но вот Кроули… Хотя, учитывая, как он вихляет задницей при походке, вполне может быть, что и он тоже. 

Может быть, они мужья? По поведению этих чудиков кажется, будто они в браке минимум шесть лет. 

В принципе, наплевать. Я ищу ответы на совершенно другие вопросы.

— Вовсе я и не старею! — обиделся Фэлл и указал на меня. — Просто эта леди чересчур настырна!

— Имею право! У меня целый кусок жизни украли! Никто не имеет права красть у меня память! — возмутилась я. — И я хочу знать, как вам это удалось! Вы что-то мне подсыпали? Или вкололи? Имейте в виду, я так просто не сдамся и узнаю всю правду, даже если придется возвращаться на эту улицу еще тысячи раз!

Фэлл с досадой вздохнул. Кроули хмыкнул.

— Хочешь узнать правду, значит… Хорошо.

— Не надо, — попросил букинист.

— Пусть получит то, что хочет и убирается отсюда, — сказал Кроули. — Потом снова сотрешь ей память, да и все.

— Что? — пискнула я.

— Я не могу стирать память одному и тому же человеку несколько раз! — возразил Фэлл. — Это может ему навредить, а мне нельзя вредить людям! И тебе я это делать не позволю! Ты можешь навредить еще хуже!

— Нгх, — издал Кроули на эту пылкую тираду. Затем обратился ко мне с досадой: 

— Думаю, у тебя сегодня выдался крайне удачный день, Меттьюз.

— А вот я так не думаю, — огрызнулась я. — И я все еще жду объяснений. Но перед тем, как вы мне все расскажете, сначала надо выпить. Много.

— Это весьма разумно, — кивнул Фэлл. — Люди легче воспринимают непостижимое, когда пьяны.

— Да и не только люди, — возразил ему Кроули.

— Непостижимое, уж точно, — проворчала я. Чувствую, что еще пожалею о своем желании узнать истину.

Спустя полчаса мы втроем сидели в уютной подсобке книжного магазина и распивали вино, которое мистер Фэлл, оказывается, хранил у себя на «всякий случай». Также у него обнаружился старинный граммофон и сейчас он проигрывал что-то классическое баховского стиля. Музыка эта прекрасно подходила царившей в магазине атмосфере.

Фэлл и я сидели в удобных старомодных креслах. Кроули вальяжно развалился на диване, вытянув вперед длиннющие ноги. Свои черные очки он так и не снял, либо забыв об этом, либо привыкнув все время в них находиться.

— Думаю, п-пора Вам все мне рассказать, — напомнила я. Долила себе вина в бокал, и снова откинулась на спинку кресла. В голове витал легкий туман. — К-кажется, мы уже достаточно пьяны.

— Л-ладно, — сказал Фэлл, рассматривая меня расфокусированным взглядом. — Итак, все началось… Все началось в саду…

— В каком еще саду? — удивилась я. Разговор вообще должен был начаться на другую тему, но этот факт благополучно затерялся в пьяной дымке.

— В этом саду, да…Как его там…В Эдемском…- сказал Фэлл, рассеянно поднимая взгляд к потолку.

— Вау, — сказала я. — К-как в Библии?

— Да. Только выглядел он по другому. И Кроули был старым Змием, который искусил Еву съесть яблоко…

— С дерева, которое надо было спрятать, а не охранять, — поддакнул Кроули. Допив вино, он снова потянулся за бутылкой.

— Разве это не С-сатана соблазнил Еву? — с удивлением спросила я.

— Нет, он слишком гордый для такой работы, — ответил мне Кроули. — Он сказал мне: «Иди туда, устрой скандальчик». Ну я и устроил, м-м-м…

— А Сатана забрал т-твою славу себе, что ли? — подытожила я.

— Вот! Вот именно! — с возмущением сказал Кроули, выставив вперед указательный палец, — Азирафель тоже так сказал!

— Аз-зирафель? Это кто? — не поняла я.

— Это я, — скромно сказал мистер Фэлл, тыча пальцем в свою клетчатую бабочку. — Я — ангел Восточных Врат… Ну, был когда-то… Теперь я просто ангел.

— Ангел-букинист? — удивилась я, понимая, что мне срочно требуется еще один бокал. Тем более, что вино, которое хранил мистер Фэлл…то есть, ангел Азирафель, было непередаваемо вкусным.

— Ага, ик. И так. Мы с Кроули познакомились в саду, и… Что там еще я хотел сказать? Ах, да. Потом мы стали работать вместе.

— Дружить, ангел, мы стали дружить, — поправил ангела Кроули. С удовольствием потянулся на диване.

— Да. Точно. Мы с Кроули дружим почти-и-и… нет, уже шесть тысяч лет, — сказал мистер Фэлл, то есть, Азирафель, трогательным тоном. — Подумать только! А ведь должны были стать врагами.

— П-ф-ф-ш-ш… Быть врагами, когда так долго вместе живешь на Земле! Скукотища! Сотрудничать гораздо интереснее! — сказал Кроули. — Врагов мне и среди демонов хватает. Лигур давно уже точит на меня зуб.

— Лигур? Эт-то кто? — спросила я.

— Герцог Ада, — ответил Кроули, поморщившись.

— Ада? Ад существует?! — поразилась я.

— И Рай тоже, — сказал Азирафель. Я засмеялась.

— И что, в этом Раю ангелы прыгают по облакам и играют на арфах?

— Ох, нет. Они в основном слушают «Звуки музыки» и работают над отчетностью перед Всевышней, — с досадой сказал Азирафель.

— Всевышняя обожает «Звуки музыки», поэтому все ангелы вынуждены с-с-слушать их вечно-о-о-ость! — издевательским тоном протянул Кроули.

— Простите, что? Всевышняя? Не наоборот? У вас там Бог — это ж-женщина? — с удивлением спросила я.

— Вряд ли это имеет какое-то значение, но да, так и есть, — сказал Азирафель.

— Классно, ик! — восхитилась я. — А Сатана тоже женщина?

Кроули заметно вздрогнул.

— Нет, — ответил он.

— А как выглядит Ад? Горящие котлы? Черти с вилами? Стены из огня? — продолжала допытываться я. Кроули помрачнел и стало ясно, что эта тема ему крайне неприятна.

— Скорее, как заброшенный воняющий подвал. Никаких котлов. Никаких вил, — отстранено ответил он.

— Ох, Кроули терпеть не может спускаться Вниз! — с сочувствием поведал мне Азирафель. — Когда его вызывают с отчетом, он бесится страшно! Честно говоря, я тоже не люблю подниматься Наверх. Михаил такой педант! А Гавриил совершенно меня не ценит!

— Проще говоря, ваше начальство — тупые мудаки, — сказала я, приканчивая вино.

— Да, они мудаки. Но не тупые, — с сожалением сказал Кроули.

— Немедленно перестаньте ругаться в моем магазине, вы оба! — возмутился Азирафель. — Я терпеть не могу грубых выражений, воздерживаюсь от них много столетий и вам рекомендую.

— Пф-ф-ш-ш, ты — ангел, тебе положено! — сказал Кроули, разваливаясь на диване в крайне неприличной позе. — А демоны могут ругаться, сколько душе их угодно!

— У тебя нет души, Кроули, как и у меня, — сказал Азирафель.

— Это я образно…

— Так. Допустим, это правда. Вы — ангел и демон, которые живут на Земле с самого Ее начала, — сказала я, отчаянно хватаясь за очередную бутылку. — Значит, вы видели, как развивалось челов…человеч…челоч…

— Человеки? — подсказал Азирафель.

— Люди. Вы наблюдали, как развивались люди все это время? — спросила я с невольным уважением.

— Мы видели Всемирный Потоп, — сообщил мне ангел.

— И казнь Иисуса Христа, — задумчиво сказал Кроули. — Я думаю, бедолага не заслужил таких мучений. И все лишь потому, что он сказал… Эй, что он там сказал, ангел?

— «Будьте добры друг к другу», — напомнил ему Азирафель.

— Вот! За такое, конечно, казнят! А если бы он держал язык за зубами, то жил бы себе долго и счастливо, до самой старости.

— Ты не понимаешь, Кроули, - сказал ангел. - Иисус должен был умереть и воскреснуть ради спасения рода человеческого. Это все часть Великого Плана Всевышней. А он, ты сам знаешь…

— Только не говори слова «непостижим»! — простонал демон, запрокидывая голову.

— Ты сам его сказал, дорогой мой друг, — улыбнулся Азирафель.

Я смотрела на них, потеряв дар речи и чувствовала, как стремительно начинаю трезветь. Изначально весь разговор казался мне шуткой. Но только сейчас до меня стало доходить, что все, что услышанное — правда. Я сижу рядом с настоящими ангелом и демоном и напиваюсь с ними в стельку. Ад существует. Рай существует. Всевышняя — женщина. А Сатана не соблазнял Еву, поручив это демону-змею. Все это было как-то слишком для моего восприятия, и поэтому надо было срочно менять тему разговора. А именно — вернуться к событиям прошлой недели.

— А что насчет меня и моей подруги? — спросила я. — Что вы сделали с Лизой? Зачем стерли мне память?

— Твоя подруга помяла мою машину. А потом чуть не оторвала мне ухо. И это за то, что я исцелил ее, между прочим, рискуя собственной репутацией! — с возмущением сказал Кроули. — За хорошее дело демон может схлопотать большие неприятности!

— Но демоны не могут совершать добрые дела. Они же демоны, — с удивлением сказала я, делая большой глоток вина.

— Вот только давай не будем навешивать ярлыки! — возмущенно сказал Кроули. — То, что я демон, не значит, что я не могу исцелять. То, что Азирафель ангел, не значит, что он не может убивать.

— Но ангелы не могут убивать…Вроде бы…- с сомнением сказала я. Азирафель кашлянул.

— Вообще-то могут, при определенных обстоятельствах. Во имя Добра, например.

— А демоны могут исцелять во имя Зла? — спросила я.

Азирафель и Кроули глубоко призадумались.

— Я однажды оживил голубя, но каким образом это может помочь Злу? — растерянно спросил у ангела Кроули.

— Не знаю. Не задавай мне таких вопросов, когда я пьян, — с небольшим раздражением отозвался Азирафель.

— Значит, между ангелами и демонами нет большой разницы? Ну, если иметь в виду их силы? — спросила я, еще больше вгоняя в ступор своих собутыльников.

— Не уверен... Кроули умеет управлять самим Временем, а я нет. Но зато я могу спасти множество людей во время, скажем, цунами, землетрясения или бомбежки. У Кроули к подобному способностей нет, — растерянно сказал Азирафель. — Но мы отвлеклись от темы, мисс Меттьюз. Что конкретно Вы хотели узнать от нас, юная леди? С Вашей подругой мы уже разобрались, теперь Ваш черед.

— Окей, — сказала я, собираясь с мыслями. — Зачем мне стерли память? И как у меня оказалась Библия Посылающая?

— Ох, — сказал Азирафель, и вид у него стал виноватый. — Это был я. Каюсь, вспылил немного. Обычно я не обращаюсь с людьми таким варварским методом. Но Вы, мисс Меттьюз, повредили крайне редкую книгу, которую мне дал сам Леонардо да Винчи и я разозлился.

— Мне. Леонардо да Винчи дал эту книгу мне, — поправил его Кроули. — А я подарил ее тебе в… Не помню каком столетии… Семнадцатом? Восемнадцатом?

— Семнадцатый век, это было Рождество. Мы работали в Северной Америке, — с улыбкой вспомнил Азирафель.

— А, точно.

— Э-э-э… — только и выдавила я, испытывая небольшой культурный шок.

— Кодекс был в ужасном состоянии! — сокрушенно поведал мне Азирафель. — И мне пришлось реставрировать его несколько дней, чтобы вернуть первозданный вид.

— Он чуть ли не рыдал над этой книгой, — сказал мне Кроули, качая головой.

— Я не рыдал! Я просто очень сильно расстроился! — с обидой сказал ангел. — Кстати, я очень надеюсь, что та Библия, которую я подарил Вам в знак извинения, будет сохранена в целости. В противном случае мне придется забрать ее обратно, мисс Меттьюз.

— О, не беспокойтесь! — быстро сказала я, с волнением замахав руками (заодно пролив на себя оставшееся вино). — Я отдала ее лектору по истории прав человека! Он фанат редких книг! Он с этой Библии пылинки сдувать будет, Гиппократом клянусь!

— Рад это слышать, — Азирафель улыбнулся, и во всем магазине внезапно стало на тон светлее.

— Гиппократ Хиосский, — протянул Кроули с легкой ностальгией. — Он мне нравился. Умнейший был человек. Помню, как помогал ему прогнать Чуму из Афин.

Я едва не подавилась вином.

— А потом мы нечаянно сожгли асклепион* в разгаре очередной пьянки. Ух, и скандал разразился! — продолжал вспоминать Кроули.

— Это было отвратительно, дорогой друг, — с осуждением сказал Азирафель.

— Я не виноват! — взмахнул руками Кроули. — У меня выдался свободный вечер, а старина Гиппократ праздновал изобретение пальпации**! Между прочим, я гулял на его свадьбе, — поведал мне демон. — Гиппократ женился на молодой девушке из хорошей семьи и жил долго и счастливо почти до ста лет.

— Погоди-ка, — медленно сказала я, ерзая в кресле. — Змея в символе медицины. Это ведь не… Это же не…

— Да-да, — самодовольно сказал Кроули, выразительно приподняв левую бровь.

— Не может быть! — выдохнула я.

— Ещ-щ-ще как может, — гордо сказал демон.

— Ты действительно был змеей?!

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

И быстрым грациозным движением снял очки с лица.

Я вздрогнула, чувствуя, как начинаю стремительно трезветь, а мои пальцы, держащие бокал с вином, слабеют. На меня в упор смотрели огромные ярко-желтые глаза с узким вертикальным зрачком.

— С-с-сейчас будет вес-с-село… — довольно прошипел Змей и подмигнул ангелу.

— Кроули! Нет! Не вздумай это делать! — гневно вскрикнул Азирафель.

Демон в ответ широко ухмыльнулся.

В следующую секунду вместо лица Кроули появилось нечто ужасное. Больше всего оно напоминало увеличенную голову змеи с оскаленными клыками и высунутым раздвоенным языком, с которого падали крупные белые личинки. Голова эта бросилась в мою сторону с явным намерением сожрать целиком. Всю подсобку заполнило жуткое шипение.

— О, — сказала я.

И отключилась.

**Примечания:**

_Асклепион*_ — древнегреческий храм, посвященный богу медицины Асклепию.

_Пальпация**_ — физический метод медицинской диагностики, проводимый путем ощупывания тела пациента.


	4. Chapter 4

— Пейдж, я думаю, нам пора серьезно поговорить, — решительно сказала Лиза. По виду подруги было ясно, что для меня этот разговор ничем хорошим не закончится.

— О чем же? — спросила я, даже не подумав двинуться с кровати. Лишь наполовину вынырнула из-под одеяла и посмотрела на подругу.

— С тех пор, как ты каким-то непонятным образом вернулась из книжной лавки, ты стала сама на себя не похожа! — начала говорить Лиза, и тон ее становился все более нервным.

Я вопросительно вскинула брови.

— Ты перестала посещать лекции и пропустила уже два экзамена! — с возмущением сказала она. — Ты! Человек, который по полночи тратит на конспекты!

— А. Поверь, сейчас это совершенно не важно, — равнодушно сказала я.

— Ты притащила кучу бутылок со святой водой и обсыпала солью порог нашей квартиры!

— Небольшие правила безопасности.

— Купила здоровенный крест и повесила его над кроватью!

— Он подходит к интерьеру, — нашлась я.

— И с каких пор ты ходишь в церковь?!

— Это исключительно в научных целях! — заявила я.

— Ты же ненавидела все, что связано с религией! — с изумлением воскликнула подруга.

— Да я и сейчас ненавижу, — искренне сказала я.

— А теперь ты два дня не вылезаешь из постели, надираешься виски и трясешься от страха! — с осуждением сказала Лиза. — У тебя на это есть причина, Пейдж?!

— И хорошая, вообще-то, — сказала я, вздыхая.

— Да какого хрена с тобой происходит?! — не выдержав, закричала Лиза.

— Все в порядке, — неубедительно сказала я.

Подруга, окончательно разозлившись, стащила с меня одеяло и отшвырнула его прочь, игнорируя мои слабые протесты. Тяжело вздохнув, я села на кровати и снова приложилась губами к горлышку бутылки.

— Что эти два гомика с тобой сделали?! Они тебя чем-то накололи?! Они тебе угрожали?! Пытались изнасиловать?! Расскажи мне, Пейдж! — потребовала Лиза. — Я вызвала полицию в Сохо, и знаешь, что? Мне влепили штраф за ложный вызов! Книжный магазин закрыт, а тебя и след простыл! А потом — бац — и ты, оказывается уже в своей комнате! Как мне вообще все это понимать?!

— Не дури, Лиз! — сказала я, обхватив себя руками. — Ничего страшного они со мной не делали. Ну, почти, ничего.

— Не ври!

— Клянусь Гиппократом, мы втроем просто выпивали. Ну, если точнее, мы хорошенько так укушались. А потом я узнала всю правду. Нет. Я узнала гораздо больше, чем на самом деле хотела знать.

— И?! Что же такого ты узнала?! — с раздражением спросила Лиза.

— Это… сложно объяснить, — поморщившись, сказала я.

— А ты попробуй, — с сарказмом сказала подруга.

— Хорошо, — сказала я, непринужденно улыбаясь. — Если вкратце, то мы все в заднице.

— Кто «мы»? — с удивлением спросила Лиза.

— Человечество! Все человечество сейчас находится в опасности, — сказала я. — Если Рай и Ад существуют, если Бог и Сатана существуют… Ты представляешь…нет, ты представляешь вообще, что это значит?!

Лиза с недоумением покачала головой.

— Это значит, что все, что написано в Библии — правда! — сказала я, подымая вверх указательный палец. — Всемирный Потоп. Содом и Гоморра. Десять египетских казней. Приход Иисуса Христа на Землю. И ангелы вырезали младенцев, а демоны вселялись в людей.

Лиза смотрела на меня, как на психопатку. Как на неисправимую и конченную психопатку.

— А знаешь, что самое ужасное? — продолжала говорить я. — Судный день. Библейский Конец Света, который может наступить в любое время. Это достаточно веская причина, чтобы не просыхать пару дней, Лиз?

— Господи, ты чокнулась, — с сочувствием сказала подруга.

— Спрашиваешь, зачем мне святая вода, соль и крест? В Лондоне живут настоящие ангел и демон, которым я переступила дорогу. И если однажды они придут за мной, чтобы с этой дороги убрать, я буду готова, — сказала я, сделав очередной глоток виски.

— У тебя поехала крыша, Пейдж, — качая головой, сказала Лиза. — Я подозревала, что бесконечная зубрежка однажды доведет тебя до ручки, но не ожидала, что это будет так…

— Хотя, если подумать… Они до сих пор не навредили мне, даже Кроули… Быть может, мне не стоит их бояться? Но что, если другие обо мне узнают? И решат избавиться от меня, как от ненужного свидетеля? — продолжала размышлять я вслух.

— Ты про кого, вообще, говоришь? Про этого толстяка-букиниста и его пижонского любовника? — с сарказмом спросила подруга.

— Мистер Фэлл никакой не букинист! — возразила я. — Его настоящее имя Азирафель и он гребаный ангел Восточных врат Эдема!

— Угу, конечно, конечно, — закивала Лиза. — А этот рыжий придурок, сбивший меня, на самом деле Сатана?

— Кроули — Змей-искуситель, который соблазнил Еву! — сказала я. — Я видела его настоящее обличье, и оно ужасно! Он только кажется человеком. У Кроули змеиные глаза и он постоянно носит очки, чтобы спрятать их от людей. У него змеиные движения при ходьбе, и он даже шипит, как гребаная змея, когда разговаривает! Ты ведь сама слышала, как он шипел, Лиз! А хочешь еще новость? Кроули на самом деле сбил тебя на своей машине. А потом исцелил демоническими способностями!

— Господи, да ты только послушай себя со стороны, Пейдж! Это же полный бред! — сказала Лиза, начиная злиться. — Демон, который исцеляет людей! Даже если бы демоны существовали, то они бы убивали людей, а не исцеляли их! Демоны вообще не могут исцелять!

— А вот и могут! Кроули сказал, что однажды оживил голубя! Он, конечно, та еще сука и доверять ему нельзя ни на грош, но исцелять он умеет, это факт. Он спас тебе жизнь, Лиз!

Подруга только фыркнула, складывая руки на груди.

— Я думаю, тебе пора завязывать с выпивкой, Пейдж.

— О, я только начинаю, — сказала я, салютуя ей бутылкой. — А знаешь, что еще я узнала? Азирафель и Кроули живут на Земле уже шесть тысяч лет! Они видели Иисуса Христа, Леонардо да Винчи и Гиппократа! И это, я думаю, далеко-о-о не полный список исторических личностей, с которыми они общались…

— Хватит уже, Пейдж! — крикнула Лиза, топая ногой.

— Они видели то, что мы с тобой даже представить не сможем! Люди для них все равно, что пешки на игровой доске. И они двигают нас, как им захочется, они развлекаются судьбами людей, вмешиваются в историю всего человечества!

— Заткнись! Я во все это дерьмо не верю! И ты тоже не должна! — закричала Лиза, и ее лицо побагровело от злости. — Это же просто пьяный бред, Пейдж! Все гораздо проще — тебя чем-то сильно запугали два чокнутых гомика и теперь у тебя шок!

— Шок? — переспросила я с улыбкой. — У меня вся привычная картина мира в голове разорвалась на британский флаг! Конечно, у меня гребаный шок! Да еще какую-то неделю назад я верила, что все люди произошли от обезьян! А во что мне приходится верить теперь? Как мне принять то, что я узнала и не свихнуться? 

— Я уже вообще перестала что-то понимать, — уставшим тоном сказала подруга. — Короче, заканчивай со всей этой мистической хренью, Пейдж. И возьмись за учебу, а? Если ты пропустишь еще один экзамен, тебя точно отчислят. И еще одно! Или ты убираешь святую воду, соль и этот дурацкий крест, или я съезжаю на другую квартиру! Хватит с меня стресса и в университете!

— Но я сказала тебе правду! Гиппократом клянусь! — воскликнула я.

— Хватит, Пейдж! — зло выкрикнула Лиза. Натянув куртку, она быстро направилась к входной двери. — Я иду к Джереми, и поживу у него несколько дней. Надеюсь, что когда я вернусь, наша квартира снова будет выглядеть нормально, и ты станешь прежней. Пока!

С этими словами, она ушла, с силой хлопнув дверью напоследок.

Я горько вздохнула, снова прикладываясь к бутылке. Вполне ожидаемо, что Лиза мне не поверила. Я бы сама во все это никогда не поверила. Но, к сожалению, образ ужасной змеиной головы с оскаленной пастью слишком хорошо отпечатался в памяти. Равно, как и иррациональное теплое свечение вокруг ангела-букиниста, которое возникало, когда он улыбался. Я в упор не помнила, как добралась до квартиры и собственной кровати. Но зато очень хорошо помнила все остальное. Потасовку с Кроули на улице, пьянку в подсобке магазинчика, свой поход за Библией Посылающей… И даже то, как поначалу я приняла Азирафеля и Кроули за обычную парочку. Мерзавцы сдержали обещание и полностью восстановили мне память. Не знаю, радоваться этому или огорчаться?

И еще одно давно не давало покоя. Я помнила фразу, произнесенную Азирафелем во время разборок на улице. Тогда было не до нее, но теперь у меня было полно времени, чтобы тревожиться на счет слов ангела.

_«Армагеддон на подходе»._

Неужели Азирафель всерьез имел это в виду? Миру грозит тот самый библейский Конец Света?

Для моей рациональной и здравомыслящей части разума это был просто контрольный выстрел. Осознание того, что Конец света вполне себе реален, само по себе ужасно. Но тот факт, что он может наступить уже очень скоро? Серьезно? Мир сгорит в огне? Все люди умрут? Начнутся природные катастрофы, ядерные войны, падения метеоритов? Все будет, как в этих второсортных голливудских фильмах про Апокалипсис?

Глотнув еще виски, я встала с кровати, завернулась в одеяло и босыми ногами прошлепала в кухню. Нужно было срочно сделать крепкого чаю и что-нибудь перекусить. А потом привести себя, а заодно и мысли в порядок. Пока я прячусь в квартире и бухаю, всему миру, может быть, грозит смертельная опасность. Я, как представитель человеческого рода, обязана хотя бы попытаться это предотвратить.

Но, если рассуждать логично, зачем вообще нужен Конец света? Зачем Всевышнему, пардон, Всевышней его устраивать? Зачем Ей уничтожать целый мир, созданный Ею же? Какой в этом смысл?! Если бы я была Всевышней, то…то мир сгинул бы в студенческо-алкогольном угаре, так, что нет, это плохое сравнение. Да и к чему тут сравнения вообще? Надо успокоиться, вернуть себе адекватный вид, и снова навестить Азирафеля. Он явно что-то знает, ведь наверняка занимает не последнее место на Небесах.

Но вряд ли ангел обрадуется моему внезапному визиту. Надо бы его чем-нибудь хорошенько задобрить. А если демон Кроули внезапно объявится, то я очень не хочу нарываться на его гнев, так что придется как-то задобрить и его.

Вот только чем можно задобрить древних, как само мироздание, существ?

— Долбаные ангелы и демоны, Гиппократ их так и этак, — ворчала я, с отчаянием рассматривая свой почти опустевший кошелек.

На угощение для Азирафеля и Кроули ушло больше половины бюджета и теперь мне предстояло страдать от вынужденной диеты и множества лишений около месяца. Очень надеюсь, что страдания эти не придется переживать зря.

Со стороны мой Великий План по умасливанию Азирафеля и Кроули казался безупречным. Для ангела я решила не мелочиться и заказала из французского ресторана блинчики с клубникой и ванилью. В конце-концов, какие-то там банальные пирожные для высшего существа наверняка будут считаться личным оскорблением. А вот с подарком для Кроули было попроще — им стали две бутылки Шато Грюо Лароз. Сама я в винах ни черта не разбиралась, так что пришлось положиться на консультацию одного из согруппников. Он утверждал, что эта марка была признана номером один среди всех французских вин.

Подарки были приобретены, тщательно упакованы и теперь уносились мной в направлении Сохо. Я не представляла, как начать разговор с Азирафелем и заставить его разоткровенничаться на тему Армагеддона. С Кроули еще сложнее, потому что он терпеть меня не может. Но если эта сволочь опять вздумает пугать меня своей истинной сущностью, я пригрожу ему заранее припасенной бутылкой святой воды. Пусть в следующий раз подумает, прежде чем доводить ни в чем не повинных людей до пьяного помешательства.

Магазинчик, к счастью, оказался открыт. Я очень боялась, что ангел каким-то способом почует мое приближение и постарается любыми способами избежать встречи, но этого не случилось. Осторожно придерживая корзинку с угощениями, я толкнула дверь и вошла внутрь. К моему облегчению, посторонних посетителей в магазинчике не оказалось, а сам Азирафель обнаружился возле одной из полок с книгами. Водрузив на нос свои маленькие круглые очки, он старательно менял книги местами и тихонько что-то напевал. Но отвлекся и умолк, как только заметил меня.

— Здра-а-а-асте! — весело сказала я, нацепив на лицо глупую улыбочку. Ангел заморгал, а потом, на его лице расплылась ответная, немного неуверенная, улыбка.

— Мисс Меттьюз! Какой…эм-м-м… неожиданный визит с Вашей стороны, — сказал он, снимая очки и начиная вертеть их в руках.

— Ну, сегодня прекрасный день. Я гуляла неподалеку и решила зайти в гости, — прощебетала я.

— В гости? — растерянно повторил ангел.

— А заодно передать подарки для Вас и Вашего друга, — сказала я, указывая на корзинку.

Азирафель слегка нахмурился.

— Надеюсь, Вы не против, что я заявилась без приглашения? — быстро спросила я, пытаясь сменить тему.

— О, если честно, я был немного занят, — ответил Азирафель. Он разглядывал корзинку с заметным интересом. — И я не думал, что Вы захотите вернуться сюда снова после той ужасной шутки Кроули…

— Ну, это было страшно, да, — согласилась я, умолчав о том, что ушла в запой на пару дней, пытаясь забыть огромную змеиную голову с клыкастой пастью. И личинки. Много личинок. — Но теперь со мной все в порядке. А Кроули демон и такие шутки, полагаю, в его стиле?

— Он до сих пор считает их забавными, — покачал головой ангел. Взгляд его снова вернулся к корзинке. — А что за подарки Вы принесли, мисс Меттьюз?

— Ах, да!

Я быстро протянула корзинку ангелу. Азирафель с поистине детским любопытством прикоснулся к ней пальцем и закрыл на мгновение глаза.

— О! — с искренним восторгом сказал он. — Французские блинчики и Шато Грюо Лароз!

— Ага,- ошарашенно протянула я. — Как Вы, во имя Гиппократа, узнали?

— Я же ангел, моя дорогая, — улыбнулся мне Азирафель, забирая корзинку себе. — А мы видим суть всего.

— Похоже, это и к еде относится, — пробормотала я под нос.

— Что-что?

— Ничего! — быстро сказала я. — В общем, эти блинчики специально для Вас, Азирафель. А вино, пожалуйста, передайте Вашему другу…

— Мы с Кроули не друзья, — поправил меня ангел, с наслаждением разглядывая подарки.

— Разве? — искренне удивилась я.

— Я — ангел, а он — демон, мы не можем быть друзьями, юная леди, — строго сказал Азирафель. — Мы просто решили не враждовать и заключили некое Соглашение, чтобы облегчить свою работу на Земле.

У меня на этот счет было другое мнение, но я вовсе не спешила им поделиться. Раздражать Азирафеля скабрезными намеками не входило в мой Великий План. В него входило стойкое желание подружиться с ангелом и демоном и выяснить информацию про Армагеддон.

Но что-то мне подсказывало, что Кроули наверняка считал Азирафеля своим единственным другом. И сам Азирафель, когда был пьян, дружбы с демоном не отрицал. Однако, вряд ли ангел обрадуется, если я ему об этом напомню.

— Благодарю Вас, мисс Меттьюз! — радостно сказал мне Азирафель, забирая корзинку. — Признаюсь, я просто обожаю блинчики французского приготовления. Однажды эта любовь даже сыграла со мной злую шутку — я едва не лишился головы просто потому, что захотел поесть самых вкусных блинчиков во Франции.

— В смысле? Вам хотели отрубить голову? — обомлев, спросила я. Азирафель тепло улыбнулся, и я готова была поклясться, что вокруг него снова появилось свечение.

— Это было в Бастилии, в тысяча семьсот девяносто третьем году. Французы казнили аристократов с помощью умного головотяпного механизма…ой, как же он назывался…

— Гильотина? — подсказала я.

— Точно! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Но, на мой взгляд, люди чересчур сильно увлеклись убийствами…

Я слушала, слегка приоткрыв рот от изумления.

— Я просто надел свой любимый костюм, и даже не думал, что это может оскорбить чьи-то чувства, — продолжал рассказывать Азирафель. — Не успел я попробовать и кусочек блинчика в том замечательном ресторане, как меня мигом связали и посадили в тюрьму. Ох, если бы не Кроули, подумать страшно, сколько неприятностей мне пришлось бы пережить Наверху!

— Кроули? — с недоумением переспросила я.

— Он спас мне жизнь… Если точнее, помог сохранить человеческое тело, — сказал Азирафель с ностальгической улыбкой. — Он освободил меня из тюрьмы, и в благодарность я угостил его обедом.

— А-а-а-а, — протянула я, испытывая довольно противоречивые чувства.

Кроули, который должен был бы порадоваться гибели ангела на гильотине, вместо этого помчался его спасать? А потом пошел с ним обедать? Что-то поступок этот никак не вяжется с образом древнего и опасного демона. И как вообще Кроули узнал о том, что Азирафелю грозит казнь? Он что, за ним следил?

— Еще раз благодарю Вас за такой бескорыстный подарок, мисс Меттьюз, — сказал мне Азирафель, относя корзинку в подсобку магазина.

— О, зовите меня просто Пейдж, — быстро сказала я, подозревая, что сейчас меня вежливо попросят убраться отсюда подальше.

Азирафель ответил очередной вежливой улыбкой.

— Хорошо. Пейдж, я очень надеюсь, что Вы никому не расскажете обо мне и Кроули, — серьезно сказал ангел, присаживаясь на стул. — Во-первых, я все равно каким-то образом об этом узнаю. И во-вторых, мне очень не хочется опять стирать Вам память. А уж если Кроули это прознает, то будет вне себя от злости, что чревато ужасными последствиями.

— Договорились! — сказала я искренне. — Я никому ничего не скажу. И вряд ли кто-то поверит мне, даже если я попытаюсь, Азирафель. Я сама до конца не могу поверить, что повстречала настоящих ангела и демона.

— Вы немного напоминаете мне людей из стародавних времен, — задумчиво сказал ангел. — Тех людей, которые умели бороться с демонами и искренне верили в существование ангелов. Нам с Кроули приходилось быть очень осторожными.

— А теперь? — спросила я.

— О, нам стало гораздо проще жить на Земле с тех пор, как люди выдумали атеизм, — радостно сказал Азирафель. — Я полагаю, что он еще долго не выйдет из моды, так что я и Кроули в относительной безопасности. Если, конечно, через полгода не наступит… Кхм…

— Не наступит что? — быстро спросила я.

— Неважно, — ангел замолчал, и поднявшись с кресла, мигом исчез в подсобке.

Я заволновалась не на шутку. И уже хотела засыпать Азирафеля несдержанными вопросами, когда из подсобки раздался его беззаботный голос:

— Позвольте угостить Вас чаем в ответ на такой щедрый подарок. Да Хун Пао наивысшего качества! Я увлекся им примерно в то же время, когда открыл для себя суши. Надеюсь, Вам нравится китайский чай, Пейдж?

— Ага, очень нравится, — машинально ответила я, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие.

Не получалось. Случайная оговорка ангела только подстегнула мои ужасные подозрения. Миру действительно грозит Армагеддон через полгода? Но как это возможно? Почему? Азирафель знает, что человечеству грозит гибель и бездействует? А может быть, он для этого и был послан на Землю? Чтобы дать человечеству погибнуть?

— Ой-ой-ой, — тихо сказала я сама себе, чувствуя, как паника подступает все сильнее. И она достигла своего апогея, когда дверь в книжную лавку открылась, пропуская внутрь взъерошенного Кроули. В руке он держал бутылку вина.

Брови демона взлетели до самой рыжей челки, едва он меня заметил. Громко цокнул языком и прошипел что-то тихое и явно ругательное. Я быстро вскочила с кресла. Инстинктивно вытащила пластиковую бутылку из сумки и вытянула ее вперед.

— Ты опять с-с-сюда пришла?! — сказал Кроули, не тратя время на приветствие. — С-с-сколько можно тебя отсюда отваживать, наглая выскочка!

— А ну, стой! — грозно крикнула я. Открыв бутылку, угрожающе направила ее в сторону демона. — Стой на месте, а не то пожалеешь! Хватит с меня твоих фокусов, гад ползучий!

— И что же ты мне с-с-сделаеш-ш-шь? — едко спросил Кроули, медленно снимая с лица очки. Его змеиные глаза сузились и в них вспыхнул злой огонек.

— Ну, например, оболью святой водой! — сказала я. 

Кроули слегка приоткрыл рот от неожиданности. Злость в его глазах уступила место опаске. Не сводя взгляда с бутылки, он осторожно отошел от меня как можно дальше. Я же продолжала наступать на демона, победно улыбаясь. 

Неизвестно, чем бы все это кончилось, не вмешайся вовремя Азирафель. Он выбежал из подсобки и с ужасом посмотрел на бутылку, которой я угрожала Кроули.

— О, Господи! — воскликнул ангел. Быстро щелкнул пальцами.

В моей руке образовалась абсолютная пустота, а сама бутылка, как я поняла, теперь бороздила время и пространство где-то в другом измерении.

— С-спасибо, ангел, — с облегчением выдохнул Кроули. Заметно расслабившись, он прислонился спиной к стеллажу. Азирафель повернулся в мою сторону, и я заметила, что лицо его раскраснелось от гнева.

— Что все это значит, Пейдж?! — буквально прогремел ангел, и я невольно съежилась. — Вы хотели убить Кроули?! Так за этим Вы сюда пришли?!

— Нет, — струхнув не на шутку, сказала я. — Я вообще никого не собиралась убивать...

— Кроме меня, — язвительно вставил Кроули.

— Я почти доверился Вам, даже чаем собирался угостить. А Вы хотели убить моего самого дорогого друга! — продолжал обвинять меня ангел.

— Да, нет же! — воскликнула я. — Я просто хотела напугать его, и все!

— Напугать? Зачем? — с недоумением спросил Азирафель.

— Ну, Кроули сильно меня напугал. И я решила напугать его, чтобы он тоже испугался. И никогда больше не смел пугать меня. Око за око и все такое. Понимаете? - скомкано объяснила я.

Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись и снова взглянули на меня с непонятными выражениями на лицах. Я поняла, что нужный момент настал, и его нельзя упускать. Иначе дело кончится тем, что меня сейчас просто вышвырнут из магазинчика и я позабуду сюда дорогу навсегда.

— Послушайте, — со вздохом сказала я, присев на стул. — Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы кого-то обманывать или убивать. Мне просто нужно кое-что узнать. 

— Что на этот раз?! — резко спросил Кроули, буквально прожигая меня взглядом.

— Армагеддон. Он действительно приближается? — прямо спросила я. — И если это правда, возможно ли его остановить?


	5. Chapter 5

Выражения лиц Азирафеля и Кроули прекрасно послужили верным ответом. Ангел и демон были ошеломлены и застигнуты врасплох моими внезапными расспросами. По их реакции я сразу поняла — Армагеддон случится, это будет через полгода, и к Гиппократу можно будет послать мое собственное будущее и будущее всего человечества.

— Моя дорогая, это полная чепуха! — воскликнул Азирафель, в панике всплеснув руками. — Конечно же, никакого Конца Света не будет! С чего Вы вообще это взяли?!

— Как ты узнала? — спросил Кроули, явно впечатленный. 

Как я узнала? По вашим лицам я это узнала. По вашим испуганным, перекошенным лицам.

— Значит, Армагеддон будет, — обреченно сказала я. — Очуметь. Мы все через полгода умрем? Серьезно? Вот так все просто закончится?

— Ничего такого не будет, дорогая Пейдж! — попытался успокоить меня ангел. Но это ему совсем не удавалось.

— Мы все умрем через полгода, — повторила я. Осознать эту внезапную и шокирующую истину было непросто. — Все человечество. Весь мир.

Азирафель взглянул на Кроули, прося поддержки выразительным взглядом. Демон внимательно рассматривал меня и о чем-то думал. Наконец, он хмыкнул, но скорее одобрительно, чем раздраженно.

— А ты не так уж и глупа для обычной смертной, — сказал мне Кроули, проигнорировав сердитый взгляд Азирафеля. — Что ж, да. Это так. Армагеддон действительно наступит через полгода. Но все будет совершенно иначе, чем любят представлять американцы, когда снимают свои нелепые блокбастеры.

— Неужели? И как же все будет? — спросила я, пытаясь звучать саркастично. Не получилось. Голос у меня был жалкий и напуганный, равно как и выражение лица.

Азирафель горько вздохнул. Он понял, что солгать мне впредь уже не удастся.

— Небесные знамения. Двухголовые телята, — нехотя пояснил ангел. — Гуси, летящие задом наперед…

— Гуси? — с сомнением повторила я.

— Дождь из рыб и все такое прочее. Антихрист влияет на естественные причинно-следственные связи, — сказал Азирафель, хмурясь.

— Кто-о-о?! — протянула я неожиданно высоким голосом. 

— Антихрист. Он уже пришел в мир. И спустя полгода должен обрести полную силу, чтобы этот мир уничтожить, — сказал Кроули таким тоном, каким обычно сообщают сводку погоды.

Я громко засмеялась. И смеялась бы еще долго, но серьезные выражения на лицах ангела и демона были слишком пугающими. Так что весь мой смех быстро сошел на нет, уступив место страху.

— Вы не пошутили, да? — безнадежным тоном произнесла я. Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись.

— Думаю, стоит выпить, — сказал ангел.

— Согласен, — мрачно подтвердил демон. — Нелегкий разговор предстоит.

Азирафель сходил в подсобку. Спустя минуту он вернулся оттуда с двумя бутылками вина, которые я хотела преподнести демону в качестве подарка. Кроули уже разливал то вино, которое принес с собой в неизвестно откуда взявшиеся бокалы.

— Понимаю, в это очень сложно поверить. Но Антихрист уже появился на Земле, — сказал Азирафель. Подал мне доверху наполненный бокал. — Кроули лично принял его из Ада и отдал Ордену Святой Бериллы. Монахини, состоящие в нем, поменяли младенцев, отдав Антихриста семье американских дипломатов.

— Орден Святой Бериллы?! Не может быть, – сказала я, вспомнив о дурацком сайте сатанистов, про который говорила мне Лиза. — Вы же не хотите сказать, что он настоящий?

— Он был создан для того, чтобы осуществить подмену младенцев. И боюсь, сатанинские монашки прекрасно справились со своей работой, — подтвердил демон. Я со злостью взглянула на невозмутимого Кроули. 

— И ты отдал им Антихриста! И этим всех нас погубил! 

Демон поежился. На его лице появилась раздраженная гримаса.

— А что мне было делать? — нервно спросил он в свою очередь. — Выбросить Антихриста в ближайшую канаву?

— Да! — воскликнула я. — Именно это!

— Сожалею, но в ту ночь я как-то не был готов к убийству младенцев! — злобно огрызнулся Кроули.

— Боюсь, это вряд ли бы помогло спасению мира, — удрученно сказал Азирафель. — Ты бы только навлек на себя смертельную опасность, друг мой. И, ради всего святого, это же маленький ребенок! Разве мы будем лучше, если убьем его?

— А если этот ребенок зло, и его смерть спасет весь мир? — неуверенно предположила я.

— Допустим, мир получит спасение на ближайшие десять-одиннадцать лет. Но потом все повторится снова, — уверенно сказал Азирафель. — Это Великий План, который идет к своему завершению!

— Что еще за дурацкий План? — со злостью спросила я, чувствуя, как начинаю медленно закипать. — План по уничтожению всего мира? Но это же бред. Планы придумывают люди. Это им надо уничтожать города или идеологии, или Гиппократ знает, что там еще. Но с каких пор сам Бог строит планы Конца Света? Разве ему это нужно?

Кроули и Азирафель глядели на меня с сомнением.

— А девчонка-то права, — сказал демон, цокнув языком. — Составлять планы — это скорее, человеческая привычка. Всевышняя же играет со всем миром в безумные карточные игры и не в Ее стиле следовать какому-то там заранее продуманному Плану.

— Мы этого не знаем, Кроули! — возмутился Азирафель. — Божий замысел непостижим!

— Непостижи-и-и-м, как же, — передразнил его демон, снова кривляясь. — Я бы сказал, что он безумен и абсолютно нелогичен. 

— Ты богохульствуешь! Прекрати, Кроули, — возмутился ангел.

— Извините, можно я тоже побогохульствую? Есть одна идея, — вмешалась я. — Вы постоянно говорите, что Божий План непостижим. Но разве это не значит, что он неизвестен? Непостижимость — это по сути те же неопределенность, неразъяснимость, непонятность, непознаваемость, и так далее. И никто не знает, в чем именно состоит План и как он должен завершиться. 

Покрасневший Азирафель явно собрался читать мне возмущенные нотации. Но вдруг он запнулся и взглянул на Кроули. Демон в свою очередь смотрел на меня с приоткрытым ртом.

— Если я права, то получается совсем другая картина, — продолжила говорить я с воодушевлением. — Конец Света вовсе не обязательно должен наступать, потому что…

— Потому что никто не знает, что именно было задумано! — перебил меня Кроули. — Да! Да, конечно! Гениально, почему мы с тобой до этого не додумались? — спросил он у ангела.

Азирафель издал в ответ растерянное «Уф-ф…» и озадаченно покачал головой.

— Значит, шанс остановить Армагеддон крошечный, но есть, — с надеждой сказал он, сжимая свой бокал обеими руками. — Мы способны спасти весь мир!

— Я бы не стал так сильно радоваться, ангел, — заметил Кроули. — С Всевышней станется переиграть эту партию в свою пользу. Она только и делает, что играет со всем миром. А уж про то, как Господь забавляется с человечеством, я вообще молчу.

— Что ты… Ты думаешь, Бог намерена всерьез разобраться со всем человечеством? — спросил Азирафель.

— Она постоянно испытывает людей, так почему бы Ей их окончательно не уничтожить? — цинично спросил Кроули.

— Но за что? — упавшим голосом спросила я. — За что нас всех убивать? Да ведь и не только люди погибнут, если Конец Света начнется! Умрет все живое, абсолютно все!

— Все создания, большие и малые, — расстроенно подтвердил Азирафель.

— А их-то за что?! — спросила я. — А потом что будет? Земля просто исчезнет?! Или станет еще одной мертвой планетой в Солнечной системе? Или вся наша галактика разорвется на ошметки и станет звездной пылью? Ради этого все затевается? Ради одного большого гребаного НИЧЕГО?!

— Совершенно нет нужды в выражениях подобного рода, — осуждающим тоном произнес Азирафель.

— Есть, — сказали мы с Кроули одновременно.

Ангел недовольно насупился, но спорить не стал.

— Выпейте еще вина, моя дорогая, — сказал он мне. — Вам нужно успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Да, Антихрист уже растет, и когда ему исполнится одиннадцать лет, он должен начать Армагеддон. Но этого не случится, потому что мы с Кроули придумали свой собственный план и уже по нему работаем. И если Ваша теория о непостижимости верна, то у нас все получится.

Я с удивлением взглянула на ангела и демона.

— Вы что-то придумали?

— Да. Мы остановим Антихриста, — сказал Кроули, берясь за бутылку Шато Грюо Лароз.

— Любой ценой, если уж на то пошло, — сказал Азирафель. — Видите ли, Пейдж, мы с Кроули вовсе не желаем, чтобы этот мир прекратил свое существование. Мы оба находим его прекрасным, и нам нравится жить на Земле. Нам нравятся люди, потому что у них есть свобода воли, которая непостижима так же, как и планы Господние. Они обладают тем, чего ни одному ангелу, и ни одному демону, никогда не удастся постичь.

— Не понимаю, — честно сказала я.

— Один человек способен на добрые милосердные дела, и в то же время он может совершить такие вещи, до которых ни один демон не додумается, — сказал Кроули, доливая себе вино. — Чего только стоит Испанская инквизиция или Вторая Мировая… Черт побери, я сделал себе карьеру в Аду благодаря людскому воображению! Иногда все, что мне оставалось — это просто отдать отчет, а тем временем люди все делали сами!

— Точно так же было и у меня, — сказал Азирафель. — Люди совершали настолько чудесные и неповторимые вещи, что я был совершенно ошеломлен! Чего только стоит изобретение искусства и науки! Когда Адам и Ева жили в Эдемском саду, они же совершенно ничего не умели! Даже нормальную еду не могли себе приготовить! И посмотрите, на что теперь стали способны люди! Они летают в космос, придумывают новые научные открытия, сочиняют великолепные произведения в литературе и музыке, создают шедевры с помощью размешанных в воде красок и простого полотна! Люди придумали театры, книжные магазины, танцевальные клубы и филармонии!

— И машины! — добавил Кроули.

— А что они научились вытворять с едой и напитками! Каждый новый век я изумляюсь человеческой изобретательности! Люди научились не только разрушать, но и созидать! Как можно не любить их за это? — спросил Азирафель. Лицо его сияло от восторга. 

Я и Кроули уставились на улыбающегося ангела. Не знаю, как демон, но я буквально кожей почувствовала, как маленькое помещение магазинчика затопило светом и необъяснимой гармонией. Мое настроение, бывшее всего секунду назад унылым и печальным, внезапно заискрило, заиграло бликами, и стало казаться, что впредь все будет хорошо и никак иначе.

Значит, вот как на людей влияет настоящая благодать?

— Ого, — сказал Кроули. Взгляд его ни на миг не отрывался от Азирафеля. У меня невольно возникло чувство, будто демон любуется другом. — Не думал, что ты питаешь такую сильную любовь к людям. Я почему-то был уверен, что ты готов спасти мир, лишь бы из него не исчезли обожаемые тобой книги, парикмахерские и суши-кафе. Хм. Досадно осознавать, что тобой движут не только собственные личные мотивы. Но ты уже не в первый раз удивляешь своей непредсказуемостью, ангел мой.

Ангел мой? 

Я с удивлением покосилась на задумчивого Кроули.

Азирафель, однако, либо не заметил оговорки демона, либо просто не обратил на нее внимания. Он посмотрел на Кроули и весело сказал:

— Но, мой дорогой друг, как бы ты ни отпирался, я уверен, что и тебе тоже очень нравятся люди. Взять хотя бы девочку, которую ты сбил на своей ужасной машине.

— Моя машина не ужасная! — обиженно возразил демон.

— Суть не в этом, а в том, что ты не бросил девочку умирать. Ты ее исцелил, хоть и знал, что этот поступок может навлечь на твою голову множество неприятностей.

— Если бы она умерла тогда, то стопроцентно попала бы в Рай! А так у меня или моих коллег все еще есть шанс забрать ее душу в Ад! — огрызнулся Кроули.

— Ладно-ладно, — сдаваясь, сказал Азирафель. — Не хочешь признавать свой поступок хорошим — твое право. Но я знаю, что люди тебе нравятся.

— Может быть, растрезвонишь теперь об этом на весь свет? — едко поинтересовался демон.

Я с недоверием хмыкнула и сказала:

— Демон, который любит человечество? Серьезно? Боюсь, что это эмпирически невозможно. Демоны — это порождения Зла.

— Разумеется, я — Зло, — с усмешкой кивнул Кроули. — И я творю зло везде, где появляюсь. Но каким-то образом люди всегда умудрялись опередить меня по части злых поступков. Так что, еще неизвестно, кто из нас наибольшее зло. Если я большее Зло, то люди меньшее? Или они большее Зло, а я меньшее? Что из нас вообще Зло, хотел бы я знать? А может быть, это ты Зло, Пейдж?

— Это тафтология! И хватит меня путать! — заявила я раздраженно. В ответ Кроули скорчил вызывающую гримасу, демонстрируя мне раздвоенный язык.

— Мы отвлеклись от темы, — мягко сказал Азирафель, этим лишив нас с демоном возможности затеять ссору. — И так, Антихрист сейчас совершенно не опасен. Мы с Кроули придумали замечательный план по обращению его в обычного нормального ребенка.

— А это возможно? — с недоверием спросила я. — Ведь этот Демьян был создан Сатаной.

— Демьян? — с недоумением переспросил Азирафель. — Нет, ребенка зовут Варлок Даулинг. И он чудесный ребенок, уверяю, Пейдж.

— Чудесный? — с удивлением повторила я.

Кроули фыркнул, снова доливая себе вина. 

— Все зависит от воспитания! — сказал он мне. — Сатана тоже был ангелом, да еще и одним из высших. Но в итоге он стал врагом номер один и для Всевышней и для человечества. Если юный Варлок его порождение, то это еще не значит, что он пойдет по пути своего папочки. Если правильно воспитать его, Варлок вообще не встанет на сторону Добра или Зла, а выберет свою собственную.

— Да! И мы решили заняться его воспитанием! — радостно подтвердил Азирафель.

— Чего-чего? — переспросила я. Мой разум отчаянно сигнал о перегрузке системы и грозился отключиться совсем. — Воспитанием кого? Антихриста?

— Именно так, — сказал ангел. — Влияние извне играет очень большую роль в развитии личности. Видите ли, Пейдж, мы с Кроули заметили одну интересную вещь касательно нашей работы — нейтрализация. Вся наши труды теряют смысл, если мы с ним оказываемся в одном городе. Поэтому мы с Кроули заключили некое Соглашение, чтобы не выполнять Сизифов труд и экономить время и силы.

— В смысле? — не поняла я.

— Если мне и ангелу нужно было ехать в одну и ту же деревню, чтобы совершить благословение и искушение, то кто-то из нас брал на себя оба эти дела, — сказал Кроули.

— Демон может благословлять, а ангел искушать? — растерялась я. — Но это невозможно, по крайней мере с точки зрения религии.

— Неужели? Как думаешь, почему Шекспир со своим скучным «Гамлетом» до сих пор так популярен? — едко спросил Кроули. — На премьеру спектакля в Глобусе явилось около семи человек, не считая Азирафеля и меня. Сейчас «Гамлет» популярен, а имя Шекспира прославлено в истории.

— Это ты устроил?! — с невольным восхищением воскликнула я.

— Да-а-а, это был я, — с гордостью сказал демон.

— Я так радовался твоему успеху, Кроули, — тепло сказал Азирафель. — Когда я попросил тебя помочь с премьерой, то и представить не мог такие впечатляющие результаты! Великолепно, мой друг. Шекспир был замечательным драматургом и заслужил эту известность. 

— Все равно комедии у него лучше, — угрюмо сказал Кроули. Потянулся за второй бутылкой. — Но мы опять отвлеклись от темы.

Я промычала что-то невразумительное. Мне требовалась пара минут, чтобы принять новую реальность, в которой силы демонов и ангелов не сильно отличались между собой. 

Кроули продолжил говорить уже более серьезно:

— И так, Антихрист воспитывается нами с пяти лет.

— Кроули устроился в дом Даулингов няней, а я работал садовником, — добавил Азирафель.

— Как это? — обалдела я.

— Я использовал образ Святого Франциска, чтобы вжиться в роль. А Кроули смотрел «Мери Поппинс» и использовал образ из фильма, — сказал Азирафель. Я добрые пару минут силилась это вообразить. Почему-то Кроули упорно представлялся мне очень испорченной версией Мери Поппинс. — И все наши труды не прошли зря. Мальчику почти одиннадцать, но он растет на удивление нормальным ребенком.

— Слишком нормальным, я бы сказал, — ввернул Кроули. На его лице появилась тревога.

— Но ведь этого мы и добивались, друг мой, — мирно сказал ангел. — Вырастить Антихриста обычным человеком. Наш план проходит вполне успешно.

— Мгхм, — сказал демон. Я поняла, что он далеко не так уверен в успехе, как Азирафель.

— Сейчас я исполняю роль учителя Кортезе, а Кроули роль учителя Гаррисона, — сказал мне Азирафель. — Мы учим Варлока добру и злу и пытаемся оказывать на него влияние извне. И в итоге, он все еще остается нормальным. Никаких признаков проявления зла или добра.

— И этот мальчик не пытается никого убить? Или что-то в этом роде? — спросила я. Впервые за все время разговора у меня появилась неясная надежда.

— О, нет! Он интересуется бейсболом, роботами, мультиками, комиксами… Всем тем, чем интересовался бы любой человеческий ребенок, — с облегчением сказал Азирафель.

— Вот именно это меня и тревожит! — неожиданно зло сказал ему Кроули. — Антихрист уже должен пытаться изменять мир вокруг себя и подгонять действительность под собственные желания! Но я не заметил никаких признаков проявления силы в Варлоке Даулинге.

— Потому что наш план сработал, Кроули, — успокаивающе сказал Азирафель. — Мальчик еще растет, и все идет к тому, что он останется самым обычным человеком.

— И никакого Конца Света не случится? Никогда? — с надеждой спросила я, невольно расслабившись.

— Конечно, не случится! Вам совершенно не о чем переживать, дорогая Пейдж, — ласково сказал мне Азирафель. — Мы — крестные отцы Антихриста! Мы его духовные наставники уже много лет, и сразу заметим, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Если же все получится, то Варлок останется обычным мальчиком и никакого Конца Света никогда не наступит.

Кроули снова скривился, но промолчал.

— Вы оба спасаете мир, — с невольным уважением сказала я. Затея ангела и демона показалась мне очень мудрой. 

— Очень на это надеюсь, — сказал Азирафель. Он торжественно приподнял свой бокал. — Давайте выпьем за то, чтобы у нас с Кроули получилось воспитать Варлока правильно. И да поможет нам сила Небес.

— И сатанинская сила тоже, — буркнул Кроули, чокаясь бокалом с Азирафелем.

— И пусть к Гиппократу катится этот Армагеддон, — со вздохом сказала я, присоединившись к тосту.

На весь магазин раздался громкий звон наших бокалов. Граммофон, стоявший в углу, неожиданно сам собой включился и заиграл что-то легкое и танцевальное.

— А теперь можно и повеселиться! — радостно сказал Азирафель. — Довольно мрачных разговоров и ненужных ссор. Пожалуй, я сотворю еще вина. Боюсь, что три бутылки для нас может и не хватить.

— Говорите за себя, — сказала я, чувствуя, как ситуация вдруг резко начала выходить из-под контроля.

Я-то наивно думала, что ангел и демон опять сотрут мне память (после таких-то откровений обязаны были) и отправят домой чудесным образом. По крайней мере, Кроули моей компании явно был не рад.

— Как насчет танцев?! — воскликнул ангел. — Я в совершенстве умею танцевать гавот! Ох, я не танцевал его уже сотни лет! Приятно будет вспомнить старые времена!

— Гавот?! — с ужасом повторила я. — В таком состоянии мы не можем танцевать гавот! С ума сошли, что ли?

— Но почему? — тоном обиженного ребенка спросил Азирафель.

— Мы так наклюкались, что разнесем магазин к Гиппократу и всем остальным медикам, — пояснила я, изо всех сил пытаясь держаться прямо.

Вино оказалось коварным и ударило в голову не сразу, но зато в полную силу. Оставалось только задаваться вопросом, с каких пор у меня вошло в привычку напиваться вдребезги вместе с ангелом и демоном. Наверное, с тех самых, когда я узнала про Конец Света.

— Кроули, — умоляющим голосом сказал ангел, повернувшись к демону. Тот ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за мной, и от этого стало очень не по себе.

— Отличная идея, ангел. Я просто обожаю танцы, — плотоядно сказал Кроули. Прекратив опираться на стеллаж, он подобрался ко мне поближе. Выражение его лица было загадочным и очень недобрым. Было ясно, что демон что-то задумал. И сейчас моя интуиция визжала о том, что пора удирать отсюда со всех ног, не оглядываясь.

— Почему бы нам и в самом деле не устроить вечер танцев для нашей незваной гостьи? — сказал Кроули. Он подмигнул мне и улыбнулся. Улыбка эта не сулила ровным счетом ничего хорошего.

— Я не умею танцевать! — быстро сказала я. Вскочив со стула, медленно попятилась к выходу из магазина.

— О, это ничего, — сказал Кроули. И изящно щелкнул пальцами.

Я застыла на месте. Все мое тело полностью перестало подчиняться мне, будто обрело собственную волю. Невозможно было и пальцем пошевелить, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сбежать.

— Подойди и обними меня, — сказал Кроули, весело оскалившись.

Я выпрямилась и пошла. Ноги буквально сами понесли меня в сторону Кроули. Руки сами собой вцепились в тонкую ткань его рубашки. А затем и вся я послушно прильнула к демону, послушно его обнимая.

Азирафель от этой картины пришел в полнейшее негодование.

— Кроули, что за чертовщину ты творишь?! — требовательно спросил он. — Отпусти бедную девочку! Она не хочет с тобой танцевать!

— Хо-о-очет… Просто она сама об этом не знала. До этой самой с-с-секунды, — со смехом сказал Кроули. Его руки легко прошлись по моей талии. — На с-с-самом деле, в глубине души Пейдж так и мечтает быть соблазненной. Мечтает поддаться искушению и узнать, наконец, каков запретный плод на вкус-с-с. А я демон, который придумал Искушение. Мы прекрас-с-сно подойдем друг другу, да, Пейдж?

— Отпусти меня, ты, наглый сукин... - только и смогла произнести я. Кроули прикрыл мой рот ладонью. Другой рукой он принудил меня полностью опереться на него.

— Я готов ис-с-сполнить все твои тайные желания, Пейдж, — сказал демон. В его глазах полыхнуло, гипнотизируя и подчиняя. — Ты даже сама не заметишь, как захочешь поддаться искушению. Ты не с-с-сможешь противиться ему. И обещаю, тебе понравится быть искушенной. Никакие сладости мира не сравнятся с этим чув-с-с-ством.

Азирафель охнул.

— Ты что творишь, змей старый? — с укором сказал он демону. — Я не позволю тебе соблазнять людей в моем собственном магазине, Кроули!

— О, перес-с-стань уже быть таким занудой, — простонал демон. Снова щелкнул пальцами.

Мелодичные танцевальные звуки, которые издавал граммофон, резко сменились на страстный ритм аргентинского танго. Атмосфера в книжной лавке подскочила градусов этак на сорок и продолжала расти.

Кроули начал вести меня в танце, чередуя быстрые шаги с медленными. Я задохнулась от злости, почувствовав, как моя правая нога предательски обхватывает напряженное бедро демона. Следующая танцевальная поза оказалась еще более близкой и непристойной, и мои щеки покраснели уже не только от злости, но и от стыда. Кроули касался кончиком носа моего собственного, обольстительно улыбался и от него веяло таким жаром, что мне было трудно дышать.

— Азирафель, на помощь! — пропыхтела я. С досадой почувствовала, как пальцы левой руки сильнее вцепились в плечо Кроули. Демон грациозно выгнулся, заставив меня следовать за ним в танце. 

Самое ужасное было то, что в глубине души мне действительно нравилось происходящее. Нравилось, что Кроули так ловко и своевольно вертит меня в танце. Нравилось чувствовать его дыхание на своей коже. Нравилась сила, исходившая от его худого и напряженного тела. Нравился он сам, манящий и обжигающий, словно огонь.

Но в то же время, ощущение полной беспомощности приводило меня в полнейший ужас. Заставляло сопротивляться из последних сил. Мое тело было во власти Кроули, но разум все еще подчинялся только мне. Ощущения, которые дарило танго с демоном, были сладкими, но жуткими. В глубине души я больше всего на свете хотела освободиться от чар Кроули. Первым делом для того, чтобы размазать демона по стене за его мерзкие фокусы.

Кроули зарылся пальцами в мои волосы. Заставил откинуть голову назад и продолжил двигаться, снова прижимаясь ближе. Его ладонь обжигала мою спину даже через два слоя одежды. А я внезапно задалась вопросами, которые в данной ситуации были не совсем логичны, но крайне важны.

Почему Кроули подчинил себе только мое тело? Почему не влез в мой разум и не сделал послушной марионеткой? Уверена, он мог бы заставить меня захотеть танцевать с ним, и я бы не смогла сопротивляться этому. Но Кроули заставил меня четко осознавать происходящее. Что было тому причиной? Желание поиздеваться или нечто другое? 

Ангел, несмотря на мои просьбы, почему-то не спешил помогать. В панике я стала искать его взглядом. Азирафель продолжал на стуле и наблюдал за нашим танцем с каким-то странным очарованием на лице.

Он что, любовался нами?

— Какого Гиппократа ты сидишь?! — со злостью закричала я. — Меня тут вовсю искушают! Ты же ангел! Разве ты не должен этому препятствовать?!

— Прошу прощения, — пролепетал Азирафель. — Просто вы так красиво смотритесь, пока танцуете! Я никогда прежде не видел, чтобы ты танцевал с людьми, мой дорогой! — сказал он Кроули с восхищением. — И представь только, за все время знакомства мы с тобой никогда не танцевали вместе!

Кроули неожиданно запнулся нога об ногу, тут же потеряв равновесие. Совсем не красиво и очень больно мы с ним шлепнулись на пол, испортив весь танец. Демон яростно зашипел. Я с радостью поняла, что отдавила ему руку, а может быть и что-то еще. Очень надеюсь, что там было что-то еще.

— Боже мой, вы не ушиблись?! — испугался Азирафель, наконец, соизволив отодрать свой драгоценный зад от стула.

— Ангел, чтоб тебя…- вымученно простонал Кроули. Резко щелкнул пальцами. Граммофон замолчал, напоследок издав неприятный звук. Вместо танго в магазинчике воцарилась полная тишина. 

А я с огромным облегчением поняла, что снова владею собственным телом. И самое первое, что сделала, обретя способность двигаться — это от души пнула Кроули ногой. Он тихо зашипел, схватившись за живот. 

— Тебе конец, змеюка подколодная! — взревела я. Снова попыталась ударить Кроули, на этот раз метя в лицо. 

От жестокого избиения демона спас Азирафель. Он схватил меня в охапку и оттащил подальше.

— Не надо! Пожалуйста, Пейдж, мой друг просто пошутил, — сказал ангел, пытаясь меня удержать. — Клянусь, он вовсе не желал Вам ничего плохого. Он просто дурачился! Кроули, ты должен немедленно извиниться перед девушкой за свою выходку!

— Еще чего! Я уже давно так не веселился! — довольно сказал демон. Вскочив на ноги, он скорчил мне дразнящую рожицу. Я снова хотела обругать его последними словами, но запнулась. 

Взгляд Кроули снова метнулся к Азирафелю. На миг в золотистых глазах демона вспыхнули нежное обожание и такая горькая тоска, что у меня сжалось сердце. Они пропали, будто химера, едва ангел обернулся к Кроули и начал жестко его отчитывать. Демон насмешничал и ухмылялся, не подозревая, что я случайно раскрыла его тайну. 

Я знала, что видела. И очень хорошо понимала, что именно это означает. 

Кроули любит Азирафеля. 

И почему-то это внезапное открытие для меня оказалось еще более ошеломляющим, чем весть о предстоящем Армагеддоне.


	6. Chapter 6

С того памятного вечера, когда ангел и демон вежливо выпроводили меня из книжного магазинчика, прошло довольно много времени. Расстались мы быстро и неловко. Но на прощание Азирафель, в качестве извинения за проделки своего друга, отрезвил меня чудом, и я добралась до квартиры без приключений.

Прошло около двух месяцев или более того. С тех пор я со своими новыми знакомыми не виделась. Этому был целый список причин. Начинался он с моего нежелания встречаться с Кроули. Демон сильно напугал меня и теперь не хотелось лишний раз на него нарываться. А заканчивался пониманием того, что рядом с ангелом и демоном я буду третьей лишней.

Уж слишком хорошо мне запомнился жаркий тоскливый взгляд Кроули, который внезапно объяснял все. Он любит Азирафеля, возможно, долго и явно безответно. Знать это мне было несколько неловко. Интересно, догадывается ли ангел о чувствах своего друга? Он и дружбу-то свою с Кроули постоянно опровергает. Это, по моему мнению, весьма глупо. Любой человек, знакомый с ангелом и демоном дольше десяти минут, мог заметить, как сильно они друг к другу привязались.

Кроули я понимала. В Азирафеля было очень легко влюбиться. Он был добрым, заботливым, и очень надежным. Ему хотелось довериться. Образ скучного букиниста ангелу ужасно не шел, потому что в нем чувствовалась неумная светлая энергия, которая задевала собой все окружающее. Кудрявые волосы ангела помимо воли наводили на ассоциации с белоснежными перьями, а его голубые глаза сияли чистотой и не скрывали острый ум. Азирафель манил к себе, но совсем не так, как манит огонь. Наверное, даже цветы распускаются вокруг него, невзначай задетые ангельской энергией. Меня саму постоянно влекло в магазин, просто чтобы насладиться этим благодатным ощущением.

Не удивительно, что Кроули не смог устоять. Но я ему не завидовала. Ведь эта любовь может навсегда остаться безответной…

Хотя, может быть, и нет?

Азирафель сгоряча стер мне память просто за то, что я испортила книгу, которую ему подарил именно Кроули. А как ангел перепугался за жизнь своего друга, когда я угрожала ему святой водой? Мне повезло, что он в гневе не стер мне память вторично и не отправил куда подальше.

Наверное, Азирафель тоже любит Кроули. Но по-своему, оберегая и защищая. Сам демон довольствовался лишь молчаливыми любящими взглядами. Это было красиво, но грустно. И мне не хотелось влезать в странные отношения этих двоих существ со своей нелепой дружбой. Я бы с большим удовольствием погуляла на их свадьбе, но подозреваю, что и этому тоже никогда не бывать.

Ангел и демон живут на Земле уже шесть тысяч лет. Что им дружба какой-то глупой студентки? Особенно, когда приближается Армагеддон.

Да и некогда было поддерживать эту странную дружбу. Мне грозило отчисление из университета и нищее существование. Надо было как-то решать эти проблемы, не отвлекаясь на мысли, что через полгода всех проблем может не стать вовсе. Я верила в то, что Азирафель и Кроули смогут перевоспитать Антихриста и все завершится хорошим концом. На остальные размышления времени совсем не хватало.

Как человек, узнавший о скором Конце света, я должна была бы удариться в депрессию, потерять смысл жизни или сойти с ума. Но повседневные заботы мастерски отвлекали от этой ерунды. Первый месяц пришлось бегать по университету и закрывать накопившиеся хвосты, чтобы перейти на следующий курс медицинского. После я днями и ночами изучала объявления в газетах, чтобы найти подработку. В итоге ею стал цветочный магазинчик, который располагался недалеко от моей квартиры. Зарплаты хватало на еду и аренду, и этого было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливой.

К моему огорчению, Лиза сдержала обещание и переехала, напоследок кинув пару обидных фразочек. Но я упорно не собиралась избавляться от креста и святой воды (соль, как выяснилось при изучении нужной литературы, совершенно не помогает от нечистой силы, но зато помогает мел). Если коллеги Кроули узнают обо мне, то крест и вода — единственное, что сможет спасти мне жизнь. Как защититься от ангелов, я не знала, но подозревала, что и не придется. Пока они там заняты осуществлением Божьего Плана, им вряд ли будет дело до какой-то чересчур любопытной студентки.

Дни проходили быстро, постоянные в своей серости. Однако, завести новых друзей мне так и не удалось, страх перед Армагеддоном не отступал и в итоге все мои вечера стали заканчиваться одинаково — валянием на полу квартиры в обнимку с бутылкой вина и жалостью к себе и миру. Вот и сегодня сценарий моего досуга не изменился.

По радио заиграли Queen, и я досадливо вздохнула. В последнее время творчество этой группы преследовало меня с пугающей настойчивостью. Их музыка играла буквально везде: в цветочном магазине, где я работала — «Friends Will Be Friends», в мимо проезжающей машине — «Radio Ga Ga», на рингтоне у какого-нибудь студента в университете обязательно оказывалась «We will rock you». Вот и мой радиоприемник взбесился, и какую бы станцию я ни выбрала, там неизменно проигрывались песни Queen.

Интересно, можно ли считать происходящее чертовщиной или чудом? Или же это просто обычное совпадение? А может, знак свыше? Как же, размечталась.

— Call me if you need my love, — задорно пел Фредди Меркьюри под веселую музычку. — You got my name, you got my number, you got my name*…

Я не выдержала и выключила радио. И без того унылая квартира погрузилась в мрачную тишину. С удовлетворением выдохнув, я допила оставшееся вино. Начала катать пустую бутылку ногой. Завтра мне предстоял очередной скучный день, полный разочарований и тревог.

Ну зачем я вообще хожу на работу и пытаюсь планировать собственное будущее? Ведь если план ангела и демона провалится, и Антихрист обретет силу, то мне уже не придется работать или заканчивать университет. Мне вообще больше никогда и ничего не придется делать, как и всем другим людям. Не будет больше ни университетов, ни цветочных магазинов, ни песен группы Queen. И дешевого вина, скрашивающего мое одиночество, тоже.

В квартире зазвонил телефон. Это было редкостью, и я насторожилась, когда взглянула на часы. Точно знаю, что у меня нет ни одного знакомого, которому вздумается набрать мой номер в половине восьмого вечера. Я ждала, искренне надеясь, что телефон умолкнет. Но, увы, чуда не случилось. Когда он требовательно зазвонил примерно двадцать первый раз, я нехотя сдалась.

Мысленно собравшись, я доползла до телефона и сняла трубку. Заговорила, стараясь звучать трезво:

— Ал-ло?

— Нужно срочно встретиться. Гайд-парк. Беседка. Через двадцать минут будь там. Мы с ангелом будем ждать.

— Э-э-э… Кроули? — с растерянностью спросила я, легко узнав тон его голоса. — Это ты, что ли?

Очуметь. Три месяца от ангела и демона ни ответа, ни привета, и вдруг Кроули решил мне позвонить?! И с чего бы вдруг ему и Азирафелю захотелось со мной увидеться? Вряд ли просто потому, что они соскучились.

В ответ на мой вопрос раздалось злобное шипение.

— А кого ты ожидала услышать? Муравьеда? — язвительно спросил демон.

— Откуда у тебя мой номер телефона? И при чем тут муравьед? — почти не соображая, спросила я.

— В телефонной книге есть только две Пейдж Меттьюз. Первой оказалась какая-то умалишенная старушка, второй — ты, — сказал Кроули и снова настойчиво повторил, — Гайд-парк. Беседка. Поторопись.

Далее он повесил трубку, не тратя время на прощание.

— Очуметь можно, — сказала я частым гудкам.

Конечно, глупо радоваться тому, что Азирафель и Кроули не забыли про мое существование. Но я все равно радовалась. Они мне нравились, и я соскучилась, хотя ни за что бы в этом не призналась. Жаль, что мы не можем быть друзьями. Их ждет вечность в постоянно меняющемся мире. Меня же обыденное человеческое существование, которое продлится не дольше ста лет (это если очень повезет).

Парк был почти безлюден. Поэтому черную и белую фигуры, ждавшие в беседке, удалось заприметить без труда. Я поежилась, направляясь к ним по аллее. Кроули бесцельно кружил вокруг ангела, как будто очень сильно нервничал. Азирафель, наоборот, казался спокойным. Он улыбнулся, когда заметил меня, но его взгляд был печальным и расстроенным.

Значит, что-то в идеальном плане ангела и демона пошло не так… Антихрист начал проявлять силу? Кроули и Азирафель не могут с ним справиться?

— Наконец-то соизволила явиться! — проворчал демон, едва я вступила в беседку. Выражение его глаз скрывалось за глухими черными очками, но оно явно было недобрым.

— Кроули, — мягко осадил его Азирафель. — Не обращай на него внимание, Пейдж. У нас обоих выдался сложный день.

Внезапное неофициальное обращение ангела ко мне настораживало еще больше. Это было так не похоже на Азирафеля.

— Я же сказал, Меттьюз, что встреча через двадцать минут! — заявил демон.

— Эй, я обычный человек и летать не умею! Пришлось добираться на метро, — огрызнулась я. Сильнее прижала руки к стаканчику кофе, который принесла с собой, пытаясь их согреть. Вечер для лета выдался на редкость прохладным.

Кроули сжал губы. Он даже не пытался постоять на месте спокойно хотя бы с минуту и кружил по площадке, злой и дерганый. Азирафель нервно теребил лацканы своего бежевого старомодного пальто.

Поведение ангела и демона тревожило все больше.

— Зачем вы меня позвали? — нетерпеливо спросила я.

— Дело касается Антихриста, — сказал Кроули, наконец перестав бродить вокруг да около, и замерев в напряженной позе.

Азирафель согласно кивнул.

— Он что-то натворил? — с испугом спросила я. — Убил кого-то?!

— Чт… Не-е-ет, он все такой же нормальный и обычный, — с раздражением сказал Кроули.

— Нет, абсолютно, нет! — в унисон с демоном воскликнул Азирафель.

— Тогда почему вы оба такие нервные? — спросила я.

Ангел кашлянул и вопросительно взглянул на Кроули. Демон же смотрел на меня в упор. Я невольно порадовалась, что сейчас его глаза скрыты за темными линзами очков.

— Нам с ангелом может понадобиться помощь, когда Варлоку исполнится одиннадцать лет, — сказал Кроули, вздергивая вверх левую бровь.

— И к сожалению, Пейдж, оказать эту помощь сможешь только ты. Больше нам с Кроули совершенно не к кому обратиться, — почему-то с сочувствием сказал Азирафель.

— Но чем я могу помочь? — в полном недоумении спросила я.

— Через три месяца наступит День рождения Варлока…- начал говорить Азирафель.

— Именно в этот день к нему направят Цербера из Ада, — сказал Кроули.

— Цербера? — с удивлением переспросила я, — Собаку с тремя головами? Но это же просто миф!

— Нет, не тот Цербер! — с нетерпением сказал Кроули. — А громадный адский пес, специально созданный для того, чтобы охранять Антихриста и служить ему.

— Антихрист должен дать этому псу имя, — сказал Азирафель. — Это позволит ему обрести силы и начать Армагеддон.

— О. Так вот, как все начнется, — проговорила я. — Но чем я тут могу помочь? Вы ведь не собираетесь просить меня убить собаку? Я и стрелять-то не умею.

Ангел и демон переглянулись.

— Боюсь, что все гораздо сложнее, Меттьюз, — едко сказал Кроули.

Азирафель тяжело вздохнул.

— Мы с Кроули боимся, что наш план в самый последний момент может и не сработать, — сказал он.

— А… Но вы же уверяли меня, что все под контролем! — воскликнула я.

— Да, но случиться может всякое… — сбивчиво начал ангел. Кроули его перебил:

— Мы не можем быть уверены, что Варлок не прогонит Цербера. Если он даст ему имя — все пропало. Поэтому нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь, гм, убил мальчика до того, как он захочет это сделать.

Я непонимающе покачала головой.

— Поэтому нам нужен кто-то, кто не дрогнет в нужный момент и будет на это способен, — расстроенным тоном сказал Азирафель.

Я продолжала смотреть с недоумением.

— Кто-то, кто не побоится убить ребенка, чтобы спасти мир, — с нажимом сказал Кроули.

— Кто-то? — с подозрением переспросила я.

— Я не могу это сделать, — категорично сказал демон. — Я как-то не готов зарезать мальчика, которого воспитывал несколько лет. А Азирафель строит из себя святошу…

— Ничего я не строю, Кроули! — рассердился ангел. — Я не могу убивать детей! У меня просто рука не поднимется совершить столь ужасное преступление!

— Мгхм, — издал демон с досадой и снова повернулся ко мне. — Короче говоря, чтобы спасти мир, нам нужен обычный человек.

Прошло несколько секунд прежде чем до меня окончательно дошло. Я с ужасом взглянула на ожидающих ангела и демона.

— Это я?!

Кроули кивнул. Азирафель прятал от меня свой взгляд.

— Я должна убить Антихриста?!

— Я не хотел просить тебя об этом, но Кроули настаивал, что…- начал говорить ангел.

— Вы очумели?

Азирафель с неловкостью теребил свои белые кудри. Кроули неприятно улыбнулся.

— Я не могу! — воскликнула я. — Ни за что!

— Неужели? Не ты ли когда-то говорила, что я должен был выбросить Антихриста в канаву? — хмыкнув, спросил Кроули.

— Мало ли что я говорила! — рыкнула я.

Азирафель взволнованно приподнял руки в знак примирения. Подошел ко мне ближе.

— Пожалуйста, не нужно ссориться. Пейдж, мы поймем, если ты нам откажешь. Никто не будет тебя винить. Лишить жизни невинное дитя во имя благой цели сможет далеко не каждый человек…

— Невинное дитя? Ты в своем уме, ангел? — с насмешкой спросил Кроули. — Это невинное дитя уничтожит всю Вселенную, если кто-то его не остановит!

— Но я никогда никого не убивала! — воскликнула я.

— Мы тоже, — сказал Азирафель. — Поэтому прекрасно понимаем, как тебе тяжело делать такой выбор.

— А в чем, собственно, проблема? Люди постоянно убивают друг друга, — возразил Кроули. — Они даже придумали специальные механизмы для этого.

— Но Варлок совсем ребенок! — воскликнула я.

— Он уничтожит мир, если его не остановить, — решительно произнес Кроули. — Задумайся, Меттьюз. Всего лишь одна маленькая жизнь за всю остальную Вселенную. Разве оно того не стоит?

— Но это ужасный выбор! — сказала я. — Никто не должен делать такой выбор вообще!

— Да, не должен, — сказал Азирафель. Выражение его лица стало грустным. — Мне искренне жаль, что этот выбор приходится делать тебе. Но ты вправе отказать нам, Пейдж.

— Если Армагеддон наступит, мы уже ничего не сможем сделать, Меттьюз. Процесс будет запущен бесповоротно, — сказал Кроули. — Все, что ты любишь, исчезнет навсегда. Твоя семья и все, кого ты знаешь, умрут.

— Я это знаю! — огрызнулась я.

Демон многозначительно вскинул брови.

— И ничего не сделаешь, чтобы это предотвратить? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

— Не нужно давить на девочку, Кроули! — вмешался Азирафель. — Мы не вправе заставлять ее совершить убийство.

— Ангел, я никогда не заставляю людей что-либо делать, — проворчал демон. — Они сами поддаются искушениям, когда могли бы и передумать.

— Пейдж не поддалась на твое искушение, поэтому прекрати сейчас же! — настоятельно потребовал Азирафель.

— О чем это вы толкуете? — растерялась я.

Демон фыркнул.

— В следующий раз она не устоит и сдастся. Это всего лишь дело времени, ангел.

— Очень в этом сомневаюсь, мой дорогой друг, — с улыбкой сказал Азирафель. — Если она выбрала правильно в первый раз, то и в другой поступит так же.

— Пф-ф-ш-ш… Ты забыл, как часто люди зависят от собственного настроения, ангел? Стоит ей засомневаться лишь на пару секунд — и тут она будет моя.

— Эй, вы! Я еще здесь стою, если что! Вот, прямо перед вами! — вспылила я, — Может хватить говорить так, словно меня тут нет? И что, Гиппократ забери вас обоих, значит «не поддалась искушению»?

— В тот вечер, когда вы с Кроули танцевали танго, я почувствовал, как ты сопротивляешься в глубине души. Пусть он и зачаровал твое тело, но свободу воли подавить так и не сумел, — объяснил мне ангел.

— Ей нравилось танцевать со мной, — возразил демон. — Я точно знаю. Я это чувст-с-ствовал. И для того, чтобы соблазнить девчонку, мне оставались считанные секунды.

— Она тебя побила, Кроули! — напомнил Азирафель.

— Я помню, ангел. И, кстати, это было больно, — обратился ко мне демон.

— Сам напросился. Нечего было меня искушать, — сердито сказала я.

— Я согласен с Пейдж. Не стоит лишний раз испытывать людей, если в этом нет никакой необходимости, друг мой. — сказал Азирафель.

Кроули скорчил обиженную гримасу, но спорить не стал.

— Пейдж, у тебя еще есть время подумать, — сказал мне ангел. — Целых три месяца. Мы будем ждать Цербера на детском празднике в доме Даулингов. Если решишься убить Антихриста, то отправишься туда вместе с нами.

— Но что может пойти не так? — растерявшись, спросила я.

— Если наш план сработает, то Варлок прогонит Цербера обратно в Ад, когда тот появится, — с сомнением сказал Кроули. — Но, если он его примет… Тогда именно тебе придется вмешаться, Меттьюз. И только от тебя будет зависеть существование всей Вселенной.

— Эй! Я еще не сказала «Да»! — возмущенно воскликнула я.

— Но и не сказала «Нет», — тонко подметил Кроули. — Ты все еще сомневаешься.

Я скривила губы, невольно признавая, что он прав.

— Значит, я должна притащить на детский праздник ритуальный нож и зарезать им одиннадцатилетнего ребенка? Очуметь. Гости придут в восторг.

— Если у тебя есть идея получше, только намекни, — едко сказал Кроули.

Азирафель снова вздохнул. Взглянул на меня с виноватым выражением лица.

— Мы поймем, если ты не решишься, — добавил он. — Ты не обязана это делать, Пейдж, если не хочешь или боишься, что не справишься.

— Три месяца, Меттьюз. Потом времени на раздумья больше не будет. Идем, ангел, — сухо сказал Кроули.

Развернувшись, он быстрыми шагами покинул беседку. Азирафель неуверенно взмахнул ладонью в знак прощания и поспешил вслед за ним, удаляясь по аллее.

Я осталась стоять в беседке одна, с остывшим кофе в руках и полнейшим хаосом мыслей в голове.

Могла ли я убить маленького ребенка, потому что он несет в себе Армагеддон?

Нет. Наверное, нет.

Но я могу хотя бы попытаться.

Это может стоить мне жизни. Где гарантия, что меня не постигнет участь тех бедолаг из фильма «Омен», что пытались покончить с Антихристом? Помнится, одного из них пригвоздило к земле здоровенным крестом…

Но если Варлок останется обычным мальчиком, как и задумывалось, то мне вообще ничего не придется делать и все закончится хорошо и мирно.

Мне остается лишь надеяться, что так оно и случится.

**Примечания:**

_Call me if you need my love, You got my name, you got my number, you got my name*_ — «Позвони мне, если тебе нужна моя любовь, ты знаешь мой номер, ты знаешь мое имя». Текст взят из песни «Call me» группы Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Спустя два месяца я решительно толкнула дверь, ведущую в книжный магазин Азирафеля.

У меня было достаточно времени подумать над предложением ангела и демона. И сейчас казалось, что удалось выбрать единственно верный вариант. Уж не знаю, подействует ли он, но лучше так, чем идти на убийство ребенка.

До сих пор не уверена, что смогу убить Варлока Даулинга. Не потому что боялась вмешательства сатанинских сил, которые могли бы остановить меня каким-нибудь ужасным способом со смертельным исходом. А потому что в голове просто не укладывалось, как можно спасти весь мир ценой убийства маленького мальчика. Кому вообще нужен мир с таким спасением? Идея Кроули, конечно, хороша, но даже он сам отказался воплотить ее в жизнь.

Демон, который не готов пойти на убийство ребенка. Дожили.

Во всех хоррорах, что мне доводилось смотреть, демоны всегда были безжалостными ублюдками, для которых убиение младенцев было лишь очередным способом развлечения. Кроули тоже творит какое-то там зло, но в нем самом есть что-то…

Что-то…человеческое?

Азирафель все же казался мне больше истинным ангелом, чем человеком, наверное, из-за своей правильности. Я помнила, как в беседке он все время намекал мне отказаться от убийства Антихриста. Хоть ангел и признавал, что замысел Кроули действенный, но все равно не одобрял его. И я помнила взгляд Азирафеля, когда он попрощался со мной, перед тем как последовать за Кроули — виноватый. Ангел чувствовал вину за то, что ему пришлось просить меня убить ребенка.

Даже интересно, а что будет, если я все-таки решусь на это? Куда я попаду после смерти и чем мне это светит? В Раю вряд ли поощряется убийство детей, даже если эти дети несут в себе Армагеддон. А в Аду Сатана наоборот найдет мне самое почетное мучительное место, за то, что я «пришила» его сына.

В общем, вряд ли я получу достойную награду за спасение мира. Скорее наоборот, жизнь после смерти, раз уж таковая существует, обернется кошмаром. Вечным кошмаром.

Впрочем, не будем о грустном. Я обычный человек, который вляпался в странное ангело-бесовское дерьмо, и нужно думать рационально, чтобы из этого дерьма вылезти. А заодно еще и как-то помочь Азирафелю и Кроули спасти весь мир. Глупо строить из себя супергероиню или вторую Всевышнюю, когда надо первым делом не терять головы и сохранять спокойствие. А самое главное — надо обсудить принятое решение с существом, которое гораздо мудрее и дальновиднее, чем я сама.

Собственно, поэтому я и пришла к Азирафелю.

Ангел обнаружился в конце магазинчика. Он разговаривал с какими-то двумя посетителями. Но, когда заметил мое появление, ойкнул и быстро завершив беседу, направился ко мне. Вид у Азирафеля был весьма взволнованный, и — что удивительно — радостный.

— Пейдж! Какая неожиданность! Я совершенно не ждал твоего визита, — выразительно сказал ангел и тепло улыбнулся.

— Да-а-а… Надеюсь, что Вы не против этого? — неуверенно произнесла я.

— Против? Что за глупости? Присаживайся, пожалуйста, на этот стул, моя дорогая. Может быть, чаю? Я как раз заварил свежий Эрл Грей. Помнится, еще оставались булочки с джемом… Я делаю заказы в Maison Bertaux*, готовят их там просто изумительно! — сказал Азирафель. Я опешила, когда осознала, что ангел искренне рад моему приходу.

— Не надо, спасибо. Я зашла буквально на пять минут.

Азирафель с досадой взмахнул руками.

— Но ты так давно не заглядывала в гости! Полагаю, что это из-за Кроули, — проницательно заметил ангел. — Он напугал тебя своими фокусами, понимаю… Но на самом деле Кроули гораздо добрее, чем пытается показать.

— Угу, — буркнула я, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что поверила.

— Кроули, конечно, демон и творит всякие там злые дела, но это же его работа! — начал защищать друга Азирафель. — Если он будет выполнять ее плохо, начальство может сильно его наказать. Страшно представить, что Герцоги Ада могут сотворить с Кроули, если он их разозлит.

— Ясно, — буркнула я, порядочно сбитая с толку. Ангел вздохнул.

— На самом деле Кроули ужасно сентиментален. Пожалуйста, не говори ему о том, что я так думаю, а не то он разозлится.

— Сентиментален?! — повторила я с изумлением. Азирафель снова улыбнулся.

— Когда мы вместе были на концерте Queen, Кроули неожиданно расплакался. Мистер Меркьюри пел песню «Who wants to live forever» и моего друга она почему-то ужасно расстроила, — сказал Азирафель с легкой ностальгией. — До такой степени, что мне пришлось угостить его поздним ужином, чтобы хоть немного поднять настроение.

Я смотрела на ангела, потеряв дар речи. Он весело улыбнулся и добавил:

— Помнится, Кроули чрезвычайно заинтересовался мистером Меркьюри и даже некоторое время общался с ним.

— Серьезно?! — с невольным восторгом спросила я.

— Мой друг даже помог написать этому замечательному человеку одну из песен… Не припомню, как же она называлась… Что-то про приличного старомодного повесу. К сожалению, я ее не слушал, но полагаю, что эта песня знаменита до сих пор, — сказал Азирафель.

— Вы меня разыгрываете… — протянула я. Откуда-то из глубины поднималась приливная волна шока и неуместного восторга.

— Разыгрываю? — удивленно отозвался ангел. — Зачем мне это делать?

— Хотите сказать, что Кроули помогал Фредди Меркьюри сочинить песню Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy**?! Серьезно?! Очуметь просто! — все-таки не сумев сдержаться, вскрикнула я.

— Я хочу сказать, Пейдж, что тебе не нужно бояться моего друга. Конечно, ему не нравится, что тебе известно о нашем существовании. Но уверяю, он не сделает тебе ничего плохого. Да, и ты можешь заходить сюда в гости в любое время, — сказал Азирафель.

— Но мне кажется, что это не совсем…

— И, кстати, спасибо за те французские блинчики! — воскликнул ангел, и на его лице засияла искренняя улыбка. — Поистине чудесный был подарок!

— Рада, что они Вам понравились, — сказала я, сдаваясь.

— Идем же, дорогая, пока чай не остыл, — сказал Азирафель, приглашая меня в служебное помещение магазинчика.

Похоже, сопротивляться гостеприимству ангела было так же возможно, как движению поезда, несущегося тебе навстречу. Так что я больше не стала спорить и послушно взяла предложенные булочки и свежезаваренный Эрл Грей.

Азирафель сел напротив меня в кресло со своей чашкой. Он с хрустом надкусил булочку и издал глубокое «М-м-м», довольно прикрыв глаза. Я последовала примеру ангела, и едва сдержалась, чтобы тоже довольно не замычать. Булочки на вкус оказались поистине божественными.

— Превосходно, — сказал Азирафель. Сделав глоток чаю, он отставил в сторону чашку. — Я заказываю булочки в Maison Bertaux уже сто тридцать семь лет, и они ни разу меня не разочаровали. И так, Пейдж, — он сомкнул ладони. — О чем ты хотела со мной поговорить?

— О предложении Кроули убить Антихриста, — нехотя ответила я.

Улыбка ангела поблекла и сам он так быстро погрустнел, что мне стало не по себе.

— А. Да. Да, конечно. Это же дело…чрезвычайной важности. Конечно, — Азирафель засмеялся было, но оборвал сам себя и снова стал серьезным. — Значит, ты решила согласиться? Или же хочешь отказаться? — добавил он с надеждой.

— Нет, я… В смысле, да, я не отказываюсь… Вернее, отказываюсь, но не совсем, — сбивчиво ответила я. — Не уверена, что смогу заколоть ребенка даже ради спасения мира.

Ангел издал вздох облегчения.

— Но если план, который я придумала, не сработает, то тогда мне придется это сделать, — докончила я мысль. — Потому что больше некому.

Азирафель слегка нахмурился.

— Ты придумала новый план? — с непониманием пробормотал он.

— Да. Почему бы не попытаться сначала хотя бы поговорить с Варлоком? — сказала я.

— Поговорить? — с крайним удивлением повторил Азирафель.

— Надо объяснить мальчику, что Армагеддон — это плохо и что не надо его начинать. И тогда Варлок прогонит Цербера, и все будут спасены! — сказала я.

Ангел призадумался.

— Это неплохая идея, — признал он, наконец. — Но дорогая моя, как нам убедить Антихриста не делать то, ради чего он был создан?

— Мы будем… эм-м-м, очень убедительны? — с сомнением предложила я.

Ангел смотрел на меня с сомнением.

— Вы говорили, что Варлок любит мультики, комиксы и роботов. Если мы скажем ему, что после Армагеддона все это исчезнет навсегда, может быть он не захочет его начинать? — сказала я. — Вряд ли мальчику понравится сожженная дотла планета без каких-либо развлечений.

— Боюсь, когда прибудут Четыре Всадника Апокалипсиса, у Варлока появятся совсем другие развлечения, — печально произнес Азирафель.

От неожиданности я едва не уронила чашку.

— Кто прибудет?!

— Ой, мы же с Кроули совсем забыли тебя об этом предупредить! — спохватился Азирафель.

— Забыли?! — с негодованием воскликнула я.

Действительно, это такой пустяк! Подумаешь, какие-то ссаные Всадники Апокалипсиса скоро приедут и уничтожат планету! Свежие французские булочки куда важнее!

— Что значит «забыли»?! — повторила я, и ангел слегка покраснел.

— Как-то не до этого было, — виновато сказал он. — Ну, в общем, да. Есть Четыре Всадника — Война, Голод, Загрязнение и Смерть. Они должны получить послания, как только Антихрист обретет силу.

— Загрязнение? Разве не Чума? — запуталась я.

— Она вышла на пенсию после изобретения пенициллина, — пояснил Азирафель. Мне осталось только кивнуть с делано понимающим видом. — Загрязнение работает немного иначе, но не менее эффективно.

— Но где эти Всадники сейчас? — нервно спросила я.

— Полагаю, что они, как и мы с Кроули, живут на Земле, притворяясь людьми, — сказал Азирафель. — Но в нужный час они снимут свои человеческие обличья и направятся к Антихристу.

— У меня просто нет слов, — честно сказала я.

Азирафель мягко улыбнулся и снова потянулся за булочкой.

— Не стоит переживать, дорогая Пейдж. Мы делаем все, что можем. И твоя идея поговорить с юным Варлоком и убедить его не уничтожать Вселенную очень мне по душе. Признаться честно, я не в восторге от замысла Кроули. Ведь такой способ остановить Армагеддон едва ли не самый худший из всех. И я до последнего надеюсь, что Варлок не слишком похож на своего Отца, и в нем все-таки ангельского больше, чем дьявольского.

— Это вполне возможно, ведь Сатана был ангелом, — сказала я.

— Но только самому мальчику решать, в какую сторону направить свою силу. Если мы постараемся убедить его перейти на сторону добра, то мир, считай, спасен! — оптимистично сказал Азирафель. — Однако, мне нужно обсудить твою идею с Кроули и поставить его в известность, что наши планы немного изменились.

— Он наверняка будет против, — покачала я головой.

Азирафель взмахнул ладонью.

— Поворчит и смирится. Кроули прекрасно знает, что того, кто убьет Антихриста, будут ждать ужасные последствия. Лучше вообще до этого не доходить. Никогда.

Значит, я была права, и награду мне за спасение мира точно не дадут. Вернее, дадут, но такую, что врагу не пожелаешь.

— Согласна с Вами, — кивнула я, допивая чай и поставив чашку на столик. Затем нехотя поднялась с кресла. — Значит, через месяц встречаемся у дома Даулингов? Где он, кстати, находится?

Азирафель смотрел на меня с удивлением.

— Эм-м-м. Вообще-то, мы с Кроули собирались устроить пикник в Гайд-парке, — сказал он. — И я с радостью приглашаю тебя отдохнуть с нами.

— Да?! — изумилась я.

— Я совсем отвык дружить с людьми… В прошлые времена это было как-то проще, чем сейчас. И от кого можно узнать побольше новостей о современном мире, как не от представителя современной молодежи?

— От меня? — уточнила я и Азирафель кивнул.

— Так что, если хочешь, приходи на наш с Кроули пикник в это воскресенье вечером, — добродушно сказал он.

Я взглянула на ангела со скепсисом.

Азирафель, похоже, всерьез не понимает, что, если я приду на пикник, Кроули окончательно взбесится. И наверняка нашлет на меня какое-нибудь проклятие. Мучительный триппер, например. Испытывать на себе последствия демонической ревности мне отнюдь не хочется, а потому придется отказаться от такого прекрасного предложения.

— Извините, но боюсь, что не получится, — с огорчением сказала я ангелу. — Я учусь и работаю, почти все время занята. И еще очень стараюсь не спиться от мысли, что все мы через месяц, возможно, умрем… Но может когда-нибудь мы втроем еще погуляем вместе. Если, конечно, Земля не взорвется.

— Да, — неловко сказал Азирафель. — Полагаю, что так. Что ж, в таком случае, я переговорю с Кроули, и мы свяжемся с тобой, когда придет время.

— Хорошо. Буду ждать, — сказала я.

Азирафель с улыбкой проводил меня к выходу из магазинчика. Нехотя попрощавшись с ангелом, я ушла домой, переполненная тревогой из-за Всадников Апокалипсиса, удивлением от того факта, что Кроули дружил с самим Фредди Меркьюри, и немного — французскими булочками.

Начало новой недели было поистине адским. Как и продолжение ее.

В понедельник я потеряла кошелек, в котором хранились ключи от квартиры и банковская карта.

Во вторник выяснилось, что в магазине завяли два редких и дорогих растения. Директор обозлилась и лишила меня половины зарплаты. Учитывая мое плачевное денежное состояние, это было настоящей катастрофой.

В среду Кристина обвинила меня в том, что я испортила ее рабочую форму. Она оставила свой комбинезон в шкафчике вечером, а следующим утром обнаружила его перепачканным яркой оранжевой краской. Стоило ли уточнять, что это была не я? И кому, Гиппократ его в душу, понадобилось портить рабочую одежду обычной торговки?!

В четверг внезапно объявился мой бывший, который почему-то решил, что я все это время мечтала о его возвращении. Для того, чтобы избавиться от него раз и навсегда, мне пришлось орать минут сорок и употреблять такие ругательства, что Азирафель, услышь он их, навсегда бы зарекся дружить с современной молодежью.

В пятницу мой мобильный телефон сошел с ума. Я застряла на работе не в свою смену и отчаянно пыталась дозвониться в университет, чтобы узнать расписание экзамена по госпитальной терапии. Однако умудрялась попасть куда угодно, но только не в деканат. За пару часов я успела дозвониться в туристическое агентство, агенство по знакомствам, дом моды, психиатрическую лечебницу и гей-клуб. Окончательно мои нервы сдали, когда на вызов ответил какой-то итальянец, и тут же принялся клеить меня, рассыпая комплименты на ломаном английском. Ясно было, что экзамен я сдать не успею, а значит, в выходной день опять придется с бешеными глазами носиться по университету в поисках мистера Олдриджа.

У меня и раньше были черные полосы в жизни, но это уже не полоса. Это какая-то гребаная бездонная яма неудач! К вечеру я уже хотела выть и биться головой в стену от отчаяния. Невольно возникало чувство, будто кто-то специально пытается довести меня до нервного срыва и я от души пожелала этому кому-то провалиться на веки вечные к Гиппократу, чтобы тот опробовал на нем самые жуткие врачебные опыты.

Чтобы хоть немного успокоиться, я взяла опрыскиватель и стала удобрять растения. До конца рабочего дня оставалось двадцать минут, и я надеялась хотя бы на это время расслабиться. Но когда хлопнула дверь магазина, оповещая о позднем покупателе, стало ясно, что можно забыть о покое.

Я снова чуть не взвыла от бешенства. Именно сейчас я совершенно не желала никого видеть и тем более обслуживать! Но избиение покупателя за то, что он не вовремя захотел купить цветок, будет стоить мне работы.

— Э-э-эй, ау?! Есть тут кто?! — раздался голос. Я вздрогнула, без труда узнавая этот капризный полушипящий тон. Опустив распылитель, вышла из-за цветов, понимая, что от _этого_ покупателя прятаться бессмысленно.

Посреди магазинчика стоял Кроули. Одной рукой он подкидывал вверх красное яблоко и ловко подхватывал его. Черные непроницаемые очки на бледном лице демона были немного приспущены, открывая ехидное выражение его золотых глаз. Выглядел Кроули странно довольным, почти веселым, и смотрелось это непривычно.

— Меттьюз! — воскликнул Кроули, завидев меня. Его тонкие губы растянулись в шальной улыбке.

— Кроули! Что ты, во имя Гиппократа, здесь забыл?! — с опаской спросила я.

Демон сильно выгнул левую бровь.

— Эй! Разве так разговаривают с выгодным покупателем?! — с притворным возмущением сказал он, кидая мне яблоко. Машинально протянув руки, я успела его поймать. Демон усмехнулся.

— Я пришел, чтобы купить растение, — сказал он, подходя ко мне чуть ближе.

— Чего-о-о? — с недоверием переспросила я.

Кроули, продолжая улыбаться, начал прогуливаться по магазинчику. С интересом взглянул на юкку и кактус. Я готова была поклясться, что растения слегка вздрогнули, когда демон поочередно коснулся их пальцем. Неужели почувствовали злую ауру?

— Строманта! Травянистое многолетнее растение высотой до ста сантиметров! Родом из тропических лесов Южной Америки! — продекламировал Кроули, повернувшись ко мне — Звучит вполне просто и понятно! — демон снова приподнял левую бровь. — Очень надеюсь, что в этом магазине она продается.

— Продается, — с деланным спокойствием ответила я, указав на прилавок, где стояла Строманта. — Только понять не могу, зачем она тебе?

Кроули присел на один из прилавков. Непристойно вытянул ноги. С удивлением я заметила, что узор на ремне его джинсов сделан в виде змеи. Выглядело это…занятно.

— Я что, не могу купить себе растение? — проворчал демон, едва ли не вытягиваясь на прилавке. Я представила, как это смотрится на камерах наблюдения и понадеялась, что директор не будет их просматривать.

— Ты разводишь цветы у себя дома? — с подозрением спросила я Кроули.

— Пф-ф-ш-ш, а почему бы и нет? — спросил демон.

— Шутишь?! — изумилась я.

— В начале семидесятых я узнал о пользе разговоров с растениями, — лениво сказал Кроули. — И решил опробовать этот метод.

— Ты с ними разговариваешь?! — еще больше поразилась я. — Жалуешься на жизнь, что ли?!

Кроули даже подскочил, возмутившись таким предположением. Прилавок тоскливо скрипнул, оставшись в одиночестве.

— Нет! Я демон, и я развожу этих зеленых поганцев не для того, чтобы их баловать! — заявил демон. — Все рас-стения в моем доме уважают меня! И каждый, кто вздумает приобрести на себе хоть малейшее пятнышко, жестоко наказывается в назидание другим!

— Очуметь, — только и сказала я. — У тебя явно были проблемы в семье.

Шутка не удалась.

Кроули нахмурился. Все ехидство резко сошло с его лица, уступая место искренней злобе. Не успела я моргнуть, как он налетел на меня словно вихрь, и заставил уткнуться в прилавок, придавив к нему. Золотые глаза демона сверкали от гнева и он издавал сдавленное шипение сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Вот тут я испугалась. Конкретно так испугалась и готова была уже заорать «Помогите, убивают!», когда Кроули заговорил, и голос его буквально сочился ядом:

— Ты ничего не знаешь о моей семье! Не знаешь, что они заставили меня пережить! Ты ни черта не знаешь ни обо мне, ни об ангеле. И не смей в это влезать, иначе я заставлю тебя пожалеть!

— И не собиралась, — быстро сказала я.

Кроули чуть ослабил хватку, но с места не сдвинулся.

— Нельзя было позволять тебе знать про наше существование. Если бы не недавняя сделка, я заставил бы тебя забыть абсолютно все за долю секунды, — сказал он. — Но, к сожалению, ты нужна, чтобы остановить Антихриста.

— Потому что ты и твой ненаглядный ангел испугались и быстро дали заднюю, — добавила я.

Кроули побледнел от злости.

Ой, ну все. Теперь он точно меня «пришьет». Кто бы знал, что я не доживу до Апокалипсиса, а? Впрочем, для такой неудачницы, как я, это будет самый логичный конец. Надо быть полной идиоткой, чтобы злить древнего демона и надеяться, что он ничего не сделает в ответ.

— Наши с ангелом отношения тебя тоже не кас-с-саются! — с возмущением прошипел Кроули. Я уставилась на демона с недоумением. — Вот же вы… люди! Вечно суете нос в чужую личную жизнь, вместо того, чтобы заняться своей! Что за глупая бестактность?! Даже демоны себе такого не позволяют!

— Личную жизнь? — повторила я. — Какую такую личную жизнь? Азирафель вообще в курсе, что у тебя с ним «личная жизнь»?

Кроули перекосило.

М-да. Раз уж помирать, так с музыкой.

— Пригласи его на танец хотя бы один раз, идиот. Или устрой романтический ужин и подари своему ангелу кольцо. А то будешь оставаться просто другом еще веков двадцать, — сказала я.

И зажмурилась. И даже молитву прочитала. Свою придуманную, потому что настоящих молитв наизусть не знаю. И ждала. Но дождалась лишь того, что Кроули отпустил меня и, кажется, даже отступил на шаг. Я осторожно приоткрыла один глаз и увидела, что демон стоит напротив с совершенно растерянным выражением лица.

— Подарить кольцо? — повторил Кроули.

Я открыла второй глаз. И даже чуть-чуть расслабилась.

— Зачем мне дарить ангелу кольцо? — спросил демон. — Он не любит украшения.

Я еле сдержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу.

— Люди дарят кольца, когда делают предложения!

Кроули с недоумением почесал в затылке.

— Когда хотят пожениться! — воскликнула я.

Демон с удивлением приподнял брови.

— Это я знаю. Дурацкий человеческий обряд, — сказал он. — Но нам с ангелом он разве нужен?

— Забудь, — махнула я рукой, окончательно сдавшись. — Покупай свою Строманту и вали уже отсюда.

В глубине души я собой гордилась. Несмотря на страх перед Кроули, мне удавалось вести себя храбро, не роняя достоинства.

Внезапно демон ухмыльнулся и щелкнул пальцами. Я подскочила на месте, тут же забыв о достоинстве. Но Кроули быстро меня успокоил:

— Я просто перенес Строманту к себе домой. Деньги за покупку уже лежат в кассе.

— А…Вот как, — растерянно произнесла я, оборачиваясь. Растение действительно исчезло с прилавка. Кроули снова улыбнулся. Похоже, он решил сделать вид, что никакого неудобного разговора про личную жизнь и семью не было вовсе.

— Кстати, как прошла неделя? — весело спросил демон, снова прохаживаясь по магазинчику. Я нахмурилась, удивленная сменой его настроения. Впрочем, Кроули уже не в первый раз меня удивлял. И, наверняка, не в последний.

— Замечательно прошла, — буркнула я, складывая руки на груди.

Кроули вздохнул с разочарованием.

— Хочешь сказать, что все мои старания пропали впустую? — спросил он. — Жаль, жаль… Но, по крайней мере, я повеселился. Особенно мне понравилась скандальная сцена с твоим бывшим ухажером.

— Что ты сказал?! — воскликнула я, внезапно прозревая.

— Ты в курсе, что переплюнула самого Аруджу Барбаросса*** по части экспрессивных выражений? А он, говорю точно, умел ругаться так, что вся его команда седела от страха! — сказал Кроули со змеиной улыбкой.

И тут до меня окончательно дошло, кто именно являлся виновником всех моих бедствий. Какая же я тупица! Можно было сразу догадаться, что без чертовщины не обошлось! И я знала только одного демона, который мог эту чертовщину устроить мне назло!

Кроули продолжал улыбаться.

— Ах ты, сволочь гнусная! — с чувством сказала я. — Так это ты всю неделю устраивал мне гадости и доводил до нервного срыва! Это все был ты!

Кроули скорчил довольную гримасу.

— О, я всего лишь хотел наглядно продемонстрировать тебе преимущества дружбы с демоном, — сказал он. — Надеюсь, теперь до тебя дошло, в какой большой опасности ты находишься?

В ответ я швырнула в него статуэтку Купидона, которая служила декоративным украшением. Демон едва успел пригнуться, и на весь магазин раздался треск ломающегося гипса.

— Ты чего, Меттьюз?! — с неподдельным удивлением спросил Кроули, быстро спрятавшись за мексиканским кактусом. Тот затрясся, словно нарочно пытался выдать мне местоположение демона.

— Ты украл мой кошелек! Испортил растения и подставил меня с зарплатой! — закричала я, хватаясь за вазу и отправляя ее в сторону Кроули. К моей досаде, тот снова успел уклониться и ваза угодила в кактус. — Поссорил меня с коллегой! Заставил моего бывшего устроить мне скандал! Сорвал мне важный звонок по учебе! Да тебя за это прибить мало, змеюка поганая!

— Ты забыла, что я демон? Это моя работа — причинять людям неприятности! И у меня не так уж много знакомых смертных, которые сами нарываются! — выкрикнул Кроули. Но так и не решился высунуться из-за горшков.

В демона полетела очередная статуэтка. Снова мимо. Я буквально лопалась от злости. Плевать было на то, что теперь-то меня точно уволят, плевать было на Армагеддон, на Антихриста и вообще на все. Единственное, чего я хотела — это навалять Кроули за целую неделю ада, который он мне устроил.

— Как ты думаешь, зачем я это сделал? — спросил меня Змей, наполовину высунувшись из-за горшков. Его рыжие волосы были всклокочены, а пиджак сбился и измазался пылью. — Ты не понимаешь, насколько это опасно — дружить с демоном и ангелом. Если мои узнают о твоем существовании, они уничтожат тебя, а потом очень больно накажут меня!

— Ничего они не сделают! — огрызнулась я, ища глазами предмет, который можно было швырнуть в Кроули. — У меня дома висит большущий крест и полным полно святой воды! Если хоть один демон ко мне сунется, я его отправлю обратно в Ад!

Нашла!

Кроули был так поражен моими словами, что не успел среагировать вовремя. И тяжелый керамический горшок угодил ему прямо в лицо, заставив потерять равновесие и шлепнуться на задницу.

— Есть! — радостно вскрикнула я.

За цветами раздалось обиженное шипение. Затем последовал шорох, и Кроули, наконец, вылез наружу, с покрасневшим от удара лбом. На лице демона читалось искреннее удивление. Я отступила поближе к выходу. Так, на всякий случай.

Кроули молчал. Лишь продолжал смотреть на меня с непонятным выражением на лице. И внезапно улыбнулся.

— Люди…- пробормотал он почти с нежностью. Одним щелчком пальцев привел свою одежду и волосы в порядок, и снова посмотрел на меня. Я ждала.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал демон. — Потому что мы с ангелом не сможем защитить тебя, если что-то пойдет не так. Вот почему тебе лучше не дружить с нами и вообще никогда о нас не знать.

Странно. Неужели Кроули пришел, чтобы предупредить меня об этом? С чего бы ему за мою жизнь переживать?

— Я не боюсь, — сказала я. Врать некрасиво, конечно, но выставлять себя трусихой перед демоном очень не хотелось. — И я прекрасно все понимаю. Вам с Азирафелем тоже надо быть осторожнее. Судя по тому, что вы говорили о Небесах и Аде, чем дальше от них держаться, тем будет лучше.

— Верно, — согласился Кроули. Теперь он казался уставшим, почти больным. Это, против воли, тревожило.

— Азирафель рассказал тебе о моем новом плане? — спросила я демона, решившись подойти к нему ближе. Кроули фыркнул.

— Разумеется, рассказал. И твой план полон абсурда. Мы не сможем убедить Антихриста встать на нашу сторону, если он обретет силы. Но ангелу нравится эта идея, так что стоит попробовать. Все равно нам нечего будет терять, если Варлок пойдет по стопам своего папочки.

— И тогда привет, Армагеддон, — печально сказала я.

— Там и увидимся, Меттьюз, — едко сказал Кроули.

Затем он подхватил очки, надел, скрывая за ними змеиные глаза. И не прощаясь, вышел из магазинчика своей вертлявой хищной походкой. Меньше чем через минуту я услышала рев Бентли, и даже успела увидеть, как она на высокой скорости уносит своего хозяина в центр Лондона.

Я осталась стоять посреди разрухи в магазине, которая обещала мне увольнение на месте, и такую же разруху чувствовала в глубине души. Несложно было догадаться, что остаток этого вечера мне придется провести в компании бутылки вина и старого доброго Фредди. И пытаться не думать о том, что всему миру приходит конец.

**Примечания:**

_Maison Bertaux*_ — французская кондитерская в Сохо. Очень известное и популярное место. Работает уже 150 лет, что говорит само за себя.

_Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy**_ — просто прочтите перевод песни и все поймете)

_Аруджа Барбаросса***_ — Известный могущественный пират из Турции. Ему были свойственны жестокость, безжалостность, любовь к издевательствам и казням. Пираты Барбаросса были грозой всего Средиземноморья. Бои под его командованием были изощренными, кровавыми и победоносными. Погиб Барбаросса во время боя, окруженный войсками противников в Тлемсене.


	8. Chapter 8

В полном смятении я наблюдала за Варлоком Даулингом, пока он со своей якобы родной матерью гулял по парку динозавров. Мальчик казался недовольным, наглым, и, судя по обрывкам его разговора с миссис Даулинг, весьма избалованным засранцем. Но, наверное, именно таким и должен быть настоящий Антихрист. Хоть жуть не наводит одним своим видом, и на том спасибо.

Сидевшие рядом со мной на скамейке Азирафель (по правую сторону) и Кроули (по левую), молча следили за моей реакцией.

— Значит, - я кашлянула, прочищая горло. — Именно этого пацана я должна убить? Если, конечно, мой собственный план не сработает.

— Да-а-а, именно его, — сказал Кроули. — И если ты сейчас скажешь, что не можешь и отказываешься, я сразу сотру тебе память и…

— Ничего я и не отказываюсь, просто думаю, что мой план убедить Варлока не начинать Армагеддон должен помочь, — пробурчала я.

— Вряд ли у вас будет время поболтать, когда появится Цербер, — скучающим тоном протянул демон.

— Не сказал бы. Мы с тобой можем вмешаться и потянуть время, чтобы Пейдж смогла поговорить с мальчиком, — возразил ему Азирафель. — Попробуем отвлечь Цербера.

— Как, ангел? — с раздражением спросил Кроули. — Станцуем ему хулу?

— Я бы на это посмотрела…- задумчиво сказала я.

Демон фыркнул. Азирафель вздохнул, немного нервничая.

— Думается мне, пора позаботиться о маскировке. Нам надо влиться в семейное торжество, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания, — сказал ангел.

— Я буду официантом. Самое незаметное прикрытие, — лениво сказал Кроули, а потом взглянул на ангела. — А ты?

— О! — с озарением сказал Азирафель. — Я мог бы развлекать детей на празднике!

— Развлекать? — с недоумением переспросила я.

— О, не-е-ет... — застонал Кроули с искренним отчаянием в голосе.

Азирафель начал разминать пальцы, придя в непонятное возбуждение.

— В смысле, развлекать? — повторила я.

— Только не это! Нет, нет, нет, прошу тебя, не надо-о-о, — продолжал стонать демон, в отчаянии задирая голову. — Это так униз-з-зительно!

— Мне только нужно потренироваться! — воскликнул ангел.

— Я тебя тут вообще-то умоляю!

Азирафель, игнорируя нытье Кроули, достал из кармана жилетки монетку. Сжал ее в кулаке и дунул, разгибая пальцы. Монетка напрочь испарилась из его руки.

— Очуметь! — сказала я. — Вы умеете делать фокусы?! В смысле, обычные человеческие, а не сверхъестественные?

— Да! Одно время я брал уроки у самого Джона Маскелайна! — похвастался Азирафель, вскакивая со скамьи. — У меня даже остались чародейский фрак и цилиндр со старых времен!

С этими словами ангел подскочил к Кроули, который все еще продолжал ныть. Я сидела сбоку, и поэтому смогла заметить застывшее выражение глаза демона в момент, когда Азирафель легко коснулся пальцами его уха. Когда ангел раскрыл ладонь, в ней появилась пропавшая было монетка.

— В пальцах, — с небольшой заминкой сказал Кроули, не подозревая, как сильно сейчас палится.

— Нет, в твоем ухе! — возразил Азирафель, все еще пытаясь играть в фокусника.

— Она была в кармане, — безжалостно сказал Кроули, напрочь разрушая весь произведенный ангелом эффект.

— Рядом с твоим ухом, — упрямо настаивал Азирафель. Но было видно, что весь его запал сдулся.

— Не было ее там! — проворчал Кроули, еще сильнее скрещивая руки на груди.

— Обломщик, — с досадой сказал Азирафель, присаживаясь рядом со мной.

— Я?! — возмутился Кроули, и я с трудом подавила желание глупо хихикнуть — Это же позорище! Ты способен творить настоящие чудеса, можешь заставить вещи исчезнуть!

— Но это не так весело! — ответил Азирафель, упрямо стоя на своем.

— Заставь себя исчезнуть! — огрызнулся Кроули, глядя в сторону.

— Извините, что мешаю вашей маленькой семейной ссоре, — неловко вклинилась я, чем заслужила злобную гримасу от демона и смущенный взгляд от ангела. — Но какую роль на Дне рождении Антихриста играть мне? Он, вообще-то, уже сегодня вечером, а я понятия не имею, что надо делать. 

Азирафель охнул.

— Дорогуша, мы совсем про тебя позабыли! — сказал он, и я закатила глаза в ответ. — Действительно, Кроули, надо как-то так устроить, чтобы Пейдж могла находиться в непосредственной близости от Антихриста, если что-то пойдет не так.

— Я уже придумал для нее роль, ангел. Ус-с-спокойся, — сказал Кроули.

Азирафель обрадовался. Я встревожилась. Уж больно довольное выражение лица сейчас было у демона, что, разумеется, совершенно не вело ни к чему хорошему.

— И что же ты придумал? — с нетерпением спросил ангел.

Кроули широко ухмыльнулся.

— Это самая тупая из всех самых тупых идей на свете! — шипела я, в панике пытаясь поправить кобуру, сползавшую с моего плеча.

Азирафель ответил мне наполовину смущенным, наполовину раздраженным взглядом.

— Пейдж, уверяю, мне все это нравится не больше твоего. Но только ты сможешь убить Антихриста, если первоначальный план не сработает. А на этом торжестве оружие могут носить лишь охранники, — сказал ангел, поправляя шляпу-цилиндр. Одет он был, как фокусник из годов тридцатых, и на нем действительно был чародейский фрак.

— Я же предупреждала, что не умею стрелять! — воскликнула я. — И вообще я не хочу убивать Варлока! Я хочу просто с ним поговорить!

Азирафель ободряюще мне улыбнулся. Но его собственная нервозность никуда не делась.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы тебе это удалось, — искренне пообещал мне ангел. — А сейчас, пожалуйста, вернись к палатке, пока никто ничего не заподозрил. Тебе нужно быть среди остальных охранников, Пейдж. И постарайся не оплошать, потому что Кроули пришлось потрудиться, чтобы достать тебе нужную маскировку.

— А сам Кроули-то где? — с подозрением спросила я.

— Должен появиться с минуты на минуту… А! Вот и он! — Азирафель просиял, указав пальцем за мою спину. Я обернулась.

К палатке, где в данный момент собралось около двадцати мальчиков и девочек, включая именинника, подъехало пять огромных фургонов, которые были буквально забиты конфетами, тортами, мармеладом и чипсами. Всю процессию возглавлял антикварный Бентли, в котором сидел Кроули, одетый в форму официанта.

— Вернись к охранникам, Пейдж. Скорее! — повторил мне Азирафель, запихивая в рукав настоящего живого голубя. Голубь яростно пищал и клевал ангельские пальцы, пытаясь вырваться, но силы явно были не равны. Я уже хотела возмутиться этим беспардонным издевательством над птицей, но тут ангел, похоже, потерял терпение и буквально «чудеснул» меня в нужное место.

Только что я стояла возле Азирафеля, и вдруг оказалась прямо возле палатки, где собирались все гости. Немного обалдев от резкой смены обстановки и радуясь, что никто моего внезапного появления у палатки не заметил, я нехотя прошла внутрь и притиснулась к толпе коротко стриженных блондинов в стандартных темно-синих костюмах и с плечевыми кобурами. На мне была похожая форма (пиджак и юбка синего цвета), и я тоже имела при себе оружие (настоящий «магнум» 32-го калибра, спасибо Кроули). Охрана легко приняла меня за свою, и было ясно, что без чуда тут не обошлось.

Взгляд зацепился за мальчика, который сидел в толпе детишек. Варлок был шумным, наглым, капризным и постоянно пытался командовать официантами, которые начали заносить в палатку привезенные сладости. Без труда мне удалось заметить и Кроули. Он шел во главе остальной группы официантов, разнося сладости. Невольно я подивилась тому, как замечательно шла демону белая одежда. Внешне Кроули был совершенно спокоен. Намеренно не замечая меня, он закончил с работой и встал чуть поодаль от импровизированной сцены, где вот-вот должно было начаться выступление Азирафеля.

Нервы были на пределе. Мне чудом удалось занять место как можно ближе к сцене, а, следовательно, и к Варлоку Даулингу, который сидел прямо перед ней. Мальчик едва ли обратил на меня внимание, значит он совершенно не чувствовал угрозы для своей жизни, как тот же Демьян из фильма «Омен». Да и могла ли я быть ему угрозой? Сейчас, стоя прямо перед одиннадцатилетним ребенком, который должен буквально через пару недель уничтожить Вселенную, я поняла, что никогда не смогу выстрелить в него. У меня просто не поднимется рука, чтобы сделать это.

Поэтому надо до последнего придерживаться собственного плана — поговорить с Варлоком и убедить его отменить Армагеддон. Но как это сделать, когда вокруг целая толпа? И как эта толпа отреагирует на появление огромной адской собаки? И что мы с ангелом и демоном будем делать, когда она появится?! 

Я встряхнулась, решив прекратить думать обо всем этом и не накручивать себя еще больше.

Азирафель грациозно взобрался на сцену, сверкая радостной улыбкой.

— Приветствую вас, юные дамы и господа! — воскликнул он, махая маленьким гостям ладонями.

Дети разглядывали «фокусника» с недоумением. Я заметила, как Кроули поёжился, наблюдая за своим другом. Азирафель начал выступление и в течении последующих минут я окончательно убедилась лишь в одном — пускать ангелов на детские праздники категорически нельзя.

— Итак, юные господа и дамы, видите ли вы мой потрепанный старый цилиндр? — воскликнул Азирафель, — Вы, молодежь, наверняка скажете: какая ужасная старая шляпа! И смотрите, она совершенно пуста! Но… вот так чудо! Что это за подозрительный субъект? О, да это же наш пушистый приятель, Братец Кролик!

И с этими словами ангел действительно вытащил из шляпы настоящего белого кролика. Тот мирно сидел в его руках и забавно шевелил ушами.

Я потела от напряжения, наблюдая за представлением. Кроули неловко поежился. Азирафель улыбался безумной улыбкой. Дети продолжали хмуриться.

— Он был у тебя в кармане, — сказал Варлок, глядя на ангела с высокомерием, присущим любому сыну любого американского дипломата.

Остальные дети согласно закивали.

Азирафель, казалось, растерялся на несколько мгновений, а потом снова улыбнулся.

— Ха-ха-ха, значит я _сел в шляпу_! — с деланным смешком воскликнул он.

Дети безучастно таращились на ангела.

— Полный отстой! — с разочарованием воскликнул Варлок. — А я мультики хотел посмотреть!

— Он прав! — согласилась девочка с хвостиком на затылке. — Вы, сэр, полный отстой! А может, еще и гомосек к тому же!

Я чуть собственной слюной не поперхнулась. А девчушка-то не промах!

Азирафель в отчаянии взглянул в сторону Кроули, который даже не думал помогать и все время смотрел на свои часы. Ангел перевел свой взгляд на меня и в его голубых глазах забрезжила надежда.

— Мисс! Да, да, Вы! — позвал меня Азирафель, интенсивно подмигивая, и я почувствовала недостойное желание выбежать из палатки. — Мисс, не найдется ли у Вас, по чистой случайности, носового платка?!

— Нет! — рявкнула я, глядя на Азирафеля страшным взглядом.

Пусть даже не думает меня впутывать! Я на этот цирк не подписывалась!

— Подойдите сюда! Ну же, молодая леди! Пожалуйста! — в отчаянии воззвал ко мне Азирафель, продолжая подмигивать. — Я уверен, что Вы храните у себя в кармане замечательный шелковый платок!

— Нет у меня никакого…- начала говорить я. И осеклась, с удивлением заметив, как из левого кармана моего пиджака выглядывает лоскут сине-зеленого цвета.

Предчувствуя неладное, я резко дернула за него. На свет вылезла длинная цветастая ткань со старомодными кружевами. Вот только вытаскивая платок, я не сразу заметила, что излишние кружева зацепились за «магнум», и в итоге он резко вылетел наружу. Совершив недолгий перелет через палатку, пистолет тяжело приземлился в блюдо с конфитюром.

— Бля, — с ужасом сказала я, хватаясь за голову.

«Магнум» не выстрелил при падении только чудом. Не важно, демоническим или ангельским.

Дети с восторгом заулюлюкали и зааплодировали.

— А вот это неплохо! — сказала девчонка с хвостиком.

Варлок со всех ног ринулся к блюду и схватил лежавший в нем пистолет.

— А, ну, козлы, воткнули руки в небо! — радостно завопил мальчик, размахивая «магнумом» во все стороны.

— Ой, бля-я-я, — сказала я, поддаваясь нешуточной панике.

А, сейчас, дамы и господа, Антихрист начнет Конец Света кровавой баней посреди детского праздника и превратит толпу детей в кучу трупов. И в этом будет моя вина. Моя и еще двух непостижимых тупиц.

Почти не дыша, я начала осторожно подбираться к Варлоку, проигнорировав тот факт, что остальные охранники наоборот двигались подальше от него. Некоторые дети тоже начали просить пистолеты, а самые резвые из них уже пытались выхватить их из рук обалдевших охранников. Другие дети начали бросаться в растерянных блондинов всеми сладостями, до которых смогли дотянуться.

А потом кто-то швырнул конфитюром в Варлока.

От неожиданности мальчик взвизгнул и нажал на спусковой крючок. При этом «магнум» был нацелен в сторону ничего не подозревающего Кроули, который пристально смотрел на часы.

— Пригнись! — крикнула я, дергаясь в сторону демона. В этот момент кто-то из детей кинул в меня мармеладом, и тот шлепнул по моему лбу, заставив отвлечься.

Азирафель моргнул. Вместо пули из «магнума» вылетела тонкая струя воды и ударила Кроули в спину, заставив того обернуться. Я перевела дух. Демон с недоумением взглянул на Азирафеля. В ответ тот улыбнулся с облегчением.

А потом ангелу в лицо прилетел кремовый торт.

Дети орали, свистели и швырялись в друг друга и охранников конфетами, мармеладками, тортами и чипсами. В палатке началось настоящее побоище. Оставалось только радоваться, что оно не кровавое.

Махнув рукой, Азирафель превратил все пистолеты в водяные, и жестами показал нам с Кроули двигаться к выходу. Я кинулась бегом, еле успевая уворачиваться от летающих по всей палатке сладостей. Дети вокруг смеялись и орали, охранники растерянно пытались их успокоить, а в воздух без конца взлетали водяные струи.

— Это мой самый лучший День рождения! — радостно орал Варлок, «стреляя» водой в одного из охранников.

О разговоре с Антихристом сейчас не могло быть и речи. Да и вообще мое желание разговаривать с этим маленьким мудаком испарилось напрочь. К сожалению, весь мой план с треском провалился в тартарары, но я от души надеялась, что до появления Цербера еще осталось время.

Кроули шел вслед за мной. Лицо у него было напряженное и встревоженное, что совсем меня не радовало. Азирафель уже ждал нас обоих возле Бентли. Вид у ангела был обеспокоенный. С усилием он вытащил голубя из рукава чародейского фрака, и я с негодованием увидела, что бедняжка уже испустил дух.

— Вы что наделали, во имя Гиппократа?! — с возмущением спросила я.

— Уже поздно, — сказал Азирафель, бережно держа голубя обеими руками.

— Не надо было запихивать его в рукав, — с гримасой заметил Кроули.

— Я не о птице, — сказал Азирафель. Он дыхнул на голубя, оживляя. С приоткрытым ртом я наблюдала, как тот, признательно курлыкнув, полетел прочь. Ангел снова повернулся к нам с Кроули. — Цербер опаздывает.

— В смысле, опаздывает? — ошарашенно переспросила я. — А такое может быть?

Кроули шумно сглотнул.

— Сейчас проверим, — сказал он, залезая в Бентли. Азирафель сел на переднее сиденье, рядом с ним. Я неловко устроилась на заднем. 

Кроули включил приемник.

— Это просто счастье-счастье-счастье, счастье в люб…- запела Кайли Миноуг. — ПРИВЕТ, КРОУЛИ! — внезапно прервал ее пение трескучий искаженный голос.

— Это что ещ…- начала говорить я, но тут Кроули с размаху залепил мне рот ладонью. Азирафель жестами показал мне знак молчать.

— Привет, — отозвался Кроули. — А это кто?

— ДАГОН, ПОВЕЛИТЕЛЬ МУХ, — сказал голос. — ВЛАДЫКА БЕЗУМИЯ, ПОДКНЯЖИЙ СЕДЬМОГО МУЧИТЕЛЬСТВА. ЧЕМ МОГУ ПОМОЧЬ?

Я опешила.

Демон?! Это настоящий демон?! В смысле, настоящий демон из самого настоящего Ада?! И я только что чуть не спалилась перед этим демоном?!

От этой мысли у меня затряслись поджилки.

— А-а-а, кстати, насчет Цербера…- пробормотал Кроули.

— БЫЛ ВЫПУЩЕН ДЕСЯТЬ МИНУТ НАЗАД. ОН УЖЕ ДОЛЖЕН ПРИБЫТЬ. ЧТО-ТО НЕ ТАК?

Кроули и Азирафель переглянулись. 

— Да нет. Все по плану. Все прекрасно. Что может быть не так? Ага, а вот и он! — внезапно воскликнул Кроули. — Отличная собака. Хороший песик. Ужас что такое. Вы там внизу отлично поработали, ребята. Ладно, приятно было поболтать с тобой, Дагон. До связи.

С этими словами демон быстро отключил приемник.

— Ребята, — осмелилась заговорить я. — Может быть расскажете, какого Гиппократа тут происходит?

Внезапно из палатки раздался выстрел, заставив меня подскочить на сиденье от неожиданности.

— Вот те на, — сказал Азирафель, слегка покраснев. — Видимо, один я все-таки пропустил.

— Цербера нет, — медленно сказал Кроули.

— Цербера нет, — сказал Азирафель.

— А почему его нет? — с подозрением спросила я.

Ангел и демон снова переглянулись.

— Мальчик не тот, — сказал Азирафель, шумно сглотнув.

— Мальчик не тот, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал Кроули.

В моей голове что-то перемкнуло, щелкнуло, а потом оглушительно забило тревогу.

— В смысле мальчик «не тот»? — переспросила я, потихоньку начиная паниковать. — Что еще значит «не тот»?! Вы же говорили, что он и есть Антихрист!

— Боюсь, что нет, — с досадой сказал Азирафель.

— Э-э-э… Варлок — обычный мальчик? Человек? Не Антихрист? — с подозрением спросила я.

— Именно так, — помедлив, ответил Кроули.

— Угу, — буркнул Азирафель, слегка покраснев.

— И все эти одиннадцать лет вы воспитывали не того ребенка?! — спросила я, побледнев от ужаса.

— Эм-м-м…- протянул Азирафель.

— Мгмх… — отреагировал Кроули, глядя куда-то в сторону.

— Тогда где настоящий Антихрист? — снова спросила я.

Ответом мне было мрачное молчание ангела и напряженное сопение демона.

— Вы проебали Антихриста! — заорала я на всю машину, наконец, осознав весь ужас положения.

Ангел и демон снова переглянулись.

— Да, — нехотя согласился Азирафель.

— Да-а-а…- невесело протянул Кроули, почесывая татуировку змеи на виске.

В моей голове снова перемкнуло и щелкнуло. А потом, я, кажется, тихонечко скатилась в обморок от переизбытка эмоций и осознания, что все, абсолютно все, было напрасно и мир скоро сгорит в огне.

Азирафель с сочувствующим взглядом разливал в стаканы крепкий виски. Демон растекся по столу, обхватив голову рукой, и олицетворял собой страшнейшее горе. Я сидела на диванчике и без стеснения ревела пьяными слезами, обняв бутылку с водкой. Из всех нас троих только ангелу удалось сохранять полное спокойствие. 

— Грядет Армагеддон, а мы потеряли Антихриста, — убитым голосом сказал Кроули. — Зачем, заче-е-ем силы Ада втянули меня в это?!

— Насколько помню, ты сам посылал им рапорты о том, как замечательно у тебя тут идут дела, Кроули, — заметил Азирафель, подавая демону доверху наполненный стакан.

— Мы все умре-е-ем, а-а-а, за что-о-о, заче-е-ем так с на-а-ами-и-и…— выла я дурниной, уткнувшись лбом в бутылку.

— Может быть этого все же не случится, дорогая Пейдж, — мирно сказал Азирафель. — Цербер все еще не нашел своего хозяина.

— Это я виноват, что они не проверяли?! — возмутился Кроули. — Все немного привирают в рапортах! Ты прекрасно это знаешь, ангел!

— Да, но ты сказал им, что придумал Испанскую Инквизицию и начал Вторую Мировую, — сказал демону Азирафель.

— Смертные меня обскакали! Что поделаешь… — Кроули пожал плечами.

— Вы же уверяли, что все под контроле-е-ем... А я, дура, вам поверила-а-а…- продолжала выть я, заливаясь слезами.

— Поверь, Пейдж, зло коварно, и победить его не так-то просто, но это возможно, — сказал мне Азирафель, утешительно погладив меня по плечу. — Это слабое утешение.. но возможно то, что мы перепутали Антихриста с обычным мальчиком изначально являлось частью Божьего замысла. А он всегда был непостижим.

— К Гиппократу этот замысел! — рыкнула я.

— Согласен с Меттьюз, — сказал Кроули, указывая на меня пальцем.

Азирафель, тяжело вздохнул и слегка взмахнул рукой.

В следующую секунду я вдруг обнаружила себя абсолютно трезвой, и без единой слезинки в глазу. На душе царило странное и немного жуткое спокойствие, а бутылка водки, которую я обнимала, чудесным образом куда-то испарилась.

— Так-то лучше, — улыбнулся мне Азирафель.

— Нечестно! — только и сказала я, будучи морально не готовой к такому резкому отрезвлению.

— Зато ты теперь в порядке, — с улыбкой ангел.

— Издеваетесь?! Как я могу быть в порядке сейчас?! — с укором спросила я. 

Азирафель вздохнул и, сжалившись, протянул мне бутылку с остатками виски. Благодарно улыбнувшись ангелу, я продолжила пить дальше. 

Внезапно Кроули принюхался.

— Что-то изменилось, — сказал он.

— Новый одеколон. Мой цирюльник предложил, — с сияющими глазами сказал Азирафель. Вид у ангела был такой, будто он давно ждал, когда Кроули это заметит.

— Не ты! Я знаю, как ты пахнеш-шь! — быстро прошипел демон.

Я подавилась виски. Азирафель на миг обиженно поджал губы. Кроули снова принюхался.

— Цербер, — обреченным голосом сказал он. — Цербер нашел своего хозяина.

— Что?! — пискнула я.

— Ты уверен? — с тревогой спросил Азирафель.

— Я чувствую. Стал бы я врать тебе?! — внезапно возмутился Кроули.

— Конечно, ты же демон и тебе положено! — парировал ангел.

— Я не вру, — покачал головой Кроули. — Пес у мальчика, кем бы он ни был. Он получил имя.

Демон взглянул на Азирафеля. Выражение лица у него было уставшим, чуть ли не больным.

— Все. Мальчик обретет свою силу. Мы обречены.

— Бля, — грустно сказала я и сделала глубокий глоток виски. К сожалению, алкоголь уже не помогал. Ничего не помогало.

Азирафель покосился в мою сторону, но замечания не сделал.

— Что ж, — со вздохом сказал ангел, обводя нас с Кроули печальным взглядом. — Добро пожаловать в Конец Света.

Мы втроем снова выпили. Молча. И не чокаясь.

Бытность обычным заурядным человеком без намека на божественные или дьявольские способности, не помешала мне почувствовать — в этот вечер во всем мире что-то неуловимо изменилось. Будто дрогнули стрелки невидимых часов и начали свой зловещий обратный отсчет.


	9. Chapter 9

Утро я встретила в пустой полуразгромленной квартире. Сидя в кровати, в своей старой пижаме и с раскуроченными волосами, я добрых пять минут вспоминала, как вообще добралась до дома, и почему не страдаю похмельем, учитывая, сколько вчера опустошила бутылок с горя. Но потом осознала, что тут наверняка повинно некое ангельское вмешательство.

А Кроули, помнится, выпросил у Азирафеля разрешение переночевать, значит он наверняка до сих пор дрыхнет в книжном магазинчике. Хм. А может быть, уже и не дрыхнет. Сколько вообще сейчас времени?

Взглянув на часы, я ужаснулась. Стрелка перевалила за полдвенадцатого. Твою мать! До Армагеддона считанные дни (если повезет, недели), а я проспала хрен знает сколько, да еще и почти ничего не соображаю! Надо срочно привести себя в нормальный вид и двигать обратно к Азирафелю! Надо придумать что-то, пока этот гребаный Армагеддон окончательно не наступил!

Да, он начался, и всем нам приходит медленная, но верная хана. Но может быть, еще не поздно его остановить? По крайней мере глупо сидеть и обреченно ждать, когда наступит Конец Света! Всадники Апокалипсиса еще не прибыли, чтобы выполнить свой план по уничтожению мира, Антихрист еще не набрал полную силу, он только что ее получил, а ангельские и демонские войска вряд ли успели собраться к финальной битве. Все это, конечно, чистые догадки, но, если мыслить логически, чуть-чуть времени для того, чтобы остановить Конец Света, все же имеется. Надо быть полной тупицей, чтобы это время не использовать.

Антихрист, то есть мальчик, которому вчера тоже исполнилось одиннадцать лет, где-то существует. Кроули лично передавал его какому-то там Ордену Святой Бериллы. Значит, надо найти этот Орден и выбить информацию об Антихристе. Для того, чтобы найти мальчика, я готова всех этих сатанинских монашек к стенке прижать, и Кроули явно не откажется мне в этом помочь. А Азирафель достаточно умен, чтобы быстро отыскать мальчика с помощью добытой информации.

Сбегав в душ и наспех выпив двойную дозу кофе, я с воодушевлением помчалась в сторону Сохо, на этот раз не поскупившись и вызвав такси. Глупо жалеть о кончающихся деньгах, когда речь идет о спасении мира.

О чем мне стоит жалеть, так это о давней ссоре с родителями, из-за которой я собственно и жила отдельно уже несколько лет. Мать с отцом остались в своем уютном коттедже, расположенном в респектабельной деревеньке под названием Тадфилд, а я перебралась в неприветливый Лондон.

И когда я страдала в этом дорогом городе от беспросветной нищеты, бегала в поисках работы и пыталась поступить на медицинский факультет, родители не то, что не предложили свою помощь, но даже ни разу не позвонили, чтобы спросить, как идут мои дела. А все из-за того, что я не захотела идти в бизнес отца и работать на него. Предпочла выбрать свой собственный путь. За это бунтарство меня наказали изгнанием из родного дома и вообще из семьи.

Считаю ли я, что это несправедливо? Конечно, да. Родители должны уважать выбор своего ребенка, а не вычеркивать его из своей жизни за то, что он не захотел жить по их правилам.

В итоге, молчание родителей решило все. Я окончательно оборвала с ними связь и жила собственной жизнью, по-прежнему идя своей дорогой. И, разумеется, ни о чем не жалела, несмотря на длинную черную полосу, с которой поначалу пришлось столкнуться. И даже на пушечный выстрел не собиралась приближаться к Тадфилду. И так бы все и продолжалось, если бы не Армагеддон.

Я прикусила губу, глядя в окно, пока такси ловко лавировало по автостраде. Пожалуй, для меня наступило подходящее время, чтобы переступить через старые обиды и найти в себе храбрость приехать в Тадфилд. Стоит попрощаться с родителями, на тот случай, если Армагеддон все же наступит. Они ведь там живут сейчас своей упорядоченной скучной жизнью, даже не подозревая, что примерно через неделю всей этой жизни уже не станет. И их самих не станет тоже.

Мда. Довольно веская причина для примирения.

Такси высадило меня через дорогу от букинистической лавки. Мысленно досчитав до десяти и пытаясь собраться, я быстрым шагом пересекла пешеходный переход и с нетерпением толкнула дверь магазинчика. Внутри было на удивление светло, из посетителей насчитывалось только четыре человека.

Азирафеля поблизости не наблюдалось, значит, ангел опять скрывался в служебном помещении. А Кроули, скорее всего, уже уехал по каким-то своим непонятным делам. Может быть, он сейчас срывает зло, отыгрываясь на людях, может быть тусуется в кабаке, запивая горе, а может, орет на свои многострадальные растения, потому что орать на Бога бессмысленно. Если Бог захотела устроить Армагеддон, и это действительно часть Ее замысла, как уверял Азирафель, то до задницы Гиппократа Ей все наши крики и молитвы.

Нет, надеяться надо только на себя.

Я увидела, как ангел появился из служебного помещения. И радостно поспешила к нему навстречу, готовая поделиться своими соображениями по поиску настоящего Антихриста. Но Азирафель не смотрел на меня. Взгляд ангела был полностью прикован к двум посетителям, который зашли в магазинчик буквально передо мной.

— Вам помочь? — спросил он, нервно улыбаясь и сцепив обе свои ладони в замок.

Мужчина в светлом костюме заулыбался и взял в руки какой-то старинный фолиант.

— Я хочу купить материальный объект! — радостно сказал он.

— Книгу, — мрачно поправил его толстяк в костюме нейтрально-бежевого цвета.

Я взглянула на мужчин с удивлением.

— Книгу! — повторил мужчина в светлом. — Лучше обсудить покупку приватно, поскольку мне нужна…- он запнулся, яростно жестикулируя и глядя на Азирафеля с легкой растерянностью.

— Порнография? — предложил толстяк.

— Порнография! — с прежней радостью воскликнул «светлый» на весь магазин.

Глаза Азирафеля полезли на лоб.

— Прошу Вас, пройдемте в заднюю комнату! — взволнованно сказал ангел, указывая рукой в сторону служебного помещения.

В этот момент Азирафель заметил меня и напрочь изменился в лице. Я не понимала его испуга, но без труда догадалась, что поговорить с ним сейчас тет-а-тет явно не удастся. И причиной тому были два странных джентльмена. Поэтому я отвернулась к полкам с книгами и сделала вид, что тщательно их изучаю.

— Нас, смертных, так легко смутить. Мы покупаем порнографию тайком, — довольно сказал толстяк в бежевом, оборачиваясь ко мне и остальным покупателям.

Азирафель кинул на меня обеспокоенный взгляд и более настойчиво указал своим клиентам в сторону задней комнаты. Когда все трое скрылись из глаз, я отложила книгу, которую якобы просматривала и задалась вполне логичным вопросом.

Что это, во имя Гиппократа, за придурки? Почему ангел не послал (разумеется, вежливо) их и не подошел ко мне? Он ведь должен понимать, что я пришла по гораздо более важному делу? Хм, может быть, эти двое покупателей — друзья ангела? Что-то не похоже. Азирафель совсем не был рад их видеть. Скорее он был напуган тем, что они захотели купить порнографию.

Азирафель продает порнографию? Серьезно? Он поэтому сделал вид, что меня не знает? А Кроули в курсе, чем его небесный друг занимается?

Я прождала около десяти минут, задаваясь этими, несомненно, важными вопросами, когда из задней комнаты вдруг раздался довольный крик мужчины в светлом:

— Спасибо за порнографию!

Очуметь можно.

С крайним изумлением я наблюдала, как Азирафель, толстяк и «светлый» выходят из служебного помещения. Ангел выглядел бледным и нервным. На меня он ни разу даже не взглянул, пока провожал странных посетителей до выхода. Кстати, ни одной книги они так и не взяли.

Когда любители порнографии скрылись из виду, Азирафель в состоянии крайней паники подбежал ко мне. Не успела я и рта раскрыть, как ангел схватил меня за руку и потащил за собой в сторону задней комнаты.

— Пейдж, ради всего святого, что ты тут делаешь?! — спросил Азирафель, и тут до меня дошло, что он перепуган не на шутку.

— Зашла чаю попить, — с сарказмом сказала я. — А как Вы думаете?! Мы должны остановить Армагедд…

— Ты хоть представляешь, какой опасности сейчас подвергла всех нас?! — перебил меня ангел.

— Опасности? — растерялась я.

Азирафель достал платочек и утер им выступивший на лбу пот.

— Это были мои знакомые…знакомые Сверху, — сказал он.

— Сверху? — повторила я.

Азирафель многозначительно указал пальцем вверх. И он явно имел в виду не потолок.

— Что?! — ахнула я, прозревая. — Это были ангелы?! Вы серьезно?!

— Слава Господу, что они не обратили на тебя внимания. Иначе, страшно представить, чем бы для нас это обернулось, — вздыхая, сказал Азирафель.

— Эти двое придурков — ангелы? Настоящие?! — повторила я, пытаясь прийти в себя.

Азирафель нервно кивнул.

— Они пришли предупредить меня о том, что на Небесах и в Аду идет подготовка к Армагеддону, — печально сказал он.

— Ангелы покупают порнографию? — в полной растерянности спросила я.

— Что? Нет. Конечно, нет! — Азирафель смущенно засмеялся. — Это все было попыткой прикрытия. Мои начальники мало знают о земной жизни, и крайне недооценивают человечество. Они редко спускаются сюда и понятия не имеют, как общаться в социуме…

— И поэтому ведут себя, как придурки, — подытожила я.

— Ну, в общем, да, — подтвердил Азирафель, убирая платочек. — Ни в коем случае нельзя, чтобы они о тебе узнали, Пейдж. Неприятностей потом не оберемся. Хорошо, что Кроули уехал отсюда рано утром. Один из моих знакомых учуял злую ауру, но я выкрутился, сказав, что это влияние книг Джеффри Арчера.

Я внимательно взглянула на Азирафеля.

— А почему Вы их так боитесь?

— Что? Боюсь? Что ты, конечно же, я не боюсь! — рассмеявшись, сказал ангел.

— А мне кажется, что боитесь, — не отступала я.

— С чего бы мне бояться моих братьев? Просто, учитывая, что я дружу с демоном и обычным человеком, и нам троим надо остановить Армагеддон, мне стоит быть предусмотрительнее. Гавриила злить не стоит. — оправдываясь, сказал Азирафель.

— Гавриил — это тот, что в светлом пальто? — уточнила я. Азирафель кивнул. — А толстяк в бежевом — это Рафаил или Михаил?

— Сандальфон. Он уничтожил Содом и Гоморру. Пейдж, тебе лучше ничего про них спрашивать. Тебе вообще нельзя с ними больше сталкиваться, — умоляющим тоном сказал Азирафель.

— Ладно, — со вздохом сказала я.

Азирафель боялся своих братьев-ангелов, и это мне не нравилось, но было вполне понятно. Я тоже боялась родителей какое-то время, пока не поняла, что надо было просто послать их в далекое пешее к Гиппократу.

— Чаю? — предложил Азирафель, явно пытаясь сменить тему.

— Нет, спасибо, не до этого сейчас, — быстро сказала я. — Азирафель, сколько времени у нас осталось до Армагеддона?

— Пара дней, — ответил ангел.

Мое сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Чего-чего? Два дня? У нас только два дня?! — убитым голосом переспросила я.

Ангел расстроенно кивнул.

Так мало. Что вообще можно успеть сделать за два дня?! Напиться? Заказать себе похороны? Сойти с ума?

— Что ты хотела рассказать мне, Пейдж? — с интересом спросил ангел.

— Наверное, это уже не важно, — сказала я, совершенно поникнув.

Азирафель взглянул на меня с сочувствием.

— Сейчас важно абсолютно все, дорогая Пейдж. Особенно, если это касается Армагеддона, — сказал он.

— Я хотела, чтобы Вы и Кроули помогли мне отыскать Орден Святой Бериллы, — сказала я, обхватив голову руками.

— Зачем? — с недоумением спросил Азирафель.

— Может быть они знают, где другой ребенок? Настоящий Антихрист. Должны же были у них остаться какие-то записи? Хоть что-то? — сказала я.

Азирафель просиял.

— Я только недавно это обдумывал! — воскликнул он с воодушевлением.

— Мы должны как можно быстрее поехать к этим тупым монашкам и заставить их выдать нам настоящего Антихриста! — сказала я.

— Не обязательно прибегать к насилию, моя дорогая, — сказал Азирафель, подойдя к телефону. Сняв трубку, он начал набирать какой-то номер. — Достаточно просто спросить.

— А кому Вы звоните?

— Мы обязательно поедем на поиски. Осталось только убедить Кроули помочь. Он настроен не столь оптимистично.

Что ж, я его понимала.

— Кроули, у нас с Пейдж пока нет ни одной зацепки, — сказал в трубку ангел. — Полагаю, что у тебя тоже. Но есть одна идея… — Азирафель запнулся. — Что-то случилось при подмене младенцев. Нам надо попасть туда, где все началось и выяснить, в чем именно ошибка…

Азирафель снова запнулся, выслушивая ответ Кроули. Затем повесил трубку и повернулся ко мне.

— Он уже выехал, — сказал ангел с улыбкой.

— Отлично! — подскочила я.

Поездка в Бентли стоила мне пары седых волос и новой выдуманной молитвы для неразговорчивой Всевышней. Но диалог между моими товарищами по несчастью несколько скрашивал переживаемый ужас.

— Ты потерял ребенка, — сказал Азирафель демону.

— Мы потеряли, — парировал тот.

— Ребенок потерялся, — поправил ангел и я подавила смешок. — Но ты знаешь…

— Мы знаем! — упрямо исправил Кроули.

— …Что ему сейчас одиннадцать лет, — договорил Азирафель, подняв кверху указательный палец.

— Типа все просто? — спросил демон, сжимая пальцы на руле.

Бентли вильнул вправо, и я подпрыгнула, потому что мы едва не вписались в двухэтажный автобус.

— Не так уж и сложно. Мы с Пейдж все продумали. Ох, надеюсь, с ребенком ничего не случилось, — взволнованно добавил ангел.

— С ним ничего не может случиться! Это он случится со всеми! — с раздражением сказал Кроули. — И что же вы с Меттьюз такое гениальное придумали? Кстати, я до сих пор против того, что она едет с нами!

— Ну, так высади меня, гаденыш! — огрызнулась я. — Я прокляла ту минуту, когда села в твою адскую машину!

— И не подумаю. Терпи, Меттьюз, раз уж сама напросилась, — с ухмылкой сказал демон.

— Нам нужно найти данные о рождении мальчика. Посмотреть больничные записи, — сказал Азирафель.

— А дальше что? — с сарказмом спросил Кроули.

— Дальше мы найдем ребенка! — радостно сказал ангел.

— А дальше что?! — повторил демон.

— Скажем Антихристу, что мы его новые крестные и пришли, чтобы открыть ему неисповедимые пути господние, — ехидно сказала я.

— Не смешно, — проворчал Кроули.

Бентли снова вильнул, и я изменилась в лице, увидев, что машина несется прямо на какую-то женщину с сумками в руках. До столкновения оставались секунды.

— Тормози! — во всю силу легких заорала я.

— Осторожно, пешеход! — в испуге завопил Азирафель, с ужасом тыча пальцем в лобовое стекло.

Кроули дернул руль, и машина резко ушла влево, сохраняя женщине жизнь.

— Она на улице и знает, чем рискует! — огрызнулся на нас демон.

— Следи за дорогой! За дорогой следи! — с ужасом восклицал Азирафель.

Кроули скорчил гримасу, но таки соизволил обратить внимание на трассу.

— И где находится та больница? — ерзая на сиденье, спросил ангел.

— Близ деревни Тадфилд, рядом с Оксфордом, — сказал Кроули.

— Тадфилд?! Вот это совпадение! — воскликнула я.

Кроули с удивлением повернулся ко мне, но, когда раздался очередной испуганный вопль Азирафеля, снова сосредоточился на дороге.

— Совпадение? — переспросил демон.

— Мне срочно нужно туда попасть! — сказала я.

— Зачем? — спросил ангел.

— Надо! И я буду очень признательна, если вы подвезете меня до Тадфилда, после того, как мы переговорим с монашками! — сказала я, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Конечно, — пообещал Азирафель.

— Ангел, это моя маш-ш-шина и мне решать, куда и кого подвозить! — прошипел Кроули.

— Пейдж помогает нам, а значит мы обязаны помочь ей! Это будет справедливо! — заявил Азирафель.

Кроули заскрежетал зубами. Но возражать не стал.

— Спасибо, — сказала я искренне. Ответом мне было злобное шипение.

— Нельзя ехать по Лондону с такой скоростью! — снова начал ругаться Азирафель, указывая на спидометр.

— Почему нет? — ехидно спросил Кроули, назло убирая руки от руля. Бентли тут же начал терять управление.

— Ты что творишь, Гиппократ тебя в душу! — в ужасе взвыла я.

Демон нехотя ухватился за руль.

— Ты всех нас угробишь! — возмутился Азирафель. Кроули вскинул брови — Развоплотишь нас обоих неприятным способом и убьешь Пейдж! — исправился ангел.

— Я сама сейчас убьюсь, — со стоном сказала я. — Когда мы уже приедем?

Кроули кинул на меня раздраженный взгляд.

— Ты ведь не собираешься ныть всю дорогу, как тот болтливый осел из мультика? — спросил он.

— Я не ною, а спрашив… А. Чего-о-о? — опешила я. — Ты имеешь в виду Ослика из мультика «Шрек»? Серьезно?

Кроули запнулся и — что удивительно — покраснел.

— Очуметь. Ты действительно видел этот мультфильм?! Не может быть!

Кроули громко шикнул.

— Ты смотрел «Шрека»! — завопила я.

— Меттьюз, заткнис-с-с-с-сь, — зашипел Кроули, сильнее сжимая пальцы на руле.

— А ты плакал, когда Шрек и Фиона поругались?! — с нетерпением спросила я.

— Иначе я отправлю тебя на муки вечные в Ад! — с угрозой сказал Кроули, весь пунцовый от злости.

— Ты тащишься от Кота в сапогах! Я угадала?

Демон издал пугающее шипение, смешавшееся с рычанием, что выглядело бы поистине жутко, не красней он при этом от смущения.

— Музыка! — быстро вмешался Азирафель, разряжая своим ангельским вмешательством накалившуюся атмосферу. — Почему бы нам не послушать какую-нибудь музыку?!

Он потянулся к стопке дисков и взял один из них, читая название.

— Что за «Вельвет Андеграунд»?

— Тебе не понравится, — с досадой сказал Кроули.

— А. Бибоп, — с понимающим видом кивнул Азирафель, откладывая диск в сторону.

Кроули со злостью крутанул руль, заставив нас с ангелом испуганно подпрыгнуть.

И пока мы подъезжали к Оксфорду, я вдруг осознала одну очень важную вещь, напрямую касающуюся моих знакомых.

Они жили на Земле шесть тысяч лет. Они выдавали себя за людей шесть тысяч лет. Они взяли себе человеческие имена. Они окружили себя человеческими вещами, к которым явно неравнодушны. И за все эти шесть тысяч лет обычные ангел и демон очень сильно очеловечились. Готова поспорить, что иногда Азирафель и Кроули даже забывают о том, что они не люди. Потому что все эти шесть тысяч лет они жили среди людей, изменялись вместе с ними и всем остальным миром, сами того не замечая.

Ангел и демон вместо того, чтобы стать врагами, выбрали дружбу и любовь.

На мой взгляд это было поразительным доказательством того, что Любовь всегда побеждает. А значит, Всевышняя обязательно должна быть на стороне этих двоих и, если я мыслю верно, Она совсем не против того, чтобы мы остановили Армагеддон.

Очень надеюсь, что эта теория не ошибочна. Мне очень не хотелось терять веру в нашу победу за полтора дня до Армагеддона.


	10. Chapter 10

— Мы уже приехали? — спросила я, глядя на лицо Кроули и еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не расхохотаться.

— Еще нет, — терпеливо ответил мне Азирафель. Он явно недоумевал, почему я задаю один и тот же вопрос каждые десять минут.

Дорога была скучной и долгой, несмотря на развитую Бентли скорость. Чтобы отвлечься от мрачных мыслей, я решила слегка отомстить демону за его нежелание признаваться в любви к детским мультикам.

— А сейчас мы приехали? — повторила я, когда последующие десять минут истекли.

Кроули с силой стиснул руль обеими руками, наверняка представляя, что это моя шея.

— Мы уже недалеко от Тадфилда, — с облегчением сказал Азирафель. Конечно же он не понимал, что я просто издеваюсь над его другом.

Кроули, надо отдать ему должное, держался превосходно. Даже перестал шипеть ругательства сквозь зубы. Похоже, демон понял, что существует только один способ меня заткнуть — это остановить машину, схватить меня за шкирку и выкинуть на дорогу, рискуя при этом нарваться на гнев Азирафеля. А с ангелом Кроули ссориться явно не хотел. Поэтому он просто игнорировал меня с поразительной стойкостью. Азирафель упорно не понимал сути происходящего, потому что мысли ангела были полностью заняты поисками Антихриста.

— Ты узнаешь места? — спросил он Кроули.

— Думаю, да…- процедил демон, вытягивая шею и разглядывая окрестности. — Где-то неподалеку расположена авиабаза.

— Авиабаза?! — с удивлением переспросил ангел.

— Жена дипломата вряд ли станет рожать в больничке при монастыре черт знает где, верно? — раздраженно сказал Кроули. — Все должно было произойти естественно. Она прилетела сюда на открытие. Начались схватки, а больница на базе не готова. И тут наш человек говорит: «Тут поблизости есть родильный дом». Вот, как обстояли дела. Неплохая подготовка.

— Безупречная, — согласился Азирафель, глядя в окно.

— Должна была сработать, — проворчал демон.

Ангел глубоко вздохнул.

— Зло всегда содержит ростки саморазрушения, — уверенно сказал он. — Сама его сущность — отрицание, и потому даже в час мнимой победы оно готовит собственный крах. Не важно, насколько грандиозен, продуман и надежен злонамеренный план. Греховность, присущая ему по определению, неизбежно ударит по зачинщикам. Каким бы успешным он ни казался до поры до времени, в конце все равно ждет провал. Все, что строится на скалах беззакония, бесследно сгинет в морях забвения.

— А по-моему, кто-то просто накосячил, — задумчиво сказал Кроули.

— А что думаешь ты, Пейдж? — с любопытством спросил меня Азирафель.

— Злокозненный план провалился, потому что кто-то накосячил. Так что, в каком-то смысле, вы оба правы, — сказала я.

Азирафель вскинул обе брови, обдумывая мой ответ.

— Звучит логично, — признал он.

Демон хмыкнул, резко давя на газ. Бентли выскочил на покрытый гравием двор перед внушительным особняком. Вокруг стояло множество современных машин, на которых могли бы кататься бизнесмены или местные богачи, но уж точно не монашки. 

Кроули остановил машину прямо посреди двора, наплевав на правила парковки.

— Мы уже приехали? — без всякой задней мысли спросила я. И ойкнула, заметив выражение лица демона.

— ДА! — яростно рыкнул он и резко щелкнул пальцами.

Дверца Бентли с моей стороны открылась и в следующий момент меня буквально выбросило из машины. В процессе короткого полета и последующего падения я успела кувыркнуться в воздухе, больно проехаться задом по гравию, поднять вокруг себя кучу пыли и конкретно так испугаться.

— Кроули! Зачем ты это сделал?! — с негодованием воскликнул ангел, выбираясь из Бентли вслед за демоном.

Кроули моментально состроил виноватое лицо и быстро подбежал ко мне.

— Ой, прости, извини. Ты не ушиблас-с-сь? — тягучим, словно мед, голосом сказал он и галантно подал мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Нет, — испуганно пискнула я, даже не думая ухватиться за протянутую ладонь.

— Уверена? — спросил демон, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Абсолютно! — быстро сказала я, пытаясь отползти подальше.

Кроули усмехнулся. Бесцеремонно стиснув мое запястье, он рывком поднял меня с земли. Я успела заметить, как блеснули весельем желтые змеиные глаза, когда он на миг приспустил солнцезащитные очки.

— В с-с-следующий раз я не буду таким добрым, Меттьюз, — шепнул мне Кроули. — Вот видишь, она в порядке! — крикнул он ангелу, хлопнув меня по плечу.

Азирафель что-то недовольно пробурчал и направился к богадельне. Состроив мне дразнящую гримасу, Кроули пошел к ангелу, который в это время внимательно рассматривал особняк. В ответ я показала удаляющейся спине демона язык. На большее храбрости пока что не хватало. А вдруг он меня на крышу богадельни зашвырнет?

Кстати, о богадельне.

— Ребята, — сказала я, подойдя к задумчивым ангелу и демону. — Я не спец, но, по-моему, этот особняк совершенно не похож на сатанинский монастырь.

— Вот именно, — сказал Азирафель, повернувшись к Кроули. — Ты точно уверен, что это то самое место?

— Ты только посмотри на эти машины, ангел… — сказал тот. Мечтательным взглядом демон рассматривал стоявшие вокруг авто. — Вот бы сейчас стянуть здесь несколько приемников… Или проколоть шины… Или разбить ф…

— Сейчас не время для твоих злодеяний! У нас есть дело поважнее, — наставительно сказал Азирафель.

— Так себе злодеяния, — сказала я, глядя на Кроули во все глаза.

И это то, чем демон занимается на Земле?! Портит мобильную связь, прокалывает шины, обливает краской чужую одежду? Может быть, он еще монетки к асфальту приклеивает? Не удивлюсь, если так и есть.

Очень хотелось верить, что именно такими «злодеяниями» и ограничивалась деятельность Кроули. Потому что, чем больше я общалась с ним, тем сложнее было видеть в нем зло. Но обманываться на его счет я не собиралась. Демонами просто так не становятся.

И все же интересно, при каких обстоятельствах Кроули стал демоном. Что он такого сделал? Я подозревала, что спрашивать его об этом сейчас — это не самая лучшая идея.

Мы втроем решительно направились ко входу в особняк. Но Азирафель вдруг остановился, коснувшись руки Кроули.

— Что такое? — спросил демон, тоже резко останавливаясь.

— Я чувствую любовь, — сказал ангел, прижав к груди ладонь. На его лице было выражение изумления и восхищения.

— Какую еще любовь? — спросила я растерянно.

— Противоположно ощущению вроде «Меня жуть берет». Кто-то любит это место, — пояснил Азирафель.

— Я никогда так не говорю. Я люблю, когда жуть берет. Пойдем уже к монашкам, — нетерпеливо сказал Кроули, скользя вперед своей грациозной «змеиной» походкой. Азирафель послушно пошел за ним. Мне ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ангелом и демоном.

И мы почти добрались до крыльца особняка, когда кто-то вдруг выстрелил в нас. С невероятной меткостью.

Я охнула, от неожиданности оседая на землю. Моя рубашка в районе плеча резко намокла, но боль была небольшой, хоть и резкой. Кроули вскрикнул, теряя равновесие и привалился спиной на какую-то статую. Азирафель смешно взмахнул руками и упал под куст рододендрона.

— О-о-ох, больно-то как, — простонал ангел, держась за живот. Демон, ругаясь сквозь зубы, коснулся красного пятна на своей груди. Я сидела на коленях и держалась за плечо, с удивлением чувствуя, как боль отступает. Со страхом оглянулась, ожидая увидеть, как истекаю кровью. И в полном отупении уставилась на желтое пятно, расплывшееся на моей клетчатой синей рубашке.

Кроули с опаской лизнул свой палец. А потом быстро подполз к стонущему Азирафелю и осторожно коснулся его живота.

— Ох, Кроули, я, кажется, умираю, — снова застонал ангел.

— Да, но разве кровь у тебя голубая? — спросил демон, и Азирафель прекратил стонать и с удивлением начал осматривать «ранение».

— Какого… Гиппократа…- медленно произнесла я.

— Голубой цвет? — недоумевая, сказал Азирафель, поднимаясь на ноги.

— Это краска? — произнес Кроули, скривившись.

— Краска, да! В нас выстрелили краской! — сказала я, выдыхая с облегчением.

— Что же это за игра такая? — с удивлением спросил Азирафель.

— Не знаю. Но лично мне кажется, что она называется «тупые уроды», — сказал Кроули, злобно ухмыльнувшись.

— Это пейнтбол! — сказала я, вскакивая с земли. — Вот только с каких пор в него играют монашки?!

— Эй! — раздался возмущенный крик.

Из кустов выскочил какой-то незнакомый человек средних лет и направился к нам. Он был в камуфляже и в руках держал пейнтбольное ружье.

Азирафель и Кроули глядели на стрелка с сердитыми лицами. Я тоже. Из-за этого дебила я на пару секунд всерьез решила, что умираю, а ангел и демон хорошенько так перепугались.

— Эй, в вас же попали! — крикнул незнакомец. — Не знаю, во что вы тут играете, но…

Голова Кроули превратилась в огромную голову змеи и издала грозный рев, плюясь личинками. Незнакомец ахнул и предсказуемо свалился в обморок под ближайший куст рододендрона. Демон, приняв свой прежний облик, надел очки и заулыбался.

— Это было весело! — сказал он, оборачиваясь ко мне и Азирафелю.

— Обхохочешься, — сказала я, держась за сердце. Хорошо, что все произошло слишком быстро, иначе под кустами лежали бы два обморочных тела, а не одно.

— Весело для тебя. Посмотрите на мой жилет! А мое пальто! — чуть не плача, сказал Азирафель. Вид у ангела был искренне огорченный. — Я сто восемьдесят лет хранил его в превосходном состоянии! Мне в жизни теперь это пятно не вывести!

— Сколько лет?! — обалдела я.

— А ты чудесни это пятно, да и все, — сказал Кроули с сочувствием.

— Но я все равно всегда буду знать, что оно было там. В глубине души, — вконец расстроившись, сказал Азирафель.

Кроули обошел ангела со всех сторон, рассматривая испачканную одежду. Тот жалобно смотрел на демона, взглядом умоляя помочь. Кроули состроил одну из своих привычных гримас.

А потом склонился и дунул на живот Азирафеля.

Пятно слетело со светло-бежевой ткани и развеялось в воздухе, словно его никогда и не было. Я не поняла, что именно сотворил Кроули, но ангел тотчас повеселел.

— Ох! Спасибо! — радостно сказал он, и счастливо улыбаясь, направился к особняку. Кроули смотрел вслед Азирафелю, и я готова была поспорить, что он им любуется. Затем, опомнившись, демон взмахом пальцев очистил свой пиджак.

Интересно. Неужели Кроули делает все, о чем бы ни просил его Азирафель? Демон-подкаблучник? Мы теперь и до такого дожили?

— Это что было? — спросила я, подходя ближе и тщетно пытаясь оттереть желтизну с рубашки.

— А? А-а-а, я слегка поиграл со временем и вернул пятно в прошлое. Его не существовало никогда, — рассеянно сказал Кроули.

— Ого. А мне так сделаешь? — с надеждой спросила я, указывая на рубашку.

— Перебьешься.

— Так и знала.

Азирафель остановился и поднял лежавшее на земле пейнтбольное ружье.

— Забавное. Я уже видел такие, — сказал он, рассматривая его с любопытством. — Оно ненастоящее. Стреляет шариками краски.

— Очень больно стреляет, между прочим, — проворчала я.

— Разве ваши одобряют оружие? — спросил ангела Кроули, взяв ружье из его рук и шуточно целясь в лицо друга.

Азирафель с недовольством уклонился.

— Только в праведных руках, — важно ответил он. Однако вид у ангела при этом был не особо уверенным. — Тогда оно придает вес…эм-м-м, духовным аргументам… Видимо…

Кроули прыснул со смеху.

— Духовным аргументам? — повторил он таким тоном, что Азирафель вздрогнул, понимая, как глупо прозвучали его слова.

— Вы серьезно? — спросила я ангела. — На Небесах вообще не должны одобрять оружие. Это же оружие!

— М-может быть, — пряча от меня взгляд, сказал Азирафель. — Может быть и не должны. Но почему-то одобряют.

У меня возникло ощущение, что ангелу стало стыдно за своих собратьев.

— Идемте уже, — сказал Кроули. Бросив ружье на землю, он решительно зашагал по влажному газону.

Мы втроем миновали вход и оказались в здании. Богадельней здесь и не пахло — вокруг были развешаны плакаты с надписями вроде «Обучающие Курсы Для Руководителей» и «Тренинги Кадрового Состава», а холл был украшен какой-то псевдо-военной атрибутикой.

Выглянув в окно, я увидела группу людей, бегающих среди кустов по саду и стреляющих друг в друга краской. Судя по происходящему, игра была в самом разгаре.

— Куда же подевались монашки? — сказал Кроули, взяв какую-то брошюру и изучая ее. Азирафель молчал, задумчиво оглядывая коридор. Я же плелась позади ангела и демона, понимая, что мы сегодня полностью облажались.

Никакого монастыря сатанистов давно уже нет. Здесь проводят какие-то тренинги для менеджеров, и вероятность того, что кто-то из монашек еще может работать в «Тадфилд-Меноре» близка к нулю.

Мимо пробежала какая-то девушка в камуфляже.

— Милли из бухгалтерии попала мне в локоть! — крикнула она, наверняка решив, что мы тоже из команды горе-стрелков. — А кто выигрывает?!

— Все проиграем, — туманно сказал ей Кроули.

И театрально щелкнул пальцами обеих рук. Девушка взглянула на него с удивлением и побежала дальше.

Азирафель забеспокоился.

— Что за чертовщину ты только что сотворил?! — спросил он демона.

Кроули издал довольный звук и продолжил идти по коридору.

— Эти люди хотели настоящее оружие. И я им его дал, — улыбаясь, сказал он.

Азирафель побледнел.

Стрельба за окном усилилась.

Вот только треск и свист пейнтбольных шариков сменился на грохот настоящих свинцовых пуль.

— Ты зачем это сделал?! — в ужасе закричала я.

— Они же друг друга поубивают! — воскликнул ангел.

Кроули одарил нас змеиной улыбкой.

— Но этих людей никто не заставляет стрелять, верно? — подметил он. — Они вправе прекратить, если сами того захотят. Свобода выбора для каждого и все такое…

— Кроули, прекрати это, — возмутился Азирафель. Демон засмеялся.

В панике я распахнула окно и высунулась наружу. Люди в саду с азартом преследовали друг друга, даже не заметив, что их ружья и пистолеты из игрушечных превратили в настоящие. Меня поразил тот факт, что они не испугались и не прекратили стрельбу, но размышлять над ним было некогда.

— Хватит! Бросайте оружие! — во всю глотку завопила я, махая руками, чтобы привлечь внимание игроков. В ответ раздался залп, который пробил ряд дырочек в стене прямо над моей головой. Сверху мне на волосы посыпалась штукатурка.

Азирафель испуганно охнул и оттащил меня от окна.

— Не нужно, Пейдж, ты можешь пострадать! — сказал он и повернулся к Кроули. — По твоей вине там люди стреляют друг в друга!

— Это придает вес их духовным аргументам, — сказал Кроули, распахивая дверь пинком ноги и заглядывая внутрь.

— Это подло, Кроули! — сказал Азирафель, раскрасневшись от гнева.

— Брось. Представь, что это Вселенная в миниатюре, — лениво сказал демон, продолжая путь по коридору.

— Они же убьют друг друга! — почти сорвался на крик ангел.

Кроули тяжело вздохнул.

— Не-е-ет, никто никого не убьет, — сказал он. Я посмотрела на демона с недоверием. — Что? Все чудесным образом уцелеют. А иначе было бы уже не смешно, правда?

Азирафель немного расслабился и перестал нервничать.

— Никто не умрет? — уточнила я. Кроули заулыбался.

— Давай я сотворю тебе настоящий пистолет, и мы проверим? — предложил он.

— Сотвори себе мозги! — огрызнулась я. — Я всерьез решила, что ты хочешь устроить здесь кровавую бойню! А ты просто развлекаешься?!

— А что тут такого? — с невинным видом спросил демон.

Очень хотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь тяжелым, но к сожалению, поблизости ничего подходящего не оказалось.

Азирафель заулыбался.

— Знаешь, Кроули, я всегда говорил, что в глубине души ты все же хороший, - начал говорить он.

Я испуганно охнула, когда демон, изменившись в лице, схватил ангела за воротник и прижал его к стене своим телом. Азирафель глупо моргал.

— Замолчи! — прошипел Кроули, стоя к нему вплотную и прижимаясь кончиком носа к его собственному. — Я демон, я не хороший! Забудь это слово! Я никогда его не потерплю…

Я дернулась было, чтобы помочь ангелу. Но, взглянув на его лицо, поняла, что этого не требуется.

Азирафель не боялся Кроули. Совсем. На его лице была смесь удивления и чего-то еще непонятного, но ни одного признака страха. 

— Извините, что прерываю интимный момент! — раздался позади женский голос.

Демон взглянул куда-то поверх моего плеча. А я опешила, заметив, каким взглядом скользнул по его лицу Азирафель. В нем были нежность и почти такая же тоска, какую когда-то давно я заметила у Кроули. На миг возникло ощущение, что ангел хочет коснуться губами бледной щеки демона, но тут он опомнился и отвел взгляд в сторону.

Очуметь. Значит, мои догадки оказались верны! Ангел действительно любит Кроули? Если так, то он тщательно это скрывает, потому что Кроули явно уверен в том, что его любовь безответна. И оба, как идиоты, страдают от недосказанности. Но в чем проблема? Неужели сложно объясниться, как нормальные люди? Хм. Глупый вопрос. Да и не до этого сейчас. У нас тут вообще-то Конец Света.

Обернувшись, я увидела женщину средних лет, элегантно одетую и взволнованную. Она шла к нам быстрым шагом, звонко цокая каблучками. Вероятно, это была организатор тренингов, которые здесь проводились.

— Могу я вам помочь? — спросила она, оглядывая нас троих.

И резко побледнела, когда перевела свой взгляд на Кроули.

— Ты! — буквально прорычал он.

— Святые и демоны, это же господин Кроули! — воскликнула женщина, с испугом отступая назад и явно намереваясь сбежать.

Очуметь, она его знает?!

Кроули оторвался от Азирафеля и быстро щелкнул пальцем. Женщина застыла на месте. На ее лице возникло отсутствующее выражение.

Я испугалась не на шутку и подскочила к ней.

— Эй? Ау? Вы меня слышите?

— Слышу, — послушно ответила женщина. Я неуверенно помахала ладонью перед ее глазами. Реакции не последовало.

Интересно, почему эта бизнес-леди узнала Кроули? Неужели раньше состояла в Ордене Святой Бериллы? Мы что, поймали сатанинскую монашку?

— Она в трансе? — спросила я у Кроули. Тот кивнул, подходя ближе.

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Не обязательно было это делать, — порицающим тоном сказал он, аккуратно поправляя свою немного съехавшую клетчатую бабочку. — Ты мог просто спросить ее.

Кроули издал ряд возмущенных нечленораздельных звуков.

— О, конечно. Конечно! — скривившись, сказал он. — Простите, мэ-э-эм, мы, двое сверхъестественных существ, и вот эта глупая смертная…

— Эй! — воскликнула я.

— …Ищем пресловутого сына Сатаны! Не поможете ли Вы нам с поисками?! — продолжал кривляться Кроули, вытягивая свою длинную шею и окидывая ангела взглядом поверх очков.

— Ладно, раз ты так на это смотришь, — все с тем же недовольством протянул Азирафель.

— Иногда старые методы работают лучше всего, ангел, — ответил Кроули.

— Это ей не навредит? — спросила я.

— Нисколечко, — сказал демон и подошел к женщине. Ангел последовал его примеру, и оба они склонились над застывшим лицом бизнес-леди.

Азирафель благожелательно улыбался. Кроули вглядывался в лицо женщины с нетерпением.

— Послушайте, эм-м… Здравствуйте, — сказал ангел, сложив руки за спиной. — Вы случайно не были здесь монашкой одиннадцать лет назад?

— Была, — ответила женщина.

Азирафель стрельнул глазами в сторону демона.

— Дьявольская удача, — с теплотой сказал он.

Прозвучало, как похвала или флирт. Кроули, удивленный, взглянул на ангела, но быстро взял себя в руки. 

— Что стало с младенцем, которого я тебе дал? — спросил демон, снова повернувшись к монашке.

— Я поменяла его с сыном американского посла. Чудесный человек. Он был послом в Суиндоне, — сказала женщина. — Затем Тереза Балабола забрала другого младенца.

Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись.

— И как звали того американского посла, откуда он приехал и что сделал с ребенком?! — нервно спросил демон.

— Я не знаю, — сказала женщина.

— Блин! — не сдержалась я. 

Кроули едва не подпрыгивал на месте, дерганый и раздражительный. Азирафель стоически продолжал улыбаться.

— Записи! — с надеждой сказал он монашке. — У вас ведь должны были остаться хоть какие-то записи?

— О, да. У нас были записи. И очень подробные, — медленно сказала женщина.

— И где же они? — с поистине ангельским терпением спросил Азирафель.

— Сгорели в огне.

Кроули почти зарычал, задирая голову к потолку.

— Хас-с-стур! — простонал он.

— Хастур? Это еще кто? — спросила я.

— Герцог Ада, который передал мне Антихриста, — сказал Кроули. — И он сжег монастырь. Должно быть думал, что это очень умно!

— Дай угадаю — он тоже точит на тебя зуб? — сказала я.

— Нет. Он просто следит за мной и ждет момента, когда можно будет поднять мой отчет об Испанской Инквизиции и применить на мне все тамошние методы, сначала отдельно, а потом по совокупности, — ответил Кроули.

— О, — только и сказала я. — Похоже, в Аду тебя очень любят.

Демон скорчил гримасу.

— А вы что-нибудь еще помните о младенце? — спросил бывшую монашку Азирафель, но уже без прежней надежды.

— У него были ути-какие-пальчики, — безучастно сказала женщина. Ангел взглянул на нее с умилением.

Кроули сдался.

— Идем отсюда, — упавшим голосом сказал он, выпрямляясь и засовывая руки в карманы джинсов.

— Эй, мы не можем так ее оставить! — возмутилась я.

— Не оставим, — сказал мне Азирафель и снова склонился над женщиной. Я с интересом наблюдала. — Сейчас вы очнетесь, как после своего самого любимого сна, — тихо сказал ангел и щелкнул пальцем.

— Идем! — поторопил нас демон, уже направляясь к выходу.

Азирафель настойчиво взял меня за руку и устремился вслед за другом. Я обернулась на бегу и увидела, что бывшая монашка пришла в себя и мечтательно улыбается чему-то, глядя в окно. 

Мы с ангелом догнали Кроули уже у выхода. Вид у демона был подавленный и мрачный.

Никто в «Тадфилд-Меноре» не заметил нашего ухода. Прибывшие полицейские были слишком заняты арестом сорока опьяневших от «игры на выживание» менеджеров. Мы втроем спокойно сели в Бентли, но перед тем, как выехать со двора, Кроули пришлось пропустить три полицейских фургона и машину «Скорой помощи».

День близился к концу, когда мы поехали в деревню Тадфилд, где меня ждала встреча с родителями. Не сказать, чтобы она была желанной, но при этом обязательной и, возможно, последней в моей жизни.

Что делать после, я совершенно не представляла. Но сдаваться так просто тоже не хотелось, а значит, следовало продолжить поиски.


	11. Chapter 11

— Ужас! Как мы могли оставить бедную женщину посреди всего этого кошмара?! — сокрушался Азирафель, когда мы подъезжали к Нижнему Тадфилду.

Мне в этот момент было глубоко плевать на сатанинскую монашку, чье дело прогорело из-за демонических проделок Кроули. Но у ангела был такой огорченный вид, что я не выдержала и сказала:

— А мне кажется, что вся эта история с настоящим оружием вместо игрушечного сделает ей хорошую рекламу.

— Да-а-а, на тренинги, где можно будет пристрелить ненавистных коллег к этой дамочке толпа желающих будет стоять, — «поддержал» беседу Кроули.

Азирафель всплеснул руками, огорчаясь еще больше.

— Ну, почему вы оба такие циничные?! — воскликнул он.

— Я не циничный, — пробормотал Кроули. — Это просто работа такая.

— А я немного не в настроении из-за того, что завтра весь мир погибнет, — сказала я, но заметив выражение лица Азирафеля, смутилась и добавила. — Извините.

Некоторое время мы ехали в молчании. По приемнику Фредди Меркьюри пел, умоляя не останавливать его, потому что он прекрасно проводит время. На несколько секунд я призадумалась, а может ли Бентли сам выбирать музыку? Если да, то это отличная попытка демонической машины сделать все еще хуже, чем есть. Слушать веселые песни Фредди о кутежах и радостях жизни накануне Армагеддона то еще удовольствие. И опять Queen, Гиппократ всемогущий! Эта группа что, будет преследовать меня до конца Вселенной?

Не выдержав, я сказала то, что не давало мне покоя все это время, изо всех сил стараясь не паниковать:

— Неужели у нас больше ни одной зацепки нет? Неужели придется просто ждать, когда придет Армагеддон и напиваться от безысходности?

Ангел и демон промолчали. Я начала злиться. Эти придурки полгода убеждали меня, что у них все под контролем. А теперь все пошло к Гиппократу из-за их ошибки, а они сидят и делают вид, будто ни при чем.

— Антихриста надо найти! — настойчиво сказала я.

— Как, Меттьюз? Есть хоть одна идея? — с раздражением спросил меня Кроули.

— Может быть он сам объявится? — с надеждой предположил Азирафель.

— О, только не нам, — сказал демон. — Он намеренно защищает себя от оккультных сил, даже не подозревая об этом.

— Оккультных сил? — переспросил ангел.

— От нас с тобой, — пояснил демон.

Азирафель обиделся.

— Я никакой не оккультный! — сказал он, хмурясь. — Ангелы не оккультные! Мы эфирные!

— Не важно, — сказал демон. — Главное то, что найти Антихриста невозможно.

— Кхм. Вообще-то ты сейчас должен был извиниться, — сказала я Кроули.

— Извиниться? За что? — с удивлением сказал тот.

Азирафель шумно засопел.

— Ангел, ты хочешь, чтоб я извинился? — спросил его демон неожиданно мягко.

— Не нужны мне твои глупые извинения, Кроули! — надменно сказал тот, отворачиваясь.

— Ребята, вы безнадежны, — покачав головой, сказала я. — Давайте лучше обсудим, как найти мальчика. Азирафель, Вы сказали, что к Армагеддону идет подготовка. В чем она заключается?

— Сторона Кроули должна вывезти мальчика на равнину Меггидо, где все и начнется, — сказал ангел. — Туда же прибудут Всадники Апокалипсиса.

— А это где? — обалдела я.

— В Израиле, — ответил демон.

— О, бли-и-ин… Ну… Значит нам надо как-то попасть на эту равнину! — сказала я, почесав в затылке. — И, если очень сильно повезет, мы сумеем остановить Конец Света в самый последний момент!

— Ты в своем уме, Меттьюз? — спросил Кроули. — На том месте будет присутствовать толпа демонов и ангелов, готовых к финальной битве. Ты даже не успеешь подойти к Антихристу, как тебя развеют в пыль, а нас с ангелом казнят, как предателей.

— И даже если мы туда прибудем, будет слишком поздно для разговоров с мальчиком, — сказал Азирафель. — Нужно будет убить его сразу и быстро, а я уверен, что ты к этому не готова.

— Не готова, — с досадой признала я.

— Значит, этот вариант отпадает, — сказал демон.

— Но сидеть и ждать Конца нельзя! — возмутилась я.

— Боюсь, нам больше ничего не остается, — расстроенно сказал Азирафель.

Я загрустила, глядя, как мелькают зеленые поля и холмы за окном Бентли.

— А что ты забыла в Тадфилде, Меттьюз? — внезапно спросил меня Кроули.

— Э-э-э… Да так… Есть одно незаконченное дело, — неловко сказала я.

— Что за дело? — с любопытством спросил Азирафель.

— Оно не особо приятное, но я не могу не…не попрощаться… — туманно пояснила я, не желая вообще говорить на эту тему.

— Попрощаться? С кем? — с удивлением спросил ангел.

— С родителями, которые бросили своего ребенка, потому что он не захотел жить по их правилам, — буркнула я, утыкаясь взглядом в окно.

Кроули вдруг обернулся в мою сторону, но тут навстречу Бентли выскочил грузовик. Ангел завопил, привлекая внимание друга к дороге. Демон дернул руль, уходя влево, и что-то недовольно прошипел сквозь зубы.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, дорогая? — спросил меня Азирафель. — Кого бросили твои родители?

— Ее, ангел. Они бросили ее, — сказал ему Кроули странным тоном, смотря на дорогу.

— Оу. Это так? — неловко сказал Азирафель, глядя на меня с сочувствием.

— Если точнее, они изгнали меня из семьи. Эй, вот только не надо меня жалеть! — сказала я, заметив взгляд ангела.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что…- начал Азирафель.

— Не надо, ангел, — перебил его Кроули. — Тебе вряд ли понять, каково это.

— Как будто ты способен понять! — возмутился Азирафель. — Ты же демон!

— Поэтому и понимаю, — тихо сказал Кроули, повернув к нему голову.

Азирафель внимательно взглянул на него и смутился.

— Ох, я же… Я и правда, сначала не понял. Мои извинения, Пейдж, я не хотел затрагивать больную для тебя тему, — сказал он мне.

— Все нормально, — сказала я, желая, чтобы мы поскорее уже приехали.

Обсуждать с ангелом и демоном свои личные проблемы было неловко. Они слишком много в своей вечной жизни повидали и пережили. Вряд ли им интересны человеческие заурядные семейные конфликты.

На несколько секунд я позавидовала Азирафелю и Кроули. Сколько событий им довелось увидеть лично и к скольким из них приложить руку? Я видела так мало и почти все время выживала, как умела, научившись радоваться мелочам. И только у меня в жизни все начало получаться, как вдруг — привет, Армагеддон!

Я столько всего не успела сделать. Столько вещей не попробовала. Ни разу не прыгала с парашютом, не путешествовала, даже не пела на улице с друзьями, будучи веселой и пьяной. Куда ни взгляни, вся моя жизнь одно сплошное «Не».

Я шмыгнула носом, стараясь не разреветься. Вот как найти этого маленького засранца Антихриста и остановить его? Как спасти мир? Гребаный Гиппократ, я все-таки потеряла веру в то, что все получится. Ничего у нас не получится. Я, моя бывшая подруга Лиз, мои родители, все люди, все умрут. И после прощания с родителями, я вернусь в свою квартиру, и буду пить до самого Конца. Если повезет, то отключусь до того, как отключится Вселенная.

— Демонов ведь тоже когда-то выгнали из Рая, — сказал Азирафель, заставив меня отвлечься от мыслей. — А все потому что Люцифер был недоволен устройством Небес и правилами Всевышней.

— А. — рассеянно сказала я. — Так он типа собрал компанию плохих ребят и хотел поднять бунт?

— Вроде того. Нашел ангелов, которые были так же недовольны и хотел с их помощью отвоевать власть, — кивнул ангел.

— Но мы ничего не сделали! Нас изгнали, даже толком не объяснив за какие проступки! — с возмущением сказал Кроули.

— Нас? — с недоумением спросила я.

— Кроули тоже был ангелом, — сказал Азирафель.

— Что?! — воскликнула я.

— Он пал во время первой Войны, — пояснил Азирафель.

— Я не пал, а тихонечко спустился, — процедил демон.

— Ангелом?! Ты был ангелом?! — повторила я, глядя на злившегося Кроули. Тот шикнул, но это меня не остановило. — О-о-о, очуметь просто! Так вот, почему ты такой… Эм-м-м… Э-э-э…

— Если скажешь «добрый», я вышвырну тебя из машины, — предупредил меня Кроули. — И хватит вопросов!

— Я молчу! — воскликнула я, вскидывая вверх ладони. — Ни слова больше!

— Чудес-с-сно! — прошипел демон, давя на газ. Азирафель рядом с ним испуганно ойкнул и вжался в кресло.

Бентли сделал вираж, и выехал на хорошо знакомую мне улицу деревни. Мимо мелькали уютные коттеджи и ухоженные сады, обнесенные живой изгородью. Тадфилд был знаменит своей аккуратной красотой и казался маленьким Раем для туристов.

Но не для меня.

— Какое славное местечко! — радостно сказал Азирафель, с любопытством разглядывая округу.

— Куда ехать дальше? — с раздражением спросил меня демон.

Я сглотнула. Деревня, с момента моего бегства отсюда, почти не изменилась. И когда я увидела вдали двухэтажный дом, отделанный под старину и с красной крышей, то почувствовала, как учащенно забилось от страха сердце.

Мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Потому что едва я увидела это место, как снова нахлынули воспоминания, болезненные и нежеланные. Я слишком хорошо помнила, как шла по этой самой улице в слезах и тащила в руках небольшую сумку с теми вещами, что мне позволили забрать. Я слишком хорошо помнила тот дом, где была несчастной.

— Останови машину, — попросила я демона.

Кроули припарковал Бентли недалеко от дома мистера Тайлера. Насколько помню, этот придурковатый старик ходил всюду со своей собакой, блюдил за порядком на улице, и изводил своих соседей. Интересно, он еще так делает или уже нашел себе другое развлечение?

— Это здесь? — с удивлением спросил Азирафель.

— Почти, — сказала я, неловко выбираясь из машины.

Ангел и демон смотрели с недоумением.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил меня Кроули, слегка хмурясь.

— Просто ты выглядишь очень испуганной, — добавил Азирафель.

Как я могу быть в порядке? Сейчас мне придется встретиться с людьми, которые причинили мне самую страшную боль. Зачем я вообще сюда приехала? Ах, да, чтобы поступить правильно.

Я с трудом улыбнулась своим спутникам.

— Все нормально. Спасибо, что подвезли. Не надо меня ждать. И…Прощайте, ребята. Веселого вам Армагеддона, что ли.

Сказав это, я медленным шагом направилась дальше по улице, стараясь успокоиться и снова начать дышать. Азирафель и Кроули проводили меня молчанием и удивленными лицами.

Люди, гулявшие в деревне, судя по их реакции, узнали меня. Некоторые даже приветливо махали рукой, но большинство из них смотрело с неприязнью. Я примерно представляла, как выгляжу в их глазах — неблагодарная дочь, бросившая семью и уехавшая в Лондон, чтобы вести разгульный образ жизни. Зная своего отца, я была уверена, что примерно это он и рассказывал всем соседям.

Но это не я ушла. Это он и мать выгнали меня за то, что я не захотела учиться в Оксфорде и работать на их фирму. Меня держали в золотой клетке Гиппократ знает, сколько лет и сейчас, идя по дороге своего прошлого, я начала понимать, насколько слабой и запуганной была три года назад.

Мои руки затряслись, когда я миновала коттедж Янгов — милой супружеской пары, жившей через пару домов от нас. Я помнила Артура Янга (полненький невысокий мужчина, который постоянно ходил с курительной трубкой и казался очень надежным и добродушным) и миссис Дейдру Янг (очень милую, воспитанную и любезную леди). Кажется, у них был сын, но его я никогда не видела, лишь слышала возмущения мистера Тайлера по его поводу. Но мистер Тайлер не любит детей и все они, по его мнению, исчадия Ада.

Все эти размышления, увы, не помогали успокоиться. Задержав дыхание, я встала посреди дороги и на несколько мгновений прикрыла глаза. Просто, чтобы напомнить себе, что я больше не та жалкая трусливая девчонка, у которой ничего своего нет. Теперь я студентка медицинского факультета, которая научилась жить одна, научилась выживать, и даже умудрилась подружиться с настоящими ангелом и демоном. Я крута. И совершенно не боюсь своих родителей. Завтра наступит Армагеддон и теперь я уже ничего не боюсь.

— Простите, мисс? Вы в порядке? — окликнул меня детский голос.

Растерявшись, я открыла глаза. На меня смотрел мальчик лет десяти-одиннадцати, и на его лице было выражение искреннего беспокойства.

Я поразилась.

Этот ребенок словно…ослеплял. Как солнечный луч или яркая звезда. У него были огромные голубые глаза и светлые кудри, очень милое и доброе выражение лица, и сам он весь словно вышел из сказки «Маленький принц». Рядом с мальчиком бегал симпатичный песик черно-белого окраса. Он поднял на меня взгляд больших темных глаз и громко тявкнув, начал кружиться у ног своего хозяина.

— А. Э. — сказала я, невольно засмотревшись на мальчика.

— Тебе плохо? — просто спросил он, улыбаясь.

— Нет, — наконец сказала я. — Просто немного голова закружилась. А ты… ты здесь живешь, да?

Более тупого вопроса мне задавать еще не приходилось, но я была слишком выбита из колеи, чтобы придумать что-то более умное.

— Да. Это мой дом, — мальчик указал на коттедж Янгов. О. Так это их сын, которого я так ни разу и не встретила? — А ты тоже живешь здесь?

— Жила. Я вернулась сюда… Точнее, приехала в гости, — рассеянно сказала я.

— А почему ты так выглядишь? — спросил мальчик.

— Как?

— Подозрительно.

— Да? — растерялась я.

— У тебя на волосах штукатурка и на рубашке желтое пятно, — пояснил мальчик. — Никто в Тадфилде не ходит в грязной одежде. Кроме Брайана, — пораздумав, добавил он.

— А-а-а, — я неловко рассмеялась. — Это просто… Эм-м-м… У меня сегодня тяжелый день. Долго объяснять. Но я не бездомная и не преступница, поверь.

— О, я так и не думал, — сказал мальчик. — Я сначала решил, что ты из другого мира.

— Что? — спросила я, слегка обалдев.

— Или путешественница во времени. Ну, или ты — инопланетянка, которая прибыла, чтобы передать мирное послание человечеству.

— Чего? — растерялась я.

— Или ты вылезла из Страны Чудес через кроличью нору. В нашем лесу их полно. — улыбаясь, сказал мальчик. — И ты убегала от злой Королевы, потому что она приказала отрубить тебе голову.

-…Нет, — сказала я. — Почему ты вообще так подумал?

— Ну, в Жасминовом коттедже поселилась настоящая ведьма, так почему бы тебе не оказаться пришельцем, — без тени сомнений сказал мальчик.

— Окей, — смешавшись, сказала я. — Слушай, я не пришелец и не из Страны Чудес. Но я тут пытаюсь спасти мир от страшной опасности.

Глаза мальчика мгновенно загорелись восторгом.

— Миру грозит опасность?! — воскликнул он.

— Да. И будет очень жаль, если весь этот славный мир исчезнет. Он ведь такой удивительный и до сих пор неизученный, и совсем не заслуживает гибели, — улыбаясь, сказала я.

— Да, — согласился мальчик. — А кто хочет погубить этот мир? Я могу помочь тебе найти его! И мы сразимся с этим злодеем на дуэли и победим его!

Я с досадой покачала головой.

— Нет, я сама его найду. У меня есть друзья, настоящие ангел и демон, которые помогают мне. А ты никому не говори о том, что я тебе рассказала, хорошо?

— Круто! Обещаю, что не скажу! А как тебя зовут?

— Пейдж. Приятно познакомиться, — я протянула мальчику ладонь. Тот заулыбался и с энтузиазмом пожал ее.

— Я — Адам. Адам Янг. А это — Барбос, — указал мальчик на свою собаку. — Эй, Барбос, поздоровайся!

Пес послушно гавкнул, усаживаясь у ног Адама.

— Он замечательный, — искренне сказала я.

— Да, Барбос очень умный, — радостно сказал Адам. — Он сам нашел меня и появился буквально из ниоткуда на мой День рождения. И теперь мы будем с ним вместе до самого конца.

Я кивнула, невольно бросая взгляд в сторону бывшего родного дома.

— Извини, Адам. Я бы с удовольствием поболтала с тобой еще, но мне надо идти. Хочу повидаться с родителями.

— А мы еще увидимся? — спросил мальчик, придерживая Барбоса за поводок.

— Надеюсь, что да.

— Я сейчас иду в лес, чтобы поиграть с Пеппер, Уэнслидейлом и Брайаном в Испанскую Инквизицию. Если хочешь, приходи тоже и мы покажем тебе много всяких интересных вещей, — тоном короля, позволившего осмотреть свои владения, сказал Адам.

— Спасибо, — сказала я.

— Ты — странная, но прикольная! — крикнул мне Адам, направляясь дальше по дороге.

— Ты тоже, — тихо сказала я, помахав ему рукой на прощание. Адам вприпрыжку побежал в сторону леса. Когда он исчез из виду, я вздохнула и продолжила свой путь. Этот мальчик был явно помешан на сказочных выдумках, но я была по настоящему благодарна ему за этот недолгий разговор, потому что наконец смогла успокоиться. Теперь я была готова к нелегкой встрече.

Медленным шагом я шла к своему бывшему родному дому, миновав последний рубеж. И вздрогнула, неожиданно увидев свою мать. Она возилась с цветами в саду, и заметила меня только когда я вплотную подошла к изгороди.

Мама, узнав меня, не вскрикнула и даже не улыбнулась. Она лишь нахмурилась и приблизилась, рассматривая меня с ног до головы. Я замерла, сжимая одну руку в кулак и чувствуя, как она вспотела от напряжения.

Надо же, не думала, что будет настолько страшно.

— Пейдж? — спокойно сказала мать, отложив в сторону садовые ножницы.

Выглядела она молодо, и была накрашена даже несмотря на то, что работала в саду. Видимо, ее привычка выглядеть респектабельно даже в домашней обстановке, не изменилась.

А я, наверное, изменилась. Когда я уходила отсюда года три назад, то была гораздо полнее, одета в дорогое тряпье, купленное за отцовские деньги и слезы размазывали по моему лицу весь макияж, подаренный мамой на совершеннолетие.

Какой же глупой и жалкой слабачкой я была тогда.

Воспоминания ударили с новой силой, возвращая забытую было боль. Но несмотря на это, я нашла в себе силы несмело улыбнуться и сказать:

— Привет, мам.

Мать еще некоторое время смотрела на меня с раскрытым ртом. А потом она нахмурилась, и весь ее вид теперь выражал крайнее возмущение.

— Ты… Да как ты посмела сюда явиться? — сказала она, складывая руки на груди.

— Что? — растерялась я.

— После всего, что ты наговорила мне и отцу, после того, как опозорила всю нашу семью, ты просто заявляешься сюда и говоришь: «Привет, мам?!» — сказала мать, неприятно сузив глаза.

— Эм-м-м, да, — сказала я, слегка улыбнувшись. — Я приехала, чтобы… Я хотела просто….

— Если ты одумалась и решила наконец послушать своего отца, то уже поздно, — перебила меня мать. — Твой брат, в отличие от тебя, не стал задирать нос, и уже год он работает на твоей должности в суде! Он получает высокий доход и собирается жениться в следующем месяце на дочери прокурора. А ты, — мать смерила меня презрительным взглядом. — Ты — никчемная неблагодарная мерзавка.

— Почему? Потому что не захотела повиноваться воле отца? — начиная злиться, спросила я.

— Роберт готов был оплатить тебе престижный университет, и специально пробивал тебе место адвоката на своей работе! — поднимая голос, сказала мать. — А что заявила ты?! «Я хочу быть доктором»?! И что, ты стала доктором?

— Еще нет, — сглотнув, ответила я. — Но я учусь на…

— Так я и знала! — перебила меня мать. — Наверняка работаешь танцовщицей стриптиза в каком-нибудь дешевом клубе! Судя по твоему внешнему виду, ты еще и наркотиками не брезгуешь, не говоря уже об алкоголе!

— Что?! — с ужасом переспросила я.

Дверь коттеджа открылась, и на крыльцо, привлеченный нашим разговором, вышел отец. Он тоже практически не изменился, лишь еще больше пополнел и отрастил усы. Заметив меня, он замер на несколько секунд, и лицо его быстро раскраснелось от злости.

— Роберт, ты представляешь, у этой девчонки хватило наглости вернуться! — сказала ему мать, указывая на меня пальцем. — Наверняка приехала просить денег, потому что так и не смогла найти приличную работу!

— Да я ни разу не просила у вас денег! — закричала я, не веря своим ушам. — За все эти три года я ни разу не просила вашей помощи!

Отец, шумно дыша, быстро прошел через садик, и открыв калитку, подошел ко мне. Вид у него был угрожающий. Три года назад я бы съежилась от страха и попросила прощения за то, что подняла голос. Но не теперь. Больше нет.

— Ах, ты наглая дрянь! — сказал отец. — Сначала убежала, не сказав ни слова, а потом приходишь за помощью?! И у тебя хватает совести смотреть нам с мамой в глаза?!

— Убежала? Это вы меня выгнали почти без всего! Я разрывалась между четырьмя работами, чтобы оплатить себе еду и жилье! И я справилась! И поступила в университет! — с возмущением сказала я. — И не нужна мне ваша помощь, потому что вы — гребаные бездушные сволочи, блять!

Мать ахнула.

— Господи, она еще и выражается. Поверить не могу, во что превратилась моя дочь? Я растила настоящую леди, у которой должны были быть престижная карьера, место в высшем обществе и высокопоставленный муж, — запричитала она. — А вместо этого вышла какая-то проститутка с ужасными манерами!

— Хватит! Я не проститутка, не стриптизерша и даже не наркоманка! — рявкнула я. — Я приехала сюда, потому что хотела с вами попрощаться, потому что завтра мы все умрем!

— Умрем? — с недоумением переспросила мать. — Что еще значит «умрем»? Ты приняла какую-то дрянь, пока ехала сюда?

Отец, весь пунцовый от гнева, шагнул ко мне ближе.

— Или ты сейчас же убираешься отсюда, или я сам тебя заставлю! — пригрозил он.

— Ты больше не можешь меня заставлять! Я тебе не позволю! — смело сказала я, вздергивая подбородок. — Я тебя больше не боюсь, понял!

От этих слов отец окончательно взбесился. Шагнув ко мне вплотную, он занес руку над моей головой. Такого я не ожидала, и не успела даже отреагировать, как отец взмахнул кулаком, целясь мне в лицо. Но самого удара так и не последовало, потому что пухлую руку моего отца перехватила чья-то чужая, облаченная в белое.

— Не смейте этого делать! — раздался над моим правым ухом гневный возглас.

— Надо же, какая «теплая» с-с-семейная встреча… — раздалось полушипение над моим левым ухом.

Глотая воздух, я обернулась и увидела стоявших за моей спиной Азирафеля и Кроули. Ангел был весь бледный и буквально трясся от гнева. Демон стоял в вызывающей позе и улыбался так, что от страха дрожь пробирала.

— О…Я думала, что вы уехали, — только и сказала я, пораженная.

— Я глубоко возмущен тем, как Вы обращаетесь со своей дочерью! — на повышенных тонах сказал Азирафель.

— Нравится бить тех, кто с-с-слабее Вас, мис-с-стер Меттьюз? — спросил Кроули, продолжая холодно улыбаться.

— Вы еще кто такие?! Откуда Вы взялись?! — рявкнул отец, однако кулаками махать перестал. Мать спряталась за его спину, разглядывая Азирафеля и Кроули с тревогой.

— Странные они какие-то, — сказала она, но отец не обратил на ее слова внимания.

— Немедленно убирайтесь отсюда, иначе я вызову полицию! — рявкнул он.

Кроули улыбнулся еще шире и поднял свою правую руку.

— О, нет, — только и успела сказать я перед тем, как демон щелкнул пальцем. В ту же секунду крыша родительского коттеджа занялась ярким пламенем.

— Ой, надо же. Кажется, ваш дом горит, — довольно сказал Кроули.

— Так что лучше бы вам вызывать не полицию, а пожарных, — весело сказал Азирафель.

Он тоже щелкнул пальцем, к чему-то прислушался и добавил:

— О, и Вам стоит проверить свой банковский счет, мистер Меттьюз. Боюсь, кто-то его взломал и теперь все ваши деньги просто испарились в воздухе.

Отец и мать, вмиг забыв о моем существовании, с криками кинулись в дом. Я повернулась к смеющимся ангелу и демону. Один факт, что они не уехали, а все это время дожидались меня, и защитили, когда увидели, что я в беде, заставлял слезы наворачиваться на глаза. Чтобы сдержаться, я неискренне нахмурилась, сложила руки на груди и спросила порицающим тоном:

— Ну и что это было?

Демон фыркнул.

— И это вся твоя благодарность, Меттьюз?

— Мы заметили, что с тобой что-то не так, и решили дождаться твоего возвращения, — сказал Азирафель. Он подошел ко мне ближе, и светло улыбнулся. — И, конечно же, когда мы увидели, что происходит, то просто не могли остаться в стороне.

— Твои родители полные придурки, Меттьюз, — сказал Кроули. Вот уж кто был счастлив. Лицо демона так и сияло от устроенного им пожара. — Так что, хватит уже сентиментальных разборок. Поехали обратно в Лондон. Так уж и быть, я подвезу тебя до дома, но только если ты будешь молчать всю дорогу.


	12. Chapter 12

На окрестности Оксфоршира опустилась глубокая ночь.

За окнами Бентли мелькал густой лес, красивый и таинственный, и кое-где можно было заметить мерцание светлячков. Должно быть, это то самое место, которое упоминал странный мальчик по имени Адам. Не сомневаюсь, что для детских игр лес, подобный этому, подходил идеально. Даже в темное время он казался не зловещим, а сказочным.

Я молча смотрела в окно, любуясь видом, пока ангел и демон тихо переговаривались между собой. Кажется, они спорили, кто из наиболее влиятельных людей в мире принадлежит к той или иной Стороне. В итоге выяснили, что многие из них принадлежат сразу к обоим, и что всем людям вообще доверять нельзя ни на грош.

Я слушала Кроули и Азирафеля и размышляла над тем, насколько сильно нам троим удалось сблизиться за эти несколько дней. Не знаю, кто я для них, обычная глупая смертная или что-то большее. Но для меня они уже были единственными и замечательными друзьями, каких мне только посылала в дар Судьба.

Не то, чтобы я верила в Судьбу. Мне и так приходится верить во множество невообразимых вещей, вроде ангелов, покупающих порнографию и демонов, использующих радио, как средство связи с внешним миром. И даже во Всадников Апокалипсиса. Но также я все еще верю в то, что любой человек, ангел или демон сами творят свою Судьбу. Если конечно, Всевышняя не решит спутать им все карты.

Мы втроем пытались остановить Конец Света и безнадежно проиграли. И я была уверена, что виновата в этом именно Бог. Честное слово, она могла бы помочь хоть чуть-чуть, а не ставить палки в колеса! Неужели Всевышней так хочется избавиться от этого мира? На кой Гиппократ тогда было вообще его создавать?

Я встряхнула головой, чтобы не думать обо всем этом и не поддаваться панике преждевременно. Азирафель и Кроули продолжали сохранять завидное спокойствие и недостойно будет с моей стороны устраивать сопливые истерики. Все равно это ничем не поможет.

Но что же теперь, просто смириться с неизбежным? Выходит, что так.

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_

_This thing called love, I must get round to it_

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_ *

— весело пел Фредди Меркьюри, и я невольно начала покачивать ногой в такт музыке.

— Ох! Ну вот, опять! — воскликнул Азирафель внезапно, озираясь вокруг.

— Что такое?! — встревожилась я.

— Любовь! — воскликнул ангел и я уставилась на него в недоумении, как и сбитый с толку Кроули. — Я целый день это чувствую, но здесь она буквально повсюду!

— Это как в бывшей богадельне? — с интересом спросила я.

— Гораздо сильнее! Всполохи! Это всполохи любви! — воскликнул Азирафель. На его лице сиял чистый восторг от нахлынувших эмоций.

— Пф-ф-ш-ш, — фыркнул Кроули, делая очередной крутой поворот. — Глупости. Любви нам только сейчас и не хватало…

Его прервал страшный шум, лязг, скрежет металла, неприятно резанувший слух, и чей-то крик. Меня швырнуло вперед и со всей дури я впечаталась лицом в спинку переднего сиденья, охнув больше от неожиданности, чем от боли. Бентли остановился и музыка смолкла. Ангел и демон замерли на сиденьях с крайне идиотскими лицами. Я глупо моргала, потирая ушибленный лоб и чувствуя нарастающий ужас.

Бля, мы только что сбили человека.

— Ты в кого-то врезался, — испуганно сказал Азирафель, подтверждая мои мысли.

— Нет, — виноватым тоном сказал Кроули. — Кто-то врезался в меня.

— Очуметь! — с чувством сказала я и быстро вылезла из машины.

Оставалось только молиться, что пострадавший человек еще жив. Бентли ехал на высокой скорости и удар был той силы, от которой ломаются шеи и кости. В лучшем случае.

Я напряженно всматривалась в кусты, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-нибудь. Позади Бентли валялся велосипед. Переднее колесо было напрочь сплющено, пока заднее постепенно замедляло вращение.

Азирафель подбежал ко мне. Оглядевшись, быстро щелкнул пальцем. Над местом, где мы стояли, появился яркий луч света. Кроули тоже вылез из Бентли и теперь осматривал нанесенный своей любимице ущерб, попутно исправляя его взмахом руки.

Я ахнула, увидев лежавшую на траве девушку на вид примерно моих лет. Она была жива, но еле-еле дышала и мутным взглядом темных глаз взглянула на свет.

— Черт возьми, как вы это сделали? — спросила она.

— Только не двигайтесь! — испуганно сказала я.

— Сделали что? — с притворным удивлением спросил ангел.

Кроули, подошедший к нам, фыркнул и щелчком пальца погасил светлый луч.

— Ох, наверное, я обо что-то стукнулась головой, — растерянно сказала девушка.

Азирафель и я быстро побежали к ней. Я увидела, что правая рука незнакомки изогнута под немыслимым углом и испугалась еще больше.

— Надо срочно вызвать врача!

— Не надо. Все в порядке, леди, у Вас совсем ничего не сломано, — успокаивающим тоном сказал девушке Азирафель.

С открытым ртом я наблюдала, как ангел медленно провел ладонью над пострадавшей рукой, и та, исцеляясь, приняла нормальное положение. В этот момент я готова была расцеловать Азирафеля. Останавливали только маячивший за спиной Кроули и понимание, что это будет крайне неуместно в данной ситуации.

Девушка не заметила чудесного исцеления. Она была слишком шокирована и напугана, и совсем не возражала, когда Азирафель помог ей подняться с травы и выйти на дорогу. Все это время он улыбался, и, наверное, при свете дня, эта улыбка могла бы излучать доброту. Но сейчас ангел был похож на маньяка-убийцу, нашедшего себе новую жертву и выглядел гораздо более жутко, чем Кроули, с недовольной миной опирающийся на крышу Бентли.

— Мой велосипед… — рассеянно сказала девушка, оборачиваясь. Она покачнулась, и я вежливо придержала ее за локоть.

Азирафель поднял велосипед с земли и подкатил поближе. С удивлением я заметила, что выглядит он, совсем как новенький. Сплющенное переднее колесо снова приобрело идеальную круглую форму, и сам велик буквально сиял в свете луны.

— Эта старая машинерия удивительно живуча, — радостно сказал Азирафель, подталкивая велосипед поближе к девушке.

— Ага, как же, — пробормотала я себе под нос.

— У вас не горели фары, — гневно сказала пострадавшая, оглядывая меня, ангела и демона.

— У Вас тоже, — сказал Кроули со смущенной гримасой. — Так что мы квиты. Что ж, поскольку все уладилось, пора каждому просто отправиться своей дорогой.

— Эй! Мы ведь обязаны ее подвезти! — с возмущением сказала я.

— Вот и подвози сама. А мы с ангелом поедем дальше, — сказал Кроули, скорчив мне противную рожицу.

— Пейдж права! — поддержал меня Азирафель, заставив демона подавиться шипением. — Мы должны подвезти эту милую леди до дома.

— Мы не можем этого с-сделать, — упрямо сказал Кроули. — У Бентли нет багажника… А…Хм…

Позади Бентли раздался странный скрежет. Я взглянула на машину, у которой только что материализовался новехонький багажник с клетчатыми ремешками. Кроули повернулся к Азирафелю. Я думала, что демон сейчас начнет ругаться, но он лишь возмущенно открывал и закрывал рот.

Я же отвлекала растерянную девушку глупыми вопросами о самочувствии, чтобы она не заметила, как ее велосипед внезапно переместился на багажник без всякой посторонней помощи.

— Садитесь, дорогая, — вежливо сказал ей ангел, галантно указывая на Бентли.

— И так, куда Вас отвезти? — вкрадчиво спросил Кроули девушку, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть милым.

— Я покажу дорогу, — ответила девушка, забираясь в салон машины.

Кроули повернулся к нам с Азирафелем и сбросив с себя маску вежливости, скорчил злую рожицу. На это ангел ответил торжествующей улыбкой, а я храбро высунула язык. На бледном лице демона промелькнула обида, но она быстро сменилась привычным раздражением.

Собрав с земли содержимое корзины велосипеда, Азирафель уместил его на заднем сиденье Бентли. Кроули сел за руль, все еще недовольный, но смирившийся с ситуацией. Я неловко устроилась рядом с девушкой, догадываясь, до чего же ей сейчас было стремно.

Бентли снова тронулся в путь.

Девушка постоянно оборачивалась на свой велосипед, рассматривая его через окно. На ее лице страх медленно уступал место недоумению. Я же исподтишка разглядывала незнакомку, гадая, что она забыла посреди леса глубокой ночью? Чем она тут занималась вообще в такое время? Одежда девушки была довольно странной, несовременной, и этим привлекающей взгляд. Казалось, будто эта незнакомка тоже вылезла из какой-то сказки про лесных фей.

Я попыталась снова заговорить с девушкой, чтобы разогнать напряженное молчание. Но вдруг радио в Бентли самостоятельно включилось и на весь салон заиграло:

_Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle,_

_I want to ride my bicycle,_

_I want to ride my bike,_

_I want to ride my bicycle,_

_I want to ride it where I like…**_

В этот момент я окончательно уверилась, что демонический Бентли мало того, что фанат группы Queen, так еще и порядочный мудак. Песня про велик сейчас звучала, как явная насмешка над произошедшей аварией. Но нельзя не признать, что у этого автомобиля есть чувство юмора. Наверняка, нахватался от своего хозяина за столько-то лет.

Интересно теперь, какую песню запоет Бентли за пять минут до Армагеддона? Ставлю, что «We Will Rock You».

Демон убавил громкость и в машине стало почти тихо.

— Послушайте, — сказала девушка, во все глаза глядя на неловко молчавших Кроули и Азирафеля. — У моего велосипеда не было скоростей! Я знаю, что не было!

— Надо же, и как это они там появились, ха-ха, — неловко сказала я, косясь на Азирафеля.

— И фар тоже не было! Я уверена на сто процентов! — воскликнула девушка.

— О, Боже, исцели этот вели-и-ик, — саркастично пропел Кроули, делая поворот.

Ангел слегка покраснел.

— Я немного увлекся, — оправдываясь, тихо сказал он.

Я обратилась к девушке, пытаясь отвлечь ее от «чудеснутого» велосипеда:

— А Вы давно живете в Тадфилде? Простите, просто я сама жила тут раньше и совсем не помню Вас. А эта деревня маленькая и здесь все друг друга знают.

— Я арендовала Жасминовый коттедж несколько дней назад, — настороженно сказала девушка.

— О, так Вы — туристка из Америки? Просто Ваш акцент…- неловко сказала я.

— Да, — лаконично сказала девушка, явно не желая больше рассказывать о себе. — Здесь поверните налево, — сказала она Кроули, взглянув на дорогу.

Должно быть эта девушка — та самая «ведьма», о которой упоминал Адам. Теперь я понимала, почему мальчик так подумал. Незнакомка и правда чем-то походила на ведьму, но добрую, а не злую.

Интересно, а настоящие ведьмы существуют? Если да, то их, наверное, тоже очень сложно отличить от обычных людей.

— Можете высадить меня здесь, — сказала девушка, когда мы подъехали к двухэтажному коттеджу.

Кроули остановил Бентли. Азирафель, открыв дверцу, выбрался наружу. Церемонно подал девушке руку. Та надменно приняла ее, вылезая из салона. А потом как можно скорее отбежала подальше от машины с выражением облегчения на лице. 

Я вылезла следом, чтобы помочь снять велосипед с багажника. И с удивлением заметила, что тот уже стоит припаркованным у изгороди, хотя к нему и пальцем никто не прикасался.

Вот ведь идиоты. Удивительно, как люди до сих пор не раскрыли настоящую сущность Кроули и Азирафеля при такой-то привычке «чудесить» направо и налево? Я, конечно, понимаю, что ангел и демон могут избавиться от любой неприятности обычным щелчком пальца. Но все равно, разве не нужно им обоим быть осторожнее? За шесть тысяч лет на Земле уже могли бы и научиться.

— О, смотрите! — радостно сказал Азирафель, указывая перепуганной девушке на ее велосипед. — Никаких скоростей! И фар совсем нет! Самый обычный велосипед!

— Велик! — поправил его Кроули, высунувшись из Бентли.

Если раньше девушка и пыталась скрыть свой страх, то теперь у нее явно не хватало на это выдержки. Она глядела на демона и ангела с приоткрытым ртом, сжимая в охапке свои вещи, и по ее лицу было ясно, что это самая странная ночь в ее жизни.

— Садись, ангел, — сказал Кроули, возвращаясь за руль.

Азирафель послушно и немного неловко забрался на переднее сиденье. Теперь на лице девушки была целая буря эмоций от изумления до позднего осознания. Она перевела на меня вопросительный взгляд.

— Ох, уж эти женатые парочки, всегда так странно себя ведут, ха-ха-ха, — попыталась пошутить я, дабы скрасить всю странность происходящего.

— Меттьюз, в машину! — злобно рявкнул Кроули, заводя двигатель.

— Доброй ночи, мисс! — весело сказала я девушке. И прыгнула обратно в Бентли за секунду до того, как он резко сдвинулся с места и унесся прочь от Жасминового коттеджа.

— Ребята, я очень извиняюсь, — жалобно сказала я спустя минут двадцать, поглядывая на затылки ангела и демона. — Но не могли бы мы остановиться у какой-нибудь забегаловки?

— Что такое, моя дорогая? — обеспокоенно спросил Азирафель, обернувшись ко мне.

— Я понимаю, что вы оба не нуждаетесь в еде, — сказала я, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. — Но я с самого утра ничего не ела, и кажется сейчас сдохну в мучениях от голода.

— Ох! — виновато воскликнул ангел. — Действительно, мы даже не подумали об этом! Кроули, нам надо срочно найти какое-нибудь место, где можно накормить Пейдж!

Демон протестующе застонал.

— Начудеси ей кусок пиццы, ангел! Нет, подожди! Я не позволю смертной есть в моей машине. Пусть терпит до Лондона. Раз смогла весь день обходиться без еды, значит и полночи продержится. Хватит того, что я великодушно согласился подвезти ее до дома.

Я горестно вздохнула.

— Я бы тоже не отказался съесть сейчас чего-нибудь сладенького, — подал голос Азирафель, поглядывая на демона. — Например, кремовый торт или шоколадное пирожное.

Кроули издал тяжелый вздох.

— Ладно, ладно! — сварливо сказал он. — Так уж и быть, заедем куда-нибудь перекусить, но ненадолго!

Азирафель даже не пытался скрывать свою торжествующую улыбку, пока глядел в окно. Я пихнула его в плечо, заставив обернуться ко мне и показала два больших пальца. Ангел еще больше повеселел.

Похоже, в моей шутке про женатую парочку все-таки была доля правды. Ведь более подходящих друг другу супругов, как ангел и демон, я в своей жизни еще не встречала. До чего же изумительны и очаровательны эти ребята. 

Примерно минут через пятнадцать мы втроем сидели в каком-то неизвестном придорожном кафе. Я жадно уплетала огромный мясной рулет, почти ничего вокруг не замечая, Азирафель церемонно поглощал розовый бисквит. Кроули, сидя напротив, буравил мрачным взглядом наши тарелки.

— Знаешь, — сказал ему Азирафель, активно жестикулируя вилкой. — Можно привлечь к поиску Антихриста обычных людей.

— Что? — спросил Кроули, переводя взгляд с тарелок на ангела.

— Люди умеют находить других! — с воодушевлением сказал Азирафель. — Они практикуются в этом уже тысячи лет. В этом веке есть науки, обучающие розыску, Пейдж?

— Ам-ням-ням-ням, чего? — спросила я, не отрываясь от рулета.

— Ой, прости, не буду тебя отвлекать. Кушай спокойно, дорогая, — ангел ласково погладил мое плечо и снова обратился к Кроули. — Ребенок частично человек. Может быть другие люди смогут его почувствовать?

Кроули на мгновение скривил губы и сказал без особой надежды:

— Он же Антихрист. У него автоматическая защита. Любые подозрения стекают с него, как…как… С кого там вода стекает, Меттьюз? — спросил меня демон.

— Ом-ном-ном-ном, а? — невнятно промычала я, доедая остатки мяса.

— У тебя есть идея получше, Кроули? — спросил ангел, все еще улыбаясь.

Похоже, даже пессимистичное настроение друга нисколько его не задевало. Азирафель до сих пор продолжал верить в хороший исход событий, пока Кроули все больше погружался в атмосферу безысходности.

— Есть хоть одна идея получше? — повторил ангел. Изящным жестом он отправил в рот последний кусочек бисквита и чинно вытер губы салфеточкой.

Взгляда Кроули за солнечными очками было не видать, но несложно догадаться, что сейчас он стал унылым и злым. Сам демон выглядел уставшим и вымотанным, и как никогда казался в этот момент обычным человеком.

Больше в кафе дискуссии на тему поисков Антихриста не начинались. Они возобновились в салоне Бентли, когда я, сытая и довольная, устроилась на заднем сиденье, а ангел и демон на переднем. Мы въехали в Лондон примерно в двенадцать ночи, и теперь катили в сторону Сохо. Кроули заметно сбавил скорость, видимо, одной аварии за эту ночь ему хватило по горло.

— Я должен кое-что сказать, — мягко произнес Азирафель, взглянув на меня и Кроули. — У меня есть Сеть хорошо обученных человеческих агентов, раскинутая по всей стране.

— Ого. Что за Сеть? ЦРУ? ФБР? — с удивлением спросила я.

— Нет, они не имеют никакого отношения к современным структурам. И к политике. Но эта Сеть существует уже очень много лет, — интригующе сказал Азирафель.

— «Люди в черном»? — попыталась я.

— Есть и такая человеческая организация? — удивился ангел.

— Угу, — закивала я.

— А чем они занимаются? — заинтересовался Азирафель.

— Меттьюз, хватит валять дурака, — со смешком сказал Кроули. — «Люди в черном» — это фильм про инопланетян, ангел.

— Послушайте, я могу отправить «своих» людей на поиски Антихриста, — радостно сказал Азирафель, всерьез увлекшийся идеей.

— Э-э-эм, у меня тоже есть людишки-агенты, — признался Кроули.

— Боюсь себе представить, какие, — с сарказмом сказала я.

— Боже, — протянул Азирафель, смерив демона странным взглядом. — Как думаешь, они смогут работать вместе?

— М-м-м, вряд ли это удачная мысль, — с разочарованием сказал Кроули. — Мои весьма примитивны, мягко говоря…

— Да… Мои, тоже, — нехотя признал Азирафель. — Наверное, будет проще, если наши люди будут искать Антихриста по отдельности. Если, конечно, у вас обоих нет идеи получше, — ангел взволнованно взглянул на меня и демона.

Кроули напряженно раздумывал. Я же нерешительно предложила:

— Давайте расклеим по всему Лондону объявление « _ИЩУ АНТИХРИСТА НАЙДУ УБЬЮ»_.

— Пейдж, пожалуйста, будь серьезней, — попросил меня Азирафель.

— Ладно, ладно, я просто предложила! — сказала я, поднимая руки вверх.

Ангел с надеждой взглянул на демона.

— А ты что-нибудь придумал?

— Гуси! — воскликнул Кроули, торжествующе хлопнув ладонью по рулю.

— Что? — растерялся Азирафель.

— Вот с кого вода стекает! — довольно сказал Кроули.

Ангел издал разочарованный вздох.

— Просто веди машину, — сказал он демону, переводя внимание на окно Бентли. 

Я изо всех сил старалась не смеяться. Сытный ужин и чашка крепкого кофе изрядно подняли мне настроение, и даже маячивший впереди Армагеддон был уже не так страшен. Какой смысл бояться неизбежного конца? Правильно, никакого.

Было около часу ночи, когда Кроули припарковал Бентли напротив книжного магазинчика Азирафеля. Пока ангел неуклюже выбирался наружу, демон тоже ловко вскочил с водительского места, и мне пришлось поспешить, чтобы успеть вылезти вслед за ним. В спешке я пнула что-то ногой и машинально взглянула вниз. Под сиденьем лежала книга. В свете уличных фонарей мне удалось прочитать название — «Превосходные и Недвусмысленные Пророчества Агнессы Псих».

Странно. А ведь демон совсем не похож на книгочея. Подколоть его, что ли?

Кроули с нетерпением закрыл дверцу и облокотился на Бентли, сложив руки. Судя по всему, меня подвозить он никуда не собирался. Может быть, Азирафель пригласит нас обоих в магазинчик и мы проведем время оставшейся жизни там? Мне совсем не хотелось возвращаться в свою пустую квартиру и ждать Армагеддона в одиночестве.

— Знаешь, ангел, — сказал Кроули, наблюдая за тем, как Азирафель поправляет свою одежду. — Если собрать всех людей в целом мире и попросить их описать «Вельвет Андерграунд», никому и в голову не придет слово «бибоп».

Азирафель ответил ему укоризненным взглядом.

— Вот ты весь такой крутой, а зачитываешься глупой эзотерикой, — сказала я демону, пытаясь защитить ангела от нападок.

— Чего? — с искренним удивлением спросил Кроули.

— Твоя? — я продемонстрировала ему книгу, а затем кинула ее Азирафелю. — Вы только полюбуйтесь, чем увлекается наша змеиная рок-звезда!

Ангел неловко поймал книгу и красноречиво взглянул на Кроули.

— Это не моя! Я книги не читаю! — упрямо сказал демон.

— Должно быть, она принадлежит той леди, которую ты сбил, — осуждающим тоном сказал ангел. Кроули фыркнул, и тут я заметила, как он нервно постукивает носком туфли по мостовой. Словно с нетерпением ждет чего-то.

— Делать мне больше нечего, как работать в Бюро находок, — сказал демон. — Это по вашей части. Отправь ее в Тадфилд по почте. «Чокнутой американке на велике».

Азирафель взглянул на книгу и оцепенел. Я встревожилась, глядя, как его голубые глаза буквально округлились от изумления, а ухоженные руки, державшие книгу, мелко задрожали.

— Оу. А. И правда, — странным голосом сказал Азирафель. Он прижал книгу к себе так, будто от нее зависела его жизнь. — Пожалуй, я так и сделаю, да.

Я нахмурилась, не понимая причины его неожиданного волнения. 

— Значит, каждый из нас свяжется со своими агентами? — спросил ангела Кроули.

— Прости, что? — все тем же тоном сказал Азирафель. И буквально побежал к своему магазинчику, даже не тратя время на прощание.

— Эй, все нормально?! — с недоумением спросила я.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Кроули, провожая ангела взглядом. В свете фонарей мне удалось заметить выражение глаз демона — удивленное и обиженное. Признаться, я тоже была сбита с толку непривычным поведением ангела.

— Что? А, да. Абсолютно! — крикнул нам в ответ Азирафель. — Все просто отлично! Полная крутотенюшка! Берегите себя! Удачной дороги!

С этими словами ангел забежал в магазин и резко захлопнул за собой дверь, оставляя нас с демоном в полном отупении стоять на улице. Было очевидно, что никуда нас обоих уже не пригласят.

— Чего это с ним? — сказала я, почесывая в затылке.

— Крутотенюшка? — растерянно протянул Кроули.

Мне стало немного обидно. Не за себя, за демона. Он целый день выполнял прихоти своего ангела, чего бы тот ни попросил. И наверняка ждал, что в благодарность его пригласят в гости и угостят вином. Я вообще была уверена, что мы втроем вместе будем работать над поисками Антихриста. Ведь это самое логичное решение, учитывая, что времени осталось совсем мало.

Так почему Азирафель из-за какой-то глупой книжки с пророчествами просто бросил нас, наплевав на все планы и на Конец Света вообще?

Кроули продолжал стоять на месте и смотрел на закрытую дверь магазина, будто надеялся, что сейчас она откроется, ангел выйдет, извинится и все-таки пригласит его войти. Вид у демона был такой одинокий и несчастный, что мне не хотелось даже заикаться о том, чтобы он подвозил меня до дома. Я прекрасно смогу прогуляться пешком, подумаешь, топать часа три под дождем.

Но мне не хотелось идти домой. Что мне там делать, Гиппократа ради? Завтра грянет Армагеддон, и от него нигде уже не спрячешься. Для меня, бесполезного и никчемного человека, оставался только один вариант. Может быть для демона он окажется не хуже?

Кроули повернулся ко мне, и на его лице отразилась не привычная раздраженная гримаса, а обычная человеческая усталость. Я неловко кашлянула. Ну, сейчас или никогда.

— Напьемся?

Демон изумленно вскинул левую бровь, глядя на меня.

— Давай напьемся? — предложила я неуверенно.

Кроули снова бросил взгляд в сторону букинистического магазина. Потом повернулся ко мне и совсем невесело усмехнулся. И неожиданно галантным жестом открыл дверцу Бентли, приглашая внутрь.

Я заморгала, стоя на месте и не веря обрушившемуся на мою голову счастью.

— Садись, Меттьюз, пока я не передумал! — сварливо сказал Кроули. Но улыбался при этом, поэтому холодность демона уже не отталкивала и не вызывала желание сбежать куда подальше.

Уговаривать меня было не надо. Я буквально влетела в салон машины, занимая полюбившееся заднее сиденье. Кроули сел за руль и завел двигатель. Мигом само собой включилось радио и на весь салон заиграла очередная песня группы Queen, пока Бентли на превышенной скорости уносил меня и демона в западный центр Лондона:

_She's a killer Queen_

_Gunpowder, gelatine_

_Dynamite with a laser beam_

_Guaranteed to blow your mind_

_Anytime!_ ***

**Примечания:**

_This thing called love, I just can't handle it, This thing called love, I must get round to it, I ain't ready, Crazy little thing called love_ * — Эта штука под названием любовь, я просто не могу с ней справиться. Эта штука под названием любовь, я должен к ней подобраться. А я не готов. Лёгкое сумасшествие под названием любовь.© Queen: Crazy little thing called love.

_Bicycle! Bicycle! Bicycle, I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride my bike, I want to ride my bicycle, I want to ride it where I like…_ ** — Велосипед, велосипед, велосипед! Я хочу гонять на своем велике, Я хочу гонять на своем байке, Я хочу гонять на своем велике, Я хочу гонять на нем, где люблю © Queen: Bicycle Race.

_She's a killer Queen, Gunpowder, gelatine, Dynamite with a laser beam, Guaranteed to blow your mind, Anytime!_ *** — Она — Королева соблазна, Порох, желатин, Динамит с лазерным лучом, Безусловно сведет тебя с ума, В любое время.©Queen: Killer Queen.


	13. Chapter 13

— Где это мы? — с удивлением спросила я, оглядывая высокое жилое здание, у которого припарковался Кроули.

— Идем, — сказал демон, вылезая из машины. Я последовала за ним, ничего не понимая. Мне-то думалось, что сейчас мы завалимся в ближайший бар и будем пить там до утра, но у Кроули, кажется, были другие планы.

Мы вошли в просторный холл, и демон сразу направился к лифту, из которого только что вышла какая-то пожилая и богато одетая дама. Заметив Кроули, она растянула ярко-накрашенные губы в приветливой улыбке.

— Энтони, добрый Вам вечер!

Демон обольстительно улыбнулся ей, манерно кланяясь.

— Рад видеть Вас, Дорис. Вы так похорошели с нашей последней встречи!

— Ох, душенька, все бы Вам льстить, — с притворной скромностью сказала дама. Она взглянула на меня и в ее глазах отразилось искренне удивление. — Вы привели с собой девушку, Энтони. Какая…неожиданность.

— Здрассте, — кисло сказала я, не понимая, что мы с демоном вообще забыли в этом здании.

— А я так была уверена, что Вы гей, — сказала эта старушенция, не обратив на меня внимания. — Похоже, придется мне отдать Розе десять долларов, она-то всегда утверждала, что Вы — дамский угодник.

— Тогда передайте ей от меня горячий привет, — сияя улыбкой, сказал Кроули.

Я разозлилась. Не очень-то приятно, когда тебя не замечают только потому, что ты бедно одета и не страдаешь манерностью.

— Вообще-то его только что бросил парень! — громко сказала я, указав пальцем на Кроули. — Захлопнул дверь перед его носом!

Дама смешно выпучила глаза.

— Ох, это правда, Энтони? — сказала она. — Какой ужас. Стало быть, я все-таки выиграла пари.

— Извините, Дорис, нам нужно идти, гхм, — сказал демон, чья улыбка из милой медленно превращалась в кислую.

— Ох, душенька, не переживайте сильно. Я тоже когда-то через это прошла. Уверена, что Вам будет лучше без него, — с сочувствием сказала дама.

— С-с-спасибо, Дорис, — процедил Кроули, заскакивая в лифт.

— И, в будущем Вы обязательно встретите искренне любящего человека! — крикнула она на прощанье.

— Раз уж ангел сволочью оказался, — лихо ввернула я. — Ай! Ты чего? Полегче!

Кроули бесцеремонно затащил меня в лифт, держа за воротник рубашки.

— До свиданья, дорогая Дорис! — прокричал он даме, прежде чем двери лифта закрылись.

Я попыталась вырваться из захвата, но не тут-то было. Демон держал крепко.

— Что еще за фокус-с-сы, Меттьюз? — прошипел он.

— А что я такого сказала? — спросила я, хлопая глазами. — И кто эта дама? Откуда она тебя знает вообще?

— Это моя соседка по нижнему этажу, — ответил Кроули, отпуская мой воротник, и вальяжно прислоняясь к стенке лифта. — Помешана на сплетнях, дамских романах и маленьких собачках.

— Соседка? Подожди, ты живешь в этом доме? — обалдела я.

— Я приобрел здесь квартиру лет восемьдесят назад, — сказал демон.

— Ты привез меня к себе домой?! — уточнила я, неизвестно чего пугаясь.

Демон взглянул на меня с удивлением.

— Да, а что?

— Э… Я думала, что мы поедем в бар или какой-нибудь клуб, — ероша затылок, сказала я.

Демон покачал головой.

— Сейчас это не лучший вариант, Меттьюз. К тому же мне нужно дозвониться до сержанта Шедвелла.

— А это еще кто?

— Он предложил мне услуги Армии ведьмоловов в семидесятых. Не думал, что когда-нибудь они действительно пригодятся, — пробормотал демон.

— Разве ведьмоловы до сих пор существуют? — с удивлением спросила я.

— Да, как и ведьмы.

— Шутишь?! А оборотни и вампиры тогда тоже есть?!

— Никогда их не встречал. Идем, Меттьюз, — сказал демон, когда лифт остановился и дверки распахнулись.

Заинтригованная, я пошла за демоном по серому и пустому коридору. Кроули остановился у белой двери без номера. Открыв ее картой-ключом, зашел внутрь.

Я встала на пороге квартиры, чувствуя себя очень неуютно.

— Ты всю ночь собралась там стоять? — спросил меня демон.

— Нет, — ответила я, делая неуверенный шажок вперед. Кроули фыркнул. Схватив меня за рук, втянул вглубь квартиры и захлопнул дверь. После он стянул с себя пиджак, оставаясь в тонкой рубашке и черных джинсах. Потом снял и очки, бросая их на столик.

— Гостиная слева, Меттьюз, — сказал мне демон, наблюдая, как я топчусь на одном месте.

— Хорошо, — сказала я. Неуверенно направилась дальше, с любопытством разглядывая квартиру и изучая ее.

Выглядела она стильно, чисто и казалась неуютной и нежилой. Я засомневалась насчет того, что Кроули действительно здесь жил. Скорее, бывал иногда.

В одном из дальних углов стояла статуя и я подошла чуть поближе, рассматривая ее. Статуя изображала борьбу ангела и демона, и последний в этой борьбе явно побеждал. Сначала я встревожилась насчет намерений Кроули по отношению к Азирафелю. Но спустя несколько секунд до меня дошло, почему он поставил именно эту статую именно в это укромное место. Все люди стараются держать свои тайные мечты и желания подальше от чужих глаз. Видимо, демон сумел перенять от них и эту привычку тоже. Он будто спрятал эту статую, как свои собственные чувства в тень, чтобы никто не знал его слабое место.

В другой части коридора обнаружилась кафедра в форме орла. В некоторых местах она была обуглена так, будто пострадала при пожаре или взрыве. Интересно, а ее почему хранит Кроули? Неужели она тоже связана с чем-то очень важным для него?

Пройдя вглубь квартиры, я с восторгом увидела набросок Моны Лизы на стене. В центре комнаты стоял массивный стол из красного дерева и старинный трон-кресло. За полуоткрытой вращающейся дверью виднелась комната, полная красивых ярко-зеленых растений. Ого. Значит, демон не лгал, когда сказал, что держит у себя сад.

Я направилась было к растениям, но тут в комнату зашел Кроули. В руках он держал несколько бутылок вина и бокалы.

— Шатонёф Дю Пап устроит? — спросил меня демон, ставя все на стол.

— Да, — неуверенно сказала я, глядя, как он садится на трон и с удобством устраивает свои длинные ноги прямо на столе. Щелчком пальцев он сотворил мне резной стул с высокой спинкой. Вторым щелчком включил телевизор, по которому шли новости.

— …поступают сообщения, — говорил встревоженный диктор. — М-да, нам сообщают, что никто точно не знает, что происходит, однако поступающая к нам информация, по-видимому, свидетельствует о некотором усилении международной напряженности, хотя всего неделю тому назад такая ситуация была совершенно невозможна, поскольку, э-э, по общему мнению, все было мирно и спокойно. Э-э… Вероятно, сложившуюся ныне обстановку можно отчасти объяснить ростом числа необычных явлений, которые произошли за последние несколько дней.

— Началось, — тревожно сказала я.

— Да, — протянул Кроули, наливая себе вина.

Я села на стул, взяв свой бокал. Не удержавшись, спросила:

— А эта Мона Лиза у тебя откуда?

Демон безразлично взглянул на набросок.

— А. Леонардо подарил ее мне, — сказал он. — Помню, он все жаловался на то, что у него не получается улыбка Джоконды, когда он берется за кисти.

— Очуметь, ты в самом деле с ним дружил, — с чувством сказала я.

— Да-а-а, и как-то рассказал ему про вертолеты, — протянул Кроули. — Он очень интересовался летательными аппаратами.

Я отпила вина, пытаясь не подавиться из-за зависти.

— Мне нравилось общаться с творцами. Художники и композиторы. Скульпторы и писатели. — задумчиво сказал Кроули. — Я жадно следил за их жизнью и завидовал их талантам.

— Завидовал? — удивилась я.

Демон кивнул.

— Когда-то я тоже мог создавать нечто прекрасное. Очень давно, — сказал он, глядя в никуда. — А теперь все, что мне удается — это ломать и разрушать то, что создают люди. При рождении Вселенной я помогал изобретать целые туманнос-с-сти, — внезапно с ностальгией добавил Кроули.

— Что? — переспросила я, цепенея.

— Это ли не Падение? — продолжал горько рассуждать Кроули.

— Подожди, подожди! Ты только что сказал, что создавал туманности?! — в шоке воскликнула я.

— Да, — равнодушно ответил демон.

— Это же потрясающе! — искренне сказала я, даже не пытаясь скрыть нотки уважения и восхищения в голосе.

Кроули вскинул бровь. Легкая улыбка промелькнула на его губах, но тут же исчезла.

— Какая разница, Меттьюз? Теперь все это исчезнет. Туманности. Бессмертные шедевры искусства. Мы сами, — с раздражением сказал он, делая глоток вина.

— Может быть и нет, — возразила я, стараясь не впадать в хандру.

Кроули хмыкнул и взглянул на меня.

— Ты до сих пор веришь, что Армагеддон не наступит?

— Я уже ни во что не верю. Но сдаваться не хочу.

— Человек, — протянул Кроули. — Это ваша человеческая особенность — бороться до самого конца, даже если обречен на проигрыш. Никогда ее не понимал.

— «Дамский угодник», — передразнила я его, стараясь отвлечь демона от его мрачного состояния, — Флиртуешь со старушками-сплетницами, сбивая их с пути истинного. Совести у тебя нет.

— О, поверь, эти дамы сами готовы спуститься в Ад, если захотят что-то получить, — с фырком сказал Кроули. — И я тут вообще ни при чем. Но не скрою — во все века женщины передо мной млеют, даже когда я не прилагаю к этому усилий.

— Наверное, это потому что ты соблазнил Еву, — задумчиво сказала я. — Видимо, теперь весь женский род имеет перед тобой слабость.

— Значит, ты тоже не устояла? — ехидно спросил Кроули.

— Иди ты к Гиппократу, — проворчала я.

— Я был недостаточно хорош в тот вечер? — Кроули растянул тонкие губы в змеиной улыбке. В желтых глазах плясали веселые искорки.

— Хватит уже! У нас завтра Армагеддон! — возмутилась я. — Какая тебе разница, попадет моя душа в Ад или нет?!

— И то верно.

Кроули перестал улыбаться и устало потер лоб.

— А что будет с тобой и Азирафелем, если война начнется? — спросила я его.

— Мы должны будем присоединиться к битве и занять каждый свою С-с-сторону, — сказал демон и нахмурился. — Но лично я не собираюсь ни с кем воевать. Я никогда не хотел Армагеддона, как и ангел. Уверен, что он тоже не спешит встать в строй.

— И что, вы просто свалите вместе на Марс? — попыталась пошутить я.

Кроули странно взглянул на меня.

— Свалите вместе? Свалите вместе. Свалить вместе, ну, конечно же!

Демон подскочил ко мне и обхватил за плечи. В его глазах демона буквально светилось озарение.

— Меттьюз, ты молодчина!

— А? — растерялась я.

Как назло прямо перед моим носом маячил «змеиный» ремень, невольно отвлекая внимание на узкие джинсы Кроули. От самого демона несло печально знакомым жаром. Ситуация, мягко говоря, была идиотской.

— Во Вселенной полно мест, где нас с ангелом никогда не найдут! — вслух размышлял демон. — Мы можем прятаться на любой планете целую вечность! Хотя, нет. Планеты скучные. Жить на звезде гораздо круче!

Очуметь.

— Ты это серьезно? — спросила я.

Кроули глядел на меня дикими глазами.

— Это единственный вариант! — с воодушевлением сказал он. — Только так я и ангел сможем избежать войны друг против друга.

— Ты уже можешь меня отпустить, — намекнула я.

Демон вскинул бровь и усмехнулся.

— Не беспокойся, Меттьюз, я не собираюсь тебя искушать, — сказал он, убирая ладони с моих плеч.

— Конечно, не собираешься, — согласилась я, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться чуть ниже ремня.

Кроули в своем состоянии ничего не заметил. К моему облегчению, он отошел и снова развалился на своем кресле-троне.

— Что касается тебя, Меттьюз, то мне очень жаль. Ты обычный человек и обречена на гибель, — сказал он неожиданно тихо.

— Спасибо за поддержку, — сказала я, сделав крепкий глоток вина. — Но я смерти больше не боюсь. Глупо бояться умереть, когда знаешь, что обречен весь мир.

Демон хмыкнул и потянулся за второй бутылкой.

— Вот только детей жаль, — грустно сказала я, глядя в стол. — Их-то за что? Они же ничего не сделали, даже жизни не узнали, а уже должны умереть. Это так жестоко, что у меня нет слов.

— Великий и Непостижимый план, — кисло сказал демон. — Полнейшая хрень.

— Согласна. Выпьем же за то, чтобы он провалился! — сказала я, поднимая бокал. Кроули протянул свой, и они соприкоснулись, звеня на всю квартиру.

— Давай с тобой напьемся как следует, Меттьюз, — горько сказал демон.

— Давай, — согласилась я, украдкой вытирая подступающую слезу. Плакать бессмысленно. Все бессмысленно.

— И я подумал тогда «Ого себе!» — заплетающимся языком говорил Кроули, растекаясь по столу. — «Вот так взять и отдать меч людям! Разве ангелы так делают?!». А он нервничал. Боялся, что поступил плохо.

— Ему потом не влетело? — спросила я, пытаясь докончить…надцатый бокал вина.

— Неа, — демон замотал головой. — Ангел такой умный. Но дурак.

— Умный дурак?

— И с-с-сволочь, — обиженно добавил Кроули. — Но такой добрый.

— Добрая сволочь.

— Опять меня прогнал. — обиженно сказал демон. — За что? Я ему пальто почистил. И накормил. И вообще.

— Это все книга, — сказала я, многозначительно поднимая вверх палец.

Кроули одарил меня долгим взглядом, будто перед поездом его мыслей рухнуло бревно.

— Он эту книгу увидел и умом поехал, — пояснила я.

— Умом. Да, — сказал демон.

— Ты тут вообще ни при чем.

— Ни при чем. Да.

— Это книга виновата.

Кроули внезапно рассердился. 

— Пусть тогда сидит со своими книгами. До Конца Света и после, — сказал он, тяжело стукнув бокалом об стол.

— Ты идиот? Это все книга, — упрямо повторяла я.

— Я лучше какой-то дурацкой книжки, — проворчал Кроули.

— Идиоты оба, — сказала я. — Любите же друг друга.

— Любите, да. Что? — демон одарил меня мутным взглядом.

— Любовь побеждает, — продекламировала я важным тоном.

Кроули почесал в затылке.

— Я демон. Я не могу любовь. Не могу чувс-с-ствовать. И любить не могу.

— Вранье.

— Да клянусь Бо… Сатаной.

— Ты любишь ангела. Ангел любит тебя.

— Да. То есть, нет.

— Идиоты, — повторила я, пытаясь понять, какой из двух бокалов на столе настоящий.

— Ангел меня не любит, — заявил Кроули.

— А вот и любит.

— Нет.

— Да.

— Докажи, — потребовал демон.

— Святая вода, — вспомнила я.

— В той церкви?

— Какой еще церкви? — запуталась я.

— Я себе все ноги обжег, — сказал демон. Теперь уже мой разум начал сходить с рельсов.

— Когда?

— Сорок первый год. Нацисты-недоумки, — махнул рукой демон. — Я спас его книги. Знал, что он расстроится. Ноги потом целый год болели. Но я не жалею. 

— Подожди. Ты же в Париже его спасал, — совсем запуталась я.

— Блинчики, — отреагировал Кроули поистине несчастным голосом. 

— Ты лучше блинчиков. И книг. И вообще, — утешающим тоном сказала я.

Демон шмыгнул носом. Вдруг встрепенулся и уставился на телефон.

— Надо звонить.

— Кому звонить?

— Агентам, — зловеще сказал демон. — Моя армия агентов.

— Люди в черном! — вспомнила я. — Точно!

— Они найдут Антихриста. — сказал демон, буквально сползая со стола и шлепая в сторону телефона. — Вы, людишки, упрямые. Вы смогли найти Трою. Даже я не ожидал.

— Антихрист - это Троя, а мы Троянский конь, — с умным видом сказала я.

— Ненавижу лошадей, — пробормотал демон, включая громкую связь и пытаясь набрать какой-то номер. — Постоянно с них падал. А как потом болели ягодицы, даже вспомнить страшн... Алло?

— Алло? Чем могу помочь? — раздался по связи женский голос.

— Мне бы сержанта Шедвелла, — заплетающимся языком сказал Кроули.

— Его сейчас нет.

— Позовите кого-то еще.

— Мистер Пульцифер тоже отсутствует, дорогуша. Он уехал в Тадфилд на боевое задание.

— Мне бы хоть с кем-то поговорить, — в отчаянии пояснил Кроули.

— Я обязательно передам это мистеру Шедвеллу, как только он вернется, ответила женщина. — А сейчас прошу прощения, у меня приемные часы, и я не могу надолго оставлять своего клиента наедине с самим собой, иначе тут ему и смерть. А кроме того, в два часа ко мне придут на сеанс миссис Ормерод, мистер Скрогги и юная Джулия, и мне нужно заблаговременно создать атмосферу. Но я передам мистеру Шедвеллу ваше сообщение.

Кроули со стоном бросил трубку.

— Опять Тадфилд, — удивленно сказала я.

Демон плюхнулся на трон, и устало прикрыл рукой глаза.

— Безнадежно, — сказал он.

— Не ной! — сказала я, стукнув кулаком по столу. — Придумаем что-нибудь еще.

Кроули уставился на меня с надеждой.

— Звони своему ангелу. Может быть, он что-то выяснил, — сказала я.

Демон поморщился.

— Не хочу, потому что он меня не любит.

— Вот бестолочь, — с чувством сказала я. — Тогда давай я позвоню.

Кроули с готовностью протянул мне телефон. Затем с трудом продиктовал номер, силясь вспомнить цифры. Я допивала вино прямо из бутылки, слушая протяжные гудки.

— Да? — раздался нервный голос ангела.

— Хей-хо, Азифарель! — путано поздоровалась я.

— Азирафель, — сердито поправил Кроули, обнимая бутылку.

— Пейдж? Это ты? Зачем ты звонишь? — спросил ангел таким тоном, будто куда-то очень спешил.

— Кроули обиделся, — сказала я. — Не хочет с тобой разговаривать.

— Что?! За что?! — испуганно спросил Азирафель.

— Поэтому говорить буду я.

— Дай трубку Кроули, — попросил ангел.

— Ты что-нибудь нашел, ик?

— Ты пьяна! — возмутился Азирафель.

— Чуть-чуть. Мы с Кроули пытались дозвониться до Людей в черном.

— Инопланетян? — растерялся ангел.

— А ты чего-нибудь нашел? — спросила я.

— Нет. Не нашел. Если бы нашел, обязательно сказал бы, — затараторил Азирафель. — Мне пора, Пейдж, я очень спешу. Передай Кроули, что я свяжусь с ним позже!

Дзынь! 

Ангел бесцеремонно бросил трубку, прерывая разговор. Демон издал обиженный звук и снова развалился на троне.

— Он совсем уже очумел? — спросила я, чувствуя, как наполняюсь праведным гневом. 

— Нужно еще вина, — грустно сказал Кроули.

Я ужаснулась.

— Нет! Уже почти утро, и мы не можем просто сидеть и пить. Надо что-то делать!

— Что? — скептически спросил демон.

— Надо поехать к Азирафелю. Прямо сейчас! — сказала я.

— Зачем?

— Он что-то нашел! Поэтому ведет себя так странно.

Кроули нахмурился.

— Если бы ангел что-то нашел, то сказал бы мне.

— Значит, что-то заставило его молчать! — упорствовала я. — Отрезви нас чудом и поехали!

Кроули скорчил гримасу.

— Я не хочу никуда ехать. Я хочу просто сидеть и пить, — капризно сказал он.

Мое терпение окончательно лопнуло.

— ГЛУПАЯ ТРУСЛИВАЯ ЗМЕЯ! ПОДНИМАЙ СВОЙ ПЬЯНЫЙ ЗАД И ПОЕДЕМ К ТВОЕМУ АНГЕЛУ, ПОКА МЫ ВСЕ НЕ СДОХЛИ НАХРЕН! — завопила я на всю квартиру.

— ПРИВЕТ, КРОУЛИ, — раздался из телевизора грубый вкрадчивый голос.


	14. Chapter 14

— ПРИВЕТ, КРОУЛИ.

Демон, бледный от страха, приоткрыл рот. Сидя на своем троне, он словно оцепенел.

Я медленно обернулась и взглянула на экран телевизора. Опьянение проходило, быстро уступая место ужасу.

Вместо диктора новостей в телестудии сидел незнакомый худой старик в грязном пальто. Его белые лохматые волосы торчали в разные стороны. Изможденное лицо было сплошь покрыто язвами. Он внимательно рассматривал меня и Кроули полностью черными глазами, и в выражении их не было ничего для нас хорошего.

Я продолжала стоять посреди комнаты, глупо разглядывая демона. Кроули вскочил с трона и начал улыбаться, что выглядело весьма жалко, учитывая ситуацию.

Ну, попали. Вот же мы попали.

А ведь Кроули предупреждал меня, что остальные демоны опасны и злы. И если я их встречу, это плохо для меня закончится. И у меня с собой, как назло, нет ни святой воды, ни мела, чтобы начертить защитный круг.

— Хастур, как дела? — с наигранной веселостью воскликнул Кроули. — А я-то думал, ты занят перевозкой Антихриста!

Хастур. Тот самый Герцог Ада, который мечтает подвергнуть Кроули мучительным пыткам, едва представится случай? Очуметь можно. 

— МЫ ЖДЕМ ТЕБЯ, КРОУЛИ. СКОРО СЕМЬЯ МАЛЬЧИКА ПРИБУДЕТ НА РАВНИНУ МЕГГИДО, ГДЕ НАЧНЕТСЯ БОЙ. НЕ ОПАЗДЫВАЙ. А ЭТО КТО? — спросил демон, рассматривая меня.

Кроули перевел на меня взгляд желтых глаз.

— А. Э. Ну, это… Это просто недоразумение, — промямлил он. Наверняка сейчас пытался придумать что-то правдоподобное.

— РАЗВЛЕКАЕШЬСЯ СО СМЕРТНЫМИ, ПОКА МЫ ТУТ ВОВСЮ ЗАНЯТЫ ВОЙНОЙ С НЕБЕСАМИ? — неодобрительно сказал Хастур.

— Беги, — шепнул мне Кроули.

Я кивнула, бочком пробираясь к выходу.

Хастур нахмурился.

— УБЕЙ ЕЕ. НАМ НЕ НУЖНЫ СВИДЕТЕЛИ НАШЕГО РАЗГОВОРА.

— Э. Чего? — пробормотал Кроули, почесывая затылок.

Я замерла на месте.

Кроули издал неопределенный звук, встав рядом со мной.

— Я СКАЗАЛ: УБЕЙ ЕЕ, КРОУЛИ. — повторил Хастур. — ИЛИ ЭТО СДЕЛАЮ Я.

— Да. Убить. Конечно, — сказал Кроули, стискивая мое плечо. — Я как раз это и хотел сделать, да.

Он повернулся ко мне. Взгляд у демона был затравленный. Судя по лицу Кроули, он явно старался что-то придумать. Я сглотнула, понимая, что есть только один выход из ситуации, и маловероятно, что он сработает. Но за неимением большего, остается только он.

Мысленно попросив у Кроули прощения, я незаметно взяла пустую бутылку из-под вина, стоявшую на столе.

— НЕ МЕДЛИ, КРОУЛИ, — приказал Хастур.

Да, сейчас лучше не медлить и делать, как было задумано. И когда Кроули повернулся к экрану телевизора, я уверенно взмахнула бутылкой и ударила его по голове. Кроули отшатнулся, со вскриком схватившись за голову. 

— Изыди! — истерично завизжала я.

— Ты обалдела?! — с изумлением воскликнул Кроули, потирая рыжую макушку.

Я снова взмахнула бутылкой. Кроули еле успел увернуться, прежде чем получил по уху.

— Ты не достанешь меня, проклятый демон! — закричала я патетично.

— Совсем с катушек с-с-съехала, Меттьюз?! — со злостью прошипел Кроули.

Вот идиот. Он понимает вообще, что я тут нас спасаю? Судя по шокированному лицу, ни черта не понимает.

Я наступала на Кроули, махая бутылкой, и удары периодически сыпались на плечи и спину демона.

— Перестань! Остановись! Ай! Мне же больно! — возмущался он, неуклюже прикрываясь от ударов.

— КРОУЛИ, ТЫ ЧТО, НАСТОЛЬКО ОТУЗЕМИЛСЯ, ЧТО НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ПРИКОНЧИТЬ ОБЫЧНОГО ЧЕЛОВЕКА? — прогремело из телевизора.

— Нгхк, — ответил демон, сгибаясь пополам, когда я пнула его в живот ногой.

Потеряв равновесие, демон, смешно попятившись назад, врезался в стол. Хастур начал громко ругаться из телевизора.

— Отправляйся в Ад, нечестивец! — закричала я.

— УБЕЙ ЕЕ, НАКОНЕЦ, — прорычал Хастур.

— За что мне все это? — застонал Кроули мучительно, распластавшись на столе.

Я занесла бутылку над его головой.

Но швырнула ее не в демона, а в сторону телевизора, целясь прямо в экран. Раздался шум и треск. Грозное изображение Хастура сперва начало теряться в помехах, образовавшихся через внушительную трещину, а через несколько секунд и вовсе погасло, оставляя черноту.

Герцог Ада исчез.

Кроули смотрел на меня с изумлением и негодованием.

Я уселась прямо на пол. Вздохнув с облегчением, утерла пот со лба.

— Слава Гиппократу! Получилось.

— Получилось? — растерянно переспросил Кроули.

— Демоны не могут вселяться в технику, если она сломана, да? — с надеждой спросила я.

Кроули продолжал молча разглядывать меня.

— Что? — спросила я с недоумением.

— Ты разбила мой телевизор, — возмущенно сказал он.

Я уставилась на демона, не веря своим ушам.

— Да я же только что нас спасла!

— Ошибаешься, — сказал Кроули. Выразительно потер свою макушку.

— Ты в порядке? — с сочувствием спросила я.

Демон поморщился, сползая со стола.

— Не считая того, что у меня на голове теперь огромная шишка, в полном, — сварливо ответил он.

— Извини, пожалуйста, — промямлила я. — Просто я не знала, что еще придумать.

— Хастура так просто не остановить, Меттьюз. Единственное, что может ему помешать вернуться за нами обоими — это перевозка лже-Антихриста в Меггидо. Не думал, что скажу это, но Апокалипсис может спасти нам жизнь, — сказал демон. Подскочив к телефону, он быстро набрал какой-то номер.

— Кому ты звонишь? — растерянно спросила я.

Кроули не ответил, напряженно слушая гудки. Выдвинув в столе ящик, он достал оттуда новые солнцезащитные очки и нацепил их на лицо, мигом став для меня отчужденным.

— Это я, ангел, — заговорил он.

— Кроули! — раздался из телефона виноватый и растерянный голос Азирафеля. — Чего ты хочешь?!

— Жди меня на третьем месте встречи, — сухо сказал демон.

— Это старая беседка, автобус или кафе в Британском музее? — спросил Азирафель.

— Бес-с-седка, — с раздражением прошипел Кроули и повесил трубку.

— Едем в парк? — спросила я его.

— Нет. Я еду на встречу один, — сказал Кроули. — А ты отправляешься домой, Меттьюз.

— Почему? — удивилась я.

— С этого момента наше Соглашение разорвано, — нахмурившись, сказал демон.

— Что?! — воскликнула я. — Почему?!

Кроули разозлился.

— Мы договорились сотрудничать, потому что ты должна была убить Антихриста. Но Антихрист не найден, а значит убивать тебе некого. И это в свою очередь значит, что в нашей договоренности больше нет никакого смысла.

Я просто дар речи потеряла.

— Возвращайся в свою квартиру и разлей повсюду святую воду, — сказал мне Кроули. — Если у тебя есть еще какие-то способы защиты против нечисти — используй их. И не высовывайся из квартиры, пока не убедишься, что ты в безопасности! У высших демонов есть способность узнавать все о человеке, едва взглянув на него. Хастур легко найдет тебя, если захочет. 

— Он будет преследовать меня?

— Нет. Но он может послать чистильщиков, — сказал Кроули нервно. — И мы с Азирафелем не сможем тебе помочь.

— Но…

— Я предупреждал тебя об опасности. Я говорил, что дружба с демоном или ангелом для обычного человека может плохо кончиться.

— Я поняла, но….

— И мы вообще не были друзьями, если уж на то пошло, — добавил Кроули. — Это было простое Соглашение, а теперь его нет. 

Я взорвалась.

— Дело не в дурацком Соглашении, идиот! Я хочу спасти этот мир по той же причине, что ты и Азирафель. Потому что люблю его! Плевать я хотела на опасность! Чего может стоить моя жизнь в день Конца Света?

Кроули покачал головой.

— Но ты не сможешь. Что ты намерена делать? Ты ведь понятия не имеешь, как остановить Армагеддон.

— Ты тоже! — со злостью сказала я.

Демон пожал плечами.

— Ну, я и ангел всегда успеем умотать в другую Вселенную, — сказал он. — Тебя же, как и всех остальных людей, ждет смерть и вряд ли быстрая. Поэтому дам тебе совет — в этот последний день оторвись, как следует. Лучше уходить на тот свет, будучи пьяной и веселой среди таких же друзей, чем трястись и ждать смерти в одиночестве и унынии.

— Засунь свой совет Гиппократу в зад! — заявила я. — Я не собираюсь сдаваться! И ты тоже не можешь! Ты нужен Азирафелю!

— Я нужен ангелу? — с сомнением повторил демон.

— Сейчас так, как никогда! — настойчиво сказала я.

Кроули промолчал, раздумывая.

— Едем скорее! — сказала я, направляясь к выходу из квартиры. — Надо выяснить, что нашел Азирафель. Уверена, что-то, да нашел, он очень умный, гораздо умнее нас обоих.

— Согласен, — буркнул Кроули, следуя за мной.

Поездка к парку прошла в молчании. Вернее, молчали я и Кроули, а Фредди Меркьюри и Девид Боуи зажигали вместе, не обращая внимания на напряженную атмосферу, что в машине, что в мире:

_Insanity laughs under pressure, we're cracking_

_Can't we give ourselves one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love that one more chance?_

_Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?_

_'Cos love's such an old fashioned word_

_And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night_

_And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves_

_This is our last dance_

Я и Кроули переглянулись, вслушиваясь в слова.

Ну что ж, если эта песня пророческая, то у мира наверняка еще есть последний шанс.

_This is ourselves…_

_Under pressure…_

_Under pressure…_

_Pressure…*_

Азирафель, судя по его виду, очень сильно нервничал и явно не желал этой встречи. В беседку он зашел торопливо, почти испуганно. Взгляд у него был бегающий, лицо непривычно бедным. Перемены, случившиеся с ангелом за столь короткое время, поражали.

Чего он так боялся?

Кроули встал перед ним в напряженной позе, и я поняла, что он старается контролировать свои злость и обиду. И у него явно не получалось.

— Ну? Есть новости? — спросил демон Азирафеля.

— Хоть какие-нибудь? — с надеждой добавила я.

— Какого рода новости? — спросил Азирафель. Суетливо сцепил ладони.

— Ты узнал имя Антихриста, его адрес и размер обуви? — нетерпеливо спросил Кроули.

— Размер обуви? — еще больше нервничая, повторил Азирафель. Я заметила, что он до сих пор избегает смотреть нам в глаза. — Зачем он мне?

— Я шучу, — с раздражением сказал Кроули. — У нас с Меттьюз тоже ничего.

— Ох, это все Великий и Непостижимый замысел, Кроули, — словно оправдываясь, сказал Азирафель.

— Опять, — тихо простонала я. Отошла в сторону, предоставляя Кроули разбираться самому.

— Да? — переспросил демон, начиная нервно расхаживать по беседке. — Знаешь, что? Этот ваш Великий замысел — извращенная притворная ХРЕ-Е-ЕНЬ! — яростно заорал он, запрокинув голову к небу.

Азирафель взглянул на него со странной горечью.

— Да простит тебя Господь, — сказал он Кроули.

— Не простит. Никогда. Непрощаемый — вот, кто я! — резко ответил демон.

Я молчала, пораженная обреченностью в его голосе. До этого момента мне как-то не приходило в голову, что Кроули, такой гордый и независимый, может тосковать по Небесам. Но похоже, что он тосковал и наверняка сожалел о своем Падении.

— Но ведь ты был ангелом, — прекратив улыбаться, сказал Азирафель.

— Это было очень давно, — тяжело сказал Кроули.

— Извините, но мне кажется, что кое-кто тут лжет, — вмешалась я, в упор глядя на Азирафеля.

Ангел смутился и покраснел.

— О чем это ты, Пейдж? — со смешком спросил он.

— Я думаю, что тебе удалось что-то найти, — сказала я, указывая пальцем на ангела. — Поэтому ты вел себя так странно и не хотел связываться с нами. Ты лжешь мне и своему демону, но вот только я не могу понять, зачем. Мы же не враги.

Кроули перестал кружить по беседке и взглянул на ангела.

— Это так? Ты действительно что-то нашел? — с надеждой спросил он.

— Абсолютно ничего! Не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь, дорогая! — в панике сказал мне Азирафель. — Я думаю, что нам… Да, нам надо придумать что-то другое, вот!

— Что, например? — с раздражением спросил Кроули.

Азирафель ответил ему затравленным взглядом. Но промолчал. 

— Значит, вот как, ангел. Что ж, тогда я ухожу, — обиженно заявил Кроули. — Не знаю, зачем я вообще сюда пришел.

— Ты не можешь уйти, Кроули! — испуганно воскликнул Азирафель. — Идти больше некуда!

— Вселенная огромна! — возразил демон, разведя руки в стороны. — Даже если все вокруг обратится в кипящую лужу, мы свалим вместе!

Азирафель взглянул на него со странным выражением лица.

— Свалим вместе? — с горечью повторил он. — Ты хоть сам себя слышишь?

— Как долго мы дружим? Шесть тысяч лет! — воскликнул Кроули.

— Дружим? Но мы не друзья! — вскрикнул Азирафель, на миг отведя взгляд в сторону. — Мы — ангел и демон. У нас нет ничего общего! Ты мне даже не нравишься!

— Нравится! — уверенно возразила я. Ангел вздрогнул.

— Нра-а-авлюсь! — с надеждой подхватил Кроули.

— Если бы я знал, где Антихрист, я бы тебе не сказал! — внезапно крикнул ему Азирафель, и я заметила выражение вины на его лице.

И тут меня осенило.

Азирафель действительно нашел Антихриста. Слава Гиппократу, он смог его найти, неведомо как, но смог. И попытался скрыть это от Кроули и меня. Он — идиот? Зачем он это сделал?

— Мы по разные Стороны! — заявил ангел демону.

— Мы на нашей С-с-стороне! — прошипел Кроули, явно теряя терпение.

Азирафель разозлился.

— Нет никакой нашей Стороны, Кроули! — рявкнул он с таким гневом, что мне стало не по себе. — Больше нет! Все кончено!

— Ой, — пробормотала я тихо. Отошла в сторону, не рискуя вмешиваться в начинающуюся ссору ангела и демона.

Но ссоры так и не случилось. Кроули замер на месте, словно громом пораженный. Он слегка приоткрыл рот, словно ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха. Стоя в стороне, я смогла уловить выражение боли в глазах демона даже через глухие линзы очков. Но Азирафель эту боль не видел. Понимал ли он, как подло поступает со своим единственным другом? 

— О. Ладно, — только и сказал Кроули, кивнув ангелу. — Что ж. Тогда, пока. Удачного Конца Света.

Развернувшись, демон быстрым шагом покинул беседку.

— Нет! Стой! — воскликнула я, пораженная его бегством.

Кроули полуобернулся ко мне, не сбавляя шага.

— Ты говорила, что я ему нужен? Так вот, ты ошиблась, Меттьюз! — обиженно бросил он напоследок, и устремился к выходу из парка.

Разозлившись не на шутку, я повернулась к Азирафелю. Впервые за всю жизнь я решила как следует выматерить настоящего ангела господня. Но запнулась на полуслове.

Азирафель неотрывно смотрел вслед удаляющемуся из парка демону, продолжая стоять на месте. Казалось, что сама Всевышняя не сможет заставить его уйти из этой беседки.

— Что? — только и спросила я. Несмело подошла к ангелу ближе.

Азирафель посмотрел на меня. В его голубых глазах стояли слезы и видеть это было печально и страшно. 

— Пейдж. Ох, что же я наделал, Пейдж, — сказал ангел срывающимся и дрожавшим голосом.

И неожиданно тихо заплакал. Уткнулся носом в мое плечо в поиске поддержки и я не могла ничего на это возразить. Просто молчала, слишком пораженная происходящим и поглаживала белые волосы Азирафеля, стараясь его успокоить. 

Вокруг медленно светало, и мрачное серое утро возвещало собой последний день оставшейся жизни.

Был девятый час, когда мы с ангелом неспешно шли по улице. Азирафель больше не плакал, но вид у него был по-прежнему потерянный и совершенно разбитый. Не выдержав, я купила ему мороженое, пытаясь хоть немного приободрить.

Азирафель не стал есть, так что мороженое целиком досталось мне.

— Бедный мой мальчик. Он никогда меня не простит. Никогда, — удрученно бормотал ангел, глядя себе под ноги.

— Простит, если ты извинишься, — сказала я. — Это очень просто.

Азирафель взглянул на меня со слабой улыбкой.

— А ведь я хотел просто поступить правильно, — удрученно сказал он. — Но Кроули никогда бы этого не понял.

— Чего именно?

Азирафель промолчал, стыдливо покраснев.

— Да ладно, мне-то ты можешь рассказать, — настойчиво сказала я. — Ведь я всего лишь обычная глупая смертная, которая сегодня умрет в «кипящей луже», как выразился Кроули.

Ангел вздохнул, и внезапно взял меня за руку, заставив остановиться.

— В том-то и дело, моя дорогая, — с волнением сказал он. — Возможно, что ты сегодня не умрешь. И никто не умрет. Потому что я выяснил, кто такой Антихрист и где он живет.

— Так и знала! — с чувством сказала я, заставив Азирафеля подскочить от неожиданности. — Ну, если точнее, я об этом догадывалась. Но, ради Гиппократа, как тебе это удалось?!

Ангел заулыбался.

— Мне помогла книга, которую ты нашла в машине Кроули. «Пророчества Агнессы Псих».

— Чего? — переспросила я, ожидая услышать что угодно, но только не это.

— Я искал эту книгу столетиями! — быстро заговорил ангел, и на его лице отразился восторг. — Я был почти уверен, что никогда не смогу ее найти. И вдруг она совершенно случайно оказывается у меня накануне Армагеддона! Если это не чудо, то я тогда не знаю, что!

— Что еще за пророчества? — с удивлением спросила я.

— Самые точные Пророчества в мире! — с восхищением сказал Азирафель. — В тексте этой книги зашифрованы самые важные события, когда-либо случавшиеся на Земле. Все до единого эти пророчества правдивы! Это изумительно, моя дорогая!

Я хмыкнула.

— Там есть пророчество даже про тебя! — добавил ангел и я едва не споткнулась об асфальт. — Было написано _«И юная дева в нужный час откроет неудержимый рот свой и скажет самые нужные слова, подарив вместо Конца Начало»_. Я почти уверен, что Агнесса писала это о тебе.

— Ну-у-у…- с сомнением протянула я.

— И все, о чем бы ни писала Агнесса Псих, всегда сбывалось! С помощью книги этой чудесной ведьмы я смог найти мальчика за несколько часов! Потребовалось расшифровать лишь пару пророчеств! — воскликнул Азирафель, радостно улыбаясь. — Я послал своих людей наблюдать за мальчиком и теперь жду от них отчет.

— И ничего не сказал Кроули! — пристыдила я ангела.

— Но, моя дорогая, я ведь служу Небесам, — покраснев, возразил Азирафель. — Клянусь, я очень хотел рассказать все Кроули. Но я _должен_ был рассказать Небесам.

— Нет! — сказала я, вставая посреди улицы и разглядывая ангела в упор. — С самого начала ты должен был рассказать все Кроули. Хочешь знать, почему?

Ангел неуверенно кивнул.

— Потому что твоя настоящая семья — это не Небеса. Ты просто работаешь на них, и дрожишь от страха при одной только мысли, что Гавриил или Сандальфон к тебе явятся. Но ты им не доверяешь, и похоже, что и они тебе тоже. Твоя семья — это Кроули. Это всегда был он. С ним ты живешь на Земле уже целых шесть тысяч лет, с ним ты обедаешь, напиваешься, ходишь на концерты, гуляешь в парке, познаешь постоянно меняющийся мир. Кроули возвращался к тебе всякий раз после того, как ты его прогонял. Кроули спасал тебя, когда ты попадал в беду. Не ангелы, не Всевышняя, а Кроули.

— Когда я открыл свой книжный магазин, Кроули принес мне шоколадные конфеты, чтобы поздравить, — ностальгическим тоном сказал Азирафель.

— Конфеты? Серьезно? — ошарашенно спросила я и ангел кивнул. — Кхм, ладно. Я просто хотела сказать, что Кроули — самый близкий тебе человек, если можно так выразиться. Он заслужил твое доверие давным давно. 

Азирафель отвел от меня взгляд.

— Я знаю, Пейдж, — пристыженно сказал он. — И очень ценю это и не хочу терять. Я обязательно попрошу прощения у Кроули за то, что натворил сегодня. Но сначала мы должны как можно скорее остановить Адама Янга, пока он не уничтожил мир. 

От неожиданности я уронила мороженое на асфальт.

Примечания:

_Insanity laughs under pressure, we're cracking  
Can't we give ourselves one more chance?  
Why can't we give love that one more chance?  
Why can't we give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love, give love?  
'Cos love's such an old fashioned word  
And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night  
And love dares you to change our way of caring about ourselves  
This is our last dance_  
 _This is ourselves…  
Under pressure…  
Under pressure…  
Pressure…*_ — Безумие смеётся под давлением, мы раскалываемся. Разве мы не можем дать себе ещё один шанс? Почему бы нам не дать любви ещё один шанс? Почему бы нам не дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви, дать любви? Потому что любовь — такое старомодное слово, Любовь вызывает тебя позаботиться о людях на краю гибели, Любовь вызывает тебя изменить наше отношение к себе. Это наш последний танец… Это мы… Под давлением… Под давлением… Давлением. © Queen feat. David Bowie.


	15. Chapter 15

Азирафель радостно улыбался. Наверное, он думал, что я тоже обрадуюсь тому, что Антихрист наконец-то найден. Но все, что я чувствовала в этот момент — шок и ужасную неловкость. Все это время я называла Кроули и Азирафеля идиотами, но при этом и сама оказалась не меньшей идиоткой.

Тадфилд. Бывшая богадельня находилась в нескольких милях от деревни. Настоящего Антихриста увезла в деревню семья Янгов и воспитывала его все эти одиннадцать лет. Я видела его своими глазами, разговаривала с ним, даже не догадываясь о том, кто передо мной. Антихрист был так близко и я его упустила. Но возможно ли, чтобы этот чудесный, хоть и немного странный, пацан оказался Злом? Может ли Азирафель ошибаться?

— Адам Янг, — повторила я, взглянув на ангела с сомнением. — Антихрист — это Адам Янг? Ты точно уверен?

Ангел посмотрел на меня с недоумением.

— Абсолютно. Но что такое, дорогая? Ты выглядишь испуганной, — сказал он.

— Но это не может быть он, — с чувством сказала я. — Только не Адам.

Азирафель нахмурился.

— Пейдж, ты знаешь этого мальчика?

— Я встретила его вчера в деревне.

— Что?! Как?! — воскликнул ангел, снова теряя самообладание.

— Он живет недалеко от дома моих родителей, — пояснила я и в спешке добавила: — Но это не может быть Адам! Он ведь замечательный! Я имею в виду — он немного странный, да. Но в нем нет ничего плохого!

— Поразительно! — воскликнул Азирафель, нервно взмахивая руками. — Это явно не было случайностью! Твоя встреча с Антихристом наверняка является частью Непостижимого плана!

— Да плевать! — воскликнула я. — Главное не это, а то, что Адам не собирается уничтожать мир!

— Почему ты так уверена? — с недоумением спросил Азирафель.

— Потому что я с ним говорила. Недолго, но этого было достаточно, чтобы понять — Адам не Зло!

Азирафель встревожился.

— Пейдж, о чем именно ты с ним говорила? — требовательно спросил он. — Это очень важно!

— О сказках, — растерянно сказала я.

— Что? — нахмурился ангел.

— Он подумал, что я вылезла из страны Чудес. Потом обозвал меня пришельцем, путешествующим во времени.

Судя по лицу Азирафеля, он явно не это ждал услышать.

— Потом пригласил меня поиграть в лесу с его друзьями, — продолжала я. — Адам немного путает сказки с реальностью. Но, Азирафель, этот мальчик не может быть Злом.

— Зло тем и опасно, что успешно прикрывается маской добродетели, моя дорогая, — уверенно сказал ангел. — Адам Янг был создан уничтожить мир. Сейчас он обрел свою силу и, осознав свою суть, уже не сможет остановиться.

— Ты ошибаешься, послушай, он не притворялся, он…- начала я. Азирафель меня перебил:

— Я попробую убедить Гавриила, что Армагеддон начинать необязательно.

— Что? Но это не поможет! Ангелы не остановят войну, они ждали ее шесть тысяч лет! — с сомнением сказала я.

— Ты не права, Пейдж, — строго сказал Азирафель. — Мы служим Всевышней и обязаны защищать Землю, а не уничтожать ее. Уверен, как только Гавриил узнает, что Антихрист найден, он тут же отзовет войска и битва не начнется.

— А если нет? Что тогда? Что будешь делать?! — спросила я Азирафеля, поражаясь его наивности.

— Если Гавриил не прислушается, то я как можно скорее свяжусь с Господом, и попрошу Ее остановить мальчика, пока не стало поздно, — уверенно заявил ангел.

— Ты можешь договориться с Богом? — ошарашенно спросила я.

Азирафель кивнул.

— Я расскажу Ей, где Антихрист и попрошу остановить Войну. Я не верю в то, что Она хочет уничтожить такой прекрасный мир. И только Она в силах остановить надвигающийся Армагеддон.

Азирафель пожал мое плечо.

— Пейдж, езжай домой и ничего не бойся, — сказал он. — Сейчас тебе опасно находиться рядом со мной или Кроули. Обещаю, мы остановим Армагеддон и сегодня никто не умрет. Но, к сожалению, твое вмешательство сейчас может быть очень несвоевременным.

— Хорошо, — нехотя ответила я, понимая, что в чем-то Азирафель прав.

Я уже столкнулась с Хастуром, и, если верить словам Кроули, он может послать за мной каких-то там адских чистильщиков. Нарываться еще и на сонм разгневанных ангелов совершенно не хотелось. Значит, пора рвать когти, а ангел и демон пусть сами разбираются. Как выяснилось, эти двое ребят гораздо умнее меня.

— Азирафель, я сейчас же уеду домой. Но у меня есть просьба, — сказала я ангелу. — Позаботься о Кроули. Он в опасности, потому что Хастур видел меня у него в квартире, и наверняка уже понял, что я ему помогаю. А когда он поймет, что Варлок ненастоящий Антихрист, то придет за Кроули, чтобы убить его.

На лице Азирафеля застыло странное выражение.

— Ты была в квартире Кроули? — недоверчиво спросил он.

Я уставилась на ангела, чувствуя, как дергается левый глаз. Это все, что Азирафель услышал из моих слов?!

— Кроули в опасности! — повторила я. — Демоны скоро придут за ним! Помоги ему, ладно?

— Конечно, помогу, — растерянно ответил Азирафель.

На дороге показался кеб, и я резко замахала рукой, привлекая внимание водителя. На счастье такси замедлило ход и припарковалось рядом со мной.

— Береги себя, Пейдж, — на прощание сказал мне Азирафель. Взгляд его стал печальным. — Боюсь, что теперь мы можем больше никогда и не увидеться.

— Что ж, тогда удачи вам обоим, — сказала я, усаживаясь в кеб. — И если вы с Кроули выживете, то поженитесь уже наконец и живите вечно и счастливо, окей?

Азирафель густо покраснел, и, видимо, не найдя слов для ответа, просто развернулся и пошел дальше по улице.

Усмехнувшись, я захлопнула дверцу и кеб тронулся с места, увозя меня в сторону Илинга*. Если верить словам Кроули, демоны могут прийти за мной в любой момент. Если на этот момент у меня не будет святой воды и мела, я даже до Армагеддона не доживу.

Мои опасения оправдались в Илинге, когда до конца пути оставалось минут десять.

Будь я прежним человеком, студенткой-атеисткой, не знакомой со сверхъестественным, то не заметила бы черное автомобилеобразное нечто, ехавшее следом. Оно начало двигаться за кебом, едва тот въехал в Илинг. И не отставало, пусть и держалось на расстоянии. И я готова была поклясться, что у этого «автомобиля» не было колес. Он просто двигался, не касаясь земли. Такая маскировка вполне могла обмануть обычного прохожего, но не меня.

Демоны. Они меня нашли.

Кеб остановился у нужного дома и бросив водителю пару крупных купюр, я выскочила наружу и взглянула на дорогу. Автомобилеобразная чернота показалась из-за поворота и медленно приближалась к нам. Заметив меня, стоявшую на улице, она заметно оживилась.

Почему демоны начали преследование только сейчас? Неужели ждали, когда я останусь без защиты? Вот же идиотка! Мне надо было остаться с Азирафелем! Но у ангела тоже были дела поважнее, чем моя защита. До Армагеддона лишь несколько часов.

Придется бороться в одиночку, как, впрочем, и всегда.

С трудом оторвав взгляд от приближающейся черноты, я бросилась в дом. Бегом взобралась по лестнице и трясущимися руками открыла дверь. Забежав в квартиру, заперла ее на ключ и задвижку, осознавая, что это мало чем поможет, но хотя бы задержит. Промчалась в кухню и открыла холодильник, где хранились бутылки со святой водой. Взяв столько, сколько могла унести, я вернулась было обратно к двери. Но раздавшийся в нее резкий стук заставил меня выронить все бутылки от испуга.

Они здесь.

Следующий стук едва не разломал дверь, заставив дерево жалобно затрещать. Я вздрогнула от страха. В спешке открыла одну бутылку и разлила святую воду прямо у порога, перекрывая демонам путь в свою квартиру. Затем, спотыкаясь об оставшиеся бутылки, на не слушающихся ногах побежала в спальню.

Мел лежал в шкафчике. Я с облегчением схватила его и встала в центре комнаты, напряженно вслушиваясь.

Возле двери стало подозрительно тихо. Демоны почувствовали святую воду и просто ушли? Неужели я так легко отделалась? Неужели?!

Прошло примерно минут пять. Я рискнула отложить мел в сторону. Достала из укромного места бутылку с недопитым виски. Открутив крышку, сделала пару успокоительных глотков и села на кровать, пытаясь отдышаться.

Неожиданный оглушительный шум, раздавшийся позади кровати, заставил меня подавиться очередным глотком виски. Шум раздавался из-под пола и становился все громче и громче. В оцепенении я смотрела, как в двух метрах от кровати дешевый ламинат на полу трескается и жидкой кучей вздымается кверху, наплевав на все существующие законы физики.

Демоны не смогли попасть в квартиру через дверь и нашли другой способ.

Я выронила бутылку виски, чувствуя, как от ужаса отнимаются и руки и ноги. Дыра в полу продолжала расширяться. Из нее раздавались чьи-то голоса. Опомнившись, я схватила мел и буквально рухнула на пол. Дрожа от страха, начала чертить защитный круг, не в силах отвести взгляда от демона, вылезавшего наружу. Он был угловатым и ловким, весь в черной одежде. На его голове виднелись закрученные рога. И странно белозубая улыбка демона (один из зубов оказался золотым) пугала куда больше, чем угрозы.

— Доброго времени суток, — сказал мне чистильщик. — А мы тебя совсем обыскались. Как настроение, смертная?

— Чего ты с ней болтаешь? — раздался другой голос и из дыры в полу вылез еще один демон. Он был почти полностью похожий на первого. Разница была лишь в отсутствии золотых зубов и в крупной серьге, проколотой в левом ухе второго. — Ты же знаешь правила — сделал свое дело и уходи.

Золотой Зуб пожал плечами.

— Ну, нам редко поручают вылезать на поверхность и убивать людей, — сказал он. — Почему бы и не поболтать лишний раз?

— Что за радость болтать с тем, кого приказали убить? — удивился Серьга.

Я выдохнула с облегчением, когда белая линия замкнулась, образовав круг. Отползла в самый центр защитного круга, наблюдая, как демоны подходят все ближе.

— Ты уж извини, ничего личного, — сказал мне Золотой Зуб. — Приказ начальства. Люди не должны о нас знать. А ты знаешь, значит каюк тебе.

Серьга разозлился.

— Хватит уже чушь нести! Прикончим ее быстренько и назад! — сказал он с нетерпением. — У нас Война на носу!

Я с ужасом наблюдала, как демоны подходят еще ближе к защитному кругу. Но оба они вдруг резко остановились у меловой линии. С недоумением взглянули себе под ноги.

— Это что еще такое? — спросил Золотой Зуб.

Серьга попытался шагнуть за круг, но застыл на месте, едва занес ногу над линией мела.

Я чуть не разрыдалась от облегчения — защита на самом деле работала.

— Ты чего? — спросил Золотой Зуб, однако к кругу не приблизился и посмотрел на него с опаской.

— Тут стена! — с удивлением сказал Серьга.

Золотой Зуб повернулся ко мне.

— Ты что это сделала, смертная?

Я показала ему слегка дрожавший средний палец. Демон рассматривал его с искренним недоумением.

— Не могу пройти. Попробуй ты! — с досадой прорычал Серьга.

Золотой Зуб сделал какой-то сложный пасс руками и дунул в мою сторону. Я вздрогнула, но ничего не случилось. Ничегошеньки.

Демон смешно выпучил глаза и повторил пасс. Тщетно.

— Ой-ой-ой, это что же творится? — испуганно сказал он. — Как нам поручение теперь выполнять?

Серьга достал какой-то мешочек и швырнул его содержимое в мою сторону. На защитный круг посыпалась черная пыль — и тут же рассеялась в воздухе.

Демоны застыли на месте. Вид у обоих стал затравленный. Я молчала, наблюдая за ними.

— Ну и дела, — сказал Золотой Зуб, почесывая рог. — Задание не выполним — шкуру спустят.

— Или испепелят, — добавил Серьга мрачно. — Герцог Хастур сегодня двоих чертей уже заживо сжег.

— Что делать-то? — спросил его Золотой Зуб.

— Соврать? — подумав, предложил Серьга. — Мол, убили мы эту смертную, даже костей от нее не осталось.

— Ты что?! А если нас проверят?! — испугался Золотой Зуб.

— Да кто нас сейчас проверять будет? Армагеддон вот-вот начнется! — резонно заметил Серьга. — Герцог Хастур занят с Антихристом, а Лорд Лигур за Мастером Кроули следит, не до нас им сейчас.

Я испугалась.

Ох, надеюсь, Азирафель найдет Кроули быстрее, чем это сделают его враги.

Демоны переглянулись.

— Должно сработать, — сказал Золотой Зуб с сомнением.

— А у нас другие варианты есть? — спросил Серьга.

— Нету.

— Ну, значит, возвращаемся Вниз с отчетом.

Демоны замолчали и взглянули на меня.

— Повезло тебе, смертная. Проживешь еще несколько часов, — сказал мне Золотой Зуб. — А там уж Армагеддон начнется и ничто тебя не спасет, даже эта белая круглая штука.

— Идем уже отсюда, — проворчал Серьга.

Я с открытым ртом наблюдала, как демоны вернулись к развороченному полу и спрыгнули в дыру один за другим. И только тогда позволила себе сделать полноценный вздох облегчения.

Слава Гиппократу, я жива. По крайней мере, пока что.

На всякий случай подождав еще минут двадцать я рискнула выйти из защитного круга. От страха ноги до сих пор подкашивались. Но что-то мне подсказывало — никто пока за мной охотиться больше не будет. Значит, есть время чтобы добраться до книжного магазинчика Азирафеля и убедить его найти Кроули.

Демон в опасности, и я ничем не смогу ему помочь. Я обычный человек и против всяких Герцогов и Лордов Ада переть в одиночку не собираюсь. Но Азирафель — ангел Начал и вроде как из самых Высших. Он сильнее Хастура. Он сможет защитить Кроули, если тот за ним явится.

Схватив бутылку святой воды на всякий случай, я выбежала из квартиры и помчалась к ближайшей станции метро. Надо как можно скорее предупредить ангела об опасности.

Магазинчик был закрыт. Тщетно я стучала в витрину и дергала двери. Азирафеля внутри не было. Очень хотелось надеяться, что он сейчас с Кроули, но зная характер ангела, я в этом сомневалась. Скорее всего Азирафель ушел на переговоры с Гавриилом, и когда он вернется сюда, неизвестно.

Выругавшись, я словила кеб и отправилась в сторону района Мейфер, где жил Кроули. Кебмен был в плохом настроении, потому что по пути мы простояли в нескольких пробках. В городе творилось черт знает-что. Погода испортилась, беспрестанно лил дождь, а ветер усилился. Прохожие выглядели нервными и встревоженными. По радио ВВС передавали поистине безумные новости.

Кеб застрял в очередной пробке. Закипая от злости и нетерпения, я пялилась в окно и кусала губы, когда что-то с резким шлепком ударилось об лобовое стекло машины. Кебмен подскочил от неожиданности.

— Что еще за чертовщина? — спросил он. Наклонился, пытаясь рассмотреть небо сквозь дождевые капли.

Шлеп!

Я в обалдении уставилась на рыбу, съезжавшую с ветрового стекла кеба. Кажется, это был лосось.

— Что за черт?! — выругался кебмен.

Шлеп! Шлеп! Шлеп!

Рыбы посыпались сверху так, будто кто-то вытряхнул над нами полную улова сеть.

Раскрыв рот от потрясения, я смотрела, как рыбы падали с неба на машины, дорогу, головы зазевавшихся людей. На улице поднялась паника. Водители повылезали из автомобилей, а многие из прохожих пытались заснять происходящее на свои телефоны.

— Вот тебе и дождь из рыб, — пробормотала я, обреченно понимая, что до квартиры Кроули на такси мне теперь точно не добраться.

— Тут что, Конец Света?! — воскликнул кебмен, выбираясь наружу.

— Он самый, приятель, — вполголоса сказала я, продолжая смотреть в окно.

Что же мне теперь делать? Сидеть и чуда ждать?

Хрена с два.

Я открыла дверцу и выскочила из кеба. Не могу доехать, значит придется идти. Чувствую, что рыбный дождь — это далеко не единственное безумие, которое может случиться в Лондоне, но он не может меня остановить.

— Ты куда, сумасшедшая что ли?! — крикнул мне кебмен.

— Мне нужно найти своих друзей! — крикнула я, пытаясь прикрыть голову от падающей сверху рыбы. Воняла она жутко.

— Как ты их сейчас найдешь? Стой! — крикнул мне кебмен. Сунувшись в машину, он вытащил оттуда черный зонт. — На, возьми. А то еще схлопочешь сотрясение мозга из-за этих лососей!

— Спасибо! — с благодарностью крикнула я, хватая зонт и раскрывая его над головой.

— Ох, ну и дела в этом проклятом городе творятся! — воскликнул кебмен, залезая обратно в машину. — Рыбы с неба падают! А дальше-то что? Коровы летать начнут?!

— Вполне возможно! — крикнула я в ответ. И махнув ему рукой на прощание, побежала дальше по улице.

Чтобы добраться до квартиры Кроули пешком, потребовалось меньше часа. Еле вспомнив нужный этаж, я поднялась на лифте. Подбежав к знакомой двери, начала барабанить в нее кулаками, зовя демона по имени. На стук никто не отзывался.

Я продолжала стучать еще минут десять, но тщетно. Очевидно Кроули тоже был не дома. Его-то куда черти понесли?! Неужели демон всерьез отправился путешествовать к звездам?! Нет, он ни за что бы не бросил Азирафеля. Но, в таком случае, я никогда его не найду.

— Мать твою!

Я с силой пнула дверь ногой, совершенно не представляя, что мне теперь делать.

Интересно, сколько времени до наступления Армагеддона? Успею ли я добраться в Тадфилд, чтобы остановить Адама? Нет, не успею, я обычный человек, не умею водить машину, не умею летать, и кишка у меня тонка идти против Всадников Апокалипсиса, которые, если не ошибаюсь, прямо сейчас направляются в Тадфилд.

Неужели сдаться, вернуться в свою квартиру и сидеть в ожидании?

Это, наверное, с ума меня сведет, но других вариантов нет.

Окончательно впав в уныние, я покинула здание, где жил Кроули и отправилась в метро. Спустя полчаса я уже подходила к собственному дому, на всякий случай озираясь вокруг. Но никаких автомобилеобразных монстров больше не появлялось. Зато у здания, где находилась моя квартира как ни в чем ни бывало стоял раритетный Бентли.

Очуметь можно.

Встревожившись, я бегом побежала в квартиру. Дверь в нее была распахнута настежь. На пороге валялась моя собственная одежда, успешно прикрывшая собой уже высохшую лужу святой воды. В прихожей царил такой бардак, будто здесь настоящий ураган прошел.

Я неуверенно прошла внутрь квартиры. На всякий случай достала припасенную бутылку воды. Осмотрев кухню, приблизилась к порогу спальни и тут увидела Кроули. Демон стоял посреди комнаты. С горечью он разглядывал дыру, которую через пол проделали чистильщики.

— Кроули! — радостно воскликнула я.

Демон, услышав мой голос, резко обернулся.

— Пейдж? — сказал он, глядя на меня очень странно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — с удивлением спросила я.

Кроули не ответил. Подбежав ближе, он неожиданно порывисто обнял меня. Затем не менее резко отстранил, пристально вглядываясь в лицо и больно сжимая плечо. Я пялилась на Кроули, все еще ничего не понимая. И очнулась лишь когда он начал на меня орать:

— Какого черта ты ушла?!

— Чего? — спросила я, глупо моргая.

— Я же сказал тебе — сиди в квартире, облей все святой водой и не высовывайся! — снова наорал на меня демон.

— Я так и сделала. Все нормально, — ошарашенно сказала я.

— Неужели? Тогда почему здесь эта дыра, а? — Кроули выразительно указал на пол. — И где тебя носило все это время, не потрудишься объяснить?

— За мной охотились демоны. Но они ничего не смогли мне сделать и ушли, — сказала я. — А потом я побежала искать Азирафеля и тебя.

Кроули зашипел, легко оттолкнув меня в сторону. Я испуганно заткнулась.

— Глупая девчонка! Я думал, что тебя убили! — с возмущением сказал он.

И вот тут меня наконец-то осенило.

— Ты что, пришел, чтобы помочь мне? Серьезно? — с сомнением протянула я.

Кроули скорчил раздраженную гримасу.

— Делать мне больше нечего, как помогать вс-с-сяким глупым человечишкам! — кривясь, заявил он.

— Ты пришел, чтобы мне помочь! — повторила я. Кроули издал громкий звук досады. — Очуметь! А как же все эти «Мы не друзья», «Сама виновата» и прочее…

— Ладно, ладно, я пришел, потому что хотел помочь. Теперь ты довольна, Меттьюз? — с раздражением перебил меня Кроули. — Может быть, поедем уже отс-с-сюда?!

— Куда? К Азирафелю?

— Нет.

— Но он нашел Антихриста! И я тоже знаю, кто это! Мы можем остановить Армагеддон! — быстро сказала я, желая хоть чем-то порадовать демона.

Кроули нахмурился.

— Сейчас у нас другие проблемы, Меттьюз, — сказал он, надевая солнцезащитные очки. — И нам с ангелом может понадобиться твоя помощь. Очень хорошо, что ты выжила, потому что в случае чего, я знаю, на кого спихнуть вину. — бесстыже добавил он. — Чего стоишь? Бежим!

С этими словами Кроули выскочил из моей квартиры, щелчком пальца открывая дверь. Я поспешила вслед за демоном, испытывая знакомое желание хорошенько дать ему леща.

**Примечания:**

_Илинг*_ — один из районов внешнего Лондона.


	16. Chapter 16

Мрачные тучи нависли над Лондоном и при взгляде на улицы возникало ощущение, что весь город накрыла безнадега. Армагеддон надвигался быстро, неотвратимо и страшно. Даже в машине Кроули, пока мы ехали к его дому, больше не звучали песни Queen. По радио передавали новости о надвигающемся урагане и серьезном политическом конфликте.

Поведение Кроули меня тревожило. Он старался делать вид, что все хорошо. Но ему очень плохо это удавалось. Судя по тому, как демон хмурился и крепко сжимал пальцами руль, он с трудом сохранял спокойствие.

Не выдержав гнетущей тишины, я спросила:

— Что за проблемы нас ждут теперь?

Кроули не удостоил меня и взглядом, но ответил:

— В Аду узнали, что я потерял Антихриста. И теперь за мной идут, чтобы покарать.

Я побледнела.

— Какого Гиппократа мы тогда едем к тебе?! Надо спешить к Азирафелю!

— Нет! — отрезал демон.

— Он сможет защитить тебя!

— Я сам могу себя защитить, Меттьюз. А ты мне в этом поможешь.

— Чем? — растерялась я.

Кроули промолчал.

— Если это из-за той ссоры в беседке…- начала я.

— Дело не в ссоре, — снова перебил меня демон. — В Аду ничего не знают об ангеле, и я хочу, чтобы так продолжалось и дальше. Я не хочу подставлять его под удар.

— Но Азирафель сильнее демонов и он сможет...

— Я не хочу, чтобы он рисковал из-за меня! Я вообще не имею права просить ангела о подобном, понимаешь ты или нет?!— раздраженно сказал Кроули. 

— Ладно, ладно! Хорошо! Азирафель все равно занят. Он сказал, что хочет поговорить с Всевышней! Он уверял, что у него это получится! — взволнованно сказала я.

Кроули застонал.

— Нет! Бог с нами не разговаривает! Я пытался до Нее докричаться. Я умолял Ее и ничего не добился... Я и ангела пытался убедить, что его затея глупа. Я звал его на Альфу Центавра, но этот наивный дурак наотрез отказался бежать со мной.

— Он не может так поступить. Он ведь ангел, — заметила я.

— Он сказал, что прощает меня, — пробормотал Кроули. — Прощает за то, что я Пал. Почему он сказал это именно сейчас, ну почему?

Слова демона прозвучали так горько, что я совсем растерялась. Выходит, пока я спасалась от чистильщиков, Кроули уже успел найти Азирафеля и просил его бежать, но у него ничего не получилось. А что, если Азирафель тоже в опасности? Вдруг ангелы узнали о его дружбе с врагом? Подозреваю, что тогда Азирафель не отделается обычным выговором. 

От этих мыслей мне стало совсем беспокойно.

— Что ты намерен делать? — ерзая на сиденье, спросила я Кроули.

— Сама увидишь, — последовал ответ.

Подъехав к нужному дому, демон резко затормозил и выскочил из Бентли. Я последовала его примеру и буквально бегом поспешила за Кроули, думая, что он направится в дом. Но демон щелкнул пальцем, и мы вдвоем за секунду оказались в его квартире.

— О, — только и сказала я, слегка обалдев от резкой смены обстановки.

Кроули быстро подошел к наброску Моны Лизы и снял его со стены. В ней обнаружился огромный сейф. Я с удивлением наблюдала, как демон набирает пароль "4004" и открывает массивную дверцу. Внутри сейфа оказались спрятаны термос и ведро.

Демон повернулся ко мне. Из-за очков я не видела выражения его лица и сейчас это почему-то пугало.

— Возьми термос, — сказал мне Кроули.

— Зачем? Что в нем? — тревожно спросила я.

— Святая вода. Шевелись, Меттьюз, — нервно сказал Кроули, явно теряя терпение.

— Ты хранишь в своем доме святую воду? Да что ты за демон такой? 

В дверь квартиры раздался звонок. Короткий и резкий.

Я подскочила от неожиданности. Кроули вздрогнул и вид у него стал совсем загнанный.

— Это ведь не те, кто я думаю? — без особой надежды спросила я.

— Хастур и Лигур, — прошипел демон с досадой. — Так и знал!

Я услышала, как входная дверь шумно распахнулась сама по себе.

— Кро-о-о-у-ули-и-и! — прокричал чей-то злорадный гортанный голос.

— Он здесь. Чую скользкого гаденыша, — сказал знакомый голос Хастура.

— Меттьюз, вылей святую воду в ведро и поставь его туда, — Кроули указал на дверь в гостиную, слегка приоткрытую. — И быстро!

— Поняла, — сказала я, в точности делая все, как он приказал.

Демон, затаив дыхание, следил, как я дрожащими руками откручиваю крышку термоса и выливаю воду. Сам Кроули постоянно оглядывался, словно ожидал, что его палачи вот-вот просочатся внутрь. Судя по звуку, они все еще продвигались через длинный серый коридор.

— Готово, — сказала я, установив ведро на двери.

— Кроули, нам бы только переговорить кое-о-чем! — раздался совсем близко голос Хастура.

Кроули подбежал ко мне.

— Скажи ангелу, что я скоро вернусь. И, прошу, проследи, чтобы он был в безопасности до моего возвращения, — сказал он, хватая меня за плечо.

— А как же ты?! — испугалась я.

— Я буду в порядке, — сказал Кроули.

Особой уверенности в голосе демона не было.

— Подожди…- начала говорить я. Кроули щелкнул пальцем.

Я обнаружила, что стою в полном одиночестве посреди оживленной улицы Сохо.

Демон «чудеснул» меня к магазинчику Азирафеля, а сам сейчас оказался наедине с двумя Герцогами Ада. И выживет ли он теперь или нет, оставалось загадкой.

— Твою мать, Кроули! — со злостью заорала я на всю улицу. Затем, немного подумав, взглянула на небо и на всякий случай добавила:

— Извиняюсь.

Злить Всевышнюю накануне Армагеддона не самая хорошая идея.

Теперь все, что мне оставалось — это бежать в магазинчик и предупредить Азирафеля. Возможно, нам даже удастся спасти Кроули от неминуемой гибели. Возможно, все не так плохо, как мне кажется. Сейчас возможно все, главное, не отчаиваться и не впадать в панику. Я ничем не помогу своим друзьям, если поддамся эмоциям.

Мысленно дав себе пинка, я поспешила к книжному магазину, благо, до него было примерно пять минут ходу. Но, к своему изумлению, увидела Азирафеля буквально через пару минут.

Ангел стоял у стены, прижавшись к ней всей телом. Напротив него, взяв в кольцо, стояли трое — уже знакомый мне толстяк Сандальфон и две странные женщины. Обе были одеты в белые старомодные одежды и в лицах их было что-то, совсем нечеловеческое.

Я так резко затормозила, что едва не уткнулась носом в стоявший рядом мусорный бак. Не надо быть гением, чтобы догадаться, кто в очередной раз навестил Азирафеля. Ангел был весь бледный и испуганный. Он что-то говорил своим мрачным соратникам, очень нервно жестикулируя. Со стороны казалось, будто Азирафель в чем-то оправдывается и дела его явно плохи.

Очуметь. Неужели ангелы тоже в курсе, с кем Азирафель дружил на Земле все эти шесть тысяч лет?

О, нет, неужели они пришли, чтобы покарать его?!

Нет, нельзя так просто стоять. Надо что-то сделать, чтобы спасти Азирафеля. Кроули просил меня защитить ангела. Как я взгляну ему в глаза, если не смогу выполнить его просьбу? И смогу ли себе простить?

Я осмелилась подойти ближе, надеясь, что ангелы меня не заметят. И лихорадочно раздумывала. Надо придумать что-то такое, чтобы не привлекать внимание к своей нескромной персоне. Но при этом дать Азирафелю возможность сбежать. А как не подставить себя саму под удар?

Может быть, изобразить сумасшедшую? Начать танцевать посреди улицы и орать про Конец этого гребаного мира? Такое поведение наверняка привлечет внимание не только ангелов, но и толпы людей. И в воцарившейся суматохе у Азирафеля появится неплохая фора. Не каждый день мне приходится играть сумасшедших, но учитывая, что на кону жизнь друга, придется очень постараться.

Я глубоко вдохнула, подбираясь еще ближе к углу, где стояли ангелы. И увидела, что к Азирафелю шагнул мрачный Сандальфон. Он ударил его в живот со всей силы, отчего ангел громко всхлипнул и согнулся почти пополам. С трудом приподняв голову, Азирафель взглянул на улыбающегося Сандальфона взглядом, наполненным болью.

— Какого, блять, хрена?! — заорала я от неожиданности.

Ангелы отвлеклись от избиения Азирафеля и обернулись в мою сторону.

При взгляде на него, запуганного и съежившегося у стены, я забыла про все заготовленные планы и разумные доводы, бездумно поддавшись накатившей ярости.

— Вы что делаете, уроды?! — с возмущением завопила я. Быстрым шагом устремилась к группе удивленных ангелов. — Вы зачем его бьете, мать вашу?!

О, конечно, теперь понятно, почему Азирафель боялся своих "братьев". По той же простой причине, что и я боялась своих родителей когда-то. Вот как они решают все проблемы? Ударом кулака?!

— Милая леди, Вам не надо вмешиваться! — панически пискнул Азирафель, все еще пытаясь спасти мое положение. Но мне сейчас плевать было на свое положение. Единственное, чего я хотела, это от души отпинать ангелов, которые оказались слишком жестокими и слишком правильными. Библия и здесь не солгала.

В Египте не отпускают рабов? Нашлем на них десять казней и полюбуемся на их страдания. Содомиты в городе? Сожжем весь город нахуй. Ангел задружил с демоном? Выбьем из него все дерьмо, чтобы неповадно было.

Меня затрясло от осознания чудовищности происходящего. Так вот какая мораль у ангелов? Ничуть не лучше, чем у тех же демонов! Люди для них никто и ничто, просто стадо, которое надо пасти и карать при любом удобном случае.

Не удивительно, что Кроули хочет быть на собственной Стороне, как и то, что он пытается научить этому Азирафеля. Потому что ему невыносимо смотреть, как его друга ломают и пытаются подчинить. Потому что больше всего Кроули боится, что Азирафель станет такой же сволочью, что отречется от него и никогда больше его не примет. И еще Кроули боится потерять этого ангела, потому что он — единственное на всей Земле существо, которое смогло его понять и полюбить.

И Сторона, к которой Кроули пытается склонить Азирафеля, называется Свобода. Я тоже была на этой Стороне. Всегда и во всем и задолго до знакомства с ангелом и демоном, я всегда выбирала свободу.

И сейчас я прибью этих лицемеров за то, что они посмели обидеть одного из своих братьев за то, что он осмелился делать собственный выбор.

С этой мыслью я двинулась в сторону изумленных ангелов, сжимая одну руку в кулак. Азирафель смотрел на меня с выражением ужаса на лице и качал головой. Я сделала вид, что не заметила его умоляющего бежать взгляда.

— Отпустите его! Сейчас же! — со злостью закричала я ангелам.

Сандальфон выступил вперед. Он смотрел на меня так, будто я была обычным тараканом и вдруг осмелилась заговорить.

— То, что здесь происходит, Вас совершенно не касается, — процедил он, неприятно улыбнувшись. — Настоятельно советую Вам уйти отсюда.

— Катись ты к Гиппократу! — сказала я, изо всех толкая ангела обеими руками.

Сандальфона повело назад. Но, увы, он смог удержаться на ногах. Женщины-ангелы смотрели на меня с недоумением.

— Ты знаешь этого человека? — спросила одна из них Азирафеля.

— Впервые в жизни вижу ее, Уриил! — быстро солгал тот.

Сандальфон, все еще хмурясь, занес над моей головой ладонь. Что он собирался сделать, я не знала и не собиралась узнавать, потому что всерьез готовилась разбить ему нос. Но в следующий момент толстяк зачем-то поднял голову вверх, будто что-то услышал. Его спутницы сделали то же самое, как и Азирафель.

— Нам пора, — сказала одна из женщин, отступая от Азирафеля. — Началось.

— Войска собираются, — с улыбкой сказал Сандальфон.

Посмотрев на меня, он снова неприятно улыбнулся. И исчез в белом сиянии. Женщины-ангелы тоже. Одна из них, в кофте с манжетами и странным узором на лице, кинула в мою сторону подозрительный взгляд, прежде чем белое сияние забрало и ее.

С одной стороны я радовалась, что так легко отделалась. Но с другой негодовала, потому что мои руки просто чесались, чтобы надрать этим уродам их пернатые зады.

Азирафель, продолжая держаться за свой живот, взглянул в небо. На его лице было выражение горького разочарования и гнева. Я подбежала к ангелу, обхватила его за плечи и испуганно затараторила:

— О, Боже, ты в порядке?! Идти можешь? А дышать? А двигаться? Тебе ничего не сломали? Где болит, можешь показать? Я доктор, ну, почти доктор, я могу помочь, только скажи, где больно, я все сделаю….

— Пейдж, я не умираю, — немного смущенно пробурчал Азирафель. Одарил меня взглядом, полным осуждения. — Дорогая, о чем ты только думала? Ты хоть понимаешь, что эти…эти плохие ангелы могли с тобой сделать?

— Ох, что бы я с ними сделала! Я бы им всем наваляла! — воскликнула я. 

Азирафель вздохнул, медленно выпрямляясь и переставая держаться за живот. Если у него и были какие-то внутренние повреждения, то ангел исцелился с помощью своей силы. Он коснулся моего плеча, глядя уже с благодарностью.

— Твой поступок был очень глупым. Очень смелым, но очень глупым. 

— Хватит уже! — перебила я. — Азирафель, нам надо срочно вернуться к Кроули! На него напали демоны, и я не уверена, что он сможет с ним справиться!

Ангел испугался не меньше моего.

— Ох, этого стоило ожидать, — пробормотал он. — Конечно же, я помогу ему. Но сначала мне нужно вызвать Бога. Да. До Армагеддона осталась буквально пара часов. Медлить нельзя.

— Что?! — воскликнула я.

— Да, времени совсем нет, — огорченно подтвердил Азирафель.

— Ты бросишь своего друга в беде?! — взревела я.

— Пейдж, послушай…

— Он бы тебя не бросил!

— Я знаю, но…

— Ты не можешь так с ним поступить!

Азирафель слегка приложил палец к моим губам.

— Я знаю, что у тебя с собой есть святая вода, я это чувствую. Одна капля ее способна убить демона. Даже Герцоги Ада боятся ее до дрожи, — сказал мне ангел. — Отправляйся к Кроули прямо сейчас. Я последую чуть позже. Обещаю, я помогу, если, конечно, Кроули понадобится помощь. Он очень умный и хитрый мальчик, Пейдж. Он доказывал мне это не единожды. Я верю в то, что он спасется. Я верю в него. 

— Очуметь! — простонала я.

— Пожалуйста, помоги ему, Пейдж. Ты такая сильная, ты сможешь. Обещаю, что я приду к Кроули, как только поговорю с Богом, - настойчиво попросил Азирафель.

— Но…

— Я должен это сделать. Должен хотя бы попытаться остановить Войну! — умоляюще сказал ангел. — Я не хочу, чтобы этот мир исчез!

Я только покачала головой, передумав возражать.

Отпустив мое плечо, Азирафель улыбнулся на прощание. И прежде чем я поняла, что происходит, быстро щелкнул пальцем.

— Твою дивизию, — обреченно сказала я, опять стоя на пороге демонской квартиры.

Дверь, ведущая внутрь, была по-прежнему распахнута. В глубине самой квартиры кто-то кричал без остановки. И в этом крике было столько ужаса и ярости, что мне стало не по себе. Вытащив из куртки бутылку со святой водой, я открутила крышку, и приказав себе не трусить, побежала в гостиную, откуда и доносились жуткие крики.

И, наверное, это было самым глупым поступком в моей жизни. Но наверное, и достойным тоже.

— Святая Вода! Поверить не могу, это же святая вода! Ах ты, сволочь! Он же тебе ничего не сделал! — раздался истеричный вопль Хастура.

— Пока что, — услышала я спокойный голос Кроули.

Живой!

Обрадовавшись, я ускорила бег и влетела в гостиную, держа бутылку с водой, как оружие.

На пороге валялась куча черной одежды, странно поблескивая. Перепрыгнув через нее, я оказалась внутри гостиной и увидела прямо перед собой Хастура. Он был в бешенстве, его светлые волосы, оказавшиеся обычным париком, сбились, открывая на обозрение живую жабу, сидевшую на голове демона, словно украшение. Сам Герцог Ада перестал кричать, глядя на меня с удивлением.

Кроули, сидевший на троне с распылителем в руках, при виде меня подскочил на месте. Спокойствия его как не бывало.

— Ты не должна быть здес-с-сь! — прошипел он, выронив распылитель на пол.

— Тебя же убили, — сказал Хастур, указывая на меня пальцем. — Я приказал моим чертям тебя убить.

— Выкуси, говнюк! — завопила я, брызгая на него водой.

Герцог Ада успел увернуться, видимо наученный опытом Лигура, чьи останки теперь лежали на полу. Парик окончательно слетел с его головы, и жаба, обрамлявшая его голову, возмущенно квакнула, рассматривая меня с ненавистью.

Кроули стоял на месте, высоко подняв брови, словно не мог поверить в то, что происходит. Я снова попыталась облить Хастура из бутылки, но он лишь слегка взмахнул рукой. Меня отшвырнуло к стене, впечатав в нее всем телом. От боли в затылке перед глазами резко потемнело. Бутылка со святой водой выпала из моей руки и откатилась в сторону.

— Нет…- слабо сказала я, пытаясь пошевелиться. Бесполезно. Я была будто пришпилена к стене, без всякой надежды вырваться. В голове кружилось, и я уже плохо понимала, что происходит. Где-то отдаленно был слышен шум и сдавленный вопль ярости, а потом все стихло.

Я не сильная.

Ты ошибся, Азирафель. Я обоих вас подвела.

— Пейдж!

Болезненный шлепок по лицу.

— Пейдж, хватит отдыхать!

— Кроули? — пробормотала я, медленно приходя в себя. Перед глазами все расплывалось. Но я хотя бы могла бы почувствовать все тело. Значит, я не умираю?

— Пейдж, чтоб тебя, очнись! Ты нужна нам! Черт возьми! 

По всему тело разлилось странное ощущение. В следующий миг вся боль ушла, будто ее и не было. Я с удивлением открыла глаза, чувствуя себя…хорошо. Мне было хорошо.

Кроули сжимал мои плечи. Позади него валялась пустая бутылка и мокрое белое пальто, принадлежавшее Хастуру.

— Ты убил его? — с надеждой спросила я демона.

— Он сбежал, — тяжело сказал Кроули. — Но твоя святая вода пришлась очень кстати. Хастур решил не рисковать, а значит, у нас еще есть время. 

Демон отпустил меня. Я с радостью поняла, что больше не пришпилена к стене и все тело теперь совершенно свободно.

— Пришла в себя? Хорошо, — сказал Кроули, схватив меня за руку. — А теперь едем к Азирафелю!

Он побежал вон из квартиры, утянув меня за собой. Я хотела рассказать демону про избиение ангела его же соратниками, но благоразумно промолчала. Кроули и так был вне себя от злости и тревоги, и эта информация вряд ли поднимет ему настроение.

Азирафель переговаривает с Богом. Будет просто здорово, если он сможет связаться с Ней и убедить остановить Армагеддон. Быть может и для демона Она сможет найти пару теплых слов? Ведь Кроули тоже пытается спасти мир, потому что любит его. Про себя даже заикаться не буду.

Всю дорогу Кроули названивал Азирафелю.

Ангел трубку не брал и мы с демоном с тревогой слушали длинные протяжные гудки. Чем бы ни был занят Азирафель, телефонный звонок он игнорировал. Я втайне надеялась, что это произошло из-за сеанса по вызову Всевышней. Что еще могло помешать Азирафелю взять трубку?

Трескнуло радио и снова запел Фредди Меркьюри. И никогда еще я не слушала его песни с таким облегчением.

_Ooh you make me live_

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you, you're all I see,_

_Ooh, you make me live now, honey,_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_You're the best friend that I ever had,_

_I've been with you such a long time,_

_You're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true*_

Эта песня помимо воли заставила меня расслабиться. Потому что она была о простой и честной дружбе-любви и не несла в себе никаких недобрых предзнаменований. В последнее время я привыкла считать музыку в Бентли едва ли не пророческой, но в этот раз, слава Гиппократу, обошлось.

Кроули мрачнел с каждой секундой.

— Эй, все будет хорошо, — сказала я ему, пытаясь подбодрить. — Азирафель нашел Антихриста. Сейчас заберем твоего друга из магазина и поедем в Тадфилд спасать мир. Не переживай так.

Демон промолчал, сильнее вдавливая педаль газа в пол. Бентли дернулся и поехал с неестественно высокой для него скоростью, ловко лавируя между остальными машинами. Но Кроули, казалось, и этого было мало.

Не понимаю, чего он так боится? Неужели чувствует что-то?

Гудки продолжали идти. Шикнув, демон прервал звонок и взглянул на меня.

— Кроули, все нормально, — убедительно сказала я.

— Нет, — процедил Кроули. — С моим другом ничего не бывает нормально. Он самый неудачливый и наивный ангел из всех, кого я когда-либо знал. Стоит оставить его хоть на пару лет одного и он всегда во что-то вляпывается, вплоть до потери собственного тела. Но я даже был этому рад, Пейдж. Знаешь, почему?

Я качнула головой.

— У меня всегда был повод снова к нему вернуться, — сказал Кроули, делая резкий поворот. — И в очередной раз доказать, что я его стою. Я демон, но это не значит, что я не могу быть хорошим другом. Ведь я могу и даже больше.

Я смотрела на Кроули с улыбкой.

— И Азирафель видел в тебе это. Если бы ты был таким, как, например, Хастур, ангел даже не взглянул бы в твою сторону, не говоря уже о всяких соглашениях. Но тебе и твоему обществу Азирафель всегда был рад, да?

— Да. И каждый раз это давало мне силы, чтобы жить, — сказал Кроули. Я вздрогнула от тона его голоса.

Но не успела задать ни одного вопроса, потому что Бентли вылетел на нужную улицу и затормозил у самой стены здания, где располагался магазин. 

Я ахнула, в ужасе прижимая ладонь ко рту. Кроули что-то прошипел сквозь зубы.

Книжный магазин Азирафеля был полностью охвачен пламенем.

**Примечания:**

_Ooh you make me live  
Whatever this world can give to me  
It's you, you're all I see,  
Ooh, you make me live now, honey,  
Ooh, you make me live  
You're the best friend that I ever had,  
I've been with you such a long time,  
You're my sunshine  
And I want you to know  
That my feelings are true*_ — Оо, ты даешь мне силы жить, Что бы этот мир для меня ни уготовил, Ты, ты — всё, что я вижу, Оо, милая, ты даешь мне силы жить, Оо, ты даешь мне силы жить. Ты лучший друг из всех, что когда-либо были, Мы с тобой вместе уже так долго, Ты для меня — свет солнца, И я хочу, чтоб ты знала, Что чувства мои искренни. © Queen: You're My Best Friend.


	17. Chapter 17

— Нет. Не может этого быть, — обреченно сказала я, глядя на яростный огонь, который бушевал в здании.

Кроули быстро выбрался из машины. Побежал к дверям магазина. Я выскочила с другой стороны и поспешила следом. Шок и ощущение нереальности накрывали с головой. Еще двадцать минут назад с магазином ангела все было в порядке, а теперь он сгорает дотла. О том, что Азирафель остался внутри, я старалась не думать.

Возле магазинчика стояла группа пожарных, безуспешно пытавшихся погасить пламя. Один из них, заметив Кроули, крикнул ему:

— Эй, Вы владелец этого хозяйства?

— Я что, похож на книготорговца?! — с возмущением бросил демон. Щелчком пальца он отворил пылающие в огне двери.

— Сто-о-ой! Куда?! Ты ненормальный, что ли?! — заорал пожарный.

Я только ахнула, глядя, как Кроули исчезает внутри магазинчика. Двери захлопнулись за ним, оставляя демона наедине с Адом.

Он с ума сошел. Он же погибнет…

Но ведь демонам огонь не страшен? Очень надеюсь, что так и есть.

Я знаю, что если сунусь туда, то сгорю заживо. Поэтому все, что мне остается — это ждать, когда Кроули и Азирафель выберутся.

А если Азирафеля там нет? Надеюсь, что нет. Но куда он мог деться? Он же собирался вызвать Бога! Что-то пошло не так? Но что могло, мать его, пойти не так?! Где ангел, Гиппократ его в душу?! Какая же я дура. Мне надо было остаться с Азирафелем. Надо было следить за его безопасностью.

Струя воды из пожарного шланга пробила остатки стекла, врываясь внутрь здания. Однако, все попытки пожарных погасить огонь были напрасны. Он лишь разрастался все больше, уничтожая некогда прекрасный дом ангела.

— Мисс, почему Вы не остановили этого парня?! — осуждающе сказал мне один из пожарных, очевидно, имея в виду Кроули.

— Как?! — со злостью крикнула я.

— Он что, чокнутый или пьяный?! Вот так взять и броситься в огонь! Ужасная смерть! Кошмарная!

— Пусть только попробует умереть, — сказала я, едва не приплясывая от напряжения.

Здание дрогнуло и внутри него раздался страшный грохот, будто что-то обвалилось. Я ждала еще несколько минут, и когда двери магазинчика распахнулись сами по себе, не смогла сдержать вздоха облегчения. Мне удалось разглядеть темный силуэт Кроули. Он стоял в центре пожарища и не двигался с места, словно что-то поразило его настолько, что лишило сил. Огонь вокруг демона разрастался все больше и языки пламени танцевали повсюду, но не касались его тела.

— Кроули! — в испуге завопила я, махая ему рукой.

Демон развернулся на мой зов. И медленно вышел из огня. Очки на лице Кроули были разбиты, наполовину открывая его жуткий пустой взгляд.

Я подбежала к демону, но тут же отшатнулась. От него несло таким пеклом, что казалось я сама сгорю, едва только к нему прикоснусь. Кроули стоял на месте и смотрел в одну точку. Меня он словно не видел. Казалось, что он не видел ничего вокруг.

В левой руке демон держал обугленную книгу. Я узнала в ней те самые «Пророчества Агнессы Псих», которые помогли Азирафелю найти Антихриста.

— Кроули? Что стряслось с Азирафелем? Где он? — нетерпеливо спросила я.

Демон медленно поднял руку и снял с лица напрочь испорченные очки. Он был весь мокрый (видимо, попал под водную струю), рыжая челка облепила бледный лоб, губы болезненно кривились.

— Я ведь не должен мусорить, верно? — сказал Кроули, посмотрев на меня. В его золотых глазах стояла обреченная боль. — Хотя я демон и мне положено мусорить. Вот только больше некому вести счет, — горько добавил он.

— Что? — переспросила я, холодея от ужаса.

Демон замолчал. Бросил разбитые очки на дорогу и направился к машине, не обращая внимания на остолбеневших от шока пожарных.

— Вы хоть фары включите! В такую-то погоду! — крикнул один из них Кроули, глядя на него ошарашенными глазами.

Демон проигнорировал его. Меня он тоже игнорировал. Рассеянно открыв дверцу Бентли, Кроули сел в салон. Я поняла, что если не поспешу, то демон просто бросит меня здесь, словно я для него больше не существую. Буквально запрыгнув на заднее сиденье, я с беспокойством смотрела, как Кроули заводит машину и резко трогается с места. Радио заиграло на весь салон. Я задрожала, узнавая песню.

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love,_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love,_

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love…_

Раздался взрыв. На Бентли посыпались ошметки дерева и стекла, и Кроули пришлось вильнуть в сторону, чтобы машину не задело пламя. Я старалась крепче держаться за спинку сиденья и не сводила взгляда с горевшего магазина.

Этого просто не может быть.

_Find me somebody to love find me somebody to love…_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love…_

Кроули ехал в неизвестную мне сторону. Одной рукой он открыл бардачок и достал оттуда новые очки. Медленно надел их на глаза. В эту минуту демон выглядел как обычный человек, чей мир только что был разрушен безвозвратно.

Я кашлянула и неуверенно заговорила:

— Значит… Все же Азирафеля не было в магазине? Это очень хорошо, да? Значит, он где-то в другом месте? В безопасном.

Кроули молчал.

— Осталось только ждать, когда он с нами свяжется и объяснит, какого Гиппократа поджег свой магазин, да? — продолжила я.

Снова молчание.

— А потом мы все вместе поедем спасать мир.

Тишина.

— Да брось, Кроули! — не выдержала я. — Азирафель не умер! Никогда в это не поверю! Он слишком умен, чтобы погибнуть вот так! Ты слышишь меня?!

Кроули добавил скорость, продолжая меня игнорировать. Я вздохнула и замолчала, смиряясь с ситуацией.

К концу поездки, которая завершилась остановкой у какого-то бара, я буквально разрывалась от эмоций. Осознание того, что ангел возможно погиб, и страх за Кроули, который выглядел абсолютно уничтоженным, смешались в опасный коктейль.

Но, слава Гиппократу, мне еще удавалось сохранять здравомыслие. И я даже не пикнула, когда Кроули сел за столик бара, заказав три бутылки виски. Лишь села рядом, внимательно наблюдая за демоном.

Кроули опустошил первую бутылку буквально за пять минут. Взявшись за вторую, он наконец соизволил обратить внимание на меня. Во взгляде демона появилось неподдельное удивление.

— А что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил он, доливая себе виски.

Я только покачала головой.

— Предлагаешь бросить тебя?

Демон тихо рассмеялся.

— Убирайся отсюда, Меттьюз. До Армагеддона примерно час, так что у тебя еще есть время повеселиться.

Он сделал глубокий глоток виски, глядя в никуда.

— Азирафель не умер, Кроули, — настойчиво сказала я.

Демон снова рассмеялся, только на этот раз горько.

— Почему ты думаешь, что он мертв? — спросила я, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не заорать. — Ты не видел его. Ты не можешь сейчас терять надежду.

— Эти ублюдки убили моего друга, — сдавленно сказал Кроули.

— Кто?!

— Какая разница? Они ублюдки. Все они. Я не успел. Я всегда появлялся вовремя, а в этот раз не успел… Я не смог спасти тебя, Азирафель. Тебя больше нет. Тебя нет.

Кроули расплакался со всхлипами, закрыл лицо обеими руками. На нас стали оборачиваться люди, сидевшие неподалеку. Я поспешно подсела ближе к демону и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Я в это не верю. Никогда не поверю. И ты не верь, слышишь? Мы найдем Азирафеля!

Демон замотал головой, потянувшись к своему стакану.

— Его нет на Земле. Я его больше не чувствую, — отрешенно сказал он.

Я ужаснулась. Значит, это правда? Ангела убили?

Я не умею утешать убитых горем людей. Но хорошо знаю, что в такие моменты им помогает ложь. Им нужно верить во что-то хорошее, чтобы окончательно не сломаться.

— Не надо. Пожалуйста, не сдавайся, — умоляюще сказала я Кроули, изо всех сил стараясь не разреветься сама. — Ангел жив и вы еще встретитесь. Армагеддон никогда не случится. И у вас с Азирафелем скоро начнется та жизнь, о которой вы мечтали. У вас обоих все еще впереди, — не выдержав, я добавила то, что наверняка являлось правдой. — Кроули, Азирафель любит тебя несмотря на то, что ты демон. 

— Я не хотел быть демоном, — внезапно признался мне Кроули. — Я занимался своими делами и однажды… О, надо же Люцифер с парнями! — кривляясь, горько воскликнул он. — Что-то кормить тут стали неважно…

— Кормить? — растерянно переспросила я.

— А у меня выдался свободный вечер, — рассеянно сказал демон. — И не успел я оглянуться, как уже совершаю фристайл-прыжок в кипящую серу…

Кроули взглянул на меня. Через тонкие линзы очков я заметила застывший в его золотистых глазах ужас. Словно демон прямо сейчас заново переживал свое Падение. И переживал его много раз, стоило ему только вспомнить.

— Мне жаль, — искренне сказала я, сжимая плечо демона. — Мне очень, очень жаль…

Кроули горько вздохнул, хватаясь за третью бутылку.

— Выпей со мной, Пейдж, — попросил он, глядя на меня жалобно.

— Ты уже пьян! Мы не можем сдаться, Кроули! — повторила я, с отчаянием понимая, что ничего этим не добьюсь.

Мир демона уж разрушился. И на тот, что еще оставался, ему теперь было наплевать. Азирафель был смыслом его жизни. Азирафель помогал ему держаться после Падения. Азирафель подарил ему любовь, а потом унес эту любовь с собой.

Азирафель мертв.

— Азирафель? — тоном, полным глубокого изумления, произнес Кроули. Он глупо открыл рот и замер на месте с бутылкой в руках.

— Ты чего? — с недоумением спросила я демона.

Кроули медленно обхватил мой подбородок пальцами и повернул лицом к противоположной части столика. Напротив нас, на стуле, который еще секунду назад был пустым, сидел Азирафель. Он был весь странно прозрачный и легко колыхался от сквозняка в баре, как будто стал сгустком воздуха. Бестелесный, немного жуткий и похожий на привидение. Но живой.

Услышав наши голоса, ангел радостно встрепенулся.

— Кроули?! Пейдж?! — с волнением вскрикнул он.

— Ты здесь? — с изумлением спросил Кроули, приподнимая свои очки на лоб и щурясь. Демон словно не мог поверить в то, что видит перед собой.

— Не уверен, я никогда такого раньше не делал, — сказал ангел, глядя во все стороны.

— Азирафель, слава Богу! — с облегчением завопила я.

— Вы можете меня слышать? А видеть? — спросил тот.

— Конечно, мы тебя слышим, — сказал Кроули. Черные очки смешно плюхнулись обратно ему на нос, но не скрыли потрясенного взгляда.

— И видим тоже! Ты живой! — завопила я, хлопая ладонями по столу.

— Боюсь, я тут натворил дел, — смущенно признался Азирафель.

— Издеваешься?! — воскликнула я с возмущением. — Мы чуть с ума не сошли от горя! Что с тобой вообще случилось?!

— Пейдж, я так рад, что ты цела и невредима, — искренне сказал Азирафель, блуждая взглядом в пространстве и жадно вслушиваясь. — Кроули, а ты… не улетел на Альфу Центавра? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил он.

— Не-е-ет, я передумал, — шумно сглотнув, ответил демон. — Тут кое-что изменилось. Я потерял своего лучшего друга.

На последней фразе голос Кроули задрожал, выдав его плач. Азирафель вздрогнул, снова заколыхавшись в воздухе.

— О. Мне так жаль, — виновато сказал он, часто моргая.

Я пообещала себе, что если мы все выживем, то я устрою Азирафелю вечер поучительных лекций о том, как правильно надо вести себя с теми, кто влюблен в тебя шесть тысяч лет.

— Но послушайте, сейчас нет времени! — торопливо добавил ангел. — Я все объясню потом. В моем магазине есть одна книга…

— О, — горько сказал Кроули, прижимая ладонь к щеке. — Твоего книжного магазина больше нет.

Азирафель взволновался.

— Что? Как это нет?! — испуганно переспросил он.

— Мне очень, очень жаль, но он сгорел, — с искренним сочувствием сказал Кроули.

На Азирафеля было жалко смотреть. Казалось, эта новость сильно его подкосила. Я его понимала и тоже жалела. Книжный магазин был самым родным местом на Земле для этого ангела. Был его любимой ожившей мечтой.

— Сгорел? — повторил Азирафель, глядя в одну точку. — Полностью?

— А что за книга-то?! — пытаясь отвлечь ангела, быстро спросила я.

— Та самая, про которую я тебе рассказывал недавно, — печально ответил Азирафель. — «Прекрасные и точные Пророчества…

— ...Агнессы Псих»! — закричал Кроули во все горло. Он вытащил книгу и помахал ею перед лицом ангела. 

— Она у тебя?! — с надеждой воскликнул Азирафель, едва не взлетая со стула.

— Смотри! Взял на память! — вскрикнул Кроули, пьяно покачнувшись и буквально суя книгу ангелу под нос. К сожалению, тот не мог этого видеть, как и выражения лица демона. И совсем не обращал внимания на бурю эмоций друга, которую тот сейчас испытывал.

Я бы обиделась на Азирафеля за такую черствость, но уж слишком была ему рада. Потому что этот ангел, несмотря на то, что от Армагеддона нас отделял час, все еще не сдавался и верил в победу. С его появлением у меня опять появилась надежда на то, что мы сможем спасти мир.

— Открой ее! Я сделал пометки! — вскрикнул Азирафель, глядя куда-то вверх. — Там все — имя мальчика, его адрес и остальное.

— Но ведь я все это знаю, — с удивлением сказала я. — Адам Янг живет по соседству с моими родителями!

— А! — с досадой воскликнул Азирафель. — Я совсем про это забыл! Ох, из-за этого глупца Шедвелла все пошло под откос! Пейдж, пожалуйста, помоги Кроули отыскать Антихриста! Так будет гораздо быстрее! Ты уже знаешь, как выглядит Адам Янг, осталось только его поймать!

— Э-э-э, ладно, — неуверенно сказала я.

Кроули прекратил листать книгу и взглянул на Азирафеля.

— Я найду тебя, где бы ты ни был. Где ты? — с жадным нетерпением спросил он.

— Эм-м, пока что нигде, — со смущением ответил ангел. — Я развоплотился.

Кроули понимающе закивал и на лице его появилась знакомая гримаса.

— Ты потерял тело?! Как?! — воскликнула я.

— Я все объясню потом. Скорее поезжайте на военную базу в Тадфилде! Конец Света произойдет там! Уже очень скоро! — сказал нам Азирафель. — Я тоже последую туда.

— Как?! — спросила я. — Тебя же плевком сдуть можно!

— Не смей в него плеваться! — предупредил Кроули.

— Пейдж права. Мне нужно найти восприимчивое тело. А это непросто, — с досадой сказал ангел.

— Можешь взять мое, — великодушно предложила я.

— Не-е-е-ет! Даже представлять это не хочу! — горячо возразил Кроули.

— Боюсь, что нет, — ответил мне Азирафель. — Ты не медиум и у тебя нет астральных способностей, Пейдж.

— Слава Гиппократу, — тихо сказала я.

— Жаль, что я не могу взять твое тело, Кроули, — с сожалением сказал Азирафель. Демон быстро закивал головой, пытаясь спрятать за гримасой отвращения свои настоящие эмоции.

— Мог бы хоть раз и попытаться, — со смешком ввернула я и еле увернулась от демонической затрещины.

— Это опасно. Ангел. Демон. Мы бы взорвались, — задумчиво сказал Азирафель.

— Да-а-а, — сказал Кроули внезапно охрипшим голосом, пьяно замотав головой.

— Вы давно могли это проверить, ребята, — ввернула я, с удовольствием наблюдая за этой сценой.

— Меттьюз, тс-с-с-с-с! — зашипел на меня Кроули, неожиданно покраснев до ушей.

Я взглянула на него с недоверием. Демон-девственник? Мы смогли докатиться даже до такого?

— Увидимся в Тадфилде! — крикнул нам Азирафель. Медленно, но он исчезал, сливаясь с воздухом. — Но надо пошевеливать булками!

— Что-о-о?! — с изумлением спросил Кроули.

— Тадфилд! Авиабаза! — воскликнул ангел и окончательно исчез.

— Да я понял! Меня просто «булки» сбили с толку, — сказал Кроули.

Но Азирафель уже исчез. Демон рассеянно развел руками.

— Чего сидишь?! Поехали! — радостно сказала я, подрываясь с места.

— Он никогда так раньше не выражался, — с удивлением сказал демон.

— Чего? — не поняла я.

— Я даже не знал, что ангел знаком с выражениями типа «шевелить булками», — пояснил Кроули. Встав со стула, он пьяно пошатнулся. Мне еле удалось поймать демона, прежде чем он рухнул на пол.

— Если ты сейчас не протрезвеешь, твои «булки» пострадают от моего рукоприкладства. Быстро приходи в себя и погнали! — с волнением сказала я, пока Кроули опирался на мое плечо.

Демон уткнулся носом в мою шею и что-то невнятно пробормотал.

— Чего ты там несешь? — спросила я, оставляя деньги на столике за алкоголь.

— Этот ангел никогда не перестанет удивлять меня. Даже если пройдет еще шесть тысяч лет, — тепло пробурчал Кроули. — Он самый изумительный и прекрасный ангел, какого я когда-либо встречал.

— Он — тупица, потерявший тело в самый неподходящий момент, — фыркнула я.

— И это тоже, — согласился Кроули.

— Трезвей уже, Гиппократ тебя в душу. Или я применю человеческие способы и они тебе не понравятся! — пообещала я.

Демон тяжело вздохнул и нехотя щелкнул пальцем. Хмельное выражение тут же исчезло из его глаз, а координация движений стала гораздо четче.

— С возвращением, — весело сказала я.

Кроули заносчиво фыркнул. Отлепившись от меня, он сразу поспешил к выходу из бара. Я побежала за ним, и моя вера в спасение мира росла все больше с каждой секундой.

Втроем мы сможем справиться.


	18. Chapter 18

— Поверить не могу. Мы опаздываем на Армагеддон, потому что застряли в пробке, — обреченно пробормотала я, вцепившись руками в волосы.

— За что? — в полном отчаянии спросил Кроули, неизвестно к кому обращаясь. Возможно, что к внезапно оглохшей Всевышней.

Мы стояли по направлению на главную кольцевую дорогу М25, с которой планировали повернуть на М40, ведущую прямо к Тадфилду. А перед нами стояли десятки машин, безнадежно застрявших в огромной пробке, которая занимала собой расстояние в несколько миль. И вряд ли она рассосется за оставшийся час всей жизни на Земле.

— О, нет, нет, нет, нет, — с досадой простонал Кроули.

Я взглянула на демона с пониманием. Подумать только, пережить столько всякого дерьма, не сдаваясь из последних сил, и в итоге проиграть из-за какой-то дурацкой автомобильной пробки.

Отличная шутка, Господь. Аплодирую стоя.

— Какой-то идиот неправильно построил кольцевую дорогу и теперь мы все умрем! Очуметь можно, — злобно сказала я, ударив кулаком по панели.

Кроули промолчал. Вид у него почему-то стал виноватый.

— Ну почему это всегда происходит со мной?! — пробормотал он под нос.

— Происходит что? — отстранено спросила я.

— Все, что бы я ни делал, всегда выходит мне боком! — с раздражением ответил Кроули. — Даже эта чертова Одегра!

— Ты вообще о чем? — сказала я, ничего не понимая.

— Я идиот, — со вздохом сказал демон, путая меня еще больше.

Но я не успела ничего сказать, потому что внезапно впереди что-то вспыхнуло. Кроули снял черные очки, с тревогой вглядываясь вдаль. Я посмотрела в ту же сторону. Мы находились слишком далеко от главной кольцевой дороги, но даже с этого расстояния стало ясно — происходит что-то очень нехорошее.

Вся М25 странно засветилась, а в следующую секунду на ней неизвестно откуда вырос огонь. Он пожирал всю кольцевую с поистине жуткой скоростью, заполняя ее собой.

— Что происходит? — спросила я, леденея от ужаса.

Кроули тихо выругался.

М25, с которой мы планировали повернуть на Оксфорд, закричала, завопила на разный лад голосами навеки застрявших на ней людей. От этого звука я похолодела, потому что это были крики смертников. Не прошло и нескольких минут, как пламя накрыло собой всю дорогу, превратив ее в смертоносное кольцо огня.

Я вскрикнула, глядя, как перед застрявшими в пробке машинами вырастают стены из пламени.

— Кроули, что это?! Что это, мать ее, за чертовщина?!

— М25 в огне и это полностью моя вина, — тихо сказал демон.

— Господи, там же люди! Тысячи людей! Они же сгорят заживо! — истерично закричала я, открывая дверцу, чтобы выскочить наружу.

Кроули не позволил мне этого сделать, крепко схватив за руку.

— Ты ничем не сможешь им помочь! — рявкнул он.

— Я не могу просто сидеть и смотреть!

— Эти люди уже мертвы! И скоро все остальные будут мертвы тоже! Ос-с-ставайся в машине!

— Но…

— Если мы ничего не сделаем, сгорит вся планета! Понимаешь ты или нет, глупая девчонка?! — прошипел Кроули, сильнее сжав мою руку.

— Ладно! — крикнула я в ответ, усаживаясь обратно на сиденье. Демон встряхнул меня за плечо.

— Соберись, Пейдж. Это еще не конец. Мы еще не проиграли. Нам нужно срочно попасть в Тадфилд и мы это сделаем! — упрямо сказал он.

— Как? — с неверием спросила я.

Кроули не ответил, лишь завел двигатель. Бентли соскользнул с дороги на обочину, минуя остальные автомобили и покатил по направлению к огненному кольцу. Люди, позабывшие о пробке, повыскакивали из своих машин и с ужасом смотрели на полыхающее огненное кольцо. Кто-то снимал его на телефон. Кто-то истерично молился. Кто-то просто кричал.

Я глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Демон был прав — этим бедолагам на М25 уже не помочь. Но мы еще можем успеть спасти остальных людей. Если нет, то всю Землю ждет смерть в огне.

Кроули снова остановил машину. Вид у демона стал загнанный. Было ясно, что до авиабазы нам теперь не добраться никаким путем.

И это разозлило меня не на шутку.

Да пошло оно все! Я не хочу проигрывать вот так. Не хочу сдаваться, пусть и кажется, что больше ничего не остается. Я слишком много пережила за эти последние два дня, чтобы теперь просто смириться с поражением и опустить руки. Кроули прав — нам нужно попасть в этот гребаный Тадфилд любой ценой и плевать, что я могу погибнуть. На моих глазах только что сгорели тысячи людей, какое значение сейчас имеет моя жалкая жизнь? До Армагеддона остался час и будет просто безумием сдаться.

Кроули напряженно смотрел на огненные стены и постукивал кончиками пальцев по рулю.

— Есть какие-нибудь идеи? — спросила я его.

— В Тадфилд ведет только эта дорога, — угрюмо сказал демон.

— Супер, — бросила я, продолжая злиться на себя, на Бога и на весь мир. Но главным образом на себя. - И сможем ли мы через нее проехать? 

Кроули неожиданно весело ухмыльнулся.

— Давай проверим, — сказал он мне. Достал компакт-диск, засунул его в магнитолу и снова завел двигатель. На весь салон Бентли заиграл Моцарт.

— Что ты делаешь? — поинтересовалась я. 

— Сейчас поймешь.

Кроули тронул Бентли с места, постепенно набирая скорость. Мы ехали по обочине, с неотвратимостью направляясь прямо к горевшей кольцевой трассе. И чем ближе она становилась, тем безумнее улыбался демон.

— Ты хочешь проехать через этот огонь? Серьезно? — выдохнула я, вцепившись пальцами в сиденье.

— Нет. Мы. Мы с тобой проедем через Одегру, Пейдж, — сказал Кроули, увеличивая скорость.

Бентли помчался по обочине, неотвратимо приближаясь к Адскому кольцу.

— Ты же нас угробишь, — медленно сказала я.

Кроули развеселился еще больше.

И снова он удивлял меня. Куда делся этот ноющий инфантильный пессимист, который не верил в спасение мира? Сейчас Кроули как никогда напоминал собой настоящего демона. Наслаждающегося хаосом и горем, готового переть против Небес и Ада, лишь бы снова увидеть своего самого дорогого друга.

— Знаешь, за что я люблю время, Пейдж? — сказал мне Кроули, не отводя взгляда от маячившей впереди стены огня. Я смотрела на демона с раскрытым ртом. — За то, что оно все больше отдаляет нас от четырнадцатого века. Я не-на-ви-дел четырнадцатый век! Тебе бы там тоже не понравилось.

— Ага, — пробормотала я, понимая, что жить мне осталось меньше минуты. Секунд так сорок.

— Тогда еще не было никаких машин. Но вы, милые, умные люди, придумали все эти машины, автодороги и дворники!

— Милые и умные? — с удивлением повторила я. 

— Вы молодцы! — с гордостью сказал Кроули, сильнее давя на газ.

Демон, который влюблен в человечество. Вот мы и докатились.

Я почувствовала, как по моему лбу льется пот. Огонь бликами отражался на лобовом стекле Бентли. Бушевал и ревел, будто никак не мог дождаться, когда мы станем его очередной жертвой.

— А людское воображение — это же прелесть что такое! — продолжал рассуждать Кроули. — Никто, ни в Небесах, ни в Преисподней даже понятия не имеет, какую огромную силу оно в себе таит.

— Какую еще силу? — задыхаясь от нехватки воздуха, спросила я.

Кроули ухмыльнулся.

— Просто вообрази, что с нами все в порядке, Пейдж, — сказал он. — Этим ты окажешь мне очень большую услугу.

— Как?! Я сейчас сгорю заживо! Я человек, люди не могут выжить в огне! — воскликнула я.

Демон взглянул на меня, улыбаясь во весь рот.

— Ну же, Пейдж! Помирать — так стильно! — со смешком сказал он.

Я заметила, что глаза Кроули изменились, совершенно перестав напоминать человеческие. Во рту демона вытянулись клыки. Сейчас он выглядел, как истинный Змей-Искуситель. Манящий. Пугающий. И совершенно обезумевший.

Огонь полыхал в нескольких секундах от нас. Но мне больше не было страшно.

— Ты прав. Пошло оно все к Гиппократу. Давай проедем эту гребаную Одегру! — решившись, сказала я.

Кроули оскалился. Свет от приближающегося огня придавал его облику совершенно инфернальный вид.

— Видишь, этот день становится все лучше и лучше! — весело прорычал он.

Я только кивнула, на всякий случай мысленно прощаясь с жизнью. И совершенно не удивилась, когда вместо Моцарта на весь салон вдруг пронзительно заиграло:

_WHEN I’M HOLDIN’ YOUR WHEEL_

_ALL I HEAR IS YOUR GEAR*…_

Бентли на полной скорости влетела на М25. Огонь поглотил нас, заключая в смертельную ловушку. Он был везде, закрывая собой небо и землю, и не было ему конца. Я зажмурилась на несколько секунд, не удержавшись от испуга. Жар окутал все тело и казалось, что я вот-вот вспыхну на месте. Но вопреки ожиданиям, ничего не случилось. Открыв глаза, я с удивлением увидела, что огонь пылает вокруг машины, но не спешит пробираться в салон.

Кроули вцепился в руль Бентли и гнал вовсю, не разбирая дороги. Сиденья под нами начали дымиться, и я вскрикнула, подскакивая на месте.

— Помни, что я тебе сказал, Пейдж! — раздался рык демона. Взглянув на него, я увидела, как он крепко сжимает руль обеими руками, не сводя дикого взгляда с огня, бушующего вокруг Бентли.

— Мы не сгорим, — повторила я, изо всех сил пытаясь вообразить, что с нами обоими на самом деле все в порядке.

— Ты — моя машина! — прорычал Кроули, обращаясь к Бентли. — Я купил тебя совсем новехонькой. Ты не сгоришь! Даже не думай об этом!

— Так и знала, что ты болтаешь со своей тачкой! — пробормотала я, цепляясь пальцами за нагревающуюся приборную панель. — Может быть, оставить вас наедине?

— О, мы начали путь на этой машине, и мы закончим его на ней же! — прошипел Кроули. — Помни, Пейдж — мне нужно твое воображение! Один я могу не справиться!

— Мы не горим! У нас все в порядке! Все просто крутотенюшка! — послушно воскликнула я, утирая катящий градом пот. Вся моя одежда взмокла, но и только. Вопреки всем существующим законам физики, химии и природы, я не воспламенилась. И Кроули тоже.

Демон громко засмеялся, но я заметила, как тяжело ему бороться с подступающим огнем одной лишь силой воли. Он еле справлялся, и оставалось только надеяться, что воображение Кроули окажется сильнее моего. Иначе от Бентли даже уголька не останется. Одегра сожрет нас, не подавившись.

— С нами все в порядке, — убедительно повторила я, стараясь не замечать растущую в салоне температуру. — Мы не сгорим!

— Конечно, нет! — согласился со мной Кроули, стискивая зубы.

И неожиданно открыл рот и дико закричал. Я снова подпрыгнула, но это был вопль не боли и не страха. В вопле демона был настоящий вызов судьбе.

Кроули не сдавался. Впервые за все время нашего знакомства демон поверил в то, что мы сможем остановить Конец Света. Сколько времени он ныл и убеждал Азирафеля и меня, что ничего не получится, сколько раз пытался подорвать мою веру и веру ангела, сколько раз был готов сдаться…

А сейчас Кроули ехал через гребаное Адское кольцо, полный решимости спасти мир, и не было силы, могущей его остановить. И я так радовалась этому факту, что тоже закричала что есть силы, барабаня кулаками по панели. Демон взглянул на меня с удивлением, затем довольно оскалился и подхватил мой крик, отчего наши голоса слились в торжествующий унисон.

Я и Кроули мчались через Одегру в пылающей машине и вопили, как полные придурки. Фредди на полной громкости вдохновенно выводил «I'm in Love with My Car». Бентли трясло из стороны в сторону, весь капот, багажник и крыша автомобиля воспламенились, но в салон огонь проникнуть не смог. Я задыхалась от нехватки воздуха и чувствовала себя так, будто меня забросили на Солнце, но все еще была жива. Кроули был в порядке, несмотря на то, что от него едва ли пар не валил, а рыжие волосы взмокли и беспорядочно налипли на лоб.

Огонь вокруг неистовствовал, будто негодуя из-за того, что не может до нас добраться. И я не смогла сдержать изумленного вздоха, когда несколько минут спустя он медленно разверзся, будто смирившись и отпуская нас на волю. Одегра осталась позади.

На бешеной скорости Бентли вылетела на автомобильную трассу М40 прямо под проливной ливень. Недалеко от огненного кольца была припаркована полицейская машина. Двое человек, сидевших в ней, разглядывали Одегру с раскрытыми ртами.

Кроули радостно замахал им рукой в знак приветствия. Я со смехом последовала его примеру. Выражения лиц полицейских были просто бесценны. Я продолжала смеяться, вытирая оставшийся пот и жадно вдыхая свежий воздух. Демон улыбался во весь рот.

Мы были живы, мы выбрались из Одегры и теперь сможем попасть в Тадфилд и остановить Армагеддон! Мы справились!

В порыве радости я притянула Кроули за шиворот к себе, благодарно целуя его. И больно обожгла губы от прикосновения к его покрытой копотью и грязью щеке. Демон подскочил, как ужаленный.

— Не-е-ет, не надо! Отпус-с-сти меня, ненормальная, я же за рулем! — с возмущением завопил он, стараясь не отрывать взгляда от дороги.

— Ой, извини! — быстро отпрянула я. — Я просто рада, что все кончилось хорошо и мы выжили!

— Ничего еще не кончилось, Пейдж! — с досадой сказал Кроули, до упора вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

Бентли пылал огнем, с капота слезла вся черная краска, а на что стали похожи крыша и багажник, страшно было даже представить. Но мы каким-то чудом еще продолжали мчаться по М40 с фантастической для антикварной тачки скоростью.

Я старалась не переживать за Кроули, ведь это он продолжал управлять Бентли своей демонической силой. Если бы не демон, машина развалилась бы еще десять минут назад. Вид у Кроули все еще был безумный, но при этом уставший и изможденный. Демон был весь покрыт сажей и копотью и я, наверное, тоже выглядела не лучше. Волосы и одежда полностью пропахли гарью, а одежда взмокла.

Не удержавшись, я мысленно взмолилась Всевышней, чтобы Кроули смог осилить дорогу до Тадфилда, иначе все кончится тем, что мы оба погибнем в аварии. И, конечно, не переставала воображать, что с Бентли все в порядке и он вовсе не сгорает на ходу. Пусть я и обычный, никчемный человек, но тоже могу оказаться полезной в борьбе против Армагеддона.

Главное — успеть прибыть на авиабазу до его начала.

— Где же этот чертов поворот? — растерянно бормотал Кроули, вертя головой направо и налево.

Я тоже вытягивала шею, стараясь заметить такой важный сейчас путь. Мы уже приближались к Нижнему Тадфилду, но никакого поворота на авиабазу так и не появилось.

— Ты же сказал, что видел указатель! — нервно сказала я демону.

— Наверное, мы слишком быстро промчались, — ответил он, продолжая озираться.

— Ты же бывал здесь раньше, неужели не помнишь дорогу?

— Это было одиннадцать лет назад! — огрызнулся Кроули. — А ты жила здесь с детства, неужели за все время не потрудилась найти эту дурацкую авиабазу?!

— Ой, ну извини, пожалуйста! — всплеснув руками, воскликнула я. — Знай я, что именно там начнется Армагеддон, обязательно бы пошла ее искать!

— Мгм. А может быть, твои родители подскажут дорогу? — с надеждой спросил демон.

— После того, как ты сжег их дом дотла? Да они тебе дорогу покажут только в Ад, если не куда похуже, — мрачно отозвалась я.

Кроули вздрогнул.

— Значит этот вариант тоже отпадает, — мрачнея, сказал он. — Хм. Что же делать? До Армагеддона чуть больше получаса.

— Хочешь сказать, что мы окончательно заблудились? — спросила я, начиная паниковать.

Демон что-то прошипел под нос, поворачивая Бентли в сторону деревни.

— Спросим у местных, раз от тебя толку никакого, — проворчал он. Я только закатила глаза на это. И начала оглядывать мелькавшие улицы, отчаянно надеясь, что замечу на одной из них Адама. Но тщетно. Мальчика нигде не было. Если не ошибаюсь, он уже находится на авиабазе, куда вот-вот должны будут прибыть Всадники Апокалипсиса. Возможно, что и они уже там.

Не могу поверить, что Адам действительно собирается уничтожить мир. Но после того, как на моих глазах за пять минут погибли тысячи людей, я больше не могла не верить в это. Адам — Антихрист и несет в себе Зло, даже если не осознает этого. Я все еще сомневаюсь, что смогу его убить, но хочу просто взглянуть в глаза этому мальчику и спросить — почему? Раз уж Бог нас не слышит, то может быть, услышит сын Сатаны?

Интересно, смог ли Азирафель найти себе тело? Получилось ли у него добраться до авиабазы раньше нас? В порядке ли он вообще? Будет ужасно, если мы с демоном попадем на авиабазу без него. Но будет еще ужасней, если ангел окажется там совершенно один. Без нас. Нет. Без Кроули.

Разглядывая улицу, по которой гнал Кроули, я с радостью заметила знакомую приземистую и упитанную фигуру мистера Тайлера. Он вел на поводке карликового пуделя и с важным видом осматривал окрестности. Так и знала, что этот занудный старик все еще ведет свой «соседский дозор». Вот он нам и поможет!

— Э-э-эй, мистер Тайлер! — завопила я, махая руками. Кроули посмотрел на меня с изумлением. Но тут же смекнув, что я хочу сделать, притормозил возле крайне обескураженного председателя местного совета.

Мистер Тайлер с открытым ртом разглядывал полыхающий в огне Бентли и нас с Кроули, преспокойно сидевших в нем. На лице старика читалась целая гамма эмоций.

— Здра-а-ас-сте, — заулыбалась я.

— Вы уж простите, — сказал ему Кроули, высунувшись из окна Бентли. — Но мы умудрились слегка заблудиться.

— Или даже не слегка, — поддакнула я.

— Подскажите, пожалуйста, где находится авиабаза Тадфилда? — Кроули был сама любезность.

Мистер Тайлер то открывал, то закрывал рот, не отводя взгляда от сгорающей Бентли. Та уже мало чем напоминала собой машину, скорее, обугленную массу металла в огне. 

Я поспешила вмешаться, прежде чем начались неудобные и очень несвоевременные вопросы:

— Да, эта машина горит. Да, мы в курсе, что она горит. Да, мы знаем, что в ней ехать невозможно, но другой машины у нас нет. Нет, мы в полном порядке. А теперь скажите уже — где авиабаза?!

Мистер Тайлер мило заулыбался, словно все мои объяснения вполне его устроили. И охотно ответил, пусть его глаза все еще и лезли на лоб от увиденного:

— Вы пропустили поворот. Ветер повалил указатель...

Кроули закивал. Я вздохнула с досадой. Так вот почему мы блуждали на дороге почти пятнадцать минут.

— Тут легко заблудиться, — продолжал объяснять мистер Тайлер. — Вам нужен второй поворот налево.

— Н-да, я понял Вас, — сказал Кроули, заводя двигатель.

— Спасибо! Хорошего дня!— сияя улыбкой, сказала я мистеру Тайлеру.

— Молодые люди! — спохватился тот, продолжая растерянно пялиться на Бентли.

— Да-а-а? — повернулся к нему Кроули. Я вопросительно вскинула брови. 

Мистер Тайлер кажется, силился сказать нам что-то очень важное, но в итоге из него вырвалось лишь:

— Погода сегодня какая-то странная, не находите?

— Если честно, не заметил, — с предельной серьезностью ответил Кроули, трогая машину с места. Я пожала плечами, из последних сил умудряясь сохранять невозмутимый вид. 

— Наверное, потому что ваша дурацкая машина горит! — услышала я истеричный крик мистера Тайлера, раздавшийся нам вслед.

Кроули на него внимания не обратил. Он вернул Бентли на дорогу, с которой мы съехали и на этот раз с легкостью смог обнаружить нужный поворот.

— Сколько времени осталось до Армагеддона? — с волнением спросила я.

— Примерно семнадцать минут, — ответил Кроули до упора вдавливая педаль газа в пол.

— Сколько?! Очуметь можно! Гони быстрее, Гиппократ тебя в душу! — в панике поторопила я демона.

— С-с-спокойно, Пейдж. Я обещал Азирафелю, что найду его где угодно и я это сделаю, — сказал Кроули и довольно оскалился. 

Бентли взревел, напоминая собой уже не машину, а какое-то огненное ужасное чудовище и неожиданно разразился очередной песней Queen. Я издала радостный возглас, едва ее услышав.

— Ты чего? — с удивлением спросил Кроули.

— Так и знала, что в Конец Света заиграет именно эта песня! — хлопая в ладоши, сказала я.

— О. А это важно? — Кроули прибавил громкость и тоже прислушался. На весь Бентли раздались топот и хлопанье ладонями. Я вторила им, повторяя всемирной известный ритм, а Кроули безумно оскалился, глядя на дорогу. 

Buddy you’re a boy make a big noise

Playin’ in the street gonna be a big man some day,

You got mud on yo’ face,

You big disgrace,

Kickin’ your can all over the place

We will we will rock you!

We will we will rock you!**

**Примечания:**

_WHEN I’M HOLDIN’ YOUR WHEEL_

_ALL I HEAR IS YOUR GEAR*…_ \- Когда я держу твой руль, Все, что мне слышно, - твой мотор.(с) Queen: I'm in Love with My Car. 

_We will we will rock you**_ \- Дружище, ты мальчик, но так сильно шумишь, Играя на улице. Однажды ты вырастешь и превратишься в мужчину. Твоё лицо испачкано грязью, Как тебе не стыдно, Гонять повсюду эту консервную банку! Мы вас раскачаем!(с)


	19. Chapter 19

— Ты в порядке? — спросила я, с беспокойством наблюдая за Кроули.

— Хватит. Я не маленький ребенок! — резко огрызнулся он. Его руки, крепко сжимавшие руль Бентли, дрожали от усталости. На изможденном бледном лице демона появились разводы от пепла и грязи. Золотистые глаза почти вернули себе привычный человеческий облик, но выражение их было таким безумным, что мне становилось не по себе.

— Да ты хуже любого ребенка! — с чувством сказала я Кроули, сцепив руки между собой. Тот бросил на меня обиженный взгляд, но промолчал.

Мы уже подъезжали к авиабазе, когда я поняла, что демон вымотан. Всю дорогу он пытался спасти автомобиль от полного сгорания и нас обоих от мучительной гибели в огне. И теперь Кроули терял свои силы. Мое воображение мало чем помогало, потому что, по-честному, если бы не демоническая сила Кроули, никакое воображение не спасло бы нас в кольце Одегры.

Я тоже чувствовала себя неважно, потому что испытывала моральное и физическое истощение. Но до начала Армагеддона оставалось примерно десять минут и это было очень хорошим стимулом, чтобы забыть об усталости и дискомфорте.

— Осталось совсем немного, — ободряюще сказала я, коснувшись ладонью плеча демона. И тут же отдернула ее, потому что Кроули был очень горячим совсем не фигурально выражаясь. 

— Я знаю! — прорычал Кроули, не сводя взгляда с дороги и делая нужный поворот. Я подозревала, что колеса Бентли уже полностью сгорели и расплавились, и двигался автомобиль по воздуху исключительно благодаря силе воли своего хозяина.

С удивлением я заметила, что погода наладилась. Больше не было проливных ливней, падающих рыб. Обещанных ураганов тоже не последовало. Над всем Тадфилдом тучи разошлись, являя синее чистое небо и яркое солнце. Это странным образом обнадеживало. Сложно представить, что в такой погожий денек может случиться Конец Света.

У главных ворот авиабазы стояло трое человек — молодой чернокожий солдат в камуфляже и с автоматом наперевес, какой-то низкорослый старик в грязном плаще, сжимавший в руках нечто, напоминавшее старинное ружье и рыжеволосая немолодая дама, одетая в шерстяное платье. Я нервничала, гадая, есть ли среди них Азирафель. Смог ли он найти тело и добраться вовремя? 

Кроули остановил Бентли на дороге, недалеко от главного входа авиабазы. Солдат, старик и дама с удивлением наблюдали, как мы с демоном выбираемся из пылающего огнем автомобиля.

— Современные тачки на такое не способны! — с гордостью сказал Кроули, хлопая дверцей Бентли (каким чудом она тут же не отвалилась, я не знала), и направился к воротам авиабазы. Демон, едва не падал на колени от усталости, но все еще умудрялся привычно вихлять задницей при ходьбе. В руке он держал обугленную книгу пророчеств.

Я плелась вслед за Кроули, утирая со лба грязный от сажи пот и думая, что меньше всего мы с ним сейчас напоминаем спасителей мира. Скорее двух измученных солдат, вернувшихся с неизвестной войны.

— _Кроули!_ — эмоционально воскликнула рыжеволосая дама голосом Азирафеля.

Я запнулась на месте от неожиданности.

— Азирафель! Ты ли это?! Симпатичное платье! — сказал Кроули, приблизившись к даме. Лицо его сияло, и невозможно было поверить, что какие-то полчаса назад этот демон напивался в стельку и рыдал пьяными слезами у меня на плече.

— Азирафель? — переспросила я, диким взглядом рассматривая дамочку. Она радостно помахала мне рукой.

— _Пейдж, какое счастье, что ты тоже здесь!_

— Слава Гиппократу! Я так боялась, что ты не доберешься! — с облегчением сказала я.

— _Милая, разве мог я подвести вас с Кроули?_ — сказал ангел. — Бедная девочка, — вдруг сказала женщина своим собственным голосом. — Она будто в Аду побывала! _О, с ней все будет хорошо, мадам Трейси, наша Пейдж сильнее, чем кажется._ Очень надеюсь, мистер Азирафель, потому что я беспокоюсь за ее здоровье. Она выглядит такой измученной.

— Я в порядке, — соврала я, пытаясь улыбнуться. Рыжеволосая дама улыбнулась в ответ, внимательно вглядываясь в мое лицо. Было чертовски странно видеть заботливое ангельское выражение в совершенно незнакомых зеленых глазах.

Я взглянула на старика, державшего старинное ружье. Вид у него был сумасшедший, но судя по выражению лица, он явно был знаком с Кроули. И с ангелом, похоже, тоже. Интересно, кто он такой и почему он здесь? Хм. Уж не тот ли это сержант Шедвелл, которому пытался дозвониться Кроули и из-за которого Азирафель умудрился потерять тело? Что-то не похож он на знаменитого ведьмолова. Скорее, на пройдоху-пьяницу, который готов надуть тебя в любой момент. Очуметь, какого замечательного агента нашли на свою голову ангел и демон. 

— Азирафель, не хочешь познакомить нас со своим новым обличьем? — нетерпеливо спросил Кроули.

— _Ох, да! Разумеется!_ — воскликнул ангел, всплескивая руками. — _Мадам Трейси, это Кроули. Кроули, познакомься с мадам Трейси._ Безусловно, очень рада.

— О, а как я рад, мадам Трейси, — любезным тоном ответил демон, церемонно целуя руку дамы. Я только закатила глаза, наблюдая за этой сценой. И тут обратила внимание на солдата, охранявшего ворота. С каждой минутой он нервничал все сильнее и, честно говоря, его можно было понять. Вид у сержанта был такой, будто он всерьез размышлял, стоит ли стрелять по нам или нет.

— _Кроули, этот человек не пропускает нас на базу_ , — пожаловался на солдата Азирафель. Демон, вскинув брови, наклонился к мадам Трейси и шепнул ей на ухо:

— Предоставь все мне.

Ангел кивнул. Я с тревогой наблюдала, как Кроули подошел к солдату.

— Служивый! — невозмутимо начал он. — Я и мои друзья проделали сложный путь сюда и…

Внезапно ворота открылись сами по себе. Я повернулась на звук и только и успела заметить, как на авиабазу промчались четверо детей на велосипедах. Следом за ними с невообразимой скоростью пробежал уже знакомый мне маленький черно-белый пес. Я ахнула, увидев во главе всей процессии Адама Янга.

Все присутствующие с изумлением смотрели, как маленькие велосипедисты нырнули под шлагбаум и исчезли на территории базы. Ворота снова самостоятельно закрылись, и это окончательно подорвало нервы охраняющего их сержанта.

— Эй! — заорал он, потрясая автоматом. — Кто это сделал?! Как вы это сделали?! Сейчас кому-то не поздоровится!

Я едва не подпрыгивала от волнения.

Очуметь можно. Адам едет на место Армагеддона со своими друзьями? Что он задумал? Знают ли те дети, кем он является на самом деле? Зачем он взял их с собой? Что он хочет сделать?

— Предупреждаю тебя, сынок, — сказал Шедвелл солдату, зачем-то уставив на него свой указательный палец.

— Немедленно покиньте эту территорию, иначе я буду стрелять! — завопил сержант. Вид у него был перепуганный.

— Пропустите нас! — не выдержав, крикнула я. — На этой авиабазе сейчас начнется Армагеддон! И мы должны остановить его, пока весь мир не сгорел к Гиппократу!

— Или я отправлю тебя к праотцам, парень! — грозно добавил Шедвелл, продолжая наставлять на солдата свой палец.

Азирафель издал громкий вздох досады.

— Подождите, я с этим разберусь, — с раздражением сказал Кроули, делая шаг вперед. Но сделать ничего не успел.

За нашими спинами раздался мощный взрыв, напрочь оглушая на несколько секунд. От неожиданности я подскочила на месте и прикрыла руками голову, инстинктивно пригибаясь. Мадам Трейси испуганно ойкнула. Шедвелл опустил свой палец. Кроули обернулся и выражение его лица стало совершенно убитым.

От Бентли валил черный дым, громадным столпом взвиваясь к небу. Все, что еще оставалось от машины к концу поездки до авиабазы, теперь окончательно сгорело и потеряло форму, а некоторые ее запчасти валялись на дороге. Взрыв уничтожил раритетный автомобиль полностью, не оставляя надежды на его восстановление даже с помощью сверхъестественной силы.

— О, нет… — с сожалением протянула я.

Кроули медленно прошел к догорающей Бентли. Он смотрел на машину с искренней болью в глазах. Неожиданно опустился на колени, будто эта потеря окончательно его подкосила. Я и Азирафель с волнением подбежали к демону, но он совсем нас не замечал.

— Мне очень жаль, — бестолково сказала я Кроули, но вряд ли он меня услышал.

— За девяносто лет ни царапины — и вот те раз, — горько произнес демон, продолжая смотреть на автомобиль, будто мысленно прощаясь с ним навсегда.

— _Кроули! У этого солдата автомат!_ — нервничая, воскликнул Азирафель. — _Он в нас целится! Сделай что-нибудь!_

— У меня тут трогательный момент! — с возмущением сказал демон.

— _Кроули!_ — всплеснул руками Азирафель. — _В моей епархии добрые дела! Не надеешься же ты, что я…_

Он еще что-то говорил, но Кроули совершенно его не слушал, полностью погруженный в свою печаль.

— Граждане! Даю вам пять секунд, чтобы покинуть эту территорию! — завопил сержант, прицеливаясь.

— Не дури, сынок, иначе я пущу в ход палец! — заорал на него Шедвелл.

Азирафель, коротко ругнувшись, быстро щелкнул пальцами. Солдат исчез. Просто пропал, будто его здесь и не было.

— Ты что сделал, во имя Гиппократа?! — с тревогой спросила я ангела.

— _Отправил этого молодого человека подальше отсюда_ , — виновато ответил Азирафель.

Кроули нехотя поднялся с колен, держа в руках запчасть, оставшуюся от Бентли.

— Покойся с миром. Ты была классной тачкой, — сказал он Бентли, целуя железку и устраивая ее у себя подмышкой. На память взял, что ли? 

Демон все еще был расстроен потерей своего любимого автомобиля, но уже явно смог взять себя в руки.

— Давайте пройдем на базу, — сказал он. — Кстати, хорошая работа с солдатом, Азирафель.

— _Надеюсь, что не отправил его в какое-нибудь злачное местечко_ , — с волнением ответил тот.

Издалека раздался шум. Я увидела, как с авиабазы к нам направилась пара джипов, в которых сидели вооруженные солдаты. Ясное дело, по чью душу они прибыли.

— У нас проблемы, — сказала я ангелу и демону, показав на джипы.

— О, — обрадованно произнес Кроули. — Это уже по моей части. К тому же мне надо развеяться. Подождите-ка здесь.

Он вытащил руки из карманов джинсов, поднял их, как Брюс Ли, и направился к подъезжающим джипам.

— Сынок, если что, у меня есть палец! — крикнул демону сержант Шедвелл.

— Эй, что ты задумал? — испугано спросила я.

— _Не беспокойся об этом, Пейдж_ , — наставительно сказал мне Азирафель. И повернулся к воодушевившемуся Шедвеллу. — _Сержант Шедвелл, держите оружие наготове. Ваш Пугач может еще понадобиться. Мы должны отлизать им задницы!_

Я смотрела на мадам Трейси, не веря своим ушам.

— Надрать! Надрать задницы, Азирафель! Ради Бога! — с досадой воскликнул Кроули и тут же изумился. — О-о-о, как это у меня вырвалось?!

— _Ой, точно! Надрать_ , — быстро исправился ангел.

Джипы подъехали совсем близко. Кроули, заулыбавшись, совершил пару загадочных пассов и театрально щелкнул пальцами.

Солдаты, сидевшие в джипах, внезапно закричали, словно перед ними возникло нечто ужасное. Заглушив моторы, они повыскакивали из джипов, с дикими воплями отмахиваясь от каких-то видимых только им чудовищ. Кто-то из бедолаг пытался беспорядочно стрелять в воздух, но им все время попадалась осечка (уверена, что это уже была работа Азирафеля). Не прошло и двух минут, как прибывшая армия убежала за пределы авиабазы, громко крича про огромных зубастых летучих мышей.

Я только глядела им вслед с сочувствием. Если бы мне привиделось, как на меня нападает огромная летучая мышь, я бы тоже удирала со всех ног, забыв о служебном долге и вообще обо всем. Остается надеяться, что никто из этих солдат впоследствии умом не тронется от демонических шуток.

Ну, зато мы успели к Армагеддону.

Повеселевший Кроули забрался в джип. Я, мадам Трейси и Шедвелл быстро последовали его примеру. Демон завел мотор и на всех скоростях мы рванули вглубь авиабазы. До Конца Света оставалось не более пары минут.

Их было несложно заметить. Четверо маленьких детей стояли напротив четверых зловещих фигур, лишь смутно напоминающих собой человеческие. 

Первый из них был полностью скрыт от взгляда длинным одеянияем, но можно было с легкостью заметить, что под серым капюшоном скрывается голый человеческий череп с пустыми глазницами. Вторая была одета в красное и кровавые потеки растекались по ее лицу и светлым волосам. Третий был черным и цветом кожи и одеждой, изо рта его выглядывали заострившиеся клыки, а выражение взгляда было плотоядным. Четвертый оказался блондином во всем белом, но одежда его была сплошь испачкана грязью, а у ног валялась куча мусора.

Смерть, Война, Голод и Загрязнение. Чудовища, порожденные людским воображением.

С нетерпением я наблюдала, как мы подъезжаем к месту Армагеддона все ближе. И едва Кроули затормозил недалеко от собравшихся участников Конца Света, как я быстро спрыгнула с джипа и со всех ног помчалась к детям.

— _Пейдж, нет!_ — испугался Азирафель. — Что она делает? Это же опасно? — спросила его мадам Трейси. — _Ох, это я виноват, не уследил. Кроули, сержант Шедвелл, скорее за ней!_

— Адам! — закричала я. — Адам, пожалуйста, не надо!

Мальчик обернулся на мой крик. Он был одет так же, как и в нашу первую встречу и все еще производил впечатление Маленького Принца. Но взгляд Адама уже был не детским, а совершенно чужим и пугающим. Словно этот пацан за какую-то секунду постиг мудрость всех ушедших тысячелетий, словно ему было подвластно видеть и прошлое и будущее и настоящее, словно он был способен абсолютно на все. Например, уничтожить мир одной лишь силой мысли. У ног Адама сидел Барбос, вернее, тот самый Цербер, который изначально наверняка выглядел более жутко.

Теперь я видела, что передо мной настоящий Антихрист. Но не верила, что он несет в себе Зло. Я разговаривала с ним два дня назад и он был хорошим человеком, который был способен сделать любой выбор. Я до последнего верила, что Адам выберет правильно.

Кроули, мадам Трейси и сержант Шедвелл бежали вслед за мной, но я их не замечала. И остановилась, только когда оказалась между Всадниками Апокалипсиса, наблюдавших за мной с усмешками, заслоняя от них удивленных детей.

— Пейдж? — сказал Адам и немного грустно улыбнулся. — Теперь я понимаю, от кого ты хотела спасти этот мир. От меня.

— Единственный, кто может спасти весь мир — только ты, — пытаясь отдышаться, сказала я.

Мальчик улыбнулся. Я повернулась к Всадникам. Один их вид пробирал до дрожи, но страх за Адама и его друзей оказался сильнее.

— Не смейте трогать этих детей! — с угрозой сказала я, сжимая обе руки в кулаки.

Всадники Апокалипсиса посмотрели на меня со снисходительным презрением.

— Пейдж, уйди оттуда! — со злостью закричал Кроули.

— _Ты не сможешь с ними бороться_! — с волнением воскликнул Азирафель.

— Плевать! Я не сдамся, даже если придется умереть, — сказала я.

Кроули что-то невнятно прошипел сквозь зубы. Подскочив к старому ведьмолову, он указал пальцем на Адама.

— Застрели его, Шедвелл! Застрели и спаси весь мир!

— Что?! Но он же совсем малец! — пробормотал Шедвелл, растеряв свою грозность.

— Бога ради, дайте сюда! — воскликнул Азирафель, вырывая Пугач из рук ведьмолова и наставляя его на Адама.

— Мы не можем убить ребенка! — возмутилась мадам Трейси, заставляя ангела опустить ружье.

— Может быть, подождать? — нервно спросил Азирафель у Кроули.

— Чего? Когда он вырастет?! — воскликнул демон.

— Никто ни в кого не стреляет! — в заорала я. Быстро прикрыла собой молчавшего Адама. — Этого не будет, поняли меня?

Кроули смотрел на меня, как на неисправимую психопатку. Азирафель в теле мадам Трейси и сержант Шедвелл глядели с облегчением.

— Адам, — обратилась я к мальчику. — Ты не обязан быть тем, кем тебя хотят видеть. Ты — свободный человек и имеешь право выбирать сам. Никто не вправе заставлять тебя начинать Армагеддон, если ты этого не хочешь.

Адам кивнул, глядя на меня с улыбкой.

— Я и не хотел, чтобы все это начиналось, Пейдж, — сказал он. — И эти…- мальчик взглянул на Всадников, чуть поморщившись, — создания называют себя моими друзьями, а ведь я их в первый раз вижу. Они не мои друзья. Они даже ненастоящие. Как ночные кошмары. Мои настоящие друзья — это Пеппер, Уэнсли и Брайан. Так всегда было и будет.

— Я НЕ ПОНИМАЮ, — сказал Смерть. — САМО ТВОЕ СУЩЕСТВОВАНИЕ БЕЗУСЛОВНО ВЕДЕТ К ЗАВЕРШЕНИЮ ЭТОГО МИРА. ТАК ПРЕДНАЧЕРТАНО.

— Я не знаю, зачем кому-то понадобилось предначертывать какое-то завершение, — невозмутимо сказал Адам. — Этот мир полон совершенно потрясающих вещей, и я еще не успел толком познакомиться с ними, поэтому я не желаю, чтобы вы валяли тут дурака или что-то завершали, даже не дав мне возможности во всем разобраться. Поэтому я не нуждаюсь в услугах вашей компании, и вы можете удалиться.

По площадке прокатился изумленный вздох. Азирафель и Кроули смотрели на Адама с легким недоверием, но застрелить его уже не пытались. Антихрист повернулся к ним, его голубые глаза внимательно разглядывали мадам Трейси.

— Извините, а почему это вас двое в одном теле? — спросил он ее.

— _О! Долгая история!_ — неловко воскликнул Азирафель. — _Я был в своем книжном магазине и…_

— Это неправильно. Я считаю, что вам лучше опять разделиться, — сказал Адам.

Ничего не произошло. Просто рядом с мадам Трейси вдруг появился целый и невредимый Азирафель. Я не удержалась от радостного вскрика, увидев, как ангел растерянно поправляет бабочку и со смущением улыбается своему бывшему сосуду.

— Ох, какое трепетное ощущение, — сказала мадам Трейси. Окинула ангела немного разочарованным взглядом и подбежала к сержанту Шедвеллу. Старик явно ничего не понимал, но все еще каким-то чудом мог сдерживать свой рассудок и не слетать с катушек окончательно. Когда мадам Трейси повисла на его плече, воспринимать происходящее ему явно стало легче. На Азирафеля сержант Шедвелл посмотрел злым ревнивым взглядом и многозначительно взвел курок своего Пугача.

Кроули подбежал к Азирафелю и схватил его за руку, словно не мог поверить, что заново обрел друга. Азирафель светло улыбнулся ему, пожимая руку демона в ответ. Я бы обязательно полюбовалась этим зрелищем, но были дела поважнее.

Всадники Апокалипсиса с возмущением смотрели на Адама.

— Ты являешься частью нас, — прошипела Война.

— Дело уже сделано, — сказал Голод, оскалившись.

— Ты должен стать нашим предводителем, — сказал Загрязнение, колыхаясь на месте, будто мусорный пакет.

Адам с сомнением взглянул на Всадников. Потом на своих друзей. И произнес:

— Разберитесь с ними.

Голос Антихриста неожиданно обрел властность, благозвучность, которой невозможно было не подчиниться. Барбос радостно залаял, воинственно махая хвостом.

Я с радостью встала рядом с детьми, готовая броситься на Всадников с голыми кулаками. Но не успела ничего сделать. За мою куртку ловко уцепились две пары рук, облаченных в черное и белое, и быстренько оттащили в сторону.

— Какого Гиппократа вы делаете? — с возмущением сказала я ангелу и демону, пытаясь вырваться.

— Ты с-с-с ума сошла?! Это не твоя битва! Не лезь туда! — зло прошипел мне в ухо Кроули.

— Он прав. Думаю, нам всем лучше сейчас не вмешиваться, Пейдж, — тихо сказал Азирафель.

— Но, Адам…

— Сейчас он — самое могущественное существо на Земле. Он сможет защитить своих друзей, не бойся, — сказал Азирафель, осторожно отпуская мою куртку. Кроули помедлил, но тоже отпустил мой воротник и снова занял место рядом с ангелом. Втроем мы наблюдали за происходящим возле бункеров представлением. А посмотреть было на что.

Вперед выступила Война. Открыто насмехаясь, она начала предлагать Уэнсли и Брайану настоящее оружие в качестве игрушек. Убеждала, что они созданы, чтобы служить ей. Но резко замолчала, когда вперед выступила Пеппер. На лице девочки совершенно не было страха.

— Я не мальчик, — сказала она, хмурясь. — И моя мама говорит, что война — это мужской империализм в глобальном масштабе.

— Глупая девочка — сказала Война, взмахивая мечом. Он горел ярким пламенем и это мне что-то напомнило, но сейчас было не время разбираться. — Шла бы ты играть в куклы, маленькая глупая девочка.

Пеппер нахмурилась.

— Я не одобряю повседневный сексизм! — едко сказала она.

И шагнув вперед, пнула Войну по ноге. Огненный меч звонко упал на землю. Спохватившись, Война хотела поднять его, но Пеппер оказалась быстрее. Она успешно завладела мечом и бесстрашно направила его в лицо Войны.

— Мы — настоящие друзья Адама. А вы — нет. Вы просто клоуны, — с презрением сказала девочка, оглядывая Всадников.

Адам довольно улыбался.

— Скажи, во что ты веришь, Пеппер? — спросил он подругу.

Та уверенно ответила, не сводя глаз с улыбающейся Войны:

— Я верю в мир… сука.

Война растерянно закричала, и спустя несколько секунд ее словно втянуло в огненный меч. Я не успела и глазом моргнуть, как один из Всадников Апокалипсиса исчез бесследно.

— А это разве не твой огненный меч? — услышала я голос Кроули за спиной.

— Похоже, что так, — нехотя ответил Азирафель.

— Пеппер, брось меч! Быстро! — воскликнул Адам и девочка послушно исполнила указание.  
Темноволосый мальчик в грязной одежде поспешно схватил его. Наставив на Загрязнение, он громко произнес:

— Я верю в чистый мир!

Загрязнение вскрикнул, превращаясь в черную жижу и буквально засасываясь в меч. Спустя пару секунд не было уже и его.

— Отлично, Брайан! — похвалил друга Адам.

Теперь оставались только Уэнсли и Голод.

Третий Всадник Апокалипсиса яростно взревел и попытался схватить брошенный Брайаном меч. Но русоволосый мальчик в очках успел сделать это первым. Вид у него был испуганный, но решительный.

— Я верю в полезную и вкусную пищу! — сказал он, наставляя меч на Голод. Всадник схватился за острие меча, все еще пытаясь им завладеть и зарычал. — Вообще-то, это здорово, — тонким голосом добавил Уэнсли, но Всадник все еще был сильнее его.

Испугавшись, я уже хотела броситься на помощь мальчику, но к Голоду подбежал Барбос. Громко тявкая, он вцепился в ногу Всадника, отвлекая его от Уэнсли. Издав дикий рев, Голод растворился, исчезая в мече. Мальчик с облегчением отбросил меч подальше.

— Не понимаю, куда подевались Всадники? — спросила я Азирафеля.

— Полагаю, что они вернулись обратно в умы людей, — задумчиво ответил ангел. - Туда, где им и место. 

— Слава Гиппократу! — с облегчением выдохнула я.

И запнулась, взглянув, как смотрят друг на друга Адам и Смерть. Теперь остались только они. Один на один. Меч горел, лежа между ними на земле.

— Смерть, все закончилось, — сказал Адам.

— ВСЕ ЗАКОНЧИЛОСЬ, — сказал Всадник. — НО МЫ ЕЩЕ СМОЖЕМ ВЕРНУТЬСЯ. Я — ТЕНЬ СОТВОРЕНИЯ. ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ МЕНЯ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ, НЕ УНИЧТОЖИВ ВЕСЬ МИР. — Смерть оглянулся на меня, ангела и демона, скользнул пустыми глазницами по лицам растерянных сержанта Шедвелла и мадам Трейси. — ВСЕГО ХОРОШЕГО, ДАМЫ И ГОСПОДА. ПРОЩАЙТЕ.

— Вот наглец! — с возмущением сказала мадам Трейси.

— Наглец, — согласилась с ней Пеппер.

Смерть расправил огромные черные крылья и исчез, оставляя после себя черный дым, на несколько секунд заполонивший все вокруг.

Недолгое время на площадке царила мертвая тишина, которую разорвал мой пронзительный вопль ликования. Адам и его друзья повернулись ко мне с удивлением.

— Да! Молодцы! — закричала я, вскидывая вверх кулак. — Вы их сделали! Задали этим Всадникам жару! Так этим сволочам и надо, Гиппократ их в душу! Теперь они нескоро на нашу Землю сунутся!

Дети радостно заулыбались. Барбос прыгал вокруг своего хозяина и заливался победным лаем.

— Зачем так орать, а? — спросил меня Кроули, потирая свое левое ухо.

Азирафель улыбался с облегчением.

— Вот видишь, Кроули, — сказал он демону. — А ведь я говорил, что…

— Ничего еще не кончилось, ангел! Даже не надейся, — прервал его Кроули.

Я замерла, прекратив улыбаться.

— В смысле «не кончилось»?! Ты шутишь, что ли? Мир спасен!

— Небеса и Ад все еще желают воевать, — мрачно сказал Кроули.

Азирафель посерьезнел.

Демон подошел к Адаму и его друзьям.

— Эй, мальчик, как тебя там, Антихрист?

— Адам Янг, — сказал тот, глядя на Кроули вполне дружелюбно. — А Вы и Ваш ангел — лучшие друзья Пейдж, я знаю. Она про вас рассказывала. 

Демон кинул в мою сторону злобный взгляд. Азирафель покраснел.

— Ты что ему про нас-с-с сказала?! — напустился на меня демон. У меня хватило сил только гадко захихикать в ответ.

— Хочу заметить, что Пейдж — замечательный человек и я очень рад, что когда-то давно она зашла в мой магазинчик, — искренне сказал Адаму Азирафель.

— Взаимно, — вернула я любезность.

Кроули что-то прошипел, но ругать меня не стал. Бессмысленно отрицать очевидное, если даже Антихрист смог все понять с первого взгляда.

— Вы с друзьями спасли земной мир. Молодцы, — похвалил детей демон. — Вот только все это без толку. Делу время, потехе час, хотя, по большому счету, сам черт не разберет, где кончается одно и начинается другое.

— Думаю, ты прав, если наши хотят Армагеддона, — сказал Азирафель. 

— Гадство, — буркнула я под нос, изо всех сил стараясь не падать духом.

Значит, война за Землю все еще продолжается, вот только ставки уже выше.

Внезапно один из бункеров открылся и оттуда вышли двое молодых людей. Когда они приблизились к нам, я узнала в девушке ту самую «ведьму», которую Кроули сбил глубокой ночью в лесу. Рядом с ней стоял парень примерно моих лет, весь взъерошенный и с нелепыми ботанскими очками на носу.

Очуметь можно, что они тут забыли? Они что, все время были здесь?

— Это же ты! — закричала девушка, указывая пальцем на Кроули. — Ты украл мою книгу!

В этот момент я невольно вспомнила тот далекий день, когда Лиза побила Кроули за то, что он сбил ее на своей машине. Ох, и славное же было время. Надеюсь, в будущем оно и останется славным.

— А, девушка на велике! Лови! — воскликнул демон, доставая книгу пророчеств и кидая ее «ведьме». Та поймала ее и с облегчением прижала к себе. Я заметила, как в процессе полета из книги вылетел клочок бумаги. Азирафель ловко поймал его. Прочитав написанное, он спрятал бумажку в карман своего пальто. Лицо ангела стало озадаченным.

Интересно, что написано на том клочке?

— Что здесь происходит? — с возмущением спросила девушка.

— Долго рассказывать, — гримасничая, ответил Кроули.

— А вы попробуйте! — упрямо заявила она.

Азирафель несмело выступил вперед.

— Э-э-э, ладно. И так…все началось в Саду… — сказал он.

Кроули всем своим взглядом просил ангела умолкнуть.

— Он был коварным старым Змеем, — продолжал Азирафель, указывая на сглотнувшего демона. — А я — Стражем Восточных Врат.

— Ты серьезно? — с иронией спросила я Азирафеля.

Кроули прошипел, жестом прося ангела замолчать. Я его понимала. История Азирафеля о его трогательной дружбе со Змеем-Искусителем могла занять примерно шесть тысяч часов.

Девушка не стала требовать продолжения. Она взглянула на Адама и его друзей и неожиданно мило улыбнулась.

— Привет, Адам, Пеппер и вы двое, — поздоровалась она.

— Привет, Анафема, — заулыбался Адам. — Вы помешали им взорвать мир?

— Да, — сказала девушка. — Но моему парню Ньюту досталась вся основная работа.

Она взяла под руку удивленного молодого человека в очках.

— Парню? — переспросил он, вскидывая брови.

Пеппер тяжело вздохнула.

— Еще одна жертва патриархата, — сказала она, качая головой.

— А ты и правда, ведьма? — не удержавшись, спросила я Анафему.

— Да, я потомок Агнессы Псих, — ответила она. — А мой парень — потомок знаменитого ведьмолова. Нам было предначертано встретиться в день Конца Света еще много веков назад.

— Очень романтично, — с сомнением протянула я.

— И не говори, — мрачно кивнула Анафема.

Раздался оглушительный гром, заставивший всех присутствующих обернуться. За несколько метров от площадки полыхнула молния, и из столба образовавшегося золотого огня вышел Гавриил. Выглядел он, как и в книжной лавке, когда хотел «купить порнографию» — будто являлся лицом обложки модного журнала.

— Ой, бля-я-я, — тихо сказала я, с тревогой взглянув на ангела. Азирафель при виде начальства изменился в лице, но страха не выказывал. Зато его выказал Кроули, когда недалеко от Гавриила разверзся столп красного огня и из-под земли выплыла черная маленькая фигура.

— Э-э, — промямлил Кроули, пытаясь спрятаться за мою спину. — Дождались… Гхм.

— Это еще кто? — спросила я, разглядывая девушку…вернее, то, что на первый взгляд лишь казалось девушкой, а на деле наверняка было очень опасным и высокопоставленным демоном, судя по одеянию прибывшего.

— Вельзевул, — тихо ответил мне Кроули.

— Супер, — кивнула я. — Нам только повелителя мух не хватало. Подожди, у него…У нее и правда огромная муха на голове! Очуметь можно!

Кроули не отреагировал, снова подбежав к Азирафелю, будто неосознанно пытаясь его защитить. Или защититься самому.

Гавриил и Вельзевул переглянулись и синхронным шагом направились к нам. Вид у обоих был такой, что у меня возникло желание немедленно сбежать с авиабазы подальше. Но очень не хотелось выставлять себя трусихой, поэтому я просто встала позади Азирафеля и Кроули, молча наблюдая.

Кроули нехотя поклонился девушке в черном.

— Лорд Вельзевул, — с гримасой сказал он почти уважительным тоном.

— Кроули. Предатель, — отчеканила демон, прожигая его взглядом.

Гавриил делал вид, что не замечает Азирафеля. Он разглядывал группу притихших детей.

— Какое неприятное слово, - сказал Кроули, поморщившись.

— Остальные про тебя еще хуж-ж-же. Где мальчик? — спросила Вельзевул.

Кроули показал взглядом на Адама. Мальчик смотрел на архангела и демона с таким выражением, будто отчаянно мечтал, чтобы они ушли туда, откуда прибыли.

Гавриил заулыбался.

— Вот он. Адам Янг! — радостно сказал архангел, подойдя к мальчику поближе. — Привет!

Адам даже не улыбнулся в ответ.

— Послушай, эм-м-м… Армагеддон нужно запустить снова, — наставительно сказал ему Гавриил. Вельзевул недовольно смотрела на мальчика, стоя немного в стороне. — Временные неудобства не должны стоять на пути высшего блага…

— На пути чего — еще неизвестно, — вмешалась Вельзевул, подойдя к мальчику поближе. — Но битва должна разраз-з-зиться. Это твое предназначение, мальчик, так что давай, начинай войну!

Адам нахмурился.

— Вы желаете Конца Света, чтобы решить, чья банда лучше?

— Именно! Таков Великий План! Главная причина сотворения Земли, — кивая, ответил Гавриил.

— Но даже если вы выиграете, то ваша победа над противниками будет ненастоящей, потому что на самом деле она вам и не нужна. Я имею в виду, ваше противоборство бесполезно. Вы же опять начнете все по новой. Опять отправите на землю своих посланцев, типа этой парочки, — Адам показал на Кроули и Азирафеля, — чтобы они дразнили и путали людей. Человеку и так довольно трудно, даже если ему никто не мешает.

— Это не имеет значения! — сказал Гавриил, явно начиная терять самообладание. — Весь смысл сотворения Земли, сотворения Добра и Зла…

— Я не понимаю, зачем было так стараться, создавая людей людьми, а потом расстраиваться из-за того, что они ведут себя как люди, — строго прервал Гавриила Адам. — В любом случае если вы перестанете твердить людям, что после их смерти все будет в порядке, то они, возможно, попытаются навести порядок, пока еще живы.

Гавриил запнулся, явно не сумев придумать логичного аргумента.

— Позволь мне, — вмешалась Вельзевул и наклонилась к Адаму, улыбаясь. — Адам. Когда все закончится, ты будешь править миром. Раз-з-зве ты не хочешь править этим миром?

— Я подумал обо всем этом и понял, что не хочу, — сказал Адам и, слегка повернувшись, подбаривающе кивнул своим друзьям. — То есть можно было бы, конечно, изменить кое-что, но тогда, мне думается, люди начнут постоянно обращаться ко мне, чтобы я уладил их дела, избавил от всякого мусора и создал побольше деревьев, а разве в этом есть хоть какой-то смысл? Все равно что прибираться за человека в его спальне.

— Ладно уж, ты сам не прибираешься даже в своей спальне, — сказала Пеппер из-за его спины.

— А я и не говорю про мою спальню, — сказал Адам. — Имеются в виду обобщенные спальни. При чем тут моя личная спальня? Это такая аналогия. Просто чтобы было понятнее, о чем я говорю. Мне и так приходится выдумывать различные игры для своих друзей, чтобы они не скучали. Мне и этого хватает.

Гавриил и Вельзевул переглянулись.

— Но ты не можешь отказаться быть тем, кто ты есть! — с возмущением воскликнул архангел. — Не можешь отрицать свою сущность! Твоя судьба — это часть Великого Плана!

— Который непостижим, чтоб его, — буркнула я себе под нос.

Азирафель и Кроули покосились на меня. Неожиданно ангел хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Ты чего? — с удивлением спросил демон.

— Ну, конечно! Как же я мог не сообразить сразу! — тихо сказал Азирафель и внезапно подошел к Адаму, вмешиваясь в разговор. Кроули проводил его встревоженным взглядом.

— Простите, — обратился Азирафель к Гавриилу и Вельзевулу. — Вы постоянно твердите о Великом Плане.

— Азирафель, тебе лучше помолчать, — процедил архангел. Тот не обратил на него ни малейшего внимания и продолжал говорить:

— Мне непонятно одно. Ведь Божий План непостижим…

Вельзевул взорвалась.

— Великий План предначертан! — крикнула она. — Миру отпущено шесть тысячелетий, а потом он сгорит в огне!

— Похоже, что это он и есть, — с сомнением сказал Азирафель. — Я просто спрашиваю — он еще непостижим?

Гавриил и Вельзевул замерли, оба не спеша с ответом. Лица их стали озадаченными.

Кроули рядом со мной резко выдохнул.

— Они не знают! — тихо воскликнул он.

— Чего не знают? — с тревогой шепнула я.

Вместо ответа мне прилетел демонический поцелуй в висок.

— Пейдж, ты прос-с-сто умница! — прошипел мне в ухо Кроули. И быстро подбежал к Азирафелю, занимая место слева от плеча Адама Янга.

Я осталась стоять в растерянности. Не пойму, что я такого сделала?

— Было бы прискорбно, — заговорил демон, — если бы вы думали, что следуете Великому Плану, а на самом деле шли вразрез с непостижимым. Великий План всем известен, да? — с сарказмом спросил Кроули и наткнулся на вполне предсказуемую реакцию присутствующих. — Вот именно. Он же непостижим, а значит, невозможно знать его по определению.

Я раскрыла рот от неожиданности. Гиппократ меня в душу! Что-то похожее я когда-то втирала ангелу и демону во время очередной попойки. Непостижимый план, то есть план, об исполнении которого вообще никто не в курсе! Наверное, даже сама Всевышняя.

— Но это ведь…предначертано, — повторила заученную фразу Вельзевул.

— Бог не играет с нами в игры, — уверенно сказал Гавриил.

— Хм, — отреагировала я. Не играет, как же. Да от его игр можно умом тронуться.

— Ты где вообще живешь? — спросил архангела Кроули. Азирафель многозначительно вскинул брови, понимая, что в этом споре они с демоном вышли победителями.

Судя по выражению лица Адама, весь этот разговор начал его утомлять. Судя по лицам архангела и демона, они полностью зашли в тупик.

— Я полагаю, — мрачно сказал Гавриил, — что мне необходимо получить дальнейшие указания. — Он взглянул на Адама. — А ты — маленький непослушный засранец. Ты был послан на Землю, чтобы уничтожить ее. Надеюсь, что твоему Отцу пожалуются!

— Будь уверен, — сказала Вельзевул. Она полыхнула свирепым взглядом на Адама. — И Он будет очень недоволен.

Я заметила, как нехорошо переглянулись Азирафель и Кроули. Адам выглядел встревоженным. И внезапно мне захотелось дать хорошего пинка и архангелу и демону за то, что они посмели давить на этого чудесного ребенка и пугать его. Но в любом случае я бы не успела это сделать, потому что Гавриил и Вельзевул исчезли в одно мгновение.

— Странные они какие-то, — пробормотала мадам Трейси. Все это время она и мистер Шедвелл просто молча наблюдали, стараясь держаться подальше. И правильно делали. Люди, толком незнакомые со сверхъестественным, рисковали выйти из этой библейской заварушки с окончательно поехавшими мозгами.

— И что теперь? Просто разойдемся по домам? — поинтересовалась я.

— Полагаю, что так, — ответил Азирафель, улыбнувшись.

И тут его лицо окаменело от ужаса. Я с тревогой поняла, что воздух вокруг вдруг стал горячим и тягучим, словно сироп. Что-то было не так.

— Нет! — вскрикнул Кроули, опускаясь к земле, будто что-то его притянуло. — Нет! Нет! Нет! Нет!

— Что происходит? Я что-то чувствую, — испуганно сказал Азирафель.

— Они наябедничали его папочке, — обреченно сказал Кроули, приложив к земле ухо.

— О, нет, — сглотнув, сказал Азирафель.

— И этот дьявольский папочка недоволен, — простонал демон.

Земля под ногами сильно задрожала. Я с трудом удерживалась, чтобы не упасть навзничь и отчетливо почувствовала предчувствие чего-то ужасного.

Мадам Трейси и мистер Шедвелл держались друг за друга, чтобы не упасть. Адам и его друзья выглядели напуганными, но явно готовыми ко всему. Учитывая, что они сегодня пережили, неудивительно.

— Может быть, это вулкан? — с надеждой предположил Ньют, держа в руках испуганную Анафему.

— В Англии нет вулканов, — возразила она. — Что бы это ни было, оно в ярости. И оно близко.

— Что еще за «оно»? — сглотнув, спросила я.

Землю снова тряхнуло, да так, что мы все повалились с ног, не сумев удержаться на ногах.

— Что происходит?! — завопил Шедвелл.

— Можете считать меня глупцом, но похоже, сюда идет дьявол. Сам Сатана, — паникуя, ответил Азирафель.

— Чего-чего? — переспросила я с нервным смешком. — Сатана? Настоящий Сатана? Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты нас разыгрываешь!

— Боюсь, что нет, Пейдж, мне очень жаль, — с сожалением ответил ангел.

— О-о-очуметь можно, — обреченно сказала я.

— Пусть только кто-нибудь попробует обидеть вавилонскую шлюху! — взревел сержант Шедвелл, потрясая Пугачом. Я взглянула на старика с невольным уважением.

— Ох, мистер Шедвелл, — с восхищением произнесла мадам Трейси, прижимаясь к плечу ведьмолова.

Я бы тоже сейчас была не против прижаться к чьему-нибудь плечу, учитывая, что жить нам всем осталось минуты две. Одно дело — на удачу попробовать остановить Конец Света, и совсем другое — переть против Сатаны, которого я еще полгода назад считала нелепой выдумкой человечества.

Но с другой стороны меня пробивала гордость. Не каждый может похвастаться тем, что его лично прикончил сам Дьявол.

— Ну, вот и все, — сказал Кроули, с отчаянием глядя на Азирафеля. — Был рад знакомству, ангел мой.

— Мы не можем сдаться сейчас! — решительно ответил Азирафель, качая головой.

— Он прав, — рискнула вмешаться я.

— Вы не понимаете! — сказал Кроули. — К нам идет сам Сатана. Это уже не Армагеддон, это личное! Мы в заднице!

— И он тоже прав, — нехотя согласилась я. — Но если мы выберемся из этой передряги, ребята, надо будет обсудить ваши проблемы с доверием.

— Я не доверил бы вам, парочке южных гомиков, убить даже хромую крысу в бочке! — рявкнул на ангела и демона сержант Шедвелл, вздергивая Пугач.

Ангел тихо ругнулся себе под нос. Он поднял с земли пылающий в огне меч, и я вздрогнула. Впервые за все время знакомства Азирафель напомнил мне настоящего грозного воина господня. Впрочем, гнев его был направлен не на меня, а на Кроули.

— Придумай что-нибудь или…- ангел занес меч над демоном. Кроули смотрел на друга с открытым ртом. Я поняла, что в такой ситуации оба они оказались в первый раз. Неожиданно Азирафель быстро опустил меч. — Или я никогда больше не буду с тобой разговаривать! — добавил он, испуганно глядя на Кроули. .

Я сначала подумала, что это неудачная шутка. Но потом, заметила, что на лице Кроули отразился искренний страх. Оскалившись и часто дыша, он с трудом поднялся с земли. Зарычал сквозь зубы, резко вскидывая вверх обе руки.

Я зажмурилась на всякий случай, потому что не представляла, что задумал демон. Спустя несколько секунд рискнула открыть глаза. И с удивлением поняла, что Азирафель и Кроули почему-то уже стоят рядом с Адамом. Ангел держал в руке огненный меч, демон обугленную запчасть. Мальчик больше не выглядел испуганным, и казалось, будто он решился на что-то. Я испугалась. Неужели Адам хочет биться с Сатаной?!

В нескольких метрах от площадки земля с треском разверзлась, являя нашему взгляду огромную пропасть. Раздался рев и из нее вылезла красная, рогатая тварь громадных размеров. Никаких тебе костюмов, очков и чувства стиля. Над авиабазой возвышался настоящий монстр. 

— Пытались вызвать у людей положительные эмоции, а вызвали панику, Армагеддон и Сатану, — пошутила я, стараясь успокоиться. Не помогало.

Черные злые глаза Дьявола разглядывали нас, как жалких букашек. Пожелай он всех уничтожить, и на это ушло бы меньше минуты.

Я села на землю, потому что ноги не держали.

Ну что ж, мы спасли мир, ура. Теперь к нам пришла награда.

— ГДЕ МОЙ СЫН! — прогрохотал Сатана и посмотрел на Адама. — ТЫ! ТЫ МОЙ МЯТЕЖНЫЙ НЕПОСЛУШНЫЙ СЫН! ПОДОЙДИ КО МНЕ.

С ужасом я наблюдала, как этот маленький хрупкий мальчик смело прошел вперед и бесстрашно встал напротив ужасного монстра. Ни тени страха не было на его невинном лице. Азирафель и Кроули заняли позиции за спиной Адама. Я поняла, что они готовы защищать этого ребенка до самого конца, чем бы он для них не обернулся.

— Ты не мой отец, — сказал Адам, равнодушно глядя на Сатану.

— ЧТО?! — взревел монстр.

— Ты не мой отец, — повторил Адам. — Нормальные отцы не ждут одиннадцати лет, чтобы явиться и отругать.

Сатана издал рев, от которого земля зашаталась под ногами.

— Если у меня и будут проблемы с отцом, то не с тобой! — с вызовом крикнул Адам, не обращая внимание на дьявольский гнев. — Это будет тот отец, который был рядом! А ты — не мой отец!

— ЧТО ТЫ СКАЗАЛ?! ДА КАК ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ?! — с возмущением взревел монстр.

Адам вздрогнул, запинаясь.

— Ты сможешь! — воскликнул Азирафель, держа меч наготове.

— Скажи это еще раз, Адам! — закричал Кроули, размахивая запчастью.

Воодушевившись, я тоже закричала, почти срывая голос:

— Давай, Адам! Пусть катится к Гиппократу!

Мальчик на мгновение закрыл глаза. А потом открыл их и сказал неожиданно громким, властным тоном:

— ТЫ! НЕ МОЙ! ОТЕЦ!

Сатана издал рык, заставивший почти всех присутствующих снова присесть на задницы.

— ИДИ СЮДА! — заорал он.

М-да. Если бы я знала, что Сатана такая истеричка, в жизни бы его не боялась.

— Ты не мой отец и никогда им не был, — спокойно сказал Адам, почти улыбаясь.

Он победил.

— НЕТ! НЕТ! НЕЕЕТ! — завопил Сатана, и внезапно начал проваливаться обратно в Преисподнюю, словно что-то насильно тянуло его туда. 

Раскрыв рот, я наблюдала, как Дьявол исчезает обратно в Ад, а развороченный асфальт складывается заново, будто никогда и не был поврежден.

Очуметь можно. Мы победили. Никто не умер.

Я сидела прямо на земле, четко ощущая, как мир вокруг меняется. Адам Янг вернулся к своим друзьям, порядком напуганным встречей с самим Сатаной. Сержант Шедвелл и мадам Трейси обнимались и ворковали. Анафема и Ньют тоже сидели на земле и переводили дух после пережитого.

Азирафель и Кроули о чем-то переговаривались, стоя недалеко. Я заметила, что они держатся за руки и невольно улыбнулась.

Мирную тишину, укрывшую всю авиабазу неожиданно разорвал шум двигателя. Я с удивлением смотрела, как к нам подъезжает маленький голубой автомобильчик. Когда он притормозил возле команды, которая только что спасла Землю, дверца открылась и из автомобиля вылез Артур Янг. Выглядел он очень раздраженным.

— Что здесь происходит?! — с возмущением спросил мистер Янг. — Где Адам?! Адам! — завидев сына, позвал он. — Адам, вернись сейчас же!

Младший Янг со своими друзьями со всех ног мчались к главным воротам авиабазы. Артур тяжело вздохнул и оглядел всю нашу потрясенную компанию. И

— Что он опять натворил?! - спросил тот, кто был Адаму замечательным отцом до этого дня, и останется им на все последующие. 

Ни я, ни демон и ангел, ни Шедвелл с мадам Трейси, ни Анафема с Ньютом так и не смогли найти вразумительного ответа на этот казалось бы простой вопрос.


	20. Chapter 20

Я удобно устроилась на подоконнике, неторопливо курила, и разглядывала просыпающуюся улицу, наслаждаясь покоем. Наконец-то появилось время, чтобы посидеть в тишине и спокойно обдумать все то безумие, что случилось со мной за последнюю неделю. Начинался новый день новой жизни этого мира. Армагеддон-который-не-состоялся теперь навсегда остался позади. Или, как минимум, на еще шесть тысяч лет. Кто их знает, эти планы господние… Лично я была уверена, что Всевышняя ничего и не думала там планировать. И Она наверняка знала, чем все закончится, поэтому если и вмешивалась, то очень незаметно.

И я готова была побиться об заклад, что встречу с Адамом в Тадфилде мне устроила именно Она. Из-за Нее в руках Азирафеля оказалась книга Пророчеств. И по Ее вине Кроули когда-то перепутал младенцев и этим начал череду событий, окончившихся для всего мира Спасением.

Вот, как действует настоящий непостижимый замысел — случайности. Случайности, как говорится, не случайны. Их выдумала Бог, а с Ней и не поспоришь. Но было радостно осознавать, что хоть какая-то из моих догадок оказалась верной. Любовь победила. Адам полюбил мир, в котором жил одиннадцать лет и даровал ему новую жизнь вместо предначертанной гибели. Что было бы, окажись Адам в семье Даулингов? Или, если бы Варлок оказался настоящим Антихристом? Последствия было страшно представить. Как же хорошо, что все случилось так, как случилось.

Мир вступил в новую эру, как и пообещал Адам. Он не стал ничего менять, лишь вернул все, как было. Утренние новости это подтверждали. Не было никакой Одегры на М25. Люди, чью смерть я вчера наблюдала с ужасом, сегодня были целы и невредимы. Не было ураганов и рыбных дождей. Никто не погиб.

Адам сдержал слово.

Даже моя квартира преобразилась. Дыра в полу, проделанная демонами, исчезла, как исчез царивший ранее бардак. С утра мне позвонила Лиза. Оказалось, что я проспала экзамен у миссис Коулман. И конкретно попала, потому что на прогульщиков эта дама орет, как пиздец и доводит всех до истерики на пересдаче. Но зато из университета я не отчислена и еще есть шанс доучиться последний курс. С работой, как выяснилось позднее, оказалось хуже. У меня ее просто не было. Наверное, Адам думает, что работа это скучно и для счастливой новой жизни она совсем мне не требуется. Что ж, в этом он малость ошибся.

Но я не жаловалась. Грех жаловаться-то. Этот пацан практически восстановил всю мою прежнюю жизнь по щелчку пальцев. За это я готова была вернуться в Тадфилд и расцеловать его в обе щеки. Но я только вернулась оттуда несколько часов назад и, честно говоря, возвращаться снова не хотелось.

В виду того, что Азирафель и Кроули кинули меня и укатили вдвоем в Лондон на автобусе, мне пришлось проситься переночевать у Янгов и под утро добираться домой в гордом одиночестве. Нормально поспать не удалось. Сначала мне пришлось долго уговаривать мистера Янга не наказывать сына домашним арестом и отпустить с друзьями в цирк. Дело это оказалось очень непростым, учитывая, что мне пришлось очень много врать и еще больше утаить. Но в итоге мистер Янг смягчился и сменил домашний арест на исправительную уборку по дому раз в неделю. 

После мы с Адамом долго сидели на заднем дворике и беседовали на разные темы — от детских до серьезных. Тогда-то он и сказал, что хочет остаться обычным человеком и пообещал, что вернет все на круги своя. Мне не особо верилось, что Адам так просто откажется от своей могущественной силы, но также я понимала, что если мальчик и использует ее, то не во зло, а скорее в личных целях. Как поступил бы любой человек. Если бы у меня была способность менять реальность, я не стала бы уничтожать мир, а жила в свое удовольствие. Азирафель и Кроули тоже яркий тому пример. Свои чудесные способности они чаще всего используют, когда им срочно требуется еще одна бутылка вина или свободный столик в Ритце.

Кстати, вчера эти заразы просто свалили вместе, даже не попрощавшись со мной. Вот так просто.

С одной стороны, я была обижена на них — с друзьями, которые помогают остановить Армагеддон, так не поступают. Хотя, на самом деле мы трое мало что сделали. По большей части ангел, демон и я просто носились сломя голову туда-сюда, то теряя друг друга, то вновь обретая. На самом деле вся работа досталась Адаму. Прекратить Конец Света мог либо Антихрист, либо Бог. В итоге не слабо поработали оба.

С другой стороны, я прекрасно понимала, что после всего пережитого Кроули и Азирафелю нужно будет многое обсудить наедине. И на этот раз я совершенно точно оказалась бы третьей лишней. Эти обалдуи подошли к тому моменту, когда скрывать свои чувства друг к другу было бы просто глупостью. Очень надеюсь, что ангел и демон выяснили отношения между собой и теперь могут зажить совместной счастливой жизнью. Ведь они оба свободны и вольны делать, что хотят.

Сварив себе вторую порцию кофе, я включила радио и достала свежие газеты. И пока просматривала объявления по работе, невольно прислушивалась к полюбившемуся тенору Фредди Меркьюри:

Oh yes, I'm the great pretender

Just laughing and gay like a clown

I seem to be what I'm not you see

I'm wearing my heart like a crown

Pretending that you're…

Pretending that you're still around.*

Странная она, эта песня. К чему ее смысл вообще? Или я ошибаюсь, думая, что творчество Queen все еще пророческое? Возможно теперь это просто обычная песня, ведь все страшное уже закончилось?

Я отложила газеты и села на подоконник, снова закурив.

Но если все закончилось, то почему в моем радио опять поет Фредди? По привычке? Как в Бентли? Кстати, о Бентли! Она цела? А книжный магазин? Адам восстановил его? Мне было настолько интересно, что хотелось срочно поехать туда, чтобы проверить.

Если уж говорить начистоту, я бы с радостью рванула в гости к ангелу прямо сейчас. Или к демону, потому что если магазин разрушен, то Азирафель наверняка останется жить у Кроули. Но почему-то мне казалось, что теперь я лишена права вот так просто заваливаться на чай. Вчера Азирафель и Кроули исчезли, будучи увлеченные друг другом и начисто позабыв о моем существовании. Видимо, наша дружба закончилась именно в тот момент, когда закончился Армагеддон. Может быть, оно и к лучшему. Конечно, это меня опечалило, но каждому из нас должно идти своей дорогой. И моя окажется гораздо более скучной и кратковременной, нежели дорога ангела и демона.

О, сколько еще веков им предстоит пережить, сколько всего доведется увидеть… Когда-нибудь Кроули и Азирафель окажутся в будущем, которое я могу себе только представить. Интересно в нем сбудется все то, о чем некогда писали фантасты? Колонизация человечества на других планетах, изобретение телепорта и машины времени, роботы-киборги, летающие автомобили. От последнего Кроули вряд ли будет в восторге. Да и Азирафелю, с его любовью ко всему устаревшему, в век развитых технологий придется нелегко. Но раз они смогли пережить шесть тысячелетий, то и седьмое преодолеют.

Я, к сожалению, никогда об этом не узнаю. Я окончу университет, стану доктором и буду трудиться, не покладая рук, идя к своей мечте — сделать для медицины и людей что-нибудь полезное. Я хочу помогать людям без вмешательства всякого ангело-бесовского дерьма, а с помощью собственных сил и умений. И когда состарюсь и умру, после меня останется след, который время еще долго не сможет стереть. Вот моя мечта.

Улыбаясь и глядя в окно, я продолжала слушать радио. Но мое радушное настроение так и не смогло побороть легкую печаль от осознания, что Кроули и Азирафеля я больше не увижу. Ненавижу прощаться. Но с радостью посидела бы в последний раз с этими обалдуями за бутылкой вина. Слушала бы их рассказы о прошлой жизни, смеялась над привычным сарказмом Кроули, наслаждалась теплой заботой Азирафеля. Это был бы самый незабываемый вечер в моей жизни. Один из тех, что запоминаются на всю жизнь.

Самое идеальное прощание.

Видимо, не судьба. Иногда твои друзья просто исчезают в никуда. Незаметно уходят в прошлое. И такое бывает.

Издав легкий вздох досады, я слезла с окна, чтобы долить себе кофе и снова уткнуться в газеты. Поиски работы никто не отменял и в университет придется сегодня ехать. Честное слово, лучше бы я еще раз встретилась с Сатаной, чем просила о пересдаче у миссис Коулман. 

От чтения газет и выискивания нужных объявлений меня отвлек звонок в дверь. Вот это сейчас было очень не вовремя. Я тут жизнь новую начать пытаюсь, вообще-то. Да и кто, ради Гиппократа, мог наведаться ко мне ранним утром?

Раздражаясь, я нехотя прошла к двери и нетерпеливо отомкнула замок. Кто бы ко мне ни пришел, он сейчас уберется нахрен отсюда, потому что я не в настроении принимать гостей.

— Приветик! — сказал Кроули, немного приспустив темные очки на переносицу и ехидно меня разглядывая.

— Доброе утро, Пейдж, — церемонно поздоровался Азирафель.

— Гиппократ же вас в душу, — с чувством сказала я, разглядывая нежданных гостей во все глаза. Ангел и демон переглянулись и снова посмотрели на меня. Кроули держал в руке две бутылки вина. Азирафель радостно улыбался, сложив руки за спиной.

Очуметь можно. Я думала, что у меня больше нет прав навещать ангела и демона, а в итоге они сами приперлись ко мне домой. От осознания, что они вовсе и не собирались забывать меня, на душе стало сравнительно легче. Ведь я сама к этой парочке очень сильно успела привязаться.

— Неужто решили меня проведать? — спросила я, стараясь подтвердить свою догадку.

— А почему бы и нет? — выгнув бровь, спросил Кроули.

— Мы беспокоились за тебя, дорогая, — несколько виновато сказал Азирафель.

— Да? — растерялась я.

— Мы бросили тебя вчера одну в Тадфилде, — продолжил ангел, потупив взгляд. — Извини нас за это, пожалуйста. Эм, надеюсь, ты не против, что мы решили зайти в гости?

— Хватит уже, ангел! — с раздражением сказал Кроули. — Разве ты не заметил? Меттьюз безумно рада нас видеть. Ну-ка, подвинься!

Ловко отпихнув меня в сторону плечом, демон проскользнул внутрь квартиры. С ленивой грацией скинув с себя дизайнерский пиджак, он вихляющей походкой направился в гостиную. Азирафель мило улыбнувшись мне, уверенно поспешил за другом.

— Не стесняйтесь, чувствуйте себя, как дома, ребята, — с иронией протянула я, закрывая дверь.

Кроули поставил бутылки с вином и развалился в моем кресле, лениво закидывая свои ноги на письменный стол. Азирафель, аккуратно повесив пальто на стул, взглянул на демона с укором.

— Что не так? — отреагировал тот с растерянностью.

— Кроули, это неприлично, — наставительно сказал Азирафель. — Пожалуйста, сядь нормально, мы же в гостях.

Демон поморщился, снимая с себя очки и бросая их на стол. Взгляд его янтарных глаз был непривычно добрым.

— Я никогда не сижу нормально, ангел, ради Бога, не занудничай! — проворчал он.

— Все в порядке, — сказала я Азирафелю, доставая стаканы.

— Видишь? Меттьюз не против! — довольно воскликнул Кроули. Азирафель поджал губы, но возражать не стал. Лишь чинно присел на свой стул.

Демон перевел взгляд на стаканы.

— Что это? — только и спросил он.

— Для вина, — пояснила я. Кроули едва не подпрыгнул.

— Ты хочешь налить Шатонеф-дю-Пап в этот ужас-с-с? — прошипел он. — Где нормальные бокалы, Меттьюз?!

Опять «Меттьюз». Еще вчера демон звал меня по имени. Что же изменилось теперь?

— У меня нет бокалов, — сказала я, пожав плечами.

Кроули страдальчески закатил глаза. Азирафель тихо кашлянул.

— Позвольте мне, — сказал он, щелкая пальцами. В тот же миг на столе вместо стаканов очутились три красивых фужера из хрустального стекла.

Кроули снова подскочил. Взгляд у него стал возмущенным.

— Какая же ты невежда! — поморщившись, сказал он. — Кто наливает красное сухое в фужеры для шампанского? Для этого вина полагаются бокалы с большим объемом и вытянутой ножкой!

Азирафель на мгновение прикусил нижнюю губу.

— Какая разница, из чего нам пить, Кроули? — произнес он таким тоном, будто хотел отвесить другу хорошего леща.

— Действительно? — сказала я, немало удивленная поведением Кроули.

— Невежды вы оба! — упрямо сказал демон и щелчком пальцев преобразил фужеры в «правильные» винные бокалы. — Другое дело! — с удовлетворением сказал он, хватая первую бутылку и лихо ее открывая. — Вот теперь можно и выпить за чудесное спасение мира.

Я только покачала головой, наблюдая это пижонство. Затем свернула газеты, все еще лежавшие на столе, убрала их подальше и села напротив ангела и демона. Те явно настроились праздновать не-случившийся-Армагеддон, но у меня было какое-то странное предчувствие. Такое возникает, когда, например, идешь по темной улице одна. Вокруг никого, но почему-то ощущаешь четкую уверенность, что тебя вот-вот схватят за горло или ударят по голове.

Возможно, это просто паранойя. Конец Света отменен. Чего сейчас можно бояться?

— Я все хотела спросить, — сказала я, отпивая свое вино. Азирафель и Кроули взглянули на меня с любопытством. — Книжный магазин цел? А Бентли?

Азирафель буквально засиял от радости.

— В магазине все в порядке! — счастливым голосом сказал он. — Есть кое-где следы копоти, но и только. Что касается содержимого, то Адам зачем-то добавил серию подростковых книг. Они не особо вписываются в мою коллекцию, но и не портят ее.

— Бентли, как новенькая. Ты не нашла бы в ней ни малейшего отличия, — тепло сказал Кроули. — Она появилась сегодня утром прямо под моими окнами и выглядит так, будто я купил ее только вчера.

— Хорошо! — с облегчением сказала я. Ангел и демон ответили мне добродушными улыбками.

Азирафель с любопытством заглянул в мою спальню.

— О, и дыра в полу исчезла! — с удовлетворением сказал он. Я растерялась.

— Да. Но откуда ты знаешь, что она там…

— Я рассказал ему про демонов-чистильщиков, — поморщившись, сказал мне Кроули. — Азирафель так распереживался, узнав, что на тебя напали, что пришлось его успокаивать.

— Ее могли убить, Кроули! По нашей вине. Конечно, я переживал, — сердито сказал ангел.

— Но не убили же, — зевая, сказал демон. Азирафель насупился и повернулся ко мне.

— Как хорошо, что у тебя был мел, Пейдж! — сказал он. — Защитный круг — это очень мощная сила против нечисти! Откуда ты про него узнала?

— Прочитала, — ответила я, пожав плечами. — Когда я только познакомилась с вами, ребята. то подумала, что небольшая страховка не помешает. Видите ли… В те дни я боялась, что вы можете мне навредить, — добавила я с небольшим смущением.

Азирафель и Кроули и не думали обижаться.

— Самое страшное, что мы могли бы с тобой сделать — это снова стереть твою память, — сказал демон. — Но, как показало время, очень хорошо, что мы передумали.

— Он почти отвык от человеческой дружбы. Мне это всегда удавалось проще, — сказал ангел. — Но большинство людей, с которыми я дружил, оказывались такими хитрыми подлецами, что любому демону до них еще расти и расти.

Я беззвучно засмеялась.

— А где ты прочитала о защитном круге? — с интересом спросил Кроули. — В какой-нибудь повести о ведьмах и прочей нечисти?

— Нет. Это было в статье на эзотерическом форуме, — ответила я.

Демон с раздражением простонал.

— А если бы эта статья оказалась ложной? — спросил меня Азирафель, снова рассердившись. — В Интернете полно всякого вранья, Пейдж. Поверь, мне… Даже мне это известно, потому что…

— Потому что потоку лживой информации в Сети поспособствовал я, — мрачно сказал Кроули. — Там с людишками гораздо веселее развлекаться. Хорошо, что, ты нашла правдивую статью, а не фальшивку, Меттьюз. В противном случае встреча с чистильщиками закончилась бы для тебя куда хуже.

— А нам с Кроули пришлось бы с этим жить, — со смущением сказал Азирафель.

— Хм. Но ведь люди, с которыми вы сталкивались в прошлом, могли пострадать от вашей работы? — скептически спросила я.

— Конечно, нет! — воскликнул Кроули. — Мы никогда никому намеренно не вредим! Мы ни во что не вмешиваемся. И за всю историю нашей жизни на Земле, не было такой ситуации, когда из-за нас гибли люди! Это просто недопустимо. Во-первых, потому что это противоречит моим собственным стандартам! А во-вторых, потому что за подобное самоуправство может следовать жестокое наказание что от Небес, что от Ада и…

Азирафель громко кашлянул и Кроули, взглянув на него, резко умолк.

— Мой друг пытается сказать, что ни тебе, ни какому-либо другому человеку нас опасаться не стоит, — сказал мне ангел. — На самом деле мы вмешиваемся в человеческие судьбы. Какого-то спасаем, а какого-то пинаем, чтобы он побыстрее скатился в Ад, потому что именно там ему и место. Но сделать что-то масштабное, например, развязать войну или сломать жизнь какого-либо человека... Нам это незачем, Пейдж. Люди прекрасно губят и спасают себя сами весьма изобретательными способами. Ведь свободу выбора у них отобрать не под силу ни ангелам, ни демонам.

Я пристально смотрела на ангела и демона. Судя по их лицам, они говорили вполне честно. Да и зачем им оправдываться или лгать перед обычной смертной? И я доверяла их словам. Я узнала Азирафеля и Кроули достаточно хорошо, чтобы верить им на слово. 

Но странное нехорошее предчувствие уходить не торопилось. А я еще предпочитала доверять своей интуиции. 

— Я поняла вас. Но, ребята, хватит уже беседовать о плохом. Давайте лучше отметим новую жизнь в новом мире. У меня сегодня много дел и я не смогу пьянствовать с вами до вечера, — с сожалением сказала я. 

— Девчонка права. Что-то мы заболтались, — спокойно подметил Кроули.

Азирафель опустил свой бокал на стол с громким стуком. Взглянул на меня с негодованием.

— Дел? — переспросил он. — Мы пришли к тебе, чтобы отпраздновать спасение мира, а у тебя дела? А совести у тебя случайно не завалялось?

Я заморгала, не ожидая от всегда такого мирного ангела гневной вспышки. Кроули неловко кашлянул.

— Ангел, мы все равно не сможем задержаться надолго. Или ты запамятовал? Нас с тобой тоже ждут…дела, — странно предостерегающим тоном сказал он.

Азирафель запнулся и взглянул на демона.

— Да, действительно, — пробормотал он. — Я не сдержался. Прости, мой дорогой.

Я вскинула брови, услышав интонацию, с которой была произнесена последняя фраза.

Кроули слегка покраснел.

— Это довольно подло с твоей стороны, — стушевавшись, пробормотал он.

— Какие-то проблемы, мой мальчик? — осведомился Азирафель.

Я вообще не помнила, чтобы ангел когда-либо так злорадно улыбался.

— Это вовсе не забавно, — сердито сказал Кроули.

— Как по мне, так очень забавно, — с усмешкой парировал Азирафель.

Они вели себя немного странно, но я была слишком ошарашена обращением ангела к демону, чтобы вникать. И с нетерпением спросила:

— Так вы теперь вместе?! Серьезно?! Я могу вас поздравить?

— Боюсь, ты все не так поняла, Пейдж, — неуверенно сказал Азирафель.

— Да, мы с тобой вместе. И впредь даже не думай сомневаться в этом, — строго сказал Кроули.

Ангел перестал улыбаться. Он взглянул на демона, слегка приоткрыв рот, и выражение его лица стало каким-то беззащитным и весьма трогательным.

— Ты не шутишь?

— Но, мой дорогой мальчик, мы же всегда были вместе. К сожалению, я понял это только в сорок первом году, — спокойно сказал Кроули. — Прости, что тебе пришлось ждать меня так долго. Ведь ты оказался быстрее. 

Азирафель нервно облизнул губы, но взгляда не отвел. Хотя явно был очень смущен.

— Эдем, — тихо сказал он. — Просто я еще этого не понимал. Я тогда не знал, что демоны умеют любить. Мне по статусу было не положено. Хочу сказать, что я был ужасно раздосадован, когда понял, что влюблен в тебя. Я нисколечко не был к этому готов.

— И все эти столетия тебе приходилось бороться с чувствами ко мне, — растроганно сказал Кроули. — Ты думал, что я их не пойму? Думал, я прогоню тебя прочь? Ты сделал для меня так много великодушных и добрых поступков, и думал, что я не полюблю тебя за это?

— Ангел, — умоляюще пробормотал Азирафель.

— Глупый старый змей. Я думал, что ты давно все понял. А ты, оказывается, ничего не знал, — с сочувствием сказал Кроули. — Прости меня за это, мой дорогой. Мы потеряли так много времени, а теперь у нас его совсем не осталось.

Азирафель горько улыбнулся.

— Что происходит, ребята? — в страхе спросила я, отодвигаясь от ангела и демона подальше.

Азирафель и Кроули переглянулись.

— Все-таки, ты очень глупая смертная, — насмешливо сказал мне ангел, демонстрируя  
очень знакомую змеиную улыбку.

— Не может быть! — выдохнула я, роняя бокал на пол. Тот предсказуемо разбился вдребезги, окатывая вином мои домашние тапки.

— Извини нас за это представление, дорогая Пейдж, — виновато сказал Кроули, принимая нормальное сидячее положение в кресле. Азирафель вальяжно развалился на стуле, и продолжал смотреть на меня с усмешкой.

— Кроули? — спросила я.

— Долго же ты соображаешь, Пейдж, — с ленцой протянул ангел.

— Азирафель? — я повернулась к демону. Тот виновато заулыбался и кивнул. Знакомым жестом одернул край черного жилета.

Ангел и демон поменялись телами?!

— Очуметь можно, — только и сказала я, хватаясь за бокал вина. — Зачем? Что за странные шутки?!

Ангел и демон снова переглянулись. Вид у обоих стал пугающе серьезным.

— Это не розыгрыш, Пейдж, — мягко сказал мне «Кроули».

— Нам с ангелом нужно было понять, сможем ли мы сыграть роли друг друга, — напряженно сказал «Азирафель».

— Но зачем? — с тревогой спросила я.

— Я разгадал Пророчество, вернее, надеюсь, что правильно его разгадал, — неуверенно ответил «Кроули».

«Азирафель» достал из кармана пальто смятую бумажку и протянул ее мне. Я узнала тот самый клочок, который вчера выпал из книги Агнессы Псих.

— _«С умением меняй обличье, ибо скоро играть тебе с огнем»_ , — прочитала я на бумажке.

— Небеса и Ад хотят отомстить нам с ангелом, — мрачно сказал «Азирафель». — Я думаю, что именно сегодня они постараются нас поймать и казнить.

— Что?! — в ужасе воскликнула я.

— Но если я верно разгадал Пророчество, то, возможно, мы выживем, — без особой надежды сказал «Кроули».

— Мы решили сделать своего рода репетицию перед началом главного представления, — сказал «Азирафель».

— Ради Гиппократа, зачем так рисковать? — спросила я. — Можно попросить помощи у Адама! Уверена, что он за вас обоих заступится!

«Кроули» печально покачал головой.

— Адам выбрал человеческую жизнь и отказался от своих способностей, — сказал он. — Боюсь, что он ничем не сможет нам помочь.

— Ты не знаешь наверняка! — возразила я. — Возможно, что он сохранил силу!

— В любом случае слишком поздно бежать к бывшему Антихристу за помощью, — сварливо сказал «Азирафель». — Я чувствую поблизости присутствие других демонов. Они только и ждут удобного момента, чтобы схватить меня.

— А я ощущаю чужие ангельские силы, — испуганно сказал «Кроули». — Они тоже следят за мной все утро. Выжидают.

— Я помогу вам спрятаться…- начала я, но «Азирафель» с раздражением меня перебил:

— От них не спрячешься, Пейдж. Ты только сама себя подставишь.

— Предлагаешь мне сидеть и ничего не делать?!

— Именно. Сейчас мы с ангелом уйдем и если спустя пять часов не вернемся… — «Азирафель» на мгновение закрыл глаза. — Можешь уже больше нас не ждать.

Не выдержав, я звонко хлопнула ладонью по столу.

— Я не позволю этим уродам причинить вам вред!

— Это очень смело, дорогая, но, боюсь, что ты вряд ли способна им противостоять. Но кое-что ты все-таки можешь сделать. Если я не вернусь, пожалуйста, присмотри за моим магазином, — с сожалением сказал «Кроули».

— И за моей машиной, если не вернусь я, — с тоской в голосе сказал «Азирафель».

— Значит, вот как. Вы пришли, чтобы попрощаться, — медленно сказала я, чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слезы. — И каковы же ваши шансы выстоять против гнева Ада и Небес?

Азирафель и Кроули промолчали, глядя друг на друга. Им самим это было неизвестно.

Мои друзья могут умереть сегодня, а я вынуждена прятаться от ангелов и демонов, чтобы избежать наказания. И самое ужасное, то, что мне придется выполнить свое обещание — сидеть и ждать. Не делать глупостей. Надеяться и верить.

И если Азирафель и Кроули не вернутся, позаботиться о вещах, которые были им так дороги. И до конца жизни мне придется притворяться счастливой, представляя себе, будто ангел и демон еще живы и развлекаются где-то там со всем человечеством. Это все, что я теперь могу.

Ничтожно мало.

**Примечания:**

Oh yes, I'm the great pretender, Just laughing and gay like a clown, I seem to be what I'm not you see, I'm wearing my heart like a crown, Pretending that you're…Pretending that you're still around.* — О, да, я — великий притворщик, Просто смеющийся и веселый, как клоун. Понимаешь, я кажусь не тем, кем являюсь на самом деле. Я ношу свое сердце, словно корону. Притворяюсь, что ты… Притворяюсь, что ты все еще здесь.© Freddie Mercury: The Great Pretender.


	21. Chapter 21

Первый час.

Это страшное чувство. Осознавать, что помощь не придет, что безысходность и обстоятельства на этот раз сильнее твоих жалких планов действовать и что-то изменить. Когда все, на что у тебя остались силы — это ждать и надеяться на чудо. Чудо, которое может не произойти.

Сейчас мои друзья в смертельной опасности, а я позволила себе сдаться, потому что бессильна что-либо сделать.

У меня есть только пять часов ожидания и слабая надежда на чудо, которая совсем не помогала. Единственное, что более-менее помогало — это вино, которое осталось после визита Азирафеля и Кроули. И я стабильно накачивалась им, пытаясь прогнать назойливые гнетущие мысли.

Азирафель и Кроули ушли в парк Сент-Джеймс. Если за ними следят до сих пор, скорее всего именно там их и поймают. Мои друзья смогут защитить друг друга, если нападет только одна из Сторон. Но если Ад и Небеса решат захватить ангела и демона одновременно, то у них просто не останется шансов на бегство или спасение.

Я знаю, что, если Азирафель и Кроули не выживут, до конца жизни буду ненавидеть себя за проявленную слабость. Но я обещала им, что не буду делать глупостей. Обещала, что смирюсь и буду ждать их возвращения. Я должна выполнить это обещание, раз уж ни на что более не способна.

Второй час.

Вино кончилось. Но я испытывала настолько сильный стресс, что алкоголь не подействовал. Лишь слегка притупил первоначальную панику. Оставалось только радоваться, что мысли в стиле «А если» ненадолго отступили. Я встала из-за стола, прошла нетвердым шагом к столику и включила радио, пытаясь разбавить тяжелую тишину в полутемной квартире. Заставила себя прибрать пустые бутылки и бокалы. Голове всегда становится легче, если заняты руки.

По пути на кухню я разбила вдребезги пару бокалов, которые начудесил Азирафель, потому что руки не переставали дрожать. Взглянув на осколки, валяющиеся на полу, я почувствовала, как меня разбирает нездоровый смех. Вот ведь дура. А ведь уже в тот момент могла бы заметить, что демон сам на себя не похож. Только такой чопорный умник, как Азирафель мог придраться к тому, что мы пьем вино из неправильного сервиза. Кроули всегда было плевать, из чего пить, он больше беспокоился о содержимом, чем о форме своего бокала.

Осторожно убрав осколки, я вернулась в комнату и села на подоконник, доставая пачку сигарет. Долго смотрела в окно, размышляя.

Азирафелю удалось вжиться в роль демона. Да так хорошо, что у меня возникло впечатление, будто ангел очень давно ждал момента, когда можно будет почувствовать себя по настоящему свободным, позволить себе расслабиться. В обличье Кроули ему это прекрасно удалось. Я практически не чувствовала никакой разницы при общении с Азирафелем, когда он находился в обличье своего друга. Учитывая, что демоны в Аду весьма недалеки (судя по чистильщикам), они вряд ли догадаются, кого именно поймали.

А вот Кроули меня тревожил. И сильно. Он первый открылся из-за своей импульсивной эмоциональности. Демон отлично изучил жесты и привычки Азирафеля поправлять свою одежду. В точности копировал его речь и манеры при общении. Но сможет ли Кроули удержаться и не явить свою сущность ангелам, если те его чем-то спровоцируют? А вдруг демон сорвется и выкинет что-нибудь в своем стиле? Например, зашипит сквозь речь или плюнет в сторону ангелов? Он часто так делает — пакостничает, если что-то взбесило. Или кто-то. Когда-то мне самой от Кроули доставалось за то, что я лезла, куда не просят. И если демон сорвется, ангелы его раскроют и убьют. А после убьют и Азирафеля. Остается только молиться, что Кроули выдержит «общение» с ангелами и игра с обменом обличьями останется ими нераскрытой.

Третий час.

Эй, Всевышняя, ты меня слышишь? Я тут к Тебе с выгодным предложением. Ты спасешь моих друзей от несправедливой казни, и весь остаток жизни я веду себя праведно, правильно и все свое время посвящаю благим целям. Сделаю все, что Ты хочешь, Гиппократом клянусь. Только верни мне Азирафеля и Кроули целыми и невредимыми, пожалуйста.

Я знаю, что Ты постоянно испытываешь ангела и демона, их любовь и веру. Но Ты же не желаешь их уничтожения. Скажи, зачем их убивать? Зачем, ведь они оба не заслужили такого конца.

Четвертый час.

Радио верещало без остановки. Какая-то попса. Я сидела у окна с чашкой крепкого кофе и сигаретой (…надцатой по счету) и в глубине моей души росло все больше какое-то неприятное горько чувство.

Четвертый час, а Азирафеля и Кроули все нет. Надежда на то, что они вернутся, таяла с каждой секундой. Возможно, что они уже мертвы и я жду напрасно. Жду лишь потому, что дала это дурацкое обещание. Я хреновый друг. Нужно было пойти в парк вслед за ангелом и демоном и сделать что угодно, лишь бы их защитить. А я струсила и осталась прятаться в квартире. Изменила собственным принципам и предала своих друзей. Теперь они мертвы, а мне придется жить с осознанием, что я бросила Азирафеля и Кроули в тот момент, когда им больше всего требовалась моя помощь. Никогда себе этого не прощу.

Бентли и книжный магазин. Нужно найти в себе силы позаботиться о вещах, которые были дороги ангелу и демону. Я обязана сдержать свое последнее данное им обещание.

Я вздрогнула, разобрав сквозь полупьяное марево собственных размышлений голос Фредди, который печально пел, перебиваемый небольшим шумом радиоволн.

_There's no time for us_

_There's no place for us_

_What is this thing that builds our dreams_

_Yet slips away from us?_

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to live forever…_

Эта песня совсем не помогала верить в то, что Азирафель и Кроули выжили. Наоборот, теперь я была почти уверена, что им не удалось спастись и все, что мне осталось — это память о них.

Не выдержав, я тихо заплакала, утыкаясь лицом в собственные ладони. Плакала, понимая, что эти раны никогда уже не затянутся.

_Touch my tears_

_With your lips_

_Touch my wound_

_With your fingertips_

_And we can have forever!_

_And we can love forever!_

_Forever…_

_Forever…_

_Forever… is our today._

Азирафель и Кроули не побоялись бы любить вечно. И вечность никогда не смогла бы истончить их любовь. Ангел и демон жили бы еще множество столетий, оберегая друг друга, останься у них на это хоть один-единственный шанс. Но все, что у них осталось — это сегодня.

_Who wants to live forever?_

_Who wants to love forever?_

_Who dares to love forever?_

_Oh, who waits forever anyway?*_

Это мне придется ждать. Потому что никогда я не смогу смириться с гибелью моих друзей. Это несправедливо. Азирафель и Кроули не заслужили такой участи. Они достойны вечности и любви. Не казни.

Пятый час.

Так, все. Пошло оно все нахрен. 

С громким стуком я поставила чашку с кофе на стол. Отодрав зад от стула, подбежала к телефону. Сняв трубку и начала решительно набирать очень простой и запоминающийся номер, который состоял из одних лишь шестерок. Номер, который вчера дал мне мой новый и хороший друг. 

Я свое обещание выполнила. Ждала гребаных четыре часа. Теперь я буду делать то, что считаю для себя правильным. Пусть даже у меня ничего не выйдет, но я хотя бы попытаюсь. Возможно, когда-нибудь это сможет приглушить крики совести и скорбь. Пусть и ненадолго.

Буквально через пару-тройку гудков, на звонок ответил недовольный мистер Янг.

— Алло? — сказал он так, будто что-то жевал. Ах, ну да. Сейчас же почти обед и семья Янгов явно собралась за столом.

— Мистер Янг, добрый день, — сказала я, надеясь, что мой голос звучит достаточно трезво и спокойно. — Мне срочно нужно поговорить с Адамом. Скажите, он дома?

Если нет, то это полный звездец.

— Мисс Меттьюз? — удивился Артур. — Адам играет во дворе. А что Вам от него нужно?

— Я кое-что у него забыла и теперь хочу вернуть. Кое-что, очень важное, — искренне сказала я, наматывая телефонный шнур на палец.

— Мой сын что-то у Вас украл? — напрягся мистер Янг.

— Никто не говорит о воровстве, — успокоила я его. — Это просто небольшое недоразумение, которое надо срочно исправить.

И чтобы это исправить, понадобится серьезная спасательная операция. Но об этом я из без того замороченному мистеру Янгу пояснять не собиралась.

Если Азирафель и Кроули еще живы, я лично заберу их домой. Если же нет — я Небеса и Ад вверх дном переверну. Они будут бояться человечества всю оставшуюся вечность, Гиппократом клянусь.

В трубке послышался треск, а затем раздался удивленный глубокий голос Адама:

— Пейдж?

— Адам, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не полностью избавился от своей силы, — без обиняков сказала я, не тратя время на приветствие.

— Случилось что-то плохое? — догадался мальчик.

— Да и мне срочно нужен доступ Наверх и Вниз, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — нетерпеливо сказала я.

В трубке на несколько секунд воцарилось молчание.

— Твои друзья в беде, — медленно сказал Адам.

— Да! Да, вот именно! — воскликнула я. — И я хочу их спасти. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты можешь мне в этом помочь.

— Думаю, будет лучше обсудить это наедине, — внезапно полушепотом сказал Адам. — Папа после истории с авиабазой сам не свой. До сих пор не понимает, за что меня наказал.

— У меня нет времени, чтобы ехать в Тадфилд! — с досадой сказала я.

— Оно и не нужно, — сказал Адам покровительственным тоном. — До встречи.

И он просто положил трубку, прерывая связь.

Я смотрела на телефон в полном отупении еще какое-то время, прежде чем вдруг осознала, что уже не нахожусь в своей квартире. Реальность вокруг изменилась за долю секунды, и я с легким шоком обнаружила, что переместилась на опушку Тадфилдского леса.

Ветер гонял опавшие листья под моими ногами и в нем уже чувствовалось холодное дыхание осени. Сквозь зеленые кроны окружающих деревьев проглядывали ласковые солнечные лучи. Где-то в кустах неподалеку заливался песней соловей.

Адам стоял в нескольких метрах от меня. Смотрел он так серьезно, что я малость струхнула. Такой же взгляд у маленького Антихриста был перед решающей схваткой Этих с Всадниками.

— Ты остался прежним, — сказала я и слегка улыбнулась. — Так и знала, что не удержишься.

Адам смущенно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Я решил, что эта сила может мне пригодиться, — просто сказал он. — Конечно не для того, чтобы начать новый Армагеддон. Но с помощью нее можно легко избежать очередного наказания отца или порадовать друзей бесплатным походом в цирк.

— Как же по-человечески… — задумчиво сказала я.

Адам подошел ко мне ближе, деловито засунув руки в карманы своей голубой куртки.

— Пейдж, что случилось с Азирафелем и Кроули? — прямо спросил он.

Я шумно сглотнула, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Не получалось. Мое самообладание кончилось на четвертом часу ожидания.

— Небеса и Ад. Они их забрали. Забрали, чтобы казнить, — с горечью сказала я Адаму. — Но мои друзья этого не заслужили!

Мальчик недовольно нахмурился.

— Как подло с их стороны, — с возмущением сказал он. — Отыгрываются на своих подчиненных, потому что главного виновника наказать не осмелятся. Я так и думал, что этим типам доверять нельзя ни на грош. Значит, Кроули и Азирафель застряли на Небесах и в Аду?

— Я хочу вытащить их оттуда, — с напором сказала я. — Если конечно, они еще живы.

Адам на миг прикрыл глаза. А когда открыл их, ободряюще улыбнулся мне.

— Они живы.

Я выдохнула с облегчением. Но тут Адам снова посерьезнел.

— Но, Пейдж, ты обычный человек, — сказал он. — Тебе нет хода ни в Небеса, ни в Ад при жизни. Я не уверен, что смогу помочь тебе попасть туда.

Я тихо выругалась, тщетно пытаясь бороться с подступающей злостью.

— Но я могу отправиться туда сам и заступиться за ангела и демона, — добавил Адам. — Тебе придется просто немного подождать.

— Подождать? — переспросила я с нервным смешком. — Нет, Адам, ты не понимаешь. Я больше не могу ждать. Я ждала четыре часа и едва не свихнулась. Лучше я умру, чем прожду непонятно чего хоть еще одну минуту.

— Это очень опасно, — убедительно сказал Адам. — И тебе нет смысла рисковать своей жизнью сейчас.

— Адам, представь, что Пеппер, или Брайану или Уэнсли — кому-то из них или всем трем грозит страшная опасность. Разве ты не был бы готов на все, чтобы спасти их? Стал бы ты бояться за свою жизнь, если им угрожает смерть? Только ответь мне честно, — сказала я, мысленно ругая себя за такую жестокую манипуляцию.

Не в моем стиле давить на нервы ребенка, но только этот ребенок сейчас мог мне помочь. И еще двум придуркам, которые почему-то стали моими лучшими друзьями. Единственными лучшими друзьями.

Адам взглянул на меня с искренним сочувствием.

— Я бы ни секунды не сомневался и защитил своих друзей от любой опасности, — серьезно сказал он. — Азирафель и Кроули помогли мне прогнать Сатану. Значит, они и мои друзья тоже.

— Тогда ты должен знать, что я сейчас чувствую. Если Азирафель и Кроули погибнут, я никогда не смогу простить себе того, что не уберегла их. Мне придется жить с этим до самого конца. Я знаю, что они ни за что бы меня не бросили. Бросились бы за мной и в Ад, и в Рай, потому что эти два балбеса сначала косячат, а потом думают. И я хочу сделать для них то же самое. Я обязана, иначе какой я тогда друг вообще? — сказала я, положив ладонь на плечо мальчика.

Адам долго смотрел на меня, и я не могла понять, о чем он так размышляет. Надежда на то, что Антихрист согласится помогать, начала таять и заодно топить меня в отчаянии.

— Я знаю, что не имею права просить тебя о подобном, — с сожалением сказала я. — Вчера ты спас целый мир и как никто другой заслуживаешь той счастливой жизни, которую для себя выбрал. Но, прошу тебя. В самый последний раз. Помоги мне.

Адам снял со своего плеча мою руку и крепко пожал ее.

— Хорошо. Отправимся вместе, — сказал он.

— Спасибо! — обрадовалась я и тут же спохватилась, быстро оглядываясь. — Подожди! Я не могу идти туда с пустыми руками!

Мальчик окинул меня удивленным взглядом.

— Ты хочешь взять с собой подарок или…

— Типа того. Вот! Это сгодится! — воскликнула я. Схватила лежавший на земле камень и засунула его в карман своего халата. Адам, «чудеснув» меня в лес, не учел того факта, что одета я была в пижаму и затертый махровый халат, а на моих ногах красовались домашние тапки.

— Теперь можем отправляться! — сказала я Адаму, встряхнувшись. Мальчик смотрел на меня с неодобрением.

— Я не думаю, что оружие нам понадобится, — сказал он. — Мы же не воевать туда идем.

— Небольшая страховочка на случай чего, — пояснила я. Адам слегка нахмурился, но больше возражать не стал.

— Дай мне руку, — сказал он, протягивая ладошку. Я с готовностью ее пожала. - Говорить буду я, — добавил Антихрист. — Ничего не бойся.

— Я не боюсь, — честно сказала я. Какой тут может быть страх, когда злость и желание надрать тем ублюдкам задницы за край переливают?

Адам улыбнулся мне. В следующий момент я обнаружила, что мы с ним стоим в неизвестном офисном вестибюле. Перед нами были два эскалатора, белого и зеленого цвета, которые почти сливались с собственным отражением на мраморном полу.

— Где это мы? — обескураженно спросила я.

— Это вход, — сказал Адам. — Зеленый — в Ад. Белый — в Рай.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Рай и Ад находятся в одном здании? — обалдела я.

— Да, а что в этом такого? Это же просто две конторы, соревнующиеся друг с другом, только одна из них находится наверху, а другая внизу, — пояснил Адам.

— Очуметь просто, — с чувством сказала я.

— Куда пойдем сначала? — спросил меня мальчик.

— А что ближе? — растерянно спросила я.

— Ад.

— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчала я. — Значит, сначала идем туда.

— Держись, — сказал Адам, взяв меня за руку.

Мы одновременно запрыгнули на зеленый эскалатор. И я не смогла сдержать изумленного вскрика, когда нас с мальчиком утянуло вниз под пол, обдав холодом. Мы с Адамом покинули реальный мир и продолжили спуск в Зазеркалье. Вокруг все расплывалось, белые стены постепенно сменились на грязные, а спустя несколько секунд эскалатор привез нас в мрачный захламленный коридор, в конце которого обнаружились черные двери.

Адам, хмурясь, уверенно прошел к дверям и толкнул их. Внутри было темно и сыро.

— Готова? — спросил меня мальчик.

— Ага, — пробормотала я, пытаясь отогнать неуместную подкатившую к горлу жуть. И пожалела, что не взяла с собой чего-то более существенного, чем камень. Против толпы демонов он действительно мало чем поможет.

Я шла вслед за мальчиком по грязным коридорам и поражалась тому, насколько запущенным местом оказался Ад. Как когда-то и сказал мне Кроули, больше всего он напоминал собой заброшенный подвал. С удивлением я заметила табличку с надписью «Просьба не лизать стены» и задалась вполне логичным вопросом — зачем демонам это делать? От голода? От скуки?

Но было кое-что, что тревожило меня гораздо больше.

— Мы уже минут пять идем, а до сих пор ни одного демона не встретили, — прошептала я Адаму. — Куда они все делись?

Антихрист не казался встревоженным.

— Думаю, все они пошли смотреть на казнь, — с отвращением сказал он.

Я кивнула, тоже помрачнев. Шоу-программы им значит захотелось. Будет им шоу.

Где-то неподалеку раздались изумленные и испуганные крики. В почти полной темноте слышать их было жутко. Я вздрогнула, засунув руку в карман и сжала вспотевшей рукой лежавший в нем камень. 

Адам повернулся ко мне и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Мы вовремя, — сказал он, решительно поворачивая влево. Я не успела спросить, что мальчик имеет в виду, когда очередной коридор привел нас в полутемный просторный зал. Адам толкнул меня в угол, жестом приказывая вести себя тихо. Наше появление осталось незамеченным.

Слева на большом черном троне восседала лорд Вельзевул. Вокруг ее головы вилась туча мух, еще больше подтверждая настоящую сущность. Рядом с ней стояли незнакомый мне демон, покрытый рыбьей чешуей (Дагон?) и Хастур. 

Взглянув направо, я увидела большую ванну. В ней лежал целый и невредимый Азирафель, который все еще находился в обличье Кроули. Закинув длинные ноги, облаченные в черные носки на бортики ванны, ангел лениво плескался в прозрачно-хрустальной воде. Он довольно улыбался, прикрыв глаза. 

Вельзевул, Хастур и целая толпа демонов, стоявшая за стеклом, наблюдали за "Кроули" с искренним ужасом. Азирафель открыл змеиные глаза и посмотрел на горе-палачей.

— Неужели ни в одном из девяти кругов Ада не найдется резиновой уточки? Нет? — с притворным сожалением спросил он.

— Очуметь можно, — восхищенным шепотом сказала я.

Вельзевул, казалось, потеряла дар речи. Хастур скрежетал зубами. Дагон буквально лопалась от злости.

— Что происходит? — шепнула я улыбающемуся Адаму.

— Святая вода, — тихо ответил мне он. Я ответила ему диким радостным взглядом.

Значит, Кроули должны были утопить в святой воде! Но, поменявшись обличьем с ангелом, он смог этого избежать! Пророчество Агнессы Псих сработало! Не знаю, кем была эта тетка, но для меня она настоящая Богиня.

— Он отуземился, — медленно сказала Вельзевул, не сводя потрясенного взгляда с «Кроули». — Он больше не один из нас.

Азирафель пару раз плеснул святой водой в сторону стекла, за которым стояли «зрители». Демоны в ужасе отпрянули подальше и кто-то из них не удержался от испуганных криков.

— Вы, наверное, думаете «Если он может такое, то что еще ему под силу?» Очень скоро вам представится шанс это узнать, — с насмешкой сказал Азирафель, сидя в ванне и глядя на демонов.

— Он блефует, — злобно сказал Хастур. — Вместе мы с ним справимся. Что может сделать один демон против целого Ада?

Вельзевул похоже, так не думала.

— Молчать! — рявкнула она на Хастура и поднялась с трона. — Нужно увести его. Нам бунт не нужен. Эй, на что уставились?! — крикнула Вельзевул демонам, продолжавшим стоять за стеклом. — Тут не на что смотреть! Убирайтесь отсюда!

Демоны нехотя, но разошлись, продолжая поглядывать на «Кроули» со страхом и завистью.

Я вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда из противоположного серого коридора явилась женщина в белом, на лице которой красовались золотые узоры. В руках она держала пустой прозрачный кувшин.

— Я пришла забрать… О, Боже, — с потрясением сказал она, увидев в ванне абсолютно невредимого «Кроули». Я узнала женщину. Это был один из тех ангелов, которые хотели избить Азирафеля на улице.

— Михаил! — радостно воскликнул Азирафель, заметив женщину. — Чувак! Не сделаешь чудо по-быстрому? Мне срочно нужно полотенце!

— Чувак? — повторила я, не веря своим ушам. Адам тихо посмеивался.

Архангел Михаил была так потрясена увиденным, что безропотно исполнила указание и подала «Кроули» возникшее из воздуха банное полотенце. Тот с наслаждением принял его и вытер руки.

— Думаю, всем будет лучше, если отныне меня оставят в покое. Верно? — сказал Азирафель демонам и архангелу. Те послушно закивали. Даже Хастур нехотя кивнул, но в глазах его до сих пор было какое-то сомнение.

— Супер! — сказал «Кроули», улыбаясь.

Он смешно поморщил нос. Совершенно нелепый и несвойственный демону-искусителю жест.

И в этот момент все полетело к Гиппократу.

Хастур, тяжело дыша, сделал шаг вперед. С минуту он пристально разглядывал своего врага, а потом повернулся к Вельзевулу и Дагону.

— Я думаю, что это не Кроули, — уверенно сказал Хастур, указывая грязным пальцем на застывшего в ванне Азирафеля. — Нас всех опять обвели вокруг пальца.

— Что ты несешь? — со злостью спросила Вельзевул.

— Кроули — хитрый и лживый сукин сын. С него станется отправить вместо себя на казнь любого другого, чтобы самому избежать смерти, — с ненавистью сказал Хастур. — Я почти уверен, что перед нами не этот подлый Змей, а фальшивка.

Михаил нахмурилась и тоже взглянула на демона с сомнением. Азирафель перестал улыбаться, и я заметила на его бледном лице явственную тревогу. Кажется, ангел понял, что слегка переиграл свою роль.

Адам тоже перестал улыбаться. 

— Проблемы? — спросила я и он кивнул, засовывая руки в карман куртки.

Хастур подошел к ванне поближе, не сводя взгляда черных глаз с замолчавшего «Кроули».

— Парень, если ты покрываешь настоящего преступника, то быстро об этом пожалеешь, — сказал он. — Говори, где сейчас настоящий Кроули.

Азирафель промолчал, явно силясь что-то придумать. Но я видела, что он уже начинал выходить из своей роли. В движениях «Кроули» появилась скованность, а в змеиных глазах медленно расцветала паника.

— Если не признаешься, историю твоей гибели матери будут шепотом рассказывать в темных углах, пугая своих детей, — угрожающе сказал Хастур. Вельзевул нахмурилась, тоже наблюдая за «Кроули». Я поняла, что еще немного, и Азирафелю придется несладко. Демоны не могли его уничтожить, но зато могли подвергнуть пыткам.

Прятаться дальше не было смысла.

— Эй, придурки! — громко сказала я, выступая из тени и сжав в руке камень. 

Мое внезапное появление вызвало у демонов совершенно разную реакцию. Дагон смотрела на меня с немым удивлением (не каждый день живые люди пробираются в Ад), Вельзевул с медленным узнаванием, а Хастур с вполне предсказуемой яростью.

— Ты — та самая наглая смертная, которая пыталась меня убить! — брызгая слюной сказал он, тыча в меня пальцем.

— Еще непонятно, кто кого хотел убить, дорогуша, — резонно сказала я и Герцога Ада перекосило от злости.

— Я тоже ее знаю. Эта смертная защищала нашего предателя, — с удивлением сказала Михаил. Я помахала ей в качестве приветствия и повернулась к ванне.

Азирафель смотрел на меня с изумлением и порицанием. 

— Привет, Кроули! Давно не виделись! — крикнула я ему. — Хватит уже купаться! Нам пора домой.

— Он никуда не уйдет. И ты тоже, — шумно сопя, сказал мне Хастур, угрожающе направляясь в мою сторону.

Но злобное выражение его лица сменилось на испуг, когда из-за моей спины величаво выступил Адам. Антихрист был серьезен и зол. Это не ускользнуло ни от одного демона, находящегося в зале.

— Я очень вами всеми разочарован, — веско сказал он Вельзевулу и Михаилу.

Взглянув на их лица, я поняла, что драки не будет. Вчера Адам одолел Сатану, так что вопрос равновесия сил между ним и Преисподней отпал сам собой.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросила Вельзевул. — Тебе з-з-запрещено здесь находиться!

— А я думаю, что могу пойти, куда захочу. И никто не вправе мне мешать, — возразил Адам. — Особенно, вы.

Вельзевул так и села на свой трон. Михаил дрожала, явно не пытаясь возразить.

Я взглянула на Азирафеля и подмигнула ему. Тот ответил мне легкой улыбкой, но его тревога никуда не делась. Ну и зря. Когда на твоей стороне Антихрист, то волноваться не о чем.

— Мне не нравится ваше решение наказать моего друга Кроули, — сказал Адам Вельзевулу и Хастуру. — Сейчас я заберу его домой, и, если вы хоть еще раз попробуете причинить вред этому демону…- мальчик сделал многозначительную паузу, — то я вернусь сюда снова и развалю весь Ад. Честно говоря, мне так не нравится это место, что я бы с удовольствием избавился от него прямо сейчас. Но если вы пообещаете оставить Кроули в покое, то я тоже сдержу обещание и не трону вас.

Вельзевул и Хастур переглянулись. Как и они, я понимала, что Адам просто никому не оставляет выбора. Если демоны не отдадут ему предателя, Ад навсегда исчезнет, а они вместе с ним.

Вельзевул снова посмотрела на Адама и взгляд у нее стал неожиданно обиженным. Но перечить существу, которое прогнало самого Сатану, она не посмела.

— Хорошо, — сквозь зубы произнесла Вельзевул. — Можешь его з-з-забирать.

Антихрист ответил ей холодной улыбкой и кивнул мне в знак разрешения. Я убрала камень обратно в карман халата и подбежала к ванне. Азирафель вылез из нее и неожиданно сильно стиснул меня в дружеском и мокром объятии.

— Не представляешь, как я рад видеть тебя, моя дорогая Пейдж! — радостно шепнул мне ангел на ухо, отстраняясь.

— Я тебя тоже. Э-э-э, купальник? Серьезно? — спросила я, пялясь на худое демоническое тело, облаченное в жуткую черную тряпку.

— А что не так? Он был популярен в пятидесятые, — с тихим возмущением сказал Азирафель.

— Конечно, был, — со вздохом сказала я, забирая со стула настоящую одежду Кроули и протянув ее ангелу. Вытеревшись насухо полотенцем, Азирафель быстро облачился в черные джинсы, рубашку и куртку. Пока он напяливал змеиные туфли, я обратила внимание на Адама и стоявших напротив него противников. 

Хотя, какие они теперь противники?

— Михаил, я хочу, чтобы ты проводила нас на Небеса, — сказал Адам архангелу. Та нахмурилась и попыталась резко возразить:

— Ты — сын нашего врага. Тебе на Небесах не место! И Азирафель заслужил свою казнь, поэтому ты не имеешь права мешать!

— Нет. Армагеддон отменил не Азирафель, а я, — упрямо сказал Адам, снова нахмурившись. — Значит, мне и отвечать.

Архангел не собиралась отступать так просто.

— Если ты явишься на Небеса, Господь разозлится и уничтожит тебя за такую наглость, — пригрозила она. 

Адам ничуть не испугался.

— Я не боюсь. Папа тоже меня ругает, но всегда прощает потом. И если Она на меня зла, то я готов перед Ней объясниться, — спокойно сказал мальчик. — Но я почти уверен, что мы с моей Бабушкой похожи. Если Бог такая, какой я Ее себе представляю, то тогда Она не будет на меня ругаться.

— Бабушкой? Ты назвал Бога своей бабушкой?! — растерянно повторила Михаил.

— Кхм, формально так и есть, — нагло вмешался Азирафель. — Эм-м. Гхм. Если учитывать, что Сатана — это сын Бога, хоть и восставший, то Адам напрямую является Ее близким родственником.

Михаил при его словах болезненно скривилась. Возмущенная, но смирившаяся с обстоятельствами, она повела нас троих к выходу из Ада. Я и Азирафель старались держаться поближе к Адаму, который уверенно следовал за архангелом.

Вельзевул, Дагон и Хастур проводили нас троих злыми голодными взглядами. Подозреваю, что сейчас они очень хотели сожрать меня и Адама целиком, а «Кроули» утопить дважды в святой воде. Вот только сделать этого не могли и уже никогда не смогут. И гореть от этого факта у демонов будет неприлично долго.

По пути Наверх я заметила, что Михаил злорадно улыбается. Возможно, архангел была уверена, что мы не успеем спасти «Азирафеля» от казни. Но, если я правильно все поняла, то Кроули серьезная опасность не грозит и нам осталось только его вытащить.

К сожалению, моя теория не подтвердилась, когда Адам и я попали на Небеса. 

Азирафель не отправился с нами; Адам услал его на Землю и приказал ждать возле офиса. Все мы понимали, что, если Азирафель попадет на Небеса во время казни самого себя, риск просрать шанс на спасение значительно возрастет. Ангел возражать не стал и, пожелав нам удачи, остался ждать у главного входа возле эскалаторов. Мы с Адамом направились вслед за недовольным Михаилом, еще толком не представляя, как действовать, но будучи уверенными в победе.

Выйдя из огромного лифта, мы втроем сразу оказались в огромном зале. Вокруг так сверкало белизной, что у меня заломило глаза от боли. Но за просторными громадными окнами простирался весь земной мир, и от этого вида невольно захватывало дух.

Михаил, кривя губы, остановилась и молча указала Адаму путь. Подозреваю, что за разрешение Антихристу попасть на Небеса архангела ждал бы внушительный штраф. Неудивительно, что Михаил решила снять с себя ответственность за происходящий бедлам.

Посреди зала бушевал огромный столп адского огня. Фигура «Азирафеля», который стоял в нескольких метрах от него, казалась крошечной и уязвимой. Ангелы-каратели заняли место по другую сторону, стараясь держаться подальше от смертельного пламени. Я узнала в них Гавриила, Сандальфона и Уриила.

Адам, как и в первом случае, решил выжидать. Подав мне знак вести себя тихо, он спрятался за колонной, по-хулигански улыбаясь. Наверное, происходящее напоминало ему очередную детскую игру. Я быстро последовала примеру мальчика, спрятавшись за соседней колонной. С этой позиции ни ангелы, ни Кроули не могли нас заметить, но зато мы сами могли прекрасно следить за происходящим.

— Смотри, — шепнул мне Антихрист.

И я смотрела. И то, что я видела, совсем мне не нравилось.

Кроули еле справлялся со своей ролью. Его руки подрагивали от напряжения, а сам демон в обличье Азирафеля казался подавленным и расстроенным. Он проигрывал собственным эмоциям. Но ангелы были слишком озабочены быстрым проведением казни и на поведение «Азирафеля» почти не обращали внимания.

— Могу я вас как-то переубедить? — спросил Кроули ангелов, натужно улыбаясь и поправляя бабочку. Те, переглянувшись, ответили ему жестоким молчанием и демон резко перестал улыбаться.

— Мы же хорошие, ради всего святого! — крикнул он несдержанно.

Голос Кроули подрагивал от ужаса. Не знаю, что тут произошло до нашего с Адамом появления, но это смогло сильно выбить у демона почву из-под ног.

Адам наблюдал за Кроули с искренним сочувствием.

— Ради всего святого мы и наказываем предателей в назидание другим. Иди в огонь, — холодно сказал «Азирафелю» Гавриил. В тоне его голоса прорезались металлические нотки.

По лицу Кроули было легко понять, как сильно он потрясен происходящим. А я могла представить, что чувствует демон. Шесть тысяч лет мечтать о возвращении домой и увидеть, в какое дерьмо твой дом превратился... Тут любой бы оказался в шоке.

Глубоко дыша, «Азирафель» подошел к огню ближе, не сводя с него взгляда. А я не вовремя вспомнила, как полыхал пламенем книжный магазин. С какой паникой бежал к нему Кроули, всерьез уверовав, что ангела жестоко убили. С какой болью в глазах демон вышел оттуда, когда думал, что не успел спасти своего любимого друга.

И о том, какой кошмар пришлось пережить Кроули, я представляла достаточно четко только сейчас. Подобного не пожелаешь и врагу.

— Ладно. Что ж. Был рад знакомству, — любезно сказал «Азирафель» ангелам, изо всех сил пытаясь не выходить из роли. — Надеюсь, что мы еще встретимся.

— Закрой свой глупый рот и сдохни уже, — не выдержав, сказал Гавриил, демонстрируя «Азирафелю» напряженную неискреннюю улыбку.

Кроули одарил архангела таким взглядом, что я испугалась. Если он сейчас психанет, всей игре с обличьями придет конец. Но демон сдержался каким-то чудом, хотя по его лицу было несложно догадаться, насколько сильно он был зол и разочарован.

Выдавив кислую улыбку, Кроули смело шагнул в огонь. Тот затрещал и взвился к потолку, словно с радостью принял свою жертву. Я заухмылялась, наблюдая, как выражение облегчения на лицах ангелов быстро сменяются противоположно другим.

Гавриил, растеряв весь свой важный вид, смотрел на «Азирафеля» с ужасом. Уриил с почти детским недоумением. Сандальфона же перекосило так, будто он собирался схватить человеческий инфаркт.

Выкусите, задницы пернатые.

Кроули продолжал стоять в огне. Он улыбался своим карателям, даже не пытаясь скрывать от них злую радость. Я едва не подскочила, когда демон внезапно открыл рот и дыхнул на ангелов адским огнем, заставляя их в испуге отскочить подальше.

Вот бестолочь змеиная. Так и знала, что Кроули не удержится от своих пакостей. Но вопреки опасениям, они не принесли ему вреда, наоборот, это выглядело убедительно. Осатаневший ангел на Небесах - это серьезная проблема. 

Адам наблюдал за происходящим с интересом. Я знала, что в нужный момент Антихрист обязательно вмешается и не позволит Кроули пострадать, поэтому искренне наслаждалась происходящим представлением.

— Что он такое? — спросил Уриил, не сводя взгляда с «Азирафеля». Гавриил покачал головой, делая глубокий выдох. Сандальфон от ответа тоже воздержался, но на его лице возникло выражение отвращения. 

Этот ангел тревожил меня больше всех. 

— Что мы будем с ним делать? — настойчиво спросила Гавриила Уриил. 

Архангел снова молча покачал головой. Похоже из-за увиденного внутри него случился небольшой сбой системы. 

— Мы не можем его отпустить, — настойчиво сказал Сандальфон. — Этакой твари не место ни на Небесах, ни на Земле, ни где-либо еще.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — нервно спросил Гавриил. — Уничтожить мы его тоже не в силах.

— Мы можем заточить его в клетку и держать там до Конца времен, — уверенно сказал Сандальфон.

— Который вряд ли когда-нибудь наступит, — возразила Уриил.

— Тем хуже для предателя, — сказал Сандальфон, с ухмылкой кивая в сторону «Азирафеля».

— Не идеальная казнь, но ему подойдет, — подумав, согласился Уриил.

— Значит, так и поступим, — с облегчением сказал архангел Гавриил.

«Азирафель» уже не улыбался. В глазах его стоял неприкрытый ужас. Кроули думал, что после неудавшейся казни ангелы его отпустят, а не посадят в клетку навечно.

Слава Гиппократу, что я решила наплевать на все свои обещания и связаться с Адамом. Если бы не это решение, то я бы уже никогда не увидела своих друзей живыми.

Адам нахмурился, и я поняла, что время вмешаться подошло. Мальчик прекратил прятаться за колонной и уверенным шагом подошел к месту казни. Я решительно последовала за ним, на всякий случай сжимая в руке камень.

Нет таких выражений, чтобы передать реакцию и без того растерянных ангелов на наше с Антихристом появление. Шок и потрясение ясно отразились на лицах всех троих в свете адского огня. 

— Здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался с ангелами Адам.

— Ради всего святого, как вы оба сюда попали?! — воскликнул Гавриил, с неверием разглядывая меня и мальчика.

— Наверное, потому что Бог была не против, — сказал Адам, невозмутимо пожав плечами. — Мы ведь пришли, чтобы забрать своего друга.

— Друга? — ядовито переспросил Сандальфон.

— Его! Мы пришли, чтобы забрать его! — дерзко сказала я, указывая пальцем на Кроули.

Демон смотрел на меня с ужасно трогательным выражением лица. Я порадовалась тому, что сейчас Кроули в обличье Азирафеля, а не в своем, иначе бы влюбилась в него за этот немигающий и неприлично нежный взгляд. А любовь к демону для любого человека ничем хорошим не заканчивается. 

Сандальфон разглядывал меня своими маленькими злыми глазками, и я с тоской поняла, что и он меня узнал. Ведь именно этому толстяку я пыталась надавать лещей, заступаясь за Азирафеля.

Гавриил разозлился не на шутку.

— Антихристу не место на Небесах! — грозно сказал он. — И тем более, обычному живому человеку! Как вы посмели нарушить божьи правила?!

— Отдайте нам Азирафеля и мы сразу уйдем, — предложила я.

— Этот предатель никуда с вами не пойдет, — процедил Сандальфон. — Он заслуживает наказания. И ты тоже будешь наказана за свою дерзость, — добавил он уверенно.

Теперь уже начинала злиться я.

Эти белоперые лицемеры на протяжении всей истории позволяют себе творить такие вещи, от которых при прочтении Библии, волосы дыбом поднимаются. И при они этом считают, что виноваты люди? Думают, что могут позволить себе казнить каждого, кто им не нравится?

— Или вы отдаете нам Азирафеля, или я все перья вам повыдергиваю нахр…- начала говорить я, но тут Адам меня перебил:

— Извините, но почему вы думаете, что Азирафель предатель? Он ничего такого не сделал. Это я остановил Армагеддон, мне и отвечать.

Похоже, что Адам до конца настроен разрешить все мирно.

— Поэтому, если вы не освободите Азирафеля, то я даю слово, что все человечество пойдет на Небеса войной, — невозмутимо добавил Антихрист.

М-да. Вот тебе и мирно.

— Вы думаете, что люди глупы и примитивны, — с возмущением говорил Адам. — Но на самом деле примитивны ангелы и демоны. Люди гораздо сильнее и умнее. Когда-нибудь править миром станут именно они. А вы навсегда исчезнете.

— Это богохульство! — испуганно ахнул Уриил.

— Нет. Это то, что я устрою, если вы не оставите моих друзей в покое, — спокойно сказал Адам. — На самом деле я не хочу ни с кем ссориться. И не хочу огорчать свою Бабушку.

— Бабушку? — с недоумением повторил Сандальфон.

— Она добрая и справедливая, — уверенно сказал Антихрист. — И я думаю, что Она любит людей больше, чем вас. Потому что дала им то, чего изначально нет у ангелов и демонов. Свободу выбора. Самый прекрасный дар.

— Отлично сказано, — заметила я.

Адам светло улыбнулся в ответ. 

Кроули, стоя в огне, чуть ли не плакал, слушая речь Антихриста. Я бы умилилась этой реакции сентиментального крестного дядюшки, но момент явно был неподходящий.

Гавриил и Уриил переглянулись. Кажется, ангелы понимали, что проиграли, но признавать им это очень не хотелось. Судя по виду Сандальфона, он бы с радостью превратил нас с Адамом в соляные столпы, да вот только сил на это может и не хватить.

— Значит, ты предлагаешь заключить Соглашение, — осторожно сказал Гавриил Адаму, больше не пытаясь демонстрировать фальшивые улыбки.

— Я бы назвал это заключением мира, — сказал Адам. — Вы не трогаете моих друзей и вообще забываете о их существовании. А я не буду готовить человечество к Войне против всех ангелов и демонов.

Гавриил кашлянул. Уриил смотрела на мальчика с сомнением. А вот Сандальфон явно был в бешенстве.

— У тебя нет прав, чтобы диктовать нам такие условия! — с возмущением закричал он. — Ты — Зло! Жалкое отродье Сатаны!

Адам слегка побледнел.

— Тебя надо было уничтожить еще в день Армагеддона за то, что ты не дал свершиться Непостижимому Плану! — продолжал вещать Сандальфон и обернулся к Гавриилу и Уриилу. — Зачем мы вообще его слушаем?! Мы обязаны убить Антихриста и этим очистить свою репутацию! Он должен быть наказан за то, что отменил Армагеддон и я лично готов казнить этого маленького засранца, если…

Не выдержав, я замахнулась и швырнула в Сандальфона камень. К моему злому удовлетворению он угодил прямо в лоб ангела и, слава Гиппократу, заставил его заткнуться. Пусть и ненадолго. 

— Это грех! — завизжал на меня Сандальфон, брызгая слюной от ярости.

— Побивать камнями тех, кто тебя достал, не грех, — сказала я. — И, если кто-то из вас, мудаков пернатых, еще раз обидит Адама, будете иметь дело со всем человечеством. И Армагеддон по сравнению с новой Войной, покажется вам детскими играми. Поняли меня?

Гавриил шумно выдохнул.

— Полагаю, что мирное соглашение для всех нас — это самый лучший выход, — нервно сказал он и повернулся к «Азирафелю», который так увлекся происходящим, что все еще продолжал стоять в огне. — Эй, выходи оттуда. Ты помилован. Можешь возвращаться на Землю и жить там, пока не надоест.

— Но это неправильно! — возмутился Сандальфон.

— Боюсь, что выбора у нас нет, — тихо сказал Уриил. Гавриил издал мучительный вздох, выражая свое согласие.

Кроули чинно поправив бабочку, вышел из огненного столпа. Быстренько занял место позади меня и Адама. На ангельском лице явственно читалось демоническое злорадное ликование.

— Мы помиловали Азирафеля, но доступ на Небеса для него навсегда будет закрыт, — предупредил архангел.

— Ноги моей здесь больше не будет никогда! — уверенно сказал Кроули, принимая оскорбленный вид. 

— Слава Господу, — искренне выдохнул Гавриил. 

Уриил и Сандальфон явно были не рады положению вещей, но спорить не собирались. Более странных случаев в Раю для них еще не случалось, а Бог не спешила выходить на связь и разруливать ситуацию.

— Вы все правильно решили, — сказал Гавриилу Адам. — В этих войнах нет никакого смысла, на самом деле. Зачем бороться за мир, если есть возможность познавать его и делать лучше?

Гавриил нахмурился, с недоумением глядя на мальчика.

— Жаль, что вы никогда не сможете этого всего понять, — с искренним сочувствием сказал Адам. — Прощайте.

Мы втроем отправились к выходу из Рая. Адам уверенно толкнул белые двери, открывая вид на длинный коридор, который вел к эскалатору. Я шла, настороженно оглядываясь, ибо береженого сами знаете, что. Кроули торопился и едва ли не подпрыгивал от нетерпения, желая поскорее покинуть Небеса и никогда сюда не возвращаться.

Азирафель терпеливо ждал у выхода из здания, прогуливаясь туда-сюда на крыльце. 

Заметив наше триумфальное возвращение, ангел подскочил на месте так резко, что черные очки едва не слетели с его лица. Он прижал одну руку к груди, словно что-то почувствовал, но тут же опустил ее и ярко заулыбался. Кроули медленно подошел к Азирафелю, нервно одергивая белое пальто. Он выглядел нахальным, счастливым и смущенным одновременно. Ангел уверенно обхватил демона обеими руками и притянул его к себе, зарываясь носом в белые волосы, крепко сжимая в объятиях. Крякнув от неожиданного напора, Кроули приобнял ангела в ответ и уткнулся лицом в воротник тонкой черной рубашки. 

Так они и стояли, не в силах отпустить друг друга, пытаясь осознать, что теперь оба свободны и впереди только счастливая вечность на двоих.

Я села прямо на ступеньки, достала сигарету и с наслаждением закурила ее. Подозреваю, что пережитый стресс хорошо аукнется мне в будущем, но сейчас я чувствовала себя относительно нормально.

Адам наблюдал за ангелом и демоном некоторое время, а потом повернулся ко мне.

— Это была полезная прогулка, не так ли? — спросил он меня, улыбаясь.

— К Гиппократу такие прогулки, друг мой, — искренне сказала я. — Знаешь, я перед тобой в вечном долгу. Ты сегодня спас две невинные жертвы и запугал Небеса и Ад. Будь уверен, твоя Бабушка сейчас очень тобой гордится.

Адам весело хмыкнул. Но тут же погрустнел.

— Представляю, как сейчас злится мой папа, — задумчиво сказал он. — Я должен был навести порядок в кухне и покрасить лавочку. А я до сих пор этого не сделал, потому что гулял по Аду и Раю.

— А чудеса тебе на что? — спросила я. — Один щелчок пальцев и никакой проблемы.

Адам просиял.

— Точно! И тогда вечером меня отпустят в гости к Пеппер. С ночевкой! У нее есть домик на дереве, там классно! — радостно сказал мальчик. Я улыбнулась и ласково взлохматила его золотистые кудри.

— Ты заслужил свой собственный домик на дереве.

— Зачем, если он есть у Пеппер? — удивился Адам. — Ты тоже можешь отправиться со мной в Тадфилд. Моим друзьям ты понравилась.

— Предлагаешь мне вступить в банду? — весело спросила я.

— Я буду не против, — пожал плечами Адам.

— Это заманчивое предложение. Но к сожалению, я буду очень занята, прости, Адам.

— Знаю, ты хочешь стать доктором, — кивнул мальчик.

— Да, я очень хочу стать доктором, а для этого надо много учиться и… О, че-е-ерт! — мучительно простонала я, роняя голову на колени. — Я же пропустила встречу с миссис Коулман! Долбаные ангелы и демоны, Гиппократ их так и этак! Как мне теперь экзамен по урологии сдавать, а?!

**Примечания:**

*Для нас нет времени,  
Для нас нет места...  
Что составляет наши мечты  
И всё же вновь ускользает от нас?  
Кто хочет жить вечно?  
Прикоснись к моим слезам губами,  
Вложи свой перст в мои раны.  
И вечность может стать нашей,  
И мы сможем любить вечно,  
Вечно,  
Вечно.  
Вечность... наше сегодня.  
Кто хочет жить вечно?  
Кто хочет любить вечно?  
Кто осмелится любить вечно?  
О, кто будет ждать вечно, несмотря ни на что? - Queen: Who_wants_to_live_forever.


	22. Chapter 22

— Ты была похожа на Артура Дента! — с восхищением восклицал Азирафель и экспрессивно жестикулировал. — Не хватало только банного полотенца для полноты образа! И ты вела себя так достойно и храбро. Моя дорогая, я очень тобой горжусь! И Кроули тоже, да, Кроули?

— А при чем тут астероид? — с недоумением спросил демон, лениво водя пальцем по краю своего бокала.

Азирафель посмотрел на него с удивлением.

— Какой еще астероид?!

— Артурдент — это астероид, который был открыт в тысяча девятьсот девяносто восьмом году, — пояснил Кроули.

— Вовсе нет! Артур Дент — это популярный книжный персонаж! — воскликнул Азирафель. — Он путешествовал по космосу, будучи одетым только в халат и пижаму! Его придумал Дуглас Адамс. У меня даже есть книга с персональным автографом! — с гордостью поведал мне ангел.

— А-а-а, так это в честь него астероид был назван? А я уже думал, что люди обзывают небесные тела зубной пастой, — с досадой сказал демон. — Что? «Артурдент» звучит, совсем как название обычной зубной пасты! — быстро добавил Кроули, заметив мой насмешливый взгляд.

Азирафель взглянул на него с укоризной.

—«Автостопом по Галактике» — это практически классика фантастической литературы! Как можно не знать таких популярных вещей? — сказал он.

— Ты же в курсе, что я не читаю книг, ангел мой, — спокойно парировал Кроули. — И черт с ним, этим Артуром Дентом. То, что сделала Пейдж, достойно того, чтобы войти в историю человечества гораздо больше, чем какой-то выдуманный персонаж.

Кроули повернулся ко мне, растянув тонкие губы в неожиданно ласковой усмешке.

— Это было фантас-с-с-стически, Меттьюз, — щелкнув языком, сказал он.

Азирафель с довольным видом продемонстрировал мне два больших пальца.

Я беззвучно засмеялась, краснея от искреннего комплимента демона. И радовалась тому, что ангел теперь изменился, став более раскрепощенным и эмоциональным. Поведение обоих моих друзей значительно поменялось со дня их возвращения на Землю. Им больше нечего было бояться и это стало лучшей новостью за последнюю неделю.

— Спасибо вам. Но давайте признаем — если бы не Адам, все закончилось бы куда хуже, ребята, — сказала я с легким смущением. — Счастье, что он сохранил свою силу, иначе вы бы… Нет, не хочу теперь даже думать об этом. Забудьте, что я хотела сказать.

Чувствуя, как снова подкатывает прежняя жуть, я взяла бокал и сделала пару глотков вина. Не хотелось портить этот чудесный вечер страшными воспоминаниями, учитывая, что для меня он может оказаться прощальным.

Азирафель поглядывал в мою сторону с немного виноватым выражением лица и ерзал на своем стуле, будто ему вдруг стало неудобно. В голубых глазах ангела отражалось искреннее сочувствие.

Кроули, чуть приспустив очки на переносицу, смотрел на меня понимающим взглядом. Демон хорошо знал, что мне пришлось пережить. Он сам прошел через подобное в день Армагеддона.

Азирафель успокаивающим жестом коснулся моей руки.

— Я хочу сказать, что теперь мы обязаны тебе жизнью, дорогая Пейдж, — тепло сказал он. — Потому что ты не послушалась нас и поступила так, как считала нужным. И этим ты спасла меня и Кроули от страшной участи.

— Меня хотели посадить в клетку на целую вечность, — вздрогнув, произнес Кроули.

— А меня ждали адские пытки, — сглотнув, сказал Азирафель. — Ты заслуживаешь награды за свою храбрость и самоотверженность.

— Моя награда — это знать, что вы оба живы. И что с вами все будет в порядке. Этого вполне достаточно, уверяю, — проворчала я, оглядываясь на других посетителей ресторана, чтобы скрыть смущение.

Место, где обосновались Азирафель, Кроули и я, было пафосное и дорогое, с видом на Пиккадилли, и привлекало взгляд красивыми зеркалами и золотой мозаикой, выложенной на потолке. Ресторан был переполнен людьми, и только благодаря небольшому ангельскому вмешательству, нам троим достался самый удобный столик. Критерион вообще был популярным в Лондоне местом — именно здесь в книге Артура К. Дойля Джон Ватсон встретил своего друга Стемфорда и когда-то толкал речь Уинстон Черчилль.

Чувствовала я себя немного неуютно, потому что совсем не вписывалась в окружающую обстановку и вообще к подобному шику не привыкла. Но отказываться от благодарного ужина, который решили устроить мне ангел и демон, было бы настоящим свинством.

Особенно учитывая, что теперь наше Соглашение потеряло силу и вряд ли я еще когда-нибудь увижу Азирафеля и Кроули. Сегодня они живут в Англии, а завтра могут перебраться на другой конец Света и никогда уже не вернуться. Теперь, когда мои друзья свободны, для них любая точка мира может стать новым домом.

Я сделала глоток вина, потому что в горле внезапно резко пересохло. Грусть, радость, хмельное расслабление смешались в странный коктейль, делая для меня происходящее немного нереальным. Атмосфера, витавшая в воздухе была очаровывающей и умиротворяющей одновременно. Я подозревала, что виной этому инфернальные сущности Азирафеля и Кроули. Им было заметно тяжелее контролировать себя в нетрезвом виде.

— Ты кинула в Сандальфона камень. За одно это ты достойна похвалы! — сказал Кроули, заставляя меня очнуться от наваждения.

— Пейдж, ты действительно это сделала? — с явным одобрением спросил Азирафель.

— Он оскорблял Адама, — мрачно ответила я.

— Я хотел плюнуть в Сандальона адским огнем, — внезапно признался ангелу Кроули. — И только вмешательство Пейдж уберегло его от верной смерти.

— Придурок! — с чувством сказала я. — Убей ты одного из ангелов, и все мы оказались бы в задн… гм, в ловушке. Адам хоть и силен, но бороться с целой толпой воинов господних для него уже чересчур.

— Да. Поэтому я очень рад, что ты меня опередила, — задумчиво сказал Кроули.

Азирафель выразительно посмотрел на демона.

— Мой дорогой, нам бесконечно повезло, что все в итоге разрешилось мирно, — сказал он. — Но Пейдж — первый человек на Земле, который смог попасть в Ад и Рай при жизни и вернуться обратно. Понятия не имею, как на это отреагирует Всевышняя, ведь может разразиться ужасный скандал.

— О, не тревожься зря, Азирафель. С того события прошла уже неделя и до сих пор ничего страшного не случилось. Я думаю, это потому, что Она на стороне людей, как и утверждал Адам, — беспечно сказал Кроули. — Иначе не сидели бы мы сейчас в этом ресторане и мир не праздновал бы свое новое рождение.

— Наверное, ты прав, — согласно кивнул Азирафель. — Но тогда Бог была и на нашей с тобой Стороне с самого начала.

— Хотелось бы верить, — протянул демон.

— Иначе бы даже Адам не смог нас спасти, — упрямо докончил ангел.

Кроули нахмурился.

— Ты опять заладил о непостижимом Плане?! — с небольшим раздражением заметил он.

— Как же так, собраться вместе и не обсудить Великий Непостижимый План, ха-ха-ха, — с иронией заметила я.

Азирафель недовольно насупился. Изящно взмахнув вилкой, отправил в рот кусочек шоколадного торта.

— Можете подтрунивать сколько угодно, но я верю в то, что все это время Бог нам помогала, — невнятно сказал он, жмурясь от удовольствия.

— Но разговаривать с нами Она почему-то до сих пор отказывается, — проворчал Кроули, потянувшись за бутылкой, чтобы долить себе вина.

— А я вот очень надеюсь, что твоему бывшему начальству влетит от Господа по первое число, — сказала я Азирафелю. — За свои поступки ангелы заслужили как минимум огромного штрафа.

— Согласен, — с возмущением сказал Азирафель. — Эти гребаные ублюдки хотели меня побить.

От неожиданности Кроули пролил вино мимо бокала, пачкая скатерть красными потеками.

— Что ты сказал? — шокировано переспросил он.

— Я сказал, что они хотели меня побить и…

— Нет, что ты сказал до этого?! — быстро перебил Кроули.

— Гребаные ублюдки, — спокойно повторил Азирафель.

Демон продолжал смотреть на него так, будто весь его мир перевернулся.

— Ты делаешь успехи. Поздравляю, — сказала я ангелу с одобрением.

Тот светло улыбнулся и промокнул губы салфеткой, убирая остатки шоколада. Кроули жадно проследил за этим манерным и немного чопорным движением. Потом весело фыркнул, щелчком пальцев быстро привел скатерть в порядок и снова повернулся к ангелу. Неожиданно коснулся его руки, легко поглаживая и смущая Азирафеля до невозможности.

— Как я и говорил недавно — в тебя очень легко влюбиться, когда ты начинаешь вести себя, как сволочь, — тягучим, словно мед, голосом сказал демон.

— Мой дорогой Кроули, это несомненно приятно слышать, — ласково отозвался Азирафель, пожимая пальцы демона в ответном жесте. — Но я знаю, что ты полюбил меня совсем за другое. В свою очередь скажу, что я люблю тебя не только за доброту. Ты прекрасен со всех сторон, мальчик мой.

— Звучит совсем недвусмысленно, — тихо пробормотала я, с улыбкой наблюдая за этой сценой.

Кроули мягко улыбнулся. Даже через линзы его черных очков было заметно, каким счастливым влюбленным взглядом демон смотрел на Азирафеля.

Судя по происходящему, первое свидание ангела и демона, которое неделю назад состоялось в Ритце, прошло очень даже успешно. Но сейчас мне было немного неловко, потому что атмосфера за нашим столиком резко изменилась, превращая дружеский ужин в ромком.

— Ладно, эм-м-м… Спасибо, что пригласили меня сюда, ребята, — неловко сказала я, скрепив между собой пальцы рук. — Было приятно с вами посидеть, но теперь мне, наверное, лучше уйти. У меня экзамены, работа и всякие скучные земные дела. Извините.

С этими словами я уже почти собиралась встать и сбежать отсюда, желательно без слез. Никогда не умела прощаться нормально, и этот раз не стал исключением. Но замерла на месте, когда заметила с какими обидой и растерянностью смотрят на меня Кроули и Азирафель.

— Милая, тебе здесь не нравится? — обеспокоенно спросил ангел. — Но в этом ресторане изысканное меню и замечательное марочное вино…

Ох, не хотелось мне поднимать эту ненавистную тему сейчас, но видимо, придется.

— Дело не в ресторане, просто…- я неуверенно замялась, увидев, с каким волнением Азирафель отложил в сторону вилку, позабыв о десерте.

— Просто «что»?! — нетерпеливо спросил меня Кроули.

— Просто все кончилось, — сказала я, избегая смотреть в глаза ангелу и демону. — Армагеддон не состоялся. Мир спасен. Адам оказался хорошим человеком. И в нашем с вами Соглашении больше нет смысла.

— Соглашении? — с непониманием переспросил Азирафель. Кроули издал неопределенный звук.

— Вы оба когда-то позвали меня, потому что кому-то надо было убить Антихриста. Но теперь некого искать и убивать. И нашему Соглашению пришел конец, — пояснила я, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. — Ведь я обычный человек, а вы ангел и демон. Я не могу дружить с вами. Это, наверное, будет неправильно и…

— Что за ерунду ты несешь, Меттьюз? — холодно спросил Кроули.

Ну, была не была.

— Люди не могут дружить с инфернальными существами! — решительно сказала я. — Вы живете в других временных рамках, для вас сто лет протекает, как человеческие десять. Вы бессмертны, а я нет. Я обычная студентка и никогда не буду успевать за вами обоими. Понимаете? Я не могу дружить с вами, потому что я человек.

— Гиппократ тоже был обычным человеком, — медленно сказал Кроули. — Но это не помешало ему дружить со мной много лет. Как и Леонардо да Винчи. Как и многим другим.

Я взглянула на демона с недоверием.

— Ты шутишь.

— Неа. И добавлю кое-что еще, — Кроули саркастично улыбнулся. — У всех людей, которые дружат с, как ты выразилась, «инфернальными существами», имеются очень приятные привилегии, ммм, вроде вечной славы или легкой карьеры.

— А раньше ты говорил, что от этой дружбы меня ждут только беды! — скептически заметила я, заставив Кроули сконфуженно замычать.

— Нгхк, я так говорил? — промямлил он, и Азирафель предсказуемо рассердился.

— Дорогой, я поверить в это не могу! Ты что, запугивал Пейдж?! — спросил он демона и тот съежился под его взглядом.

— Не запугивал, а пытался предупредить, ангел! На носу был Армагеддон, а девчонка влезла в него, не думая о последствиях! Я просто проявлял заботу, да, Пейдж? — с надеждой обратился ко мне Кроули.

— Ага, — подтвердила я, и добавила с нескрываемым злорадством. — После того, как устроил мне неделю ада.

Кроули подавился возмущенным возгласом. Азирафель с осуждением посмотрел на него, но от нотаций воздержался.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, мальчик мой, — пообещал он демону таким тоном, что я едва не захихикала. Похоже, Кроули ждала очень непростая ночка. Но я знала, что ангел быстро его простит. Он смог простить демону Падение, а уж мелкие пакости и подавно сможет.

Азирафель обратился ко мне, неловко сцепив пальцы рук.

— Я уверяю, Пейдж, что больше ни тебе, ни другим людям не стоит опасаться проделок от меня или Кроули, — искренне сказал он. — Во-первых, потому что мы с ним больше не работаем на Небеса и Ад. Теперь мы вольны жить, как нам самим угодно. И во-вторых, потому что Адам, перед тем как вернуться в Тадфилд, взял с нас обоих обещание никогда больше не путать и не дразнить людей. Учитывая, сколь многое он сделал для меня и Кроули, мы будем держать свое обещание, пока существуем.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением сказала я, допивая вино. — Осталось выяснить последнее. Я все еще могу вашим другом?

— Конечно, дорогая, — уверенно ответил Азирафель. — И мы будем рады, если ты останешься им как можно дольше.

— Но учти, Пейдж, — неожиданно серьезно сказал Кроули. — Ты можешь провести всю свою жизнь с нами. Но мы с Азирафелем не сможем провести всю жизнь с тобой. Когда-нибудь нам придется идти дальше. Без тебя.

— Я понимаю, — тихо сказала я. — Зато передо мной вам не придется притворяться кем-то другим. Ведь с другими людьми вы не могли дружить, потому что сами никогда не меняетесь. А люди — да.

— Вы уходите так быстро, — печально сказал Азирафель. — Словно маленькие солнца — восходите и угасаете в один и тот же день.

Я невольно содрогнулась.

— Мы влюбляемся в людей и в то, что они делают. А они покидают нас, оставляя после себя пустоту в мире, — горько сказал Кроули. — Вот почему мы с ангелом никогда не привязываемся к людям надолго.

— Это слишком больно наблюдать, — сказал Азирафель. — Поэтому, если ты все же хочешь сейчас уйти, Пейдж, то мы с Кроули поймем. Но уже больше никогда ты сможешь узнать нас при встрече.

— Потому что вы сотрете мне память, — медленно сказала я.

Кроули кивнул. Азирафель прятал от меня свой взгляд.

Я думала несколько минут, разглядывая свой бокал. А потом сказала, окончательно решившись:

— Знаете, что я думаю? Лучше провести несколько лет жизни с вами, ребята, чем всю жизнь без вас. Я с радостью останусь. Я не хочу забывать вас, пусть даже в будущем это причинит боль. Друзей не бросают, а вы — мои единственные друзья.

Азирафель издал легкий вздох облегчения. Кроули криво заулыбался, и вид у него стал веселый.

— Ты проиграл, мой дорогой, — довольно сказал ему ангел.

— О, я совсем не против такого проигрыша, Азирафаэль, — спокойно парировал демон.

Я растерялась.

— Вы что, поспорили на мой выбор?!

Азирафель принял виноватый вид. Кроули усмехался.

— Нам было интересно, как ты поступишь, — сказал он мне.

— И мы оба рады твоему выбору, — сказал ангел с улыбкой.

— И я могу заходить иногда в твой книжный магазин? — обрадованно уточнила я у Азирафеля. — Или в квартиру Кроули?

— Даже не думай об этом! — резко отреагировал демон, выставив вперед указательный палец. — В прошлый раз ты сломала мой телевизор!

— В нем сидел Хастур! — возмутилась я.

— Это дела не меняет! — заявил Кроули.

— Ты почти все время находишься у меня в магазине, так что вопрос с квартирой, я думаю, отпадает самим собой, Кроули, — быстро сказал Азирафаэль, прекращая нашу перепалку.

— И мне это уже порядком надоело, — пробурчал демон.

— Мне тоже не особо нравится, когда ты постоянно отвлекаешь меня от дел, — мягко сказал Азирафель. — Но, извини за прямоту, в твой квартире не особо уютно. Я уже молчу про целый сад насмерть перепуганных растений.

Кроули заметно помрачнел.

— Благодаря _кое-кому_ они уже не такие перепуганные, ангел, — проворчал он.

— Я всего лишь пытался их подбодрить. Бедолаги дрожали от каждого резкого звука в квартире! — возмутился Азирафель.

— Эти бедолаги устроили мне настоящий бунт! — с возмущением воскликнул Кроули. — Они так разрослись, что заполнили собой всю комнату, и никакие угрозы на них теперь не действуют!

— А может быть им и не нужно угрожать, мой дорогой? — наставительно сказал Азирафель. Кроули застонал.

— А как их еще воспитывать, ангел?!

— Я тебя научу, — пообещал Азирафель. — Но только если ты исполнишь одно мое маленькое желание.

Кроули вопросительно вскинул брови, отпивая вино. Азирафель беспокойно заерзал на стуле.

— Я давно готовился к этому разговору, — сказал он, потянувшись к карману своего пальто и вытаскивая оттуда что-то. — Учитывая, что за последние дни ты почти переселился ко мне, этот разговор назрел.

Я взволнованно ахнула.

— Не может быть! Ты хочешь сделать ему предложение?!

Кроули подавился очередным глотком вина и начал громко кашлять, привлекая внимание всех посетителей ресторана. Азирафель быстро щелкнул пальцем, помогая демону избавиться от лишней жидкости в легких. С укоризной посмотрел в мою сторону. Покрасневший до ушей Кроули издал несколько неопределенных звуков, и наконец сделав над собой усилие, хрипло выдавил:

— Это правда, ангел?

Азирафель растерянно заморгал. А когда ответил, в голосе его звучала искренняя досада:

— Дорогой, но разве нам это нужно? Я и ты стали близки друг другу много веков назад.

Кроули так яростно сверкнул глазами, что это было заметно за толстыми линзами очков. Быстрым змеиным движением он достал из кармана своей куртки крохотную красную коробочку и с громким стуком положил ее на стол.

— Очуметь можно! — воскликнула я, прижимая ладонь ко рту.

— Дорогой мой… О, Господь милосердный, — взволнованно залепетал Азирафель, не сводя взгляда с коробочки. — Ты на самом деле этого хочешь. Я, признаться, даже не думал. Я был уверен, что нам это не нужно.

— Просто однажды кое-кто подсказал мне чудес-с-сную идею про брачные кольца, — процедил Кроули. Я невольно съежилась, припоминая нашу с демоном «теплую» беседу в цветочном магазине. — Но ты прав, ангел. Это глупо и совершенно нам не нужно. Мы ведь не люди, чтобы связывать себя каким-то дурацким обрядом.

С этими словами демон потянулся к злосчастной коробочке, явно намереваясь забрать ее, а позже выкинуть в Темзу.

— Я согласен! — выпалил Азирафель, буквально выдирая коробочку из пальцев Кроули и прижимая ее к своей груди. — Конечно же, я согласен, мой дорогой!

Кроули застыл, и я имела удовольствие наблюдать, как отвисает его челюсть от накатившего изумления. Азирафель явно чувствовал себя неловко, но при этом весь сиял от счастья.

— Ангел? — произнес Кроули таким тоном, будто вот-вот расплачется. — Ты, правда, готов на это ради меня?

Азирафель быстро подался вперед и нежно коснулся губами его лба, вызывая у демона умиляющую и совершенно дурацкую улыбку. Потом ангел открыл коробочку, и достав кольцо, надел его на безымянный палец правой руки, любуясь и не скрывая своего восторга. Все это время Кроули следил за Азирафелем, затаив дыхание.

Я же наблюдала за ангелом и демоном с щемящей нежностью в сердце. Вот уж не думала, что стану свидетелем подобной сцены. Не иначе Господь подсобила.

— Я ведь… — Азирафель вдруг снова засуетился, и лицо у него стало смущенным. — Я ведь специально пригласил вас обоих, чтобы объявить…— сказал ангел и дрожащими пальцами развернул фотографию (так вот, что он вытащил из кармана). — Я приглядел новый дом в Саунт-Даунсе. Прекрасное местечко. И я подумал, почему бы… Но я раньше такого никогда не делал… В общем, мне нужно мнение со стороны.

— Ты хочешь бросить свой книжный магазин? — недоверчиво спросил Кроули. 

Я взглянула на него со скепсисом. Похоже, согласие Азирафеля на помолвку окончательно лишило демона способности соображать.

— Ты с ума сошел, Кроули, я никогда не брошу свои книги. Просто перевезу их на новое место. Посмотри, пожалуйста, Пейдж, — ангел протянул мне фото трехэтажного красивого коттеджа, который стоял посреди красивого сада. За зеленой изгородью виднелся скалистый берег, а за ним — яркое бирюзовое море и чистое голубое небо. — Как ты думаешь, этот дом годится для совместной жизни?

— Для _чего_?! — с удивлением переспросил демон.

— Дом просто потрясающий! — искренне сказала я разглядывая фото. — А вид-то какой — будто маленький кусочек Эдема! Вам с Кроули он идеально подойдет!

— Что?! — воскликнул демон.

— Да, я искал как раз нечто подходящее. Кроули, послушай, — обратился Азирафель к демону, у которого глаза буквально лезли на лоб от происходящего. — Я думаю, что нам давно пришла пора съехаться и жить вместе.

Кроули почти сползал по стулу, глядя на Азирафеля с приоткрытым ртом.

— Нгк. Гм. Э-э-э. Жить вместе? — повторил демон таким тоном, будто не мог поверить в происходящее. — Вместе, в смысле, это со мной? Ты хочешь жить со мной?

— Ой, бестолочь, — тихо пробормотала я в сторону.

— Мне кажется, что это решение намного лучше, чем побег на Альфу Центавра, — с улыбкой сказал Азирафель. — Представь только, мой дорогой — у нас будет собственный маленький Эдем, где никто никогда нас не потревожит. И мы сможем жить там столько, сколько сами пожелаем. Восхитительно, правда?

Кроули поднял на ангела взгляд, и я вдруг поняла, что он плачет. Одна из слезинок, одолев преграду в виде оправы черных очков, медленно катилась по его щеке, тонкие губы сжались, словно от боли. 

Азирафель, заметив реакцию демона, не на шутку встревожился.

— Кроули, что с тобой?! Я тебя расстроил?! — зачастил он, положив обе ладони на плечи демона. — Я этого не хотел! Пожалуйста, прости меня. Я думал, что ты тоже этому порадуешься, ведь ты после Армагеддона ни на шаг от меня не отстаешь, и съехаться было бы лучшим выходом для…

Кроули неожиданно уткнулся носом в плечо ангела, обнимая его. При этом демон издал такой счастливый вздох, что Азирафель смутился.

— Это значит, что ты согласен? — неуверенно спросил он.

— Да, — глухо ответил Кроули. — Черт подери, конечно же я согласен. Я мечтал об этом так долго, Азирафель, ты даже не представляешь.

— О, я знаю это, мой дорогой, — ответил ангел, взъерошив его рыжие вихры ласковым жестом.

Я молчала и улыбалась, а весь ресторан, казалось, пропитала атмосфера света и любви. И время в нем будто остановилось навсегда. Азирафель и Кроули выглядели такими влюбленными и счастливыми, что не только я не могла отвести от них взгляд, но и все остальные посетители Критериона. Продолжая наблюдать за ангелом и демоном, я чувствовала, что благодаря им во мне самой вера в любовь снова окрепла. 

Любовь остановила Армагеддон. 

А здесь и прямо сейчас состоялся Ее окончательный триумф.


End file.
